Peace is a Lie
by Night3603
Summary: Kuro Kali'ka, a new Twi'lek Acolyte on Korriban, Kuro sets out on a journey for power by seeking Tulak Hords artifacts and ghosts of power to protect her new found family and the one she loves with all her heart. But an enemy within the Sith, seeks to destroy her and everything she holds dear.
1. Trials

**Disclaimer: I do not own SWTOR, Bioware does.**

**AN: Alright, thanks for the reviews on this. It's nice that people support me at least a little (minus one) and because of that support I like to write more for you. So here is another SWTOR Fan Fic. This one is going to be more of a story then a one-shot like my Sith Warrior ones. Rest assured for those that liked those ones I will make another if an idea comes to me, or you can suggest something doesn't matter to me. **

**Chapter 1**

Korriban. It was here I was going to train as a Sith. It was here that I would gain power and knowledge of the Force. It was here I was going to shove my training saber up Overseer Harkun's ass! I hated this man! He was snide and belittling, ugly too. If I didn't know any better I would say he was gay, what with they way he dotes and praises that pathetic Sith Pureblood Ffon. What did I know though I was just a slave, a Twi'lek slave. I was inferior to Ffon blah blah blah.

I knew I was more powerful in the Force than Ffon, the Sith believed that red skin was a sign of power and purity in their blood. Well guess what? I was red skinned! Ffon? He was orange, pathetic little worm.

It all started when we arrived on Korriban. We had just gotten off the transport ship, me and five other trainees. They too were slaves. Harkun was waiting for us at the pad. I decided to be lazy and look around the planet as he talked to the others once they meet up with him. It was red and barren. Rock and crumbling statues surrounded me as I gazed. Suddenly I was shoved aside. I glared at the back of someone I couldn't identify, though later I learned it was Ffon. He acted all high and mighty what with his hood and garb on. I rolled my eyes and decided to let myself be known.

Overseer Harkun spotted me and sneered. "Ah, the last one to arrive is finally here I hope you don't think you're special. It would be a shame if your freedom went to your head, or if you somehow got the idea you didn't need to pass your trials to become Sith. Lord Zash has tasked me with sorting through you refuse to find one worthy of being her apprentice, and I intend to do just that." I got the feeling he didn't any of us when he meant to make us an apprentice, it seems that honor was for Ffon. Smug bastard.

"Oh please, don't get all sentimental on us. We've only just met." I grinned at his glaring face. He was just too easy to rile up. I was going to have fun this one.

"I won't." He growled back. I just rolled my eyes, his presence didn't fear me.

He turned his attention to the rest of us. "Now the rest of you gutter trash know your trial. Get going while I bring our latecomer up to speed." The five of them left me alone with the Overseer. Oh scary. "Now slave for your trial: There's a hermit named Spindrall who lives in the tomb of Ajunta Pall in the valley of the Dark Lords. Spindrall's a lunatic, but Lord Zash sees him as some kind of prophet. Once you find him, he will test you." Wow how vague can you get. Good thing he wasn't a military officer or the Empire would be destroyed by now.

I rolled my eyes. "Fine. I will seek the insane hermit in the incredibly dangerous tomb and take his little test." I mocked him.

He growled. "But there, you know your task but in case you have forgotten let me say it again. Spindrall lives in the tomb of Ajunta Pall in the Valley of the Dark Lords. Don't get lost and don;t keep Spindrall waiting, slave." I just grinned showing off my pearly whites. I was going to show him his snide comments don't effect me. He huffed and left, passing through the archway off the Space pads.

I decided to leave as well and once I stepped through, a red head approached me when I left the magnificent Overseer's presence. "Hi, my name is Kory." She introduced herself and shook my hand. "Watch your back around him, friend. Harkun is dangerous but don't worry. It'll be alright. He can't kill us all."

"I'm not scared of him but thanks Kory. It's nice to see someone so civil with me. My name is Kuro Kali'ka" I said with a grin to the red headed woman. She smiled shyly. "I was beginning to think everyone on Korriban hated Twi'leks."

She giggled, something a Sith shouldn't do but hey we weren't Sith yet. "I happen to like Twi'leks, their beautiful."

I couldn't help it so I asked. "Males or females?" I asked seductively. As I said this I brushed some of her red hair behind her ear. I grinned when I saw her blush.

As if I had control of her mind she said. "F-females." She blushed deeper after realizing what she said. "I...I've gotta go." She stuttered and all but ran from me. I laughed aloud once she was gone. She was too cute. It was about time I got onto my little trial. How dull.

I took the steps down the platform after leaving the space station. Korriban was beautiful I'll admit in a weird way.

I found the Tombs rather quickly. How couldn't I? They might as well have put up a sign that said "Tombs of Ajunta Pall. Beware K'lor'slug!" I rolled my eyes and entered.

This trial was easy. I killed K'lor'slugs left and right. Further in were some looters. Why they were here was beyond me. These K'lor'slugs could eat them whole. They were hostile to me though so I slew them as well. It was fun to torture and them and shoot lightning from my fingertips a handy little trick indeed. It was so fun in fact I just threw away my training saber, it was just slowing me down.

Harkun was an idiot, he was so vague I didn't even know where Spindrall was in this tomb. That didn't matter though because I stumbled across a sacrificial chamber or at least it looked like one. There were six black robed people with training sabers attacking training dummies and above the steps was a brown robed man. Might as well as for directions.

"Ah, an alien acolyte. Unusual, but no unexpected. The Sith are not friendly to your kind, but that will be an advantage, I think." This man spoke, to me apparently as I closed in on him. Maybe this was Spindrall. "you are here for your trial, yes? Learn the ways of the Sith from a doddering old man in a tomb. And hopefully return to your master with the mark of my approval?"

I scoffed. "No I do this for fun, the Tombs seemed like a great place some fresh air." I said thick with sarcasm.

"Do you take me for a fool?" Obviously he thought I was serious, so yes I took him for a fool. "No one comes into these tombs for the sheer pleasure of it, not even me. No, they come for power, because they sense that these tombs hold secrets of the dark side and they do. But before you can learn them, you must pass a trial of blood. Survive this, and I will teach you what I know."

I looked behind me as he explained. A blood trial huh? So I gotta kill his acolytes? I shrugged and walked back down the stone steps. The six gathered around me as I stepped into the middle. It was almost too easy. I thrust my hands out, one at the two targets in front of me and sent a shock so powerful it messed with their nerve systems incapacitating them. I turned to face the other four behind me. The first stepped forward and swung his saber at my. I waited for the right moment then snapped my hands out using the Force to push him away into his fellows. "This the best you scum have?" Only two stood up after the push. Meaning the other two were either dead or unconscious either way good for me.

"Little Twi'lek bitch." I scoffed at the redundant insult. That wasn't the first time I heard that. This one yelled a battle cry and attacked me. I easily caught his wrist that held his saber and twisted his arm behind his back, effectively making him drop it. I may have been a slave but I taught myself to fight before the Empire found out I could use the Force, with such magnitude. I kicked him away and picked up his training saber and hurled it at his back. The vibrations of the vibrosword cut into his flesh effectively bisecting him. I was tired of this already and just shot lightning from my fingertips at the last man standing. I watched in pleasant glee as he screamed before dying.

"Excellent. These former acolytes wanted nothing more than to earn their second chance for glory by killing you and taking your place. But it would seem your desire proved stronger, and their blood became the mantle of your victory. Well done. But you are not Sith yet." I held back an eye roll at his words. Of course I wasn't if anyone could be Sith by killing six acolytes the Sith would be a laughing stoke. I never even expected this training to be easy. Did he take me for an idiot. He was speaking again so I payed attention. He may be a fool but he wasn't inexperienced. "Peace is a lie, there is only passion. Through passion, I gain strength. Through strength, power. Through power, victory. Through victory, my chains are broken. This is the Sith Code. Commit it to your mind, body and soul, and you will have the strength to crush your enemies. Do you understand?"

"Of course." I didn't say it but those words struck me so hard that it made my head spin. They spoke to me. Told me what I could become in time.

"Good. Then go. Return to Harkun and nurture your hatred for him. And use your of him to grow stronger." Fear him? I wasn't afraid of him. If the Sith Code told me anything about our emotions with the force it was that fear was inferior. Fear holds you back it will never make you stronger. So no I didn't fear him, I just hated him. "He may raise his fist to strike, but it is Lord Zash who determines where the blow will land." That's right...Overseer Harkun was just a tool for Lord Zash. If I could become this lords apprentice then I had power over Harkun as well.

"If Lord Zash is above my Overseer, then who controls Zash I wonder." And I did wonder. Who was above the Lords? Above the Darth's?

"When you know the answer to that, you will have power over both your masters." I didn't understand. Now go! Leave me to my rest." I sighed he was obviously tired of me. He handed me a tablet with his seal of approval etched onto it. I took my leave of him then, fighting my way through the tombs once more.

It didn't take me long to emerge from the depths to the burning suns of Korriban. In front of me loomed the Sith Academy. The place that housed the trainees and teachers of the Sith way. I was in awe of the place. This was the place where I would become a Sith, no matter what Harkun said or had planned for me.

I ascended the stairs and entered the massive academy. Immediately I was snapped at. "You slave. Your Harkun's acolyte." It wasn't a question. "He told me to tell you to meet him in his office if I saw you." He sneered. Great another one who doesn't like me. No matter he was nothing to me. "My name is Markan." Really? Markan and Harkun? What were they a damn comedy team now? "Assistant Overseer to Overseer Harkun."

"I don't care what your name is." I spat as I walked past him around the corner. I heard him yell my name but he didn't stop me. I walked past the red armored guards in the academy and the strangest thing happened, they bowed. That wasn't something I was used. I was used to being called slave and walked on like a spaceship ramp. It was comforting to know that someday people would bow all the time. Since I didn't know where Harkun's office was and I didn't want to go back to Harkun two I decided to ask a guard for directions.

He pointed me in the right direction followed by "my lord". I had to smile at that. I thanked him and made my way to Overqueer Harkun's office. I wasn't surprised to see all the acolytes already there with Ffon as well. "Ah, the last one. Always the latecomer. Now we can see what the hermit thinks you slime." Again with the names, how pathetic. We handed over our tablets from Spindrall once he requested them. He looked them over with a critical eye. "Hm. Acolyte Kory. Step forward, please." Oh this wasn't good. I doubt anything good would come of this if he used the word please.

"Y-yes overseer." She said, a tremble in her voice. She could sense it too then.

He looked her over with disgust. "You are a weak, pathetic rodent and even a lunatic like Spindrall can see this. And that means-" Oh no. He was going to kill her. I don't know what compelled me to interfere but I found myself stepping in front of Kory as soon as Harkun shot lightning from his hands at her. I held up my hands palms forward and finger tips splayed and took the brunt of his attack. Once he realized what was happening he stopped. "What-You fool what are you doing?" He spat at me.

I chuckled, out of breath. "Honestly? I have no idea." I dusted myself off as I straightened, mocking him. "I just don't see a reason to kill her."

"She is weak and pathetic! You either succeeded as a Sith or die! And since you seem so keen on being her shield I will just kill you as well!" He raised his hands again but I spoke before he could do anything.

"Tell ya what Overqueer I mean Overseer." He bristled at the insult but stayed his hand. "If I fail the trials, according to Lord Zash's decree, then you can kill me personally, and then Kory if you so desire." I smirked then showing him a little I was afraid of his wrath. I could take his lightning easily so I doubt there was much he could do to me that was life threatening.

He thought over my proposal. "Fine. I will accept your wager." He growled. He turned to the rest of us as Kory quivered behind my back, her hands on one of my shoulders. I grinned a wolfish grin at Harkun as I waited for him to continue. "Meet our newcomer. Ffon Althe. This is real Sith strength, and he will tear you apart and crush your bones, slaves." Insulting us to cover up how weak he was. How pathetic. "Look on him! No connections left in the world, but pure Sith blood! This, this is Lord Zash's future apprentice! Not filth like you!" I knew he was directing those last words at me but I just smiled. It only seemed to piss him off more.

"We'll see how tough he is out in the tombs. Alone. With just me and my blade for company." I smiled. If the Overseer was weak, Ffon was weaker. Not even his gay Overseer would keep Ffon safe from my wrath.

Harkun glared at me. "Step this way, slave. I want to speak to you privately. The rest of you get out of here. You know your trials. You too Ffon, Spindrall awaits." Ffon didn't even speak to Spindrall yet? How pathetic! Kory didn't budge she just hovered behind me, feeling safer with me then anywhere else. If she was weak then her smarts made up for that. "Now listen to me. Spindrall is a lunatic. His approval means nothing. You are filth and you will. Is that clear?"

"First of all if Spindrall is such a lunatic why send your boyfriend to speak with him and get his approval?" I held back a laugh. Oh if looks could kill I would be dead right now. "Secondly, you are nothing Harkun. You don't scare me one. Not one. Little. Bit." I spoke slowly and clearly to make sure his dumb brain understood me.

"You're nothing. And don't forget it." Was all he could say. I rolled my violet eyes, so Overseer. "Now for your second trial, feel free to take Kory with you if you choose, not that it matters. Lord Zash has requested a special trial for you, which you will no doubt fail. Go to Inquisitor Zyn in the jails. He will fill you in on the details, and most likely, hasten your demise."

"Don't get to excited now Harkun." I purred. "I don't die easy."

"Don't boast, slave. I don't want to see you again until you're back from the jails. That's all now get out of here." He growled. He turned away from me and sat at his desk. I ushered Kory out in front of me. I wouldn't put it past Harkun to shock her in the back.

Once out of his sight, Kory slammed her body into mine, throwing her arms around me in a death grip. "Thank you. Thank you Kuro." She breathed into my chest, sobbing.

"Now now, no more tears." I said after a few minutes of comforting the smaller girl. I was tall for a Twi'lek almost six and half feet. Muscles toned from hard labor. I was a lethal killing machine, but that didn't mean I didn't have a heart. I smiled fondly at Kory. "Come on Kor we have an Inquisitor to see."

I walked away and she followed me, grabbing the hem of my robe top. "Nicknames already?" She asked with a shy smile. I laughed as Kory showed me the way to the jails. I was glad she knew her way around. I was so lost.

We arrived shortly to the jails and Kory told me where Zyn was. We entered his interrogation room, that's all I could have been. Zyn wasn't hard to miss. He was a plump man with gray short hair and brown eye liner and make up. Was he gay too? Not that there was anything wrong with that, I mean I was as gay as unicorns and glitter. "Acolyte! You've arrived and not a moment too soon." I was surprised to hear his tone was inviting and welcoming. So different from Harkun and Markan and...lots of other people. "Harkun has given me very specific instructions. You were raised as a slave, but must discard those traits and learn to control others." Already on it big guy. "And I have just the task for that end. Meet this driveling excuse for an acolyte. He will be your victim." I looked over at a man strapped to a interrogation table. Victim huh?

"What exactly am I supposed to do?"

"A short while ago, there was what we call an "unauthorized murder, here in the Academy. A rivalry among apprentices resulted in a death." Hm just like me and Ffon huh? The Sith Academy was an interesting place. "Interrogate him. Make him tell you who committed this crime, at any cost."

"And he knows who was killed?" I asked. I found it strange they he didn't mention he was involved or around the fighting.

"If I knew that I would have no need of you Acolyte." He said not unkindly. He had the patience of saint it would seem. I've been known to get under people's skin really fast. "What we do know is that he was spotted by the dead apprentice. Now it's up to you to find out who killed him."

I nodded. "I can do that."

"Excellent. Get to it then. I look forward to your work." I held back a laugh. Way to put the pressure on big guy.

I walked over to the red headed man. Blood was splattered on his face and his clothes were torn and rumpled. He looked like hell. Too bad for him it was going to get worse. He moaned in pain as I got closer and stopped in front of him. "P-please. Don't hurt me anymore. I don't know anything."

"Your quite quick to tell me so. You don't even know what I'm doing here. So that tells me that you do know something." I held out my hand and lightning burst from my fingertips. He screamed in pain as I shocked him. I used low volts, just enough to cause pain but not kill.

"Please! Don't do that again. I'll do anything..." I smirked.

"Don't do what? This?" I shocked him again upping the voltage a little, just so the pain would increase.

"Stop!" He cried. "Please. Alright alright I'll talk. He'll kill me, but I'll talk." He caught his breathe before speaking again. "The murderer is an apprentice named Esorr Kayin. You have to protect me or he'll kill me."

I looked behind at Zyn he was smirking. Seeming to read me mine he nodded and I nodded back. "He will kill you sure. Not if I do it first though. Thank me for ending your suffering." I sneered. This trial was to teach me to control others, kill others if need be. Why shouldn't I pass with flying colors? I shocked him a third time, the voltage up to lethal levels.

"No! NO!" He screamed in pain, the smell of burning flesh reached my nose as he fried to death. Once he died I turned back to Zyn. I saw the smile on his lips. Kory however didn't look pleased. I would have to teach her that it was the best thing to do as a Sith. She was weak, but still that didn't she was meant to be struck down.

"You don't have to tell me anything. I heard the name loud and clear, though I sorely wish I hadn't: Esorr Kayin." Zyn sighed then. "Kayin's master is a Dark Council member...I'd be a fool to oppose him." He shrugged "But anyway, your trial here is done. I will send my commendations to Overseer Harkun."

"What are you going to do about the murderer?" I asked. Seemed unfair to me to let him get away with it.

"Nothing, although the apprentice's master will have to be informed. It's not my business to dispense justice, certainly not where the Dark Council is concerned."

"I see. Makes sense to me then." I said with a shrug.

"I'm glad you think so. It has been most pleasant watching you work, acolyte. Truly, I wish you the best of luck in your remaining trials."

"Thank you Inquisitor. That means a lot to me to hear." I bowed and took my leave of him. I'm sure he had work to do. Kory and I walked back to Harkun's office in silence. She had a frown on her lips. I sighed and before we entered his chambers I stopped her. "I did the right thing, Kory. This is the way of the Sith. I want to tear my tongue out for saying this but I agree with Harkun in his statement that you are weak." The look of hurt on her face made me groan. I placed my hands on her shoulders. "That doesn't mean. Your pathetic Kory. You just have to learn. Amongst the Sith there is no place for mercy. Shit happens and we must deal with it." Kory nodded.

"I understand. I'm sorry for acting like this. I'm just not used to such cruelty."

"Makes sense. But understand that you are now on the giving side of that cruelty not a slave anymore. The others don't stand a chance against me ok? You'll be fine." Kory nodded again and we walked inside the office.

**AN: Alright that's it for the first chapter. I'm using the word for word dialogue. This won't happen for much longer. Those looking for Romance in this will have to wait for a while. This is a romance between the SI and Ashara Zavros. For now its character building and background stories and all that crap lol. Please read and review, it helps me have the desire to continue. **


	2. Apperntice Kuro Kali'ka

**Disclaimer: I do not own SWTOR, just a copy of the game.**

**AN: Thanks so much for the reviews. Makes me happy to know people support this story, not like one asshole who decided to send me 7 private messages after his review to verbally brow beat my "Shitty writing" Oh well Flame has been snuffed and moving on. Here is chapter 2 of Peace is a Lie.**

**Chapter 2**

The Lower Wilds. Harkun made it sound dangerous and that I was going to die. Then again he always made it sound that way. The place was infested with Wild Tuk'ata Easy. It was dark out now by the time we left the Academy for this trial and I still haven't gotten any sleep.

Harkun wanted me to go into the Tomb of Marka Ragnos and open an Ancient Holocron. Kory and I entered the Tomb, in the Lower Wilds.

Inside we found some Shyracks, they seemed to deal in these tombs and caves on this planet. We soon came across a room with a tall pyramid like device. I could only assume this was the Holocron. After clearing the room of Shyracks, a flying insect like creature, we approached the Holocron. "So...any ideas?" I asked the human red head.

Kory shrugged and advanced on the Holocron cautiously. "Well...I guess we could try something."

"Like what?"

"Hmm. Well the Holocron pertains to the Sith so I would assume that only a Sith can open it, or maybe one strong with the Force. Try using the Force, maybe that lightning?." Kory was so smart it baffled my mind. She lacked combat prowess in the Sith way but her mental capacity was staggering. I stepped forward shot lightning at the tip of the Holocron. Seconds later the ground rumbled and their was a snap. I grinned as the top of the pyramid snapped off, the Holocron itself and the data inside.

"Kory Your a genius, I could just kiss you!" I picked up the cube and stuffed it into my pack. Then I turned to Kory with a cat like grin on my face.

"I-I-I hope your not s-s-serious." Kory stuttered in embarrassment. So cute. I sauntered towards her swaying my wide hips and narrow waist.

"Come now Kory your brilliant. You deserve some form of thanks for helping me."

"A-a-a thank you is enough." She blushed a deep shade of red that matched her hair. I leaned down once I reached her and smiled. She braced herself as I leaned in and...kissed her forehead.

"There. Come on let's go." I walked past her, her eyes wide in surprise.

"Wha..T-t-that's it!" I laughed as she chased me out of the tomb, over the dead bodies and into the night air of Korriban. "You jerk!"

_**Harkun's Office.**_

__Kory and I entered Overseer Harkun's office. Gerr, Balek, Wydr and Ffon were with the Overseer when we arrived. It seems a trend was happening here. No matter. I approached the group while Kory stayed back, a look of apprehension on her face. Poor thing. "You better not be wasting my time, slave. You better have the Holocron." He asked once he noticed me. Took him long enough.

"Of course I have it. Don't be stupid." I rolled my eyes and handed the Holocron over to my Overseer.

"Watch yourself, slave. Hmm. A fake, or stolen from the library, probably. I'll deal with you later." He addressed the rest of us then. "Now, I believe it's time for another demonstration. Gerr, Step forward." Really? He's gonna kill another one of us. What a bitter man.

"Yes Overseer." Gerr said. I was surprised his voice was so calm. Didn't he know what was going to happen?

"Ffon. Kill him." Guess not.

"With pleasure Overseer." Gerr finally realized what was happening and tried to run. Foolish mistake. Never turn back on your enemy. I would have killed him myself for that. Sith don't run. Ffon shot lightning from his hand, stunning Gerr in place. He screamed in pain and as his nervous system overloaded and shut down. As he fell to the ground, Ffon advanced and slew him with his vibrosword.

"Let Gerr be an example to you. Ffon destroyed him easily, like he will destroy all of you. Are there any other objections?" I boldly raised my hand. Harkun sighed. "Yes Slave Kuro?"

"Not so much an objection, even though Gerr had none to begin with. Why are you still showing your boyfriend off? We get it he is superior, blah blah blah." Harkun glared fiercely at me, but it only made me grin wider. Ffon on the other hand drew his weapon.

"I am not gay!" He yelled. I chuckled.

"To defend yourself so strongly, I'm beginning to suspect that you and our Overseer have a little romp in his office once we are all gone." I mocked a sniffle. "Kids these days grow up so fast." Balek and Wydr stifled their laughter, unsuccessfully in my opinion.

"You bitch!" Before he got the chance to swing at me Harkun interrupted.

"Ffon enough! She is just trying to goad you!"

"Aww Harkun your ruining my fun." I pouted playfully.

"Enough slave! I have had enough of your lip! Leave all of you I want a word with this slave bitch!" The others left quickly too afraid to face Harkun's wrath. I was unafraid. He was nothing, I kept telling myself. Nothing.

"What has your panties in a twist Harkun." I mocked offhandedly. I folded my arms and inspect my fingernails. Or at least I would be if I hadn't been wearing gloves, but the point was still there, he didn't phase me in the least.

"Shut up!" He paused to catch his breathe and calm down, his face was red. He was close to hyperventilating. If I didn't know any better I would say I almost killed him. Pity. Once he calmed down he spoke again. "You think your so smart don't you?"

"Yep." I quipped with a grin. He ignored.

"Don't think that just because Lord Zash wants you alive doesn't mean I won't strangle the life out of you." He walked around his desk and sat down in his chair. Putting distance from me? Afraid much? I chuckled, once again he ignored me. "Now, you think your pretty clever getting that holocron, don't you?"

I shrugged. "Wasn't me who got it."

"I knew you cheated!" he accused,

"Nope, just used a resource. Something you should learn to do instead of hiding behind your acolyte bitch of a boyfriend." I said with a smirk. Then I was suddenly serious. I was getting tired of his harassment. "Ffon is nothing Harkun, just like you are. When, and I mean when Lord Zash chooses me as her apprentice." I raised my fist and clenched it tightly. "I will obliterate you." I growled with such venom that I saw a small tremor shake through Harkun. He did fear me. Good. "Now if you must know. Kory solved that puzzle of the Ancient Holocron. Because of her and her brilliance I am here with the holocron and all you can do is insult me. So enough of your pathetic taunting and bitching. Give me my next trial you Nerf." I glared..

He took a moment to gather himself. He probably hoped I wouldn't notice, but I did. He was all but shaking in his boots. "Fine. Your next trial will take you to the Tomb of Tulak Hord himself. There are secrets texts in his tombs that Lord Zash wants." Once again he tried to promise my death. "But the final resting place of the dead lord is not easily trespassed. You will not be the first to die there." While I had no doubt other acolytes died there, I would not.

I scoffed. "Yeah yeah I know the drill. You send me into a tomb to do the impossible, hoping I die, and I come back and prove you wrong. Again."

"Shut up slave. I've enough of your mockery!" He opened his mouth to continue but I spoke first.

"And I have had enough of your contempt! Let's be done with it, are we finished here!" I sneered.

"Whatever! Do not come back here until you've gotten the text from Tulak Hord's tomb! Out of my sight slave!" He snapped back.

"With pleasure Overseer." I hissed. I spun on my heel and left the pathetic fool. "Come Kory." I commanded. I didn't mean it to sound like that but I was just pissed off, she was smart, she would understand. I hope, I didn't need her to hate me too.

Once again I asked a guard, politely of course. They were kind to me so they didn't need my ire, and followed their directions to Tulak Hord's tomb. It wasn't too far from the Sith Academy.

This trial was a little more challenging than the last one. Kory and I had to fight our way through ancient droids and Shyrack's fun times. We searched the many rooms of the tombs and eventually found all three writings, at least I believed it was only three. Harkun wasn't specific like usual. No matter we combed the tombs twice then three times and all we ever found worthy of note were the three texts so we decided to head back. I, of course, copied them to a datapad Harkun gave me before leaving.

Kory was quiet the entire time, finally I couldn't put it off anymore and with a heavy sigh I turned to her and stopped. "Kory." I tried to get her attention. She stopped and turned to me. "I'm..sorry I snapped at you like that."

She shook her and stopped me before I could explain. "No, it's ok. I realized something when you spoke with such authority in your voice. I found myself unable to ignore your command."

"Kory I..." She brought a finger to my lips to shush, then withdrew it, and smiled.

"It's ok. I felt at peace following your command. You have so much power in you Kuro, it is almost unheard of. It would be such an honor to serve under you."

"Serve? Kory what are you talking about? I'm just an acolyte, besides your the smart one you have power too. I wouldn't have been able to open that holocron without your help." I don't know why I was debating with her. I always wanted to lead and command, have power, but a servant? I wasn't used to the idea.

"It wasn't me that opened it Kuro." She began walking and I stepped along beside her. "I didn't know that your power would have opened it, if it were the case anyone could have opened it. Maybe it was meant for you to open. Your special Kuro." She was silent then, so we walked together, across the dusty sands, the metal walkways, up the stone steps and into the Academy in silence. I mulled over what she said. Was I really something special? I knew I had power, more than the average Sith but so did Darth Malgus or even Lord Zash I was sure, was I any more special or powerful then them? I would like to think so, but doubtful.

I didn't get to think any further, when we stepped inside the hallway to Harkun's office there was a woman there. She had blonde hair and brown eyes. A lightsaber was strapped to her belt around her waist and she wore dark red robes. "Lord Zash!" Kory gasped. This was Zash? I thought Zash was a man. Oh this just got better and better.

"Hello Kory. Harkun told me what had transpired in his office." Her voice was like silk, running over my ears and causing me to smile and be calm. She was so comforting. Kory must have felt the same because she lost her rigidity. "Our mutual friend here has taken you under her wing am I correct?"

"Y-yes Lord Zash. Thanks to Kuro I am still alive. It has been an honor even walking beside her. I believe she is something..."

"Remarkable? Magnificent? I concur little Kory." She turned to me now, I gave her my attention. Unlike Harkun she deserved my attentive and respect, I could feel it in my very soul. "You are the one who brought me the magnificent holocron from the tomb of Marka Ragnos, yes?" She asked.

"Well...It's complicated. I did bring it back yes, but Kory helped me retrieve it." I answered honestly.

"Unbelievable. One thousand years buried in a tomb. Sith Lords passing it by, then you come along. Tell me Acolyte Kuro, hod did you manage it?"

"Honestly? Kory figured it out. She believed that because it had something to do with the Force that only force users could open it. So she told me to shoot lightning at it, so I did. And well, it opened."

"Really?" Lord Zash looked at Kory for an explanation.

"It was nothing Lord Zash. Even if I was right and the lightning did open it, who is to say it would have opened for me or any other acolyte? I don't think it would have. I believe that Kuro was meant to open it all along. I believe she is something beyond what she appears my lord."

"Psh nonsense Kory I'm not special at all. You don't know that it wouldn't have opened for you, and what do you mean appears?"

"I do too know it would have opened only for you! You appear like jerk so you know" She remarked childishly and folded her arms. Our banter was cut short by Lord Zash laughing, the back of her hand covering her mouth a little. Kory and I blushed. Thank the gods I was red skinned so it wasn't noticeable. Acting like a child in front of a lord. So embarrassing.

"You two are too much. But I agree with Kory, acolyte. Your work so far, in bringing me the holocron and now the texts from Tulak Hord's tomb, I am impressed and intruded in you." She praised.

"I...I thank you Lord Zash, it is an honor." I finished lamely, but with complete honesty.

"Well I must be going. Good luck Kuro, good luck." We bowed as she left us. After a minute of silence Kory sighed.

"Wow. Lord Zash is..."

"Beautiful, amazing, sexy, imposing?" I supplied with a grin.

"Yeah...I mean no. I mean...grr, your such a jerk!" I laughed at her pout.

"Yes. Yes I am. Now come on Kory. Our amazing Overseer awaits." I rolled my eyes and entered Harkun's Office.

I surprised to see only Ffon in the room. Did the Overseer kill the other two while I was gone. "I hope you managed to clean up before our arrival. Wouldn't want to stand in anything." I curled my nose in mock disgust.

Harkun ignored me, only glaring. "I was just about to send Ffon off. What delayed you, slave?" Get him off is more like it.

"Oh you know, enjoying the sights of the tombs, speaking to my lovely friend here, oh this is the kicker. Lord Zash stopped me in the hallway to tell me how amazing I am, and we got to talking and I guess I just lost track of time."

Harkun sneered as Ffon scoffed. "Just like a slave to make up stories. Lord Zash would crush you like a gizka if you ever crossed her path. You're not worth of her presence."

"Oh no doubt she could crush me like a gizka." I agreed. But left out that I wasn't worthy of her presence. I wanted to see how long it took him to notice.

"Indeed." He paused a minute then glared at me. I grinned. "Now did you collect the text from Tulak Hord's tomb?" He said through gritted teeth.

"Of course I did. As always, I'm brilliant." I handed them over.

"No doubt their badly damaged. It's what we get for sending a worthless alien to do a Sith's job, right Ffon?" I rolled my eyes and crossed my arms. If I was so worthless why not kill me now? He obviously wants to. Ah look at him seeking approval of his bitch.

"What are we waiting for overseer? Why don't we kill this wretch now?" As if they could. It seems Harkun ignored him for once instead of answered.

"You have a big mouth slave, but no combat skills." Right. No combat skills, yet I go into dangerous tomb after dangerous tomb relatively unscathed. Speaking of which I hope Lord Zash has a new set of clothes for me when I become her apprentice, these ones are starting to reek and reveal a little too much. My breasts were practically falling out! "I don't want to see you again until you have satisfied the Korriban instructors."

"Well as you said Overseer, I have a big mouth. Should be no problem with this trial correct?" I remarked with a grin. I was happy to see a slight glazed look in his eye. Dirty Harkun.

"T-the training facility is on the second floor, of the academy and is usually reserved for the Dark Lords and their apprentices." I nodded. "This is not a promotion, and you are not to speak to anyone except the training master when you are up there, understand? You are not fit for their presence?"

"Yet I'm fit for yours? How beneath you Harkun." I looked to Ffon as Harkun bristled, he was too easy. "Is Ffon coming? We could have so much fun."

"Ffon has been training at combat his whole life. He was born to be Sith. You are just as likely cut off your own arm than not slave. Now get going, I'm tired of looking at you." I've been training my whole life in combat as well, but what Harkun doesn't know...only makes him die quicker.

"You and me both. Good bye Ffon, maybe another time." Kory and I left the bumbling fools.

"Your so cool Kuro." I smirked at my little friend and her gushing.

"You could be too, It's too easy to push his buttons."

Kory and I ascended the stairs to the training rooms. I was expecting to see a well armored master and some students, not Wydr and Balek. Alone. I sensed trouble. "Hello guys. Training too?" I asked, trying to be civil.

"Hello there, friend." He sounded genuine, but something was off. "You remember my brother and I from downstairs, with Harkun right?"

"Indeed. The only other two not killed by that worthless Overseer."

"Sorry it had to be this way." Balek commented.

"We don't like it anymore than you do. Well, maybe a little more."

They both sounded regretful, yet determined. I sighed.

"I see what's going on. Your going to try and kill me right?" I knew I was right so they didn't need to answer.

"I'm sorry Kuro, I liked you, I really did." Balek confessed. This just sucked I had to kill two people that could have been friends instead enemies. I'll kill Harkun next time I see him!

"Harkun made us a deal. We kill you, we go home."

"And you believe him?" I asked, surprised. What were they stupid? Harkun would never let them go. He was too stuck his ways to do that.

"What choice do we have? We know we can't beat Ffon, and we'll never be Sith. At least this way we have a chance at going home alive." I didn't want to kill them. But I would if they attacked.

"Listen to me. Harkun will not let you go. Even if he did the Dark Lords wouldn't allow it. We become Sith or we die. I don't want to fight you, but I will if I have to. There must be something we can do so you can go home."

Kory spoke up suddenly I almost jumped. "What if we supply information to the Dark Lords or an instructor to give to the Dark Lords that stated Harkun plotted to kill you? Murder of any kind on a fellow Acolyte is illegal."

Balek nodded. "I like that idea, but what do we do?"

"No Balek we can't even if that worked we can't go home!"

"Wydr. Listen to me. Harkun is scum and needs to be put in his place. Maybe you can go home maybe you don't but you can't keep running away!" I stepped forward and placed my hands on their shoulders. I looked from one to the other. "The instructors say that our emotions fuel our power. I believe this is true, but their wrong when it comes to fear. Fear is a weakness, never be afraid, not of anything, and you will have power that surpasses your masters. Trust me." I implored them. I really didn't want to kill them, they were strong and good men. They would make great Sith and with this strained peace we could use all the Sith we could get.

Finally, after a few minutes of silence Wydr nodded. "Your right. Fear is a disease. Shit I sound like the Jedi's."

"It may seem that way. But their weakness is not using emotion. Their like droids in human skin. They can't love, hate, be happy or sad. But us Sith can, and so long as we don't fear, we are strong."

He nodded again. "Again your right. Thank you Kuro. I honestly believed we were going to die here. You and Ffon are on a whole new level compared to us." I smirked.

"Ffon is weak. Now, can you guys take care of that information? After all he did tell you to kill me. They will believe you more, instead of us." I asked.

"Of course. By the end of the week Harkun will be replaced and banished if I have anything to say about it." Wydr was a high spirits now. That was good.

"Perfect. Get to it, I will tell Harkun that I killed you. Once you rely the information you must go into hiding for a bit. If Harkun finds you I cant guarantee your safety."

"Don't worry about us. Thank you again." They bowed to me, which made me smile, and left me alone with Kory.

"You really are amazing you know that?" I shrugged.

"I didn't want to kill them just because Harkun backed them into a corner. The slime ball."

"Yeah he is. Come on then, I'm sure he won't be expecting us." I had to laugh as we made our back down to Harkun's office.

We went into the office. Harkun was alone. I didn't like this. "Well well. Look who shows up at long last. I half expected to hear you crossed some Dark Lord upstairs and finally got yourself killed." Liar. He was so see through. I stared at his little beard as he spoke. I really want to rip that off. "None of the others have shown up either. I assume they're dead by now, which means you and Ffon are the last ones." Oh goodie. A showdown between me and Ffon. Wonder where he is.

"Where is your little pet Harkun? He seems conspicuously absent." I asked with a smirk. I knew he did something to give him an edge. It was just expected of him.

"You only wish it slave. No you took so long returning I sent Ffon ahead." And bingo we have a winner. "Your final trial will be to retrieve an ancient map from the innermost chamber of Naga Sadow's tomb, which has never been breached in thousands of years. But before you get the map, you'll have to awaken an ancient assassin called a Dashade that sleeps in the tomb. You cannot access the map without him, understand?" Dashade? What the hell was that?

I looked at Kory and she just shrugged, once again behind me. Smart girl. "What the hell is a Dashade and what is so important about this map?"

"They're an a lost race of assassins that the ancient Sith used to devour their Force-using enemies. This one will probably eat you the moment its freed." I rolled my eyes. You wish. "As for the map. Lord Zash wants it, that should be important enough." I assumed that was all so I turned to leave. However he stopped me. "Oh and one more thing you'll be competing with Ffon for this map. Whoever brings it back will be Lord Zash's apprentice. The other will die." That bastard! He knew this and sent Ffon ahead. Oh he was so dead! "And Ffon's already started, so my advice? Run, slave. Run." I ground my teeth as I glared at him. Little bitch!

I was brought from my seething by an unlikely voice. "Ahem. One moment please." What was Lord Zash doing here?"

Harkun must have read my mind but was stupid enough to ask. As if the lord needed a reason to be anywhere. "Lord Zash? W-what are you doing here?" I could see sweat dripping from his brow. Scared much?

Lord Zash looked angry. "Are you implying that I, a Lord of the Sith, don't have the right to go where I please within the Academy of the Sith?" She spoke slowly as if talking to a child.

N-no, of course not, Lord Zash." What a coward.

The blond haired Lord was chipper again. "Good. I saw the last Acolyte arrive. I wanted to see the hopefuls off on their final trial. Where's...um, what's his, the orange one...Ffon?" I found it hard to stifle my laughter. The lord he was "destined" to be apprentice of didn't even know his name but knew mine by heart. That should tell you who's apprentice she's already chosen.

"He finished his trial early, so I sent him on rather than keep him waiting for this-" He was getting angry by the end of his sentence. He must really hate me. But thankfully Zash interrupted. In fact she sounded smug?

"Pity. I just finished translating the wonderful text this acolyte brought from Tulak Hord's tomb, and it's most illuminating. I don't know that the map can be retrieved without it." Lord Zash flicked her eyes to me quickly and I saw a smile in them. She was glad for this turn of events? Gods I already loved this Lord.

"Uh oh. Ffon's in trouble." I said in a sing song voiced. Kory snorted at her place behind me. I grinned wolfishly.

"But...It's too late." He sounded scared. "Ffon's already left, you can't just-"

"-Give one acolyte an unfair advantage over the other? Overseer when has becoming Sith ever been about being fair?" Oh how the tables have turned. Zash turned to me, a smile motherly smile on her lips. "Now, my dear Acolyte." I smiled back. I felt Kory step out from behind me to stand at my side as she addressed us. "And Kory. Here is what you must do to free the Dashade. There are rods scattered throughout the tomb of Naga Sadow. The rods are the keys to the chamber where the ancient assassin is imprisoned. You will need to place the rods in the chamber door and electrify them." Simple enough.

"I don't know exactly the reason, but it is clear that you will not be able to retrieve the map without the Dashade. But be careful, he is very dangerous." I nodded. I would heed her advice, just not Harkun's.  
>"Don't worry about my lord. I'm not easy to kill." I bragged.<p>

"Good." She turned to Harkun. Her voice dry and neutrally. "I will return when both acolytes are back form the tomb. You will not do anything further to affect the outcome of the trial. Understood?" She all but spat in his direction.

"Y-yes Lord Zash." Fool.

"Good." She smiled at me, her voice like honey and motherly. "And good luck Kuro." I bowed as she left. Once she was gone I straightened and grinned in Harkun's bristling face.

a "Sucks for you Harkun. Shouldn't have been so quick to send him off. Being lord Zash's apprentice is as good as done." I laughed in his face and turned, making sure Kory was in front of me, then left with her. My laughter was contagious, Kory giggled along with me.

For the fourth time in the past few days, I asked for directions to the Tomb of Naga Sadow. "Your so funny Kuro." I looked at Kory questionably. "Your so powerful in the Force, I can feel it, but your so bad at everything else." She laughed again at whatever she found so funny.

"Yeah yeah whatever. Who's the jerk now?" I pinched her shoulder. She yelped in pain. She glowered at me, rubbing her sore spot as we entered the tomb.

Creepy. That was the only word I could place this tomb with. Statues of humanoids stood everywhere staring at you. It was dark, the only light were from torches set every few feet. "Creepy." I chuckled at Kory's words.

"I like it." Kory rolled her eyes but stayed silent. "Well let's get started." The trial was straightforward. Lord Zash said there were rods scattered around, and they weren't had to miss. Each one was laying flat on a pair of hands, a bowing statue below it. Thankfully no one else was in the tomb so we didn't have to fight.

After hours of searching we had gathered four rods and found the chamber to place them in. So far so good. After studying the chamber Kory spoke. "Alright the rods go here." So we placed them in appropriate spots stand straight up. "Now you gotta get in the middle on that platform." I looked at her expectantly, waiting for more. "That's it."

"That's it? Sounds simple enough." I stood on the platform and waited. Hmm nothing. Well let's try this. I closed my eyes and channeled the Force. Suddenly I was struck by lightning, I screamed in pain as I feel to my knees, but the lightning didn't stop. I saw that it was coming from the rods. Maybe I had to shock the door? The lightning hurt, yes but it felt like it was building. It was getting hard to think now, so I slowly stood and focused on the door. "Nerf-shit." With a yell I thrust my palms out and shot the lightning that was being built up at the door. The tomb rumbled and cracked and after a full minute of this torture the slide open and the lightning stopped. I slumped to the floor breathing heavily. I could smell burnt flesh and I assumed it was mine.

"Kuro!" Footsteps. Cold hands on my cheek, I looked into the eyes of Kory. "Kuro are you ok?"

I managed a smirk. "Yeah. Never better." Kory helped me to my feet and I shook of the tingling sensations through my body. The Trial wasn't done. "Damn that was intense."

"You sure your alright?" I nodded.

Before me and through the door was the same stasis field we saw on the way in. Inside held the Dashade. We walked forward and stopped in front of it. He must have noticed us because he spoke in a language I couldn't replicate. Thank the gods for translating devices. "All the world conspires to mock me!" He laughed, a deep rumbling in his chest. "Tulak Hord! I waited for you. I did everything you said! And this is what you send me?" He laughed again without humor. "Fate is cruel to me, little one. But not as cruel as it is to you. You have made a terrible mistake."

"What do you mean?" I asked him. Clearly he was a male, he was wearing nothing but a loincloth and leather belt to hold it up. But he was muscular and his voice was masculine.

"I am Khem Val, servant of Tulak Hord, who was called Lord of Hate, Master of Gathering Darkness, Dark Lord of the Sith." This monster must have been ancient then. "Together, Tulak Hord and I devoured our enemies at the battles of Yn and Chabosh and brought the entire Dromund system to its knees. And now I await his return."

I looked to Kory and she stared at this giant with awe. It was hard not to. The Dashade was huge and scary looking. Powerful no doubt. "I hate to be the one to tell you this but Tulak Hord is dead."

He looked confused, staring up at the high vaulted ceiling."Dead? My lord, why didn't you come for me? I would have died with you-no, I would have slain death itself..." He looked back at me. As for you, you should not have come here." He began to tremble and I sensed a movement in the Force, he had the intent to attack. Thankfully he was in that stasis field. "For I hunger, and I will devour." He roared with such ferocity and Kory and I stumbled back as the cavern shook with his roar. I felt my heart drop into my stomach when the Stasis field sparkled and cracked, then finally broke, freeing him from his prison. Oh no.

"Kory run!"

"Wha-?"

"Run!" I pushed her back as I squared off with the Giant. For that's what he was. Khem Val towered above me, I would say about seven to eight feet tall. I gulped, for once I was actually afraid. But I pushed those feelings away. I couldn't be afraid, fear was the enemy. I needed to beat this monster into submission.

I backed up as he hunched over, preparing to run. As he shot forward I turned and ran, scooping up Kory and tossing her aside as Khem shot past us into the chamber with the rods. AT least now we weren't in danger of being thrown off the side of the railings to our deaths. He slowed down now and turned to face me once more. I watched his movements, mimicking his stance. Clawed hands on either side of his body chest high. He swung at me with such speed I barely managed to duck and keep my head. My lekku flowed behind me as I jumped around and placed my hands on his back, shooting lightning into his body. I didn't hesitate and shot all I was worth. He roared in pain and on reflex spun and back handed me. With a cry of pain and grunt I slammed into the wall.

Shit this guy hits hard, I thought I was fighting a Rancor for a second there. "Weak little Sith." My attack did nothing? I gasped for breathe as I watched him stomp towards me. No he was slowing down too. I jumped and charged him with a yell.

"Kuro!" I looked over and Kory threw her training saber at me. I deftly caught it and jumped swinging it down onto his head. God damn it his body was hard! I thought I just swung at a spaceship! I rebounded off his body as he howled in pain. Skidding to a stop I looked over my attack. He was holding his head with one clawed hand and glaring at me with beady red eyes. I didn't stop then I raised one hand and shot lightning at his body from over thirty meters away. I barely managed to dodge but I grazed him. He roared again and charged me. I spat on the ground, some blood and spit mixing together. I raised my hand again and focused. This time I combined the air and my force lightning to create a whirlwind that surrounded him, lifting him off the ground and hurling him into the rocky walls with a loud crack. Giant rumbled rained down on him but he just batted it away.

The rubble gave me an idea. I channeled the Force and used its help to pick up the human sized rocks. Next I threw it at him as hard as I could. The human sized rock smashed into his body. His roar was muffled behind the rock. "Enough!" he roared. He was about to charge me again but he feel to his knees. "Enough...I am defeated." He chuckled humorlessly. "Defeated."

Kory ran to my side as I kept my eye in him. She used the Force to help heal some of my wounds. I gritted my teeth as skin and muscles knitted back together. "Thank you Kory." I whispered, she smiled at me and nodded.

Khem Val seemed to be speaking to himself for a moment. "Why did you not come for me Tulak? Why have you allowed your servant to be reduced to this?" He growled, then addressed me. "Fine, little one. In my great weakness, you have defeated, so I must serve you-this is the law that binds me. But you are not my master."

"If that's how it works then I wont say no. Come Khem. I need your help to retrieve a map from my master."

"As you say little Sith." I ordered Kory to heal Khem. She did so, albeit hesitantly. Once we were set we set out again, Khem followed me and Kory as we made our around the railings once more. Soon enough though we came to a hallway that was blocked off. I could feel air behind the rubble and I knew I had to get past this. I could feel it.

"Shit...any ideas?" I asked Kory. She opened her mouth to speak but Khem beat her to it.

"Allow me little Sith." He stepped up to the rubble wall and with one might punch he blew the rubble to pieces, sending them flying to the opposite wall on the other side of the rubble. I could make out some Shyrack's screeching in pain as they were crushed. Kory's eyes were wide, as were mine.

How the hell did I survive a fight against this thing? "Wow. Impressive Khem. Well done." He just grunted and waited for me. We stepped through making our way over the rubble and dead bodies. We descended a flight of stairs staring a giant red statue of someone in the face. After killing a few more Shyracks we turned right...and ran into a giant of a monster. Even bigger than Khem.

"That...That's a Terentatek." Kory said, trembling with fear. I could smell it coming off her in waves.

"Calm down Kory. Just stay back Khem and I will take care of this thing. Right Khem?"

"I follow your lead, little Sith. Fear Nothing." He proclaimed. I was going to like Khem, he understood my way. I nodded at Khem as Kory stepped aside and hid behind a pillar, watching. Poor kid.

Khem and I walked up to this giant monster. I will admit it was menacing looking, but it did not instill fear into me like Khem did. Something about Khem would make anyone afraid. Maybe it's because he ATE Force users.

It finally noticed us and roared. Khem did so likewise and I held Kory's training saber in my hand, glaring it down. Khem and the Terentatek charged each other. They rammed together in a flurry of blows. For their size both creatures were fast. I decided to help Khem by shooting lightning at the creature, but it seemed to do little to nothing. Was it resistant to the Force? A natural immunity? Not good. "Do not worry little Sith. I will consume this creature." With those words Khem spun, his fist suddenly alight with lightning and he back handed the monster in the face. It's tremendous bulk sailed with the blow and slammed so hard into the wall the entire tomb shook. Gods that hit would have taken my head off. Khem roared and jumped, high into the air, and landed on the creatures back and held onto its spiky head. Khem started to claw its way into its skull. The Terentatek thrashed, trying to dislodge Khem from its body, to no avail. Finally Khem roared once more and ripped it's brain from its head and proceeded to devour it. I almost threw up. I turned and and tried to block out the sounds of him eating. Gross.

Finally he stopped and roared his triumph, the sound of the cracking rock alerted me to his movement. I looked up and stared at me, waiting. So obedient. So powerful. He would make a great ally. "Kory. It's over." Kory stumbled out from behind the pillar and latched onto me. I smiled affectionately. She was like a little sister to me. I ascended the stairs, Kory at my side and Khem behind. A galactic map was displayed on a holo terminal. I accessed the terminal and downloaded everything I could onto my own personal holocom device. "Alright we're done here. Let's go."

An hour later I found myself in the Academy again. Khem looked around and commented. "How things have changed. How long since my master's death." I shrugged and ignored the stares Khem and I were getting. Gods I was tired. I haven't slept for days. I lead Kory and Khem to Harkun's office.

I stepped inside, Ffon was there this time, with Harkun. But no Zash. I shrugged. "I'm telling you Overseer it cannot be done. I went into the tomb, saw the Dashade across the chasm, but I could not get to it." I heard Ffon complain.

"But the map! The map! Lord Zash is adamant, she will not take an apprentice without the map!" Harkun all but screeched. I felt Kory shuffled closer to me." Neither noticed me yet.

"I'm telling you, Lord Zash wants the impossible! No one is ever going to get that map!" I decided now was good time to make my presence known.

"Look what I've got." I sang. I waved my holocom in the air, mocking them.

Harkun spun to face us and glared at me."The map!" Then he noticed Khem, hard not to. "And...and the Dashade! G-get that monster out of here this instant!" I heard Khem growl. Guess he didn't like being called a monster. Noted. "And give me the map!" He clenched his fist in my direction. I kept the map to myself however.

"No, it's not possible! You wretch you filth-you must have cheated somehow! How did you do it? How did you release the monster?"

Khem roared. "I am not a monster! I am Khem Val, servant of Tulak Hord, devourer of the rebels at Yn and Chabosh, consumer of the Dromund system! And I am hungry." He growled in Ffon's direction. Ffon visibly shivered and gulped loudly. Coward.

"R-right. You-you must have cheated. You must have!" He balked under Khem but gained confidence when he looked back at me. That made me bristle with rage. Bastard, I am not weak! "You'll pay for this."

Overseer Harkun growled and quickly snatched the data from my hand and handed it to Ffon. "Ffon! Patience. You will have your chance at this whelp, after you personally deliver this map to Lord Zash." Parasite! I hated him! I wanted him to die! I snapped my eyes to Khem and commanded. "Khem eat them!"

"With pleasure." He grunted.

"Keep your pet at bay Acolyte." Lord Zash's voice came from behind me. I turned and noticed two things. One Kory was in the corner of the room and not behind, a scared look on her face. It hurt to see it was directed at me. And two Lord Zash walked towards us, determined. "I would have a word with Ffon." She finished as she stepped up to the group.

"Lord Zash?" Ffon addressed his superior. I was shaking with rage, clenching my fists tightly trying to control myself. It wasn't working. Khem towered over me, slightly hunched and ready for action. I could feel his own anger.

"Yes Ffon. Now where is my map?" She asked kindly. No! That tone was meant for me! I was the one who got it for her! For her!

"H-here, Lord Zash. R-right here." Ffon stuttered. She couldn't possibly believe him! Ffon handed over my holocom to our lord. Recognition flashed across her face. Recognition for what?

"You found it for me Ffon? How wonderful." That was the last straw! I exploded. "Damn you Ffon! I'll kill you!"

"Silence!" She snapped at me. I was immediately cowed. She addressed Ffon again. "Ffon will tell me me what happened, won't you Ffon?" She asked him, deadly calm. Her voice scary sweet. "You wouldn't dare lie to me, would you?" Ffon looked at the Overseer, then to me, then back to Zash. "Because it would be a shame for me to discover that you lied to me. Now one more time. Did you bring this map back from Naga Sadow's tomb?" Even I shivered under gaze as she stared down Ffon. I couldn't imagine how he must be feeling.

"I-I-n-no. No, I didn't I-I didn't. I'm sorry. I'm sorry." He stuttered out. I was surprised he was able to talk at all. I'll give him credit, I wouldn't have been able to.

Zash was suddenly angry and turned her wrathful gaze to our Overseer. "Harkun you fool. In any other group for any other lord, this young man would have torn the other acolytes to shreds. What were you trying to prove? That you could outsmart me? That you knew better than me what kind of person I wanted for an apprentice?" She shouted. "You complete fool!" She snapped her gaze to Ffon, eyes cold and deadly. Then she lifted up her hand and curved it, as if she were holding a cup. A choking sound reached my ears, or holding a neck. She was choking Ffon with the force? Amazing. To be able to manipulate such a small area was amazing. After a few minutes, Ffon finally suffocated to death and feel to the floor. I was shaking, not with rage but with fear. Again I was afraid. Zash was so powerful...

"Ffon..." Harkun whispered to himself as he watched, horrified that his pet was dead.

"There is your pet Harkun. Clean this mess up." She turned to me, her voice less angry. "Apprentice." The words soothed me and helped me calm down as I looked my new master in the eye. "Meet me in my chambers upstairs."

I nodded. "Yes, master." I was surprised I could speak clearly. She turned and left me alone with Harkun. I glared at the bastard who dared sabotage me.

"This is not the end. Without Lord Zash to save you, you're nothing." I simmered. "I have connections that will hunt you wherever you go." Threats still?

"You forget Harkun." I spat his name, he was no longer in control of me. "I am Lord Zash's apprentice. I am more powerful than Ffon, more powerful than you. Your words ring hollow in my ears you pathetic worm." I decided to test me power. I felt stronger than I once was when I arrived. I use the Force to push him, and it worked. He slammed hard into his desk, toppling it. "Your weak Harkun. If I see you again. I will kill you." I promised.

He managed to stand and he glared, he knew he could do nothing right now. If something happened to me now, Zash would have his head. "Get out of my sight, slave." He gulped in air trying to breathe normally. He was still shaken from Zash's display of power and my own. "Your new...master is waiting for you upstairs."

"Of course. Until we meet again Harkun. Remember, you are nothing." I left him with those words to stew over. I took hold of Kory, gently and guided her outside. Seems the little one was prone to fear. "I'm sorry Kory, if I scared you."

I sighed in relief when she hugged me and sobbed lightly. I guided her to Lord Zash's office, letting her get it all out. Their was a lot of tension in that room and thankfully she would never have to set foot in there again. I was an apprentice now this life on Korriban was over.

**AN: PHEW! Man that took a lot out of me. I hope you all enjoy it. I do apologize for the direct game to story dialogue. As you can tell (hopefully) I'm breaking away from that so the dialogue should be more originally but will still have some lines from the game. **

**I hope the combat scenes were easy to follow and good enough to be posted, I'm not too good at them sometimes its hard for me to explain what happens and all that. So I hope I did a good job. Leave a comment in your reviews. Thank you for reading! :)**


	3. The Black Talon

**Disclaimer: I do not own SWTOR. Just a copy of the game.**

**AN: Thank you all so much for the reviews. I was almost in tears at the positive reviews. So thank you, it means a lot to me. Here is chapter 3.**

**Chapter 3**

Khem Val stood in the corner of the transport shuttle. Kory and I were seated next to each other. Currently my little friend was asleep and resting against my shoulder. The trials of Korriban and my training had taxed me hard. After speaking with my new master, Lord Zash we went to bed in the acolyte dormitory. I slept like a log for what felt days. I knew no one would attack me in my sleep. Khem kept them away.

The ship was headed to the Imperial fleet above Korriban. I was to take a shuttle from there to Dromund Kaas in the Dromund System and then report to Lord Zash in her office in the Citadel. She had left the day prior. The conversation we had after I promised Overseer Harkun his death was still fresh in my mind.

_I stepped into Lord Zash's office. It was spacious and neat. In one corner was a bar for drinks and a couch to sit on. On either side of the entry way were chairs, three on each side for a total of six. Most likely used for meetings. Above Zash's desk were red flags of the Empire symbol etched onto them and white shape depicting our ships. "Ah, my magnificent new apprentice. Congratulations are in order, I believe." Lord Zash remarked after taking a sip of a drink in her hand._

_ "Thank you Master. You can't imagine how grateful I am to you for giving such an opportunity." I humbly replied. Kory sat down on one of the chairs and smiled at us while Khem just stood behind me, a towering reminder to anyone that I was not to be messed with. Of course Lord Zash wouldn't have to worry about that. I'm sure she could crush us...like a gizka as Harkun once said._

_ "You've earned it, my apprentice." She smiled at me. Such a motherly smile. Was I more like a daughter to her than apprentice already? I don't know but I liked that smile. She was like a mother I never had."Now, I was just looking over this astonishing map you brought back, and I can tell we have a lot of work ahead of us."_

_ I smirked and couldn't help but say. "Us? You mean me right?" I took the bite out of the words by chuckling with humor. I was glad Lord Zash smiled and chuckled along with me._

_ "Yes I do mean us apprentice. I do work too you know." She teased._

_ "So what is this map of exactly?" I asked._

_ She frowned as she looked the map over again. Finally she said. "We can't talk about it here, too many unfriendly ears. So, you must meet me on Dromund Kaas. There we can talk more. Understood?" _

_ I nodded. "Perfectly."_

_ "I will meet you in my chambers in the Citadel in Kaas City." I nodded. She rummaged around in her desk as she spoke, looking for something. Seeming to have found she emerged and stood up, walking around her desk to stand in front of me. "This is the lightsaber I had as an apprentice. I want you to have it." I was suddenly speechless. This was an honor indeed. A pleasure even. She noticed that I was speechless and smiled. She took this time and walked over to a wardrobe in the corner and pulled a set of clothes. Walking back to me she handed them over. "I had this prepared for you my apprentice. It took a few days to make." I took them as well. They were an exact replica of Lord Zash's robes only black with red bordering. Also in the hood were twin holes. The design was clearly feminine. She had chosen me from the start? _

_ "T-t-thank you master. Thank you so much." I was almost on the verge of tears. She chuckled and patted my shoulder. _

_ "Now remember. Dromund Kaas. The citadel. My chambers. It is imperative that we get to work on this as soon as possible. But first I am sure you require rest. So rest for the day then make your journey in the morning" I grinned as she passed me, smiling down at Kory. I was glad to see she didn't mind Kory's presence. I did have one fear and that was Zash would want Kory removed or disposed of. _

_ I quickly shed my clothes and put on my new set. They were perfect and the twin holes fit my lekku perfectly when I pulled my hood head. I loved it. As I gathered my old clothes I noticed an exact match, minus the twin holes laying next to them. In my haste to wear her gifts I failed to notice it before. What was this for. Then I noticed it was about Kory's size. I smiled and held them out to her. "Seems these are for you." I tossed them to her and she caught them, stunned._

_ "She...thought of me too?" I laughed and laid a hand to rest on my hip, cocking it showing off my curves._

_ "Seems that way. Lord Zash is amazing already. Come on get changed I wanna see how it fits." She complied and quickly change,d throwing her old clothes onto my own. I whistled and gazed her up and down. She blushed under my scrutiny. "You look great."_

_ "T-thank you. It fits nice but there is something bumping me." She reached into her robes and pulled something out. A lightsaber. I loved Lord Zash already. She was so nice and comforting, yet dangerous and deadly if crossed. She knew what to do when it needed to be done. Brilliant woman. "A...a lightsaber?" She pressed a button and a red beam of light shone. Yep a lightsaber._

_ "She got this for both of us, two apprentices in one." I laughed and pulled her to me once she shut down her lightsaber and strapped it to her belt. I hugged her tightly. "Well come on. Let's get some rest." _

_ As we left the chambers we were suddenly confronted by three men. I could feel their intent already and I rolled my eyes. Could we ever get a break? "Stop right there, alien scum." I rolled my eyes. "Darth Skotia has a message for you." _

_ "Who? Listen if your not here on behalf of Lord Zash then I don't care what you have to say. Now step aside." I warned. Khem growled behind us._

_ "Darth Skotia is Lord Zash's superior and your worst nightmare." I sighed, another bragger and nuisance getting in the way. Seems this was my fate. "The message is this: You will not go to Dromund Kaas. Everything you have done here, everyone you dealt with, Lord Zash included, is insignificant." He paused to let that sink in. So my life was insignificant? Screw this man he was as good as dead. "Darth Skotia has eyes and ears on Korriban. He knows what your master is up to, and he is displeased to say the least. On _Korriban_ Lord Zash may have her way. But on Dromund Kaas, it's a different story. So you see you have to die."_

_ "My life, is not insignificant you worm. This Darth Skotia is a weakling and nuisance if he sent you of all people. I have killed more dangerous beings than you. Last chance step aside"_

_ "Do not speak ill of Darth Skotia! You will die here like he desires!" I sighed and looked at Khem Val._

_ "Khem, remind me what you do to Force users again." Khem growled and looked like he was smiling._

_ "I consume them and spit out their bones." He growled at this losers._

_ One of the thugs backed away. "Um, Ortosin, is that a Dashade? Maybe this isn't such a good idea." He suggested. Smart boy._

_ "Coward! Fight you fool!" With that he attacked._

The fight was easy. So easy in fact I blocked his attack with my saber and Khem ripped his head off. Quite literally and devoured his skull, within seconds the two thugs fled, screaming bloody murder. I chuckled as I remembered his quick demise. His life was nothing and he died for nothing. Fool.

We were nearing the Imperial Fleet Space Station and beginning the final preparations for docking. I nudged my sleeping friend and she groaned in response. I chuckled and pinched her nose shut and waited. A few seconds later she sputtered and gasped for breathe, waking up almost violently. "Kuro!" I laughed. "Your so mean! I thought I was gonna die..." She trailed off at the thought. I smiled fondly and patted her head. I know how much death scared her, she came so close to it and it was fresh in her mind.

"Sorry Kory, sorry. We've docked though so come on." I stood and she followed suit. We pulled up our hoods and our faces were bathed in darkness. I like being concealed like this, it helped me mentally prepare for anything. I waved my fellow companions off the ship as the door opened. I turned to the pilots of the transport shuttle and asked. "Since you two have been so helpful so far, might you know where the transport shuttles to Dromund Kaas are located." I asked calmly be held the hint of danger of I was answered incorrectly.

The female of the two nodded. "Of course my lord." She pointed out the view port window. "Right over there is the main elevator to the station's main hub level. Go to the hug level and take an immediate right, or go to the center near the Station's Cantina, but still take a right. You should come up to an elevator that will take you to the Dromund Kaas shuttle bays." Good and detailed answer. I like it.

"Thank you pilot." I grinned and departed the shuttle. Kory was speaking to Khem when I stepped off. "Let's go Kory, Khem." Kory grinned and latched onto my arm as I walked away to the elevator, Khem trailing behind our silent killer.

We stepped off the elevator at the main hub and I held back a gasp. It was like a city here. People wandered about their business. Lords of the Sith, Mercenaries, other Sith warriors, Imperial troops and droids galore. "Wow." I finally breathed out as we wandered aboard.

In the center of the station was giant pillar with three alternative rotational platforms surrounding it. In the center was the Imperial Empire symbol, in case anyone could forget. Businesses of all kinds were scattered about selling various wares. It was hard to think though, it was loud here.

We passed the Cantina, if the music was any indication, and made our way to the elevator that lead to my destination. Once again we stepped off the elevator and left the weird themed base elevator music behind. I was immediately flagged down by an alien, he had a big green head and large dull red eyes. "Greetings, my lord. Lord Zash has informed me of your arrival. To the left is a shuttle that will take you to Dromund Kaas. Nice for solo travel but normally takes severally days." Well I didn't want that. We didn't have that kind of time. What was I supposed to do now? As if reading my mind he continued. "However, Lord Zash has also arranged a berth for you on the Black Talon. An Imperial transport star ship, you would arrive on Dromund Kaas within a few hours."

"Well how can I say no to that?" I grinned. I did love speed.

"Very good my lord." He point down the hallway to an airlock. "The Black Talon is docked just beyond this door. Safe travels my lord." I was excited now as we left the Valet. Lord Zash was being way too good for us.

"Well how about that?" I asked no one in particular. Khem just grunted, obviously not caring one or the other. Kory however was just as excited as I was. Sometimes it was a blessing to indulge in child like tendency's.

"Lord Zash is stopping no expense for us is she?" Kory said. I laughed as we boarded the ship. The airlock shut behind us with a hiss. We were immediately greeted by a human woman with pale skin and brown hair tied into a bun. She had just finished sending off a tall well built man, obviously a soldier of some sort.

"My lord." She bowed to me, I could get used to that. "Good to have you aboard. I am Lieutenant Sylas, second-in-command of the Black Talon; We're your ride to Dromund Kaas." She spoke formally and with the confidence of an officer of the Imperial military.

"Hello Lieutenant. Quite the ship you have here." The woman chuckled.

"It's not my ship my lord but thank you."

"Right." I said with a grin. I placed a hand on my hip and cocked it, gazing at the woman's lovely curves with appreciation. "So how long before we reach Dromund Kaas? Lord Zash is expecting me there immediately." Sylas noticed me staring, after all I wasn't trying to hide it. It resulted in her blushing at the obvious ogling.

"Shouldn't be more than a day my lord." Her voice was steady yet slightly husky. "We make this run on a regular basis without much trouble. We're primarily a transport ship."

"Very good. Is there any...entertainment?" I heavily stressed the word entertainment. My implication shouldn't be hard to miss, nor for her sake, ignored. Suddenly I was smacked on the back of my head. "Oww!" I turned to glare at Kory, who glared at me.

"Enough of that Kuro." She turned to Sylas and apologized for me. I sighed and rolled my eyes. Crossing my arms with a pout. "Ignore her Lieutenant. We thank you for having us aboard your ship and we believe you will get us to Dromund Kaas without incident."

Sylas' blush disappeared as she smiled at my little sister figure. "Yes thank you. And I would like to add on behalf of the entire crew what an honor it is to service the Sith and the Korriban Academy."

Psh, the Academy. I would sooner burn it to the ground then-" Kory interrupted me with another smack. "Oww will you stop that!"

She only giggled. "Again don't mind her. We've just had some...bad experiences with the Academy."

"Well...I won't keep you further." Sylas coughed then smiled. Lovely smile. I narrowed my eyes seductively. "W-when we arrive in the Dromund system, I'll have you informed." She caught my stare and blushed again. The pink tinted cheeks very noticeable on her pale skin. "In the meantime, your droid is in the conference room. We picked it up with the upgrades from Geonosis; when we docked, it mentioned your name."

Droid? "I don't own a droid." All flirtatious attempts were stunted. Something was...different now. The Force shifted with this knowledge.

"Oh? The machine asked for you, so I assumed you were the owner. My mistake my lord. In any case, it seems someones wants to get in touch with you. The conference room is down the hall; I'll be on the bridge if you require anything." With that she bowed and excused herself.

"Droid huh? What do you think it wants?" I asked.

Kory shrugged and took my hand dragging me along. "Not sure, let's find out." Sure enough a droid was standing the conference room.

Once in range it began talking. "Identity confirmed. Good day, I am advanced protocol until NR-02. My functions are diplomacy, translation, manslaughter and calumniation." Manslaughter? "I have an urgent message for you form my master. Please stand by for delivery."

I shared a look with Kory, the look of confusion mirrored my own. "Alright, let's hear it then."

"This is unit NR-02 to Grand Moff Kilran. You are now in contact with the Black Talon."

In front of my a holo transmission of the Moff appeared. "Well, so I am. And it seems you've brought me just the person I've been looking for. My name is Rycus Kilran. I am commander of the Fifth Fleet, second to the Minister of War, and my personal favorite, the so called 'Butcher of Coruscant.'" Impressive.

He was a well decorated military man, the thing that stood out however was his burn mark. It covered the entire left side of his face. "Well, aren't you ugly?" I joked.

"I assume you mean the scars. They're an old gift from a Jedi friend. I barely notice them anymore." If my comment bothered him he didn't show it. Military man through and through. "Now to the point. Six hours ago, the Republic engaged in an illegal border skirmish on the edges of Imperial territory. One enemy warship escaped." He paused for dramatic effect. I rolled my eyes at that, I seem to be doing that a lot. "That warship, the Brentaal Star, is carrying a passenger of vital strategic importance. The Black Talon is the only vessel placed to intercept.

"Ok and what does that have to do with me?" I asked, folding my arms. "Shouln't you be contacting the captain instead of me? I'm just a passanger. Speaking of which how did you know I was going to be here?"

"Do not doubt Imperial Intelligence my lord." Was all he said on my question. "I will explain in a moment on why I contacted you." He paused again. Does the Empire not know the importance of time. Hurry it up scar face! "The warships passanger, code-named 'The General.' We don't know his identity, but the Republic believes he possesses military secretes, our military secrets." Again another pause. "I believe the reports; the general must be captured or killed. Captain Orzik, the man commanding your transport vessel, doesn't share my enthusiasm. He's disobeying my orders to attack." Not a smart move, that's grounds for execution isn't it? I shrugged. "Feel free to show him what the Empire does to cowards. Then commandeer his ship, find the Brentaal Star and deal with the general how you see fit."

I pondered over this. On one hand I could tell him no, he can't do anything about it, I am Sith after all. But then I would spend an entire bored out of my mind. Or I could agree and have some fun. "Well, as amusing as this story is Grand Moff, I do have other priories."

He was as calm and cool as water in his reply. "Oh, I can sympathize. But I am sure Lord Zash appreciates that the Empire comes before her research. The general will be dead or in custody by day's end. If he is not, I assure you. You, your ship will never reach port."

"Threatening the Sith Kilran?" I hissed. I didn't like his tone.

"Not at all my lord. If you do not get the general I would only assume your ship was destroyed, and you along with it." With those words he ended the transmission. Damn smart ass!

"I will lead the way to the bridge. Once Captain Orzik is deposed and our hijacking is complete, we may proceed to the Brentaal Star." NR-02 supplied. The nerve of these two! I didn't agree to anything. I stayed put at as the droid moved away. Once it noticed I wasn't following it turned and spoke again. "Please we must hurry." He said in it's monotone voice.

"I didn't agree to anything droid." I growled and drew my lightsaber the red light illuminating my dark robes.

"Please my lord, this is the best and only solution. The safety of the crew depends on you and your decision now. Either way the Black Talon will either perish or complete the mission for my master."

I growled. I felt a hand on my arm, staying my hand. I really wanted to kill this thing. "It's ok Kuro. Come on. It'll be fun." She smiled at me. I couldn't help but chuckle and grin.

"You have a point. Fine droid lead the way."

"Very well my lord." I followed the droid as it turned the corner. The light of the stars illuminated the hallway. We were barred from further movement by the big guy speaking with Sylas earlier and three Black Talon Marines in red Imperial armor.

"Halt! I;m sorry my lord, this is a restricted area. Captain Orzik's command. You'll have to leave immediately." He ordered. That's right he ordered me to leave. I seethed in anger an aura of red surrounding me.

"Excuse me?" I took a step forward bringing up my hand. "For your sake big guy, you better stand aside." He swallowed thickly at my presence. But remained where he stood.

"I'm afraid I can't do that my lord. This is the command deck entry hatch. No one's allowed in until we reach our destination." He told me.

"Our time is limited. We must proceed to the bridge immediately." NR-02 mono-toned with his cold calculation.

The big man looked at the droid then back at me, seeming to connect the dots he exclaimed. "Our orders were to treat any approach as an attack! You need to take your droid and move it!" Again he ordered me around.

"Do not tell me what to do you insect." I drew my lightsaber once more and activated it. With a pull of my hand I used the Force to pull the big man towards me. The look of shock on his face was replaced by one of pain as I ran him through. "Weak little worm."

"Attack...Attack!" He coughed, the order left his lips before he died. The three marines drew their blaster rifles. Before they could fire Kory was upon them, her own lightsaber in hand. She cut ones arm off and ran the tip through his skull. His screams were cut short as he died. The other two were stunned by this display. That's all Khem needed to be on them, smashing their skulls together that it actually dented their helmets together with sickening crunch.

"Fine then. Let's play Kory." I told her with an aggressive grin.

"Yes master." She replied a mirroring smile on her lips. She was sexy as hell when she was like this. Though I would have to talk to her about this master thing. Further down the hall several Marines noticed us kill their comrades and opened fire on us. Kory and I deflected their blaster lasers that otherwise would have hurt us. Keeping the lasers from harming Khem we ran forward and took the fight to them.

The battles didn't last as long as I would have like. After lifting the last marine with the Force and slamming him head first into the bulkhead of the ship we walked forward to Captain Orzik and Lieutenant Sylas. They stood up a flight of steps. Sylas had a hand over her mouth and watched on in horror as I killed their protection detail. The Ensigns were smart enough not to attack. The smell of fear was heavy on the Command Deck.

"All marines have been neutralized. Scanning for additional threats." NR-02 commented as he fiddled with a holo device built into his wrist.

"What-what's going on, sir?" A male Ensign stuttered in fear. Coward.

"Stay calm, Ensign Hetter. Everyone stay calm." He was a good Captain, keeping the crew calm after I just decimated their forces. Kory stepped beside me, a little ahead, lightsaber still in hand as I sheathed mine. I could feel Khem behind me, a looming shadow that promised death to anyone who attacked his master.

"No threats found. The bridge is now secure." With his cue, I spoke.

"I commend you Captain for staying calm during this time for you. I suspect you know why I am here." I said, deadly calm and serious. All childish antics were gone, I needed to stay focused.

"We are all listening my lord." Sylas said in place of her Captain. I grinned and winked at her, a blush tinted her cheeks. Oh it would be fun to conquer this woman. But some other time.

"I can handle this, Lieutenant. I am Captain Revinal Orzik; I'm pretty sure I know what this is about yes. For the record, I take complete responsibility for my actions." He stood at attention as he addressed, like I was a superior. His hands together behind his back and feet apart. Submissive and at attention.

"Admirable Captain. But you ignored a command, from Grand Moff Kilran no less." I took a step forward, he didn't slacken his posture.

"Yes I did. I had no idea he would respond this brutally, he must want that passenger on the Brentaal Star pretty badly." He sighed. "Or maybe he just hates me. The Black Talon would be destroyed chasing a battleship. I fought in the war before, and I will fight again, but I don't do suicide missions."

"For disobeying an order, Captain you should be executed you." I noticed the Ensigns gasps and were about to speak on behalf of their Captain, but I spoke before they could. They didn't need to die. "However, Grand Moff Kilran isn't here...is he?" I smirked at the sudden surprise on everyone's face. "This will not be a suicide mission Captain. I am here after all."

"You should destroy them little Sith, they are weak and cowardly." Khem growled into my ear.

"I should I know Khem, but this Captain knows more about space ship combat than I do. It would turn into a suicide mission if were to kill them." He grunted and relented at my statement.

"You really believe that don't you, my lord? I see things differently however." He sighed and began pacing. "Listen to me, please my lord. You managed to hijack one ship, and that is certainly impressive, but taking on the Brentaal Star is something else altogether. I might be able to get us close, but then you'd have to board it, fight an army of Republic soldiers and somehow find the general. It's...suicide."

"I am not afraid Captain, neither should you be." I spread my arms. "Your crew is counting on you to be strong Captain. We are going after the warship. We are going to get the general and we are going to survive." I saw the complete awe in the faces around me at my speech. "Fear is a hazard to anyone, not just the Sith. Do not be afraid and you can surpass a warship with a transport ship." I paused and stepped closer still so I was a foot away from the Captain. I could kill him instantly if I wanted to, yet he was relaxed. "You must trust me Captain. This will be easy for me and my team here."

The Captain chuckled and shook his head. "Moff Kilran found an accomplice crazier than he is." He sighed a third time, determination suddenly shining bright in his eyes. "Seems I have very little choice in the matter. Very well, you have my crew, I will cooperate my lord."

"Good lets get to work then, we don't have much time." Kory smiled at me, I noticed out of the corner of my eye. I enjoyed her silent praise.

"Downloading new orders to all bridge consoles. Priority one: Intercept the Brentaal Star." NR-02 announced.

"You heard the droid, everyone. Prepare to jump to lightspeed." The Captain ordered his crew.

I looked out the view ports as the stars distorted and the ship jumped to lightspeed. I always enjoyed the sight, it was ethereal. "Emerging from hyperspace now." Ensign Hetter announced as he stood hunched over his consoles at his post to my left. The view port was filled by the sight of a Republic battleship. "One Thranta-class warship on the scanners. Powering up..." He fiddled with his consoles some more.

Suddenly the ship fired on us and the other Ensign, the female exclaimed. "Enemy is firing! Turbolasers, missles, and what looks like transport pods? I-I'm not sure..."

I watched in awe as the Captain ordered with the slightest tremor in his voice. "Evasive maneuvers, Ensign Brukarra. Keep the pods at a distance, they look harmless, but they will latch onto the hull and cut at us with sabotage droids." How could he possibly know this? He was amazing. Right then and there I was thankful that I did not kill him.

"He's something else isn't he Kuro?" Kory whispered to me with respect coating her words. I just nodded. I watched the Republic ship. Somewhere on that ship was the general. Now how to get aboard?

"Evasive maneuvers, aye sir." I glanced over at the female Ensign. She was delicious looking too, with her red hair and blue eyes, kissable lips and lovely breast size. I couldn't help but growl lightly in my throat. Kory smacked me on the arm and I just grinned. She sighed.

"Sir, three shuttles on an intercept course!" Ensign Hetter informed his superior.

"An assault party. We don't have sufficient defenses to keep them from landing." He sighed and tried to think. I decided to help him out.

"I'll deal with it Captain...this should be amusing at best." I grinned wolfishly.

"If your willing to help I won't say no. I suspect they won't stand a chance against a Sith. Security will meet you at the entrance to the shuttle bay. Defend the ship at all costs, and we will get you to the Brentaal Star."

"Should be easy enough." I turned to leave and caught Ensign Brukarra's eye. I winked and licked my lips suggestively. She blushed and I laughed. Kory shoved me hard and I jumped down the flight of steps to afford a mishap.

"Move it you horny dog!" She shouted. I could feel the embarrassment from her and the crew and I laughed.

"Yeah yeah. Let's go." I swayed my hips as I sauntered out, glancing back to catch both Sylas and Brukarra watching my backside. I laughed again as the blushed a deep shade of red when they noticed I caught them staring. A Twi'leks charm is irresistible.

We descend the elevator to be meet by three Black Talon Marines. "My lord, orders?" They were behind cover being shot at by the Republic, they were already this far onto the ship? That won't do.

"Cover us soldier. Try not to shoot my big friend here, he doesn't like it." Khem growled and the soldiers nodded and began firing back at the Republic soldiers. I deflected their laser bolts back at them or away. One soldier was struck by his own laser and he howled in pain as it struck his shoulder. I took this moment to throw my lightsaber. It slammed into him chest running through his hear. With a yank of my hand I pulled my lightsaber back into my lethal hands.

Kory killed another with the Force by shooting lightning at him. And Khem killed the last, clawing him to death. The Marines shot down a couple more as they showed up. This was too easy.

Kory and I danced our way through the Republic forces, deflecting, sundering and carving our way through to the docking bay. The soldiers backed us up by killing soldiers out of our reach. I didn't bother keeping Khem in check, I let him run wild. He roared and howled at the enemy slaying anyone in his way.

Finally we repelled the boarding party. "Marines. Keep those shuttles intact, I have an idea. Gather as many men as you can for a counter assault on the Brentaal Star."

"Yes my lord." A soldier saluted and did as ordered. Captain Orzik's voice came over the ships intercom.

"My lord. This is Captain Orzik, we need you on the bridge." With that he cut the connection. I made my way back to the bridge. I overheard Hetter talking to his Captain.

"Damage reports from all decks. We're holding together, sir but I don't know for how long." He informed him.

"Make it last, Ensign. Don't let us down." He replied.

NR-02 announced my arrival. "Please stand alert. Grand Moff Kilran's representative has returned."

"I see you took care of the Republic assault. Welcome back to the bridge." I glanced in his direction briefly then stared openly at his Lieutenant.

"Good to be back." I grinned, my tone husky. Sylas blushed and Kory sighed. Muttering something about ravenous Sith.

Captain Orzik cleared his throat. "Yes. Well We have survived the first wave of attacks from the Brentaal Star. Things will be calm until we enter the fighter range, another minute. Maybe two."

"Understood I have a-" I was interrupted by Brukarra.

"Transmission coming in! Long range...it's a message, but it's not from the Brentaal Star." Interesting. Was it the Moff?

"Patch it through Ensign." The Captain ordered.

I was suddenly furious, and it took all my control to keep my rage from bursting. A holo of a Jedi appeared on the holo terminal. I clenched my fists and teeth, trying to fight my snarl. "This is Jedi Grand Master Satele Shan hailing unidentified Imperial vessel. I am en route to your location with sixteen Republic vessels. I'm asking you to retreat before more lives are lost."

"Jedi." I snarled. This feeling was new to me. I knew anger and rage but this was sudden. I never even meet a Jedi in person yet here is this Satele Shan and I felt like I wanted to rip everything apart to kill her. Was this how all Sith felt when the presence of Jedi were near? "Leave. This has nothing to do with you." Kory placed her hands on my arm, trying to calm me, it worked a little.

"This has everything to do with me Sith. The Brentaal Star is under my protection. Our convoy was ambushed and I sent the Star ahead. We will be reuniting." Her voice was calm and serene. Typical Jedi no emotion what so ever. They may as well be droids. "I just crippled three Imperial dreadnaughts. I do not wish to destroy you, the peace between the Republic and Empire is fragile enough already." She told me this as if discussing the weather instead of kill thousands off people on three ships. The Jedi were monsters. Cold, deadly, and uncaring.

"I know what is on that ship Jedi." I said through clenched teeth. "This general has secrets that I want and need."

"The general can speak for himself, but I believe he does work for peace." Peace what a pathetic notion. There was no peace in the galaxy. Peace is a lie, there is only passion. With that thought I began to mentally mantra the Sith code. It calmed me down considerably and finally I stopped shaking with rage. "Incidents like this are happening across the galaxy Sith, but only because we let them. Leave the Brentaal Star to me."

"Only because you let them? Don't be foolish Jedi. You started this one and I plan to finish it. End transmission Ensign." I snarled.

"Y-yes my lord." She hastily complied with my order. "Ending transmission."

"Entering fighter range now. The Brentaal Star is launching its first squadron." Hetter supplied, keeping us up to date on the battle outside the ship.

"It's time for us to do the same. I assume you;; lead the boarding party to go after the general?"

Once I gathered my emotions and calmed down enough to answer I nodded. "I am, I have a plan in motion already. I ordered one of your marines to gather all the troops available. We are using the Republic shuttles to fly back into the Brentaal Star. The fighters and the warship itself are less likely to attack their own ship."

"Good luck then my lord. I'm sure you 'll have the general in no time." The captains faith in me was astounding.

"I advise that you proceed to the shuttle bay. The flight to the Brentaal Star may be hazardous, but the Grand Moff has complete faith in your abilities." NR-02 advised.

"Of course he does. Or else he wouldn't have contacted me." The Jedi's appearance had left me shaken and still I felt its effects. So I was harsher than intended. I left the Command Deck, Kory and Khem following. I returned to the shuttle bay the Republic shuttles were located at. In front of the three shuttles were squads of eight for each shuttle. As I approached a marine in black Imperial armor approached, saluted and explained.

"We are ready and waiting your orders my lord. These men will fight and die for your mission."

"Good everyone aboard a shuttle. It;s time to get to work." A chorus of cheers sent a pleasurable thrill down my spine. Kory, Khem and I boarded the shuttle of the marine who approached me.

Turns out my move was smart. Other boarding party shuttle with the Imperial crest were shot out of space. The three shuttles of Republic origins were unharmed. We landed without incident in a shuttle bay. From inside my shuttle I ordered over a com-link a marine had given me. "All squads. Commence attack."

As one the shuttles opened. From the darkness I activated my lightsaber, Kory following suit. We stepped off and were meet by squads of Republic soldiers. Maybe they weren't as stupid as I thought. No matter. This would be fun. "Sith scum!" One soldier yelled.

From the darkness of our shuttles the Black Talon squads shuffled out and took up defensive positions. I lifted my hand point to the enemy. The squads opened fire. The enemy following their example and fired back.

The battle was intense. Soldiers were dying left and right as Kory and I dodged lasers and deflected them back with our lightsabers, trying to get in close. Khem just ran straight at them. The lasers all but bouncing off his blood red tinted skin. He roared with vigor with each kill. He roared a lot. All too soon the battle came to end. I pulled my lightsaber from the guts of a young looking Republic soldier. Fear in his eyes. I looked on without mercy. "Status report?" I called over the com-link.

"Squad Alpha here my lord. No causalities." Squad Alpha leader informed me.

"Squad Beta, three one minor injury my lord. We are good to go."

"Squad Zeta, two causalities."

Better than I thought it was going to be. "Well done Black Talon. Squads Alpha and Zeta secure and maintain the docking bay. Squad Beta you are with me. We're going after the general."

"Yes my lord." They answered. The squads stationed here did their work, I didn't give them much more thought. Beta advanced on my. "Ready my lord." The squad leader announced.

"Very good lets go." We battled our way through the ship to the communications deck. I needed to call the Black Talon to let them know we succeeded on getting aboard. We found ourselves at a suitable area for communication. I accessed the comm-terminal and hailed the Black Talon.

NR-02 came on holo screen. "This is protocol unit NR-02. I hope you are receiving this message clearly, and that your flight was free of incident. Please hold for security coordinator Ensign Brukarra." Oh lucky me. I thought with a grin.

"My lord, I am sending additional marines to support you and your squads. Try not to take to long, we're not a military ship. What you have is all your getting." She looked uncomfortable speaking to me. I smiled seductively.

"Don't worry about the Brukarra. What we have here is more than enough, no need for more people to die needlessly." I informed her. Smile still in place.

"Oh keep it in your pants." Kory remarked and flicked my lekku. I yelped at the pleasurable shock sent through me. My lekku were really sensitive. "Sorry." She said with a blush.

"M-my lord please stop looking at me like that." She fidgeted again. "I understand my lord. Calling back the marines. Good luck."

I chuckled as NR-02 came back on screen. "I've been scanning the Brentaal Star's communications and security forces appear to be moving to protect the escape pods. It is extremely likely the crew is attempting to evacuate the general. You must retrieve or eliminate him before he escapes."

"Don't worry. I'll get him."

"Excellent news." He said in his monotone voice. It was almost creepy the way he stared at you and spoke like he was happy yet didn't sound it. Creepy droid. "I'll be in contract if the situation changes. Proceed to assault all defense points between you and the target." With that he signed off. I brought up the blueprints of the Brentaal Star and studied it. We had a ways to go, but it should be easy enough.

My squad and I set off, eliminating any and all Republic forces we came across. Soldiers or not. No mercy for the weak. We battled our way towards the armory. It was here I ordered the soldiers to blow their munitions caches, and got lucky enough to kill the Commander of their military forces.

We continued on, killing and destroying everything on the engine deck. Finally we came across the doors that lead to the escape pods. I tried to access it to open but I felt something on the side. The Force being used to seal it shut. It was weaker then Satele Shan, but it could only be a Jedi. I gritted my teeth in anger. "My lord? Is it sealed? I'm sorry we don't have anything to breach it."

"Fear not." I remarked, I could sense his fear. He was afraid he would die because they were unprepared. It was of no consequence. I brought up my hands and thrust them out, palms first towards the sealed hatch. If she could use the Force to seal it, I could use the Force to blow it.

The door shook after a few seconds, then finally it blew right of the base and slammed into a couple of Republic soldiers on the other side. Their screams music to my ears before they died. I seethed as I say the Jedi, a Twi'lek like me. "Halt where you are! I am Yadira Ban, Padawan of the Jedi Order. I was sent to protect the general, and you will not pass."

I glared at the fledgling Twi'lek. "Lady, consider yourself a former member of the living." I ground out.

"I will not fall to one such as you! I will not!" She attacked, Kory and I fought with the Padawan. She was skilled that was obvious. To make matters worse Republic soldiers streamed into the room to help their Padawan friend. My squad of five soldiers confronted them, Khem assisting.

Blocking an attack from the Twi'lek, I crouched,spun and swept her feet from under her. She feel onto her back as Kory launched herself into the air, flying down to drive her saber into the Padawan. She nimbly moved out of the way however, using the Force to get to safety. I wasn't having that. I thrust my free hand out and used the Force to push her into a pillar. She grunted in pain. I didn't let up, I charged and swung my saber at her head, she barely blocked it in time and our danced resumed. Kory joined the fray seconds later. "You can not win Padawan! Your soldiers are dead! You will be dead!"

She screamed and launched us back with the Force, I flipped back to my feet. "I know I won't win. I know I'm going to die, but before I do am going to make sure the general escapes! Prepare yourself Sith!" She charged us and we confronted her. Out of the corner of my eye I noticed Khem charging Yadira from the side. I dodged to the side of her attack and Force pushed her into Khem's strong arms "Let me go!"

"Mmm, she smells delicious. May I have a taste?" Yadira gasped and looked up into the eyes of the Dashade. She suddenly trembled in fear.

"Yes Khem, but first." I stepped forward and brought up my lightsaber, it shined with the desire for her blood. "You have failed Padawan." I thrust my saber into her chest, being mindful of Khem who stood behind. She gasped her last breathe as her eyes grew cold and sightless. I smirked and stepped away. "Go ahead Khem, I'm sure your hungry."

He growled and dove in, bringing his mouth to her neck and taking a large bite. I chuckled and walked away as he fed. I noticed the general being surrounded by my squad. A couple more were laying on the floor. Unfortunate. "We have the general my lord."

"Good work. Gather your dead and call the other squads to retrieve them. We're leaving." I told the squad leader.

"Yes my lord." They did as instructed and I hauled the general to his feet.

"You caused quite the trouble general. A Grand Moff Kilran is eagerly awaiting your return." He was silent. Once Khem was done feeding I handed him over. "Carry him if you please Khem. We are going."

"Yes little Sith. This was a glorious battle." He remarked. He sounded happy so I grinned in response.

We made our back to the docking bay with our shuttles. We climbed aboard, and making sure no one was left behind, we departed the decimated Brentaal Star.

_**The Black Talon Command Deck.**_

After we handed the general off to a soldier for him to be detained I had made my way back up t the bridge of the Black Talon. "Well, the heroes of the day return." I smirked. Hardly heroes.

"Welcome back, my lord." Ensign Hetter commented.

"Indeed. I had my doubts, but you pulled this mission off." He sounded happy. Odd since at first he was against it.

"You seem pleased Captain." I smirked.

"What's not to be pleased about? You spared my life, eliminated an enemy of the Empire and my crew and ship are intact." He had a point.

"Grand Moff Kilran is eagerly awaiting your report. Shall I put him through?" NR-02 asked.

I shrugged. "Your the Captain, what do you say Orzik?"

"Put the Grand Moff through." He ordered.

"Opening channel now." Grand Moff Kilran appeared on holo.

"Well, how fortunate I could reach my friends aboard the Black Talon." I rolled my eyes. Friends? He was more than ready to kill them for their disobedience. "The droid has been keeping me apprised of your work, but I very much wanted to hear from you. How did the attack go?"

"Mission successful Kilran. The Brentaal Star is disabled and the general is in custody."

"Very good. You should be proud. This is only one of many operations we're conducting across the galaxy; it's a new beginning to the war. The general was one of the greatest weapons the Republic had, a defector, and you've snatched him from enemy hands. I'll remember, and I'll make sure you're rewarded." Such praise. I was actually proud of myself. Straight off Korriban and my training and I'm already raiding starships and killing key people for the war.

"I'll be honest. It was fun. I was afraid I was going to be bored on the flight to Dromund Kaas, so I suppose I should thank you Moff." I grinned as I snuck a glance at the lovely Lieutenant Sylas. Even if this never transpired I wouldn't have been bored. I was just being polite. She caught my gaze and surprised me. She smiled.

"Yes. When military strategy and Sith entertainment combine, it's surely a good day." I laughed at his words, though he was stone faced. Hard to tell if he was joking or being sarcastic. "But my words hardly matter. Soon you'll be joining us on the homeworld, and you can see for yourself what you've been fighting for. It should be inspiring. Enjoy the rest of your journey; Kilran out." He signed off and I turned to the Captain.

"Thank you my lord. For sparing my crew. For the rest of your flight, if there is anything you need, don't hesitate to ask." I smirked and snapped my eyes to his Lieutenant.

"Well there is one thing." The followed my gaze at a blushing a Sylas. Kory groaned in protest. "What? I did the impossible I think I deserve a treat right?"

"Yes but...not her." She mumbled.

"Oh? Then how about the Ensign? "I smirked at the blushing Brukarra, eavesdropping on the conversation.

"Not her either." She replied hastily. I smirked. I could see where this is going. I wasn't stupid.

"Then who? Kory." She blushed and hid behind her hood, turning away from me. "What was that?" I asked after she mumbled something.

"M-m-me." I grinned and snaked an arm around her shoulder.

"Then how about an orgy?" She growled and pushed me away.

"No! Your such a jerk! I hate you!" She stormed off and I just laughed.

"My lord?" I turned to face the timid voice. Sylas, approached me. She was blushing. So much for military composition. "I...I wouldn't mind."

"Oh?" I purred, turning on the charm. Khem growled and followed my little friend, leaving me alone with the Lieutenant. "Then lead the way my sexy Lieutenant." I breathed into her ear as I pulled her flush against my breasts. The rest of the journey was going to be a good one. I thought as claimed the Lieutenant's lips with my own.

**AN: Well there you go, chapter 3 I spent almost 8 straight hours on this going through the Black Talon Heroic. Damn that got annoying fast. But since you have all been so good at reviewing and reading my stories I dealt with it and finished. I hope you enjoy this chapter and look forward to the next one.**

**AN: I didn't think it would take this long to do. Originally I was planning on doing the Black Talon and things involving the story on Dromund Kaas, but my brain ran away with this story and 12 pages later I only did Black Talon. So enjoy. Read and Review, please and thank you!**


	4. Dromund Kaas: Grathan's Estate

**Disclaimer: I do not own SWTOR. Bioware does.**

**Chapter 4**

**AN: Thank you all for the wonderful reviews. Thanks to Rickmer for shedding some light on my stupidity with certain things lol, your rock Rick thanks. Also to Sasha Naruto. No you can't actually save her, which is why I did so in this story. I liked Kory and felt that Bioware cut her character short.**

I stepped off the Black Talon transport ship, bowing low to the Captain and blowing a kiss to the still blushing Lieutenant Sylas. Gods that night in bed was amazing. For a military woman she was quite submissive. She really loved how I used my lightning trick to send tingles their her entire body. I grinned as I remembered the night following the events of the Brentaal Star.

Suddenly I was smacked on the back of the head, effectively negating my memories. "What did I do this time?" I yelled at Kory as I rubbed my head.

"Your so dirty." She glared at me stalked off, throwing a glare at the Lieutenant as well. I shrugged and followed her. Khem close behind.

We finished checking in and walked towards the elevator to the main floor of the Spaceport. Only to run into two Trandoshan's and tall man with cybernetics. "One of them spoke, speaking to the cyborg. "My master! Isn't this soft-skinned one the toy of Zash, the golden-haired lord?" It asked.

"Quiet, bodyguard." The cyborg growled. "Save your hissing for your own kind." He turned to me next. "As for you, slave. Darth Skotia is passing, best get out of his way." Again with the slave shit. I thought I left this behind on Korriban. I looked around, trying to find this Skotia. Seeing only him and the two lizard men I shrugged.

"I don't see him. So I think I'm fine where I am, whoever this Darth Skotia is, he can wait." I told this man.

"Your making a huge mistake, filth." He spat in my face. I ran my hand over it getting the spittle off, muttering an 'Eww' as he continued speaking. "Give your master a message for me: My eye is on her, and I know. Tell her that. I know what she's trying to do here on Dromund Kaas." Oh, he was Darth Skotia.

"Oh so your Darth Skotia. I wasn't aware because you speaking as if you were referring to someone else" I deadpanned to his face. He was unimpressive. Using cybernetics showed how weak he really was. No natural power and for that I was unafraid.

He growled dangerously, but I just smirked, unimpressed. "You and your master have no future on Dromund Kaas or in the Sith Order. Tell her that. Now, get out of my way." He commanded.

I scoffed and turned to Khem and asked. "What do you think? Can you eat him?"

"Hmm. More machine than man, I think. Bad for the digestion." I couldn't help it. I laughed, long and loud. Kory giggled beside me as well. Khem looked pleased with himself, his monster like grin saying it all.

"Fools!" Skotia roared, and shoved me aside so he could pass.

"Weakling. Hiding behind machines for his strength." I remarked as we gathered on the elevator.

"I agree. Lord Zash shouldn't fear him. Cybernetics are easily malfunctioned." Kory said. I nodded. Too easily.

"Don't let her hear you say that." I commented. Kory paled and looked around, as if Lord Zash was standing behind her or something. I chuckled and pulled her to my side. The elevator rose to the main floor. "Let's just keep comments to ourselves around her yeah?" Kory nodded and I kissed her head through her hood. We stepped off the elevator as it came to a halt then made our way outside.

From the Black Talon the planet looked gloomy and gray. Now I could see why. There was no sunlight, it being covered by the constant cloud cover. Flashes of lightning could be seen in the distance with the occasional thunder clap. "Wow. Is Dromund Kaas always this dark? What time is it here?" Kory asked. She pulled out her holo device and checked the time. She giggled. "Well apparently it's always this gloomy. It's the middle of the day."

"I like it." I said with a grin. The more darkness the better in my opinion.

Kory just rolled her eyes with a smile. "Of course you do." She pointed to the left, bringing to focus a man standing by a taxi hover car. The man was holding up a holo device. The hologram protecting my name in the air. Are we being picked up? "I think that's for us Kuro."

"That is my name alright. Come on." We approached the man, I could see now that he was in military uniform. As we got closer he shut of his device and pocketed it. "You our ride or something?"

"Yes my lord." He said stiffly with a salute. I rolled my eyes, military brass was such a bother sometimes. "I am to take you to Kaas City. I was informed you had a big..." He looked at Khem and finished. "...party to transport."

I smirked, people weren't used to Khem and his size. He was massive that was true. "Yep."

"Very good my lord. Hop in and we can be on our way." I nodded and vaulted over the side of the hover car into the back seat. Kory jumped in beside me. I grinned as I saw the military officer stiffen when Khem took a seat next to him in the front. It worked out just like I wanted. I get some amusement doing the ride and I get to snuggle. I wrapped my arms around Kory and snuggled into her side. Kory giggled quietly.

I noticed we weren't moving yet so I snapped, though I wasn't angry. "Get moving!"

"Ah, r-right away my lord." Finally the hover car started and flew into the air towards our destination. The ride itself was mostly uneventful. Kory and I enjoyed the sights as we flew overheard. We passed a dig site where what looked like a giant statue of a robed man was being constructed. We flew near a very tall lightning tower. As well.

"Now that's a tower." I said in awe. "Tower's should be towering, I approve." Kory snorted, very unladylike and laughed. I grinned, I always enjoyed making Kory laugh. Something about her laugh just made me happy inside.

"We are arriving at Kaas City, my lord." Indeed we were. The city was massive. I wasn't surprised at the size, it was the Empire capitol after all...who was I kidding I was surprised by the size. It was just so huge!

At the entrance was a hooded figure looming over the streets below. On either side of the it was a red flag with a white symbol of the Empire. From there the city stretched for miles. We flew overheard, heading towards the spire like building in front of us. "Wow, Kaas City is beautiful."

"I was thinking more like powerful."

"Powerful?" Kory asked.

"Yeah powerful. It must have taken decades to make this city, in such a hostile environment." I looked around and pointed out the fighter star ships. "A constant presence of power is everywhere. From the way things are built to the military soldiers wandering the streets and fighter ships in the skies. Powerful."

Kory smirked. "Good point. It's still beautiful." I merely nodded.

"My lord, we have arrived at the Citadel." The officer landed the hover car and we jumped out. "Lord Zash awaits you in her office. Just head on in the building, go around the center of the building and to the back on the first floor. Take a left, then a right, then her office is on the left side." I tried to remember everything he said. If I didn't I'm sure Kory would know. She was smart after all.

"Thanks. I'll be sure to let Lord Zash know how much you have helped." I told him. I wasn't going to, but it was more fun this way.

"Appreciated my lord. Enjoy your stay in the Citadel." I thanked him once more and he took off in the hover car. I followed his instructions, only pausing once I got lost. Kory, as I knew, remembered everything and helped me along the way. We arrived at Lord Zash's offices in no time.

"I still can't believe you didn't remember it all Kuro it was so simple." I grinned sheepishly and shrugged.

"Apprentice!" Lord Zash exclaimed as we entered her office. She sounded so happy to see me it caused me to blush. Damn it Zash! You're really making my bad ass self look like a blushing maiden. "So glad you could finally make it." She teased.

"Oh you know, I would have been here sooner but a certain Moff decided I would be of more use in service to the Empire than making it here on time." I joked back. Then I bowed and said seriously. "I am sorry though. I really wanted to get here sooner."

"It's quite alright, my dear apprentice. I have heard good things from the Black Talon. I am indeed fortunate to have one such as you as my apprentice." I blushed again.

"You're making her blush my lord." Kory quipped with a grin.

"I am not!" I protested loudly. I was, I really was.

Lord Zash laughed and stepped closer, drawing my and Kory into a quick hug. This was surprising and possibly out of character, Then again I didn't know Lord Zash very well yet. "You two haven't much since we met on Korriban. Still bickering like sisters." Kory blushed alongside me this time and I poked her. "Now then, let us get down to business." Zash leaned against her desk and folded her arms, a small one-sided smile on her lips.

"Yeah, about that. When we arrived on Dromund Kaas a big, ugly, half-machine Dark Lord spoke to me. He said he had a message for you, only that he knows what your doing here. I thought he-" I was interrupted by Lord Zash's angry outburst. I jumped back, startled.

"Damn Skotia! What business has he, going behind my back, speaking to my apprentice! Trying to intimidate you no doubt." She growled.

"He didn't-" once again I was halted in my words.

"Wretched monster." Khem growled. "Not you." He went quiet. "He's more machine than man and dangerously powerful. Ever since I arrived on Dromund Kaas as an apprentice, he's made every effort to stand in my way."

"Maybe he's-" Kory couldn't go on further. It seems Zash wanted to finish her rant.

"Ultimately, we cannot even begin the search for Tulak Hord's ancient power with Skotia's rattling breath on our necks." She took several deeps breaths as we waited.

"He is flesh. He can be killed." Khem commented after a minute of silence.

"Khem's right. He can be killed." I agreed.

"Yes...Yes my apprentice, and you are going to kill him." She said.

"Oh good my first...wait what?"

Kory snickered at my side. "And your going to help." She quickly stopped. "I cannot be tied to Skotia's murder." She explained. "Brazen power plays make the Dark Council nervous." Afraid someone is going to take their place no doubt. "But nobody would believe that a mere apprentice could defeat Skotia. It's impossible." I pouted, I could take him. She noticed this and smiled affectionately. "Which is why it will work, my apprentice."

"I can take him just fine you know." I pouted again.

"I know you can. Others won't think so, but I know you can. Kory is right. You are something special and should be approached with caution." That made me smile. "Now, I knew that Skotia needs to be taken care of and that is why I have already started piecing together a plan for his demise." She stepped up to her desk and tapped something, a holo map of an area appeared before us. "Out in the jungle, a group of slaves has recently revolted. They were working on a colossal statue that has since gone unfinished. I believe that Skotia is hiding something of great importance near this statue. Get the archeological plans to the area from one of the slaves and contact me via holocommunicator."

"Understood master." I said with a bow. We left then and Khem growled low in his throat. I was used to the sound by now. "Hungry Khem?" It was a logical thought, he hadn't eaten anyone since Yadira on the Brentaal Star, but I didn't know how long he could go between feasts.

"I suppose. Something just smells of death. Age old death. I must be out of my mind, maybe it's the new location." He said. He felt out of sorts? Understandable, who knew how long he was cooped up in that tomb, waiting. Now he was around so many new locations? He must be having a hard time adjusting.

"Perhaps a meal will calm you. I'm sure something will suffice at the statue. Let's go."

_Unfinished Colossal Statue_

I gazed upon the giant statue with mild interest. It certainly was massive but really not interesting enough for me. Slaughtering rebel slaves? Much more satisfying. When we arrived at the quarantine zone I had noticed Imperial troopers holding off attacking slaves. I reported to Commander Pritch and he explained the situation to me. The slaves had rebelled against their masters, simple as that. It was becoming harder for the Empire to control them. "Then kill them Commander. A rebel slave is worthless slave." I said this knowing full well my time as a slave. I was a slave no more, however. I was Sith, born to this power.

So here I was, Kory at my side and Khem looming behind me, as I watched the troopers shoot down an rebel they saw, per my orders. The Commander was no longer in charge now that I was here. Khem was getting more restless though, so I unleashed him on the poor rebel masses. The following slaughter had me grinning like a mad woman...maybe I was mad. If so, I liked it. "Kuro?" I turned my head slightly in Kory's direction, giving her my attention. "Shouldn't we start looking for these archeological plans now?"

"Ah, right." I chuckled. "I had forgotten about that to be honest. What would I do without you Kory?"

Kory grinned in response. "Fumble in the dark?" I flicked her nose with a small smile. She was right but I decided not to comment. She pouted adorably, rubbing her nose. Instead I spent the time looking through the corpses of the Rebels for any type of datapad. Before long all the rebels outside the buildings were dead, Khem feasting, and I had found only three different datapads. I took this time to call my master.

"Hello master I'm calling like you asked." I grinned at the beautiful figure before me on the holocom.

"Hello apprentice. Does this mean you've found them?"

"I hope there's not too much blood on them." I joked. Zash only smiled, shaking her head in a motherly fashion, as if I were her child that couldn't take things seriously. And sometimes I couldn't, it was in me to be sarcastic.

"Don't worry about that my dear Kuro." I grinned and transferred over the info the datapads had on them. "Now, let me see...ah yes. How clever, there is a chamber hidden under the colossus itself. I'd bet my complete collection of Naga Sadow's Yavin Four writings that you'll find what we're looking for in this chamber."

"Oh goodie." I said a little cheerfully. A sigh next to me had me smiling. "I'll get inside and get that artifact for you master. Even if I have to destroy the colossus to do it."

Lord Zash laughed, her hand hid her mouth as she laughed into it. "Such zeal, but destroying the colossus won't be necessary, dear one." I pouted playfully. "Don't give me that look." She chastised softly. "There should be a hidden entrance near the colossus. It looks like Skotia has an entire underground base there. Once inside you will be looking for a tablet." I nodded and she continued. "This tablet is the symbol of leadership of an obscure Trandoshan cult, the lizards believe it was a gift from their deity, the Scorekeeper." I snorted at the stupid name for a god. Zash smiled and went on, as if I hadn't interrupted. "Skotia stole the tablet and uses it to exert control over his Trandoshan bodyguards. Give them their relic and Skotia's power over his bodyguards will turn to vapor."

"Which will leave Skotia undefended and sorely outnumbered." I grinned at the idea. Killing Skotia has me all excited.

"Exactly. You have a very sharp mind Kuro."

"Psh." I waved off her compliment. "Thank you for saying so master but you know as well as I do that Kory is the brains here, I'm dumber that rancor dung." I noticed Kory had a hand over her mouth, and if her shaking was an indication I would say she was trying not to laugh. Zash however held no such reservations. She laughed.

"Yes quite right."

I pouted. "Your not supposed to agree master." I mumbled.

"Yes yes, in any case, the plans suggest Skotia's apprentices guard this base. I don't doubt they hold the keys to acquiring the Trandoshan tablet. Best kill them all to be sure."

"Sweet. Some bloodshed always soothes my soul. Khem will be thankful too, won't you Khem?" Khem growled and clenched a fist.

"Just command me little Sith and I will eat them." I took that as an agreement.

"See? Alright master I will contact you soon, with the tablet in hand."

"Of course, my apprentice. Leave no one alive." She said in parting.

A map pulled up on my holodevice and I grinned. "Wouldn't dream of it."

It didn't take us long to find the hidden entrance. The plans had a detailed map that lead us right to it. Stupidly easy really. The bunker was guarded by battle droids and Skotia's apprentices. They were no real threat. "We should probably disable the security stations. It wouldn't be a good idea to have our faces shown in the media. Inter-Sith power struggles are no laughing matter." Kory advised.

"Good thinking." With that we set to work. Khem rushed in first, swinging away with his massive vibrosword. Kory went in after him, slicing apart droids with her lightsaber, I watched her with a critical eye. She was getting so much better than that fool Harkun could ever seen. She was brilliant, quick witted, a fast learner and deadly with a lightsaber and the force. Not as powerful as me but I knew without a doubt she could hold her own against me.

I watched her turn to me with a smile on her face before it changed to fear. "Kuro look out!" Without moving I flicked my eyes to the side and saw a figure behind me, a glowing lightsaber ready to strike. As he swung down I used the Force to push myself to the side in a roll. I came out of the roll shot my hand out, a ball of lightning struck him dead in the chest. He shrieked in pain as I rose to my feet. He convulsed and fell to the ground as a smoking corpse.

"Pathetic little apprentice." I sneered. I turned to Kory as Khem was finishing off the last of the droids in the big circular room. "Any idea where the security stations are?"

"Umm..." She paused to think then opened her mouth to speak. Instead she huffed and admitted. "No." She frowned sheepishly.

I chuckled. "No problem." I shot lightning from my fingertips to the nearest computer console. It fried with the electricity and finally exploded in flame. I noticed the look of curiosity on my girls face. "What Master doesn't know won't hurt her."

"Until it comes to bite her in the ass." I laughed. She was right. Despite her hesitation she helped me destroy all the computers in the room. With that done we began tracking down this tablet.

Thanks to the plans I had found it wasn't hard to find our way. The plans held a map of Skotias bunker and, ironically, the room that held the tablet. We killed everyone and everything that got in our way, destroyed every computer we saw to erase security footage and open doors that were locked. How that works I don't know, I wasn't a scientist.

Finally we came upon the door that housed the tablet. We stepped inside and I was greeted by a fat man with a bad complexion. "Ah, I was wondering who it was that was destroying this bunker. You are Lord Zash's new apprentices." He paused as he took us in, his gaze turning to Khem. "And her new pet." Khem growled loudly at the term. I shared his displeasure. Khem was not a pet to me, he as an ally. A friend? Maybe one day but he didn't like me near enough for anything friendship worthy.

"And you are?" I failed to give out my name. No need for that, though he wasn't going to live long enough to spread it around.

"I am Lord Ogathu. I oversee the matters in this bunker for Darth Skotia. But enough pleasantries. You won't be leaving alive." He drew his lightsaber, the glowing light was purple, then he attacked me with a battle cry. I blocked his attack with my own lightsaber and our duel began.

I saw Kory try to sneak around to attack from behind but I stopped her. "No Kory, leave him to me. You and Khem find that tablet."

"But..." She protested.

"Now Kory!" I snapped, my red eyes glowing dangerously. I didn't I have time for her to second guess me. With a grunt of effort kicked the fat Lord in the stomach sending him flying.

"O..okay." Kory did as I commanded, Khem guarded her back.

"The tablet? That's what your after?" Ogathu wondered. I just smirked and beckoned the fat man to me. He growled and the battle ensued.

The pace was fast, he swung and I blocked, the sounds of the lightsabers blades hitting each other echoed around the room as we danced the dance of death. Soon the Force came into play. Our blades crossed and he let go with one hand and thrust it forward. I was knocked backwards slamming into the metal wall, leaving a me sized dent in it. I grunted in pain as my vision swam. And still my enemy didn't relent. He jumped at me, saber poised to end my life. With a colossal effort I wrenched myself from the wall and fell just in time for him to pass over my head and sink his blade into the wall. I rolled away and held my saber ready. "I must say." He began as he jumped down from the wall. Who would have thought such a fat man would have such agility. "You have some skill in the ways of the force." He walked closer and we crossed blades, staring into each others eyes as if trying to wrench the thoughts from each others brains.

"Only some?" I grinned. I waited for him to make a move. My saber instructor always taught me to wait and let your opponent strike first. It gave you time to anticipate their movements and counter effectively. Also it revealed their patience level. Finally he gave in and attacked. He shoved my saber aside and with that momentum, spun around to bisect me. I blocked his blow and rammed my knee into his stomach. I brought my saber around just as he bent over in pain and gasping for breathe. My saber swung down and bit into his skin, slicing his pudgy head clean off his body. "I think a bit more than some don't you?" I asked his dead body. I sheathed my lightsaber and looked around to find Kory. "Kory! Did you find it?"

Her voice came from a room behind me. "Yes Kuro! In here!" I followed the sound of her voice to a room with many rows of displays holding many different artifacts. Kory came over to me holding a stone tablet. "This is it." She announced.

"Perfect. Let's get out of here." I turned to leave when I felt a small arm catch my hand. I looked behind me, Kory was looking at me with sad and concerned eyes. "What?"

"Are you ok?" She asked.

Normally I would have made a joke or waved off my injuries with sarcasm and teasing. But something about the way she looked told me she wouldn't appreciate it. So instead I smiled. "Yeah. I'm ok Kory."

She must of noticed my lack of jokes and smiled. "Good. Now let's go." She yanked my arm and half dragged me away. We stepped over dead bodies and broken droids. Once outside we grouped up with the troopers cleaning up the remainder of the slaves. We trekked back to the outpost and from there we took a shuttle to Kaas City.

_Kaas City. Lord Zash's Office._

"Hey master!" Lord Zash jumped at my loud entry and spun around, she calmed down once she saw it was me. "Sorry." I smiled sheepishly."

"That's quite alright. You just startled me a bit." Kory and I stepped closer and Kory handed over the tablet. "This is it then?" She asked

"Yes. We recovered the Trandoshan relic." I confirmed.

"Then we've both had success in our endeavors. But the Trandoshan bodyguards are only part of Skotia's defense." She walked around and sat down at her desk.

"Your referring to his cybernetics." I supplied when didn't continue.

She grinned at me. "See? I knew you were smart." I pouted and looked away. She only laughed and continued on. "Yes that is correct. Now the Sith Lord Grathan is holding a cyborg expert named Dorotsech, captive. He has a neutralizer for me, the kind that should destroy Skotia's cyborg elements." I nodded in understanding. "Find him and get him to tell you where the neutralizer is and then silence him."

"You want me to kill him?" I asked. I didn't have a problem with that exactly. I just wanted to be sure on her intentions.

"Whatever it takes my dear apprentice." I smiled at that and nodded. "You will find Lord Grathan's estate in the jungle. With any luck, Skotia will soon be out of our way. And then we'll be free to pursue Tulak Hord's lost power as we please."

"Of course master." I agreed.

"Ha. The power of Tulak Hord in the hands of a child. What a mockery." I glared at Khem who just stared back at me. Sometimes he could be such a pain in the ass. But Lord Zash just ignored him and so I decided to do the same. We left my lord then and traveled back to the city.

"Kuro?"

"Yes Kory?" I replied as we wandered the streets. I had a destination in mind, the Cantina. I think we could all use a break.

"Where are we going? The speeder transports are in that direction." She pointed in the opposite direction we were headed.

"I know." I didn't bother explaining myself, which made Kory huffed in annoyance. I smirked and made my way inside the Kaas City Cantina. "I figured we could take a break."

"Wait, what?" She turned to Khem and asked. "Khem...where is Kuro? She never takes breaks so who the hell is this?" She pointed at me and I just rolled my eyes. I sat down at a table in the corner of the Cantina. Red lights illuminated the small area. It was deserted so we had the section to ourselves.

"Yeah yeah I'm a workaholic. Now get over here and sit your ass down and order a drink." I commanded. She stifled a laugh and did as she was told.

For the next few hours Kory and I drank, made fun of our old instructor Harkun, and just had a good time. Khem looked bored out of his mind as he stood in the corner, arms crossed and a glare on his face. Then again he always looked mad. I laughed at something Kory said, I had already forgotten. Instead I examined her in my new drunken haze. She was always gorgeous but now she seemed exotic and breath taking. I leaned over and pulled her into my lap. She didn't protest, she was as drunk if not more so than I was. She nuzzled my neck and breathed in. "You smell good." She whispered into my neck.

I grinned. "Mmm...I bet." I kissed her neck as she played with my lekku. Gods it felt amazing, my lekku were really sensitive to the touch. I couldn't take it anymore, I kissed her roughly and she moaned into my mouth. Her hands went to the back of my head to hold me in place as we deepened out lust filled kiss. But of course all good things must come to end. I reluctantly pulled back and took deep breathes.

Kory's eyes were closed, as she too took deep breathes. Finally she opened them and stared into my red eyes and smirked. "You taste good too." I chuckled. When she started rubbing my shoulders above my robes, I moaned. It seems I was sensitive everywhere. "I want you." I knew we should probably stop what we were doing, but I was too far gone to care.

"Well then. Let's get a room." Kory got off my lap and I stood, taking her hand. Khem followed us like a good little pet. We purchased a room, took the lift to the second floor and found our room. I stopped Khem at the door. "Sorry Khemie ladies only. Be a good boy and stand guard? Thank you." I smirked at his glare and shut the door in his face. As soon as I spun around, Kory jumped me. She wrapped her arms and legs around my body as I caught her. She kissed me hard as I carried her to the bed. I dropped down onto it, pinning her to the sheets. I immediately began exploring her body. I never did get a chance to see her naked but from what I could feel she was in amazing shape.

We didn't utter a word as we began stripping each other of our robes, neatly setting them aside. They were gifts from Zash after all. Soon we were back on the bed in a full blown make out session. Slowly we stripped away the last of our clothing, bras and underwear. My hands went straight for her breasts once they were bare to me. What can I say? I love those soft mounds of flesh. "Oh! That feels good Kuro." She breathed. I grinned and proceeded to knead her breasts, one hand on each. I hope she knew what she was in for as I lowered my body atop hers, because tonight was going to be wild.

**AN: AND SCENE. Haha I'm such a cock/pussy blocker! (No offense :D)**

**Sorry it took me so long to do this, I keep getting side tracked to games or other stories. And to cut off the questions before anyone may ask. NO! Kory and Kuro will not be getting together. It's just a drunken one night stand. This is still going to be an Ashara/Kuro.**

**Now I want to know if this is going to slow for the romance between said couple earlier. IF so let me know in your reviews. Don't be afraid to suggest things either. It won't be guaranteed to be implemented but ill consider suggestion heavily. **


	5. Dromund Kaas: The Dark Temple

**Disclaimer: I do not own SWTOR. Just a copy of the game and my version of the SI.**

**AN: Yay patch 1.2 for SWTOR has been taken care of. Now maybe I can get some canon femslash lines...if they in fact DID allow for homosexual relations...I'm not holding my breathe though. Anyway here is chapter 5. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 5**

I sighed, resting my head in my hands as the taxi car flew to Lord Grathan's estate. Kory hadn't said a word to me all day. The following day, after our romp between the sheets, Kory had been distant, she avoided speaking to me on any terms, which left me to figure things out on my own. My brain hurts, thinking isn't my forte. So instead of taking the day off like I had planned, what good was it when your entertainment didn't entertain you, we set off for Grathan's Estate to "rescue" Dorotsech. "Kory come on." I whined. "What did I do to make you ignore me?" I asked for what must have been the tenth time. And just like the other times I asked I was answered with silence. What had I done wrong? She was fine the day before, talking and laughing...touching. Then we had that night of passion, probably the greatest sex of my life. Was that the problem? Did she regret it? Did she think I took advantage of her? Or was she embarrassed? I tried again this time using this knowledge. I scooted closer to her and laid an arm around her shoulders. She stiffened in her seat but didn't say anything. I leaned down to her ear and purred. "Are you embarrassed Kory? We did have a wonderful night last night after all." I saw her blush and that made me grin. "You totally are!" I accused. She gritted her teeth and looked away from me as I laughed.

"Shut up." She snapped. Finally her sweet voice, even in anger, reached my ears. Then she said. "It...it was my first time." She mumbled so low that had I not had my face right next to hers I probably wouldn't have heard it.

I smiled affectionately at my shy friend. "Aww your so cute Kory. No need to be embarrassed...unless." I paused. I had thought of this but didn't think it would actually be the case. "You don't...regret it do you? That I was your first?"

Her reaction was immediate. "No!" She exclaimed, then snapped her mouth shut. She tried again in a softer voice. "No I...I liked it. I'm glad it was you. I just..." She trailed off.

"What?"

"I just...feel like an idiot. I wanted you...so badly. I had it all planned out too, it was going to be romantic but...We just ended up having drunken sex." I could see tears welling in her eyes. She must hate herself for how it happened. Hell I hated myself for how it happened. Kory was my friend, my only friend and I treated her like some common whore.

I sighed and pulled her into a hug. "There there Kory. You are not an idiot alright? What happened...happened and I don't regret it, neither should you. You are my best friend and I'm glad I could be your first."

She nodded against my chest, keeping her tears at bay. "You're my best friend too.

I smiled. Well that was enough sappy crap for one day. So I decided to tease her. I whispered in her ear. "I love how you scream my name, baby." She tensed and pushed me away. I laughed at her reaction.

"Your such a jerk!" She pouted and looked away from me.

"Aww but I'm your jerk and you love me." I knew it was the truth. I laid back against the seat and crossed my arms behind my head, mindful of my lekku.

She huffed, crossing her arms like petulant child and didn't respond, but I could see the small smile plastered on her lips. The rest of the trip was silent as we descended to The Wall. Why they called it that I don't know, but it was just outside Grathan's Estate. Kory and I hoped out of the taxi and I transferred the driver his pay. Khem wasn't with us I made him stay at the Cantina room we bought out for the duration of our stay. I'm sure we had quarters somewhere in the citadel but I didn't mind slumming it. We walked up to the Wall, suddenly we were stopped by a woman in uniform. "Hold your position, please, and keep your weapons holstered. The remotes are scanning now." I sneered and crossed my arms.

"And who the hell are you?"

"Forgive me my lord, I am Sarnova, Captain Sarnova." She sounded apologetic for her actions, so I just rolled my eyes and waited for the small droid to finish. "You check out. Sorry, my lord. We're on the lookout for anyone with Lord Grathan, and I'm sick of letting him stomp on my people."

"You shouldn't question a Sith so boldly, Captain." I spat, my words laced with venom. I had heard that Lord Grathan, a Sith Lord, had gone rogue. But to boldly state that I MAY be allied with this...weakling. How insulting. I noticed how she trembled at my threatening voice. It was pathetic really, for once I would like to see someone NOT break down in tears at my presence. "One would think you had a death wish."

"I'm sorry my lord, I really am. But..."

"Enough! Now tell me what is going on and why it is you feel the need to hold me up from my business." I snarled.

"Lord Grathan has gone rogue." I scoffed, I already knew that. Sensing she was living on borrowed time he hastily continued. "He's holed up in his estate past the Wall. He's got weapons, shields and a cadre of scientists developing new tech to use against us."

"A powerful Lord." Kory supplied. I nodded.

"Yes. Grathan wants respect and authority from the Dark Council. So in true Sith Fashion, he has turned on his master to prove his power. As a result we have to put up with his lunacy. So if you're here to cause Grathan problems anyway, might ask for your assistance?"

"And you can't do this because?"

Sarnova sighed. "Believe me, I would love nothing more to storm in there and tear the place apart."

"But?"

"But my hands are tied. My lord, there are nearly a hundred men assigned to this sector-some on the Wall, some watching Grathan. Twenty are missing. My men, practically my kids. Grathan stole them, and I want them back." I sensed her determination and passion for her men. Her loyalty. I smirked. I wanted test her just a bit more.

"If your men can't protect themselves, why should I help?" I grinned.

"Blast it! We're talking about Imperial soldiers!" Her outburst was amusing. She sighed and said, quieter. "I don't know what Lord Grathan wants with them. Maybe he's holding them hostage just to demoralize us. Who knows? What I do know is that I want my men back. If you are heading to Grathan's grounds, help them get out...please. Tell them to report back to their Duchess." A sly smirk spread across my face. She noticed and sighed again. "That's...ah, what they call me."

"Duchess? Oh that's too good. You have got to explain that to me." I laughed her nickname.

She huffed and crossed her arms. "You try making it as an officer without getting tagged with a nickname." She had a point and I only quieted down when Kory flicked my lekku. I yelped, rather erotically.

I coughed to try and, futility might I add, cover that up. "Yes well..."

"Anyway, my lord. I've got reports saying that Grathan's been transporting prisoners to another wing of his estate. I don't know if it's my people he's moving but it's worth checking out. Watch yourself in there. Grathan doesn't mess around." With those parting words I left and walked around the Wall.

"Well now. What do you think?" I asked Kory.

"I think we should help. She seemed really upset."

I rolled my eyes. "I don't care if she was upset or happy that her men are gone. I'm asking if we should do it for fun."

Kory sighed, an amused smile on her lips. "Yes I suppose it could be fun."

"Good. I hate being bored." I winked, and then walked across the long bridge that ranged a gap with a river running underneath. Dromund Kaas really was a planet of beauty, at least I thought so. Gray clouds, plentiful vegetation, blue waters. A thing of beauty.

As we walked across the bridge another officer stopped me. "My lord, what are you doing here?" I glared at him. How dare he question me. I was already annoyed, and he just made it worse

"Kory?"

"Yes master?" She played her part. I knew she was smart.

"Kill him."

"With pleasure." She advanced on him, drawing her lightsaber.

"Wait wait!"

"Too late." I muttered darkly. It was weird, I thought about Sarnova. She basically did the same thing to me as this...worm, yet I had him killed but not her. I shrugged as I watched his head roll. With a wave of my hand I used the force and sent his body, head included, over the edge of the bridge into the water below. "Worthless." I spat and continued on my way, Kory walked beside me hugging my arm. "Nice work Kory."

"Thanks, master." She teased. I smirked.

As we drew closer to Grathan's gates I pulled up my cowl and covered my face in shadow, Kory copied me. Thanks to the constant cloud cover and the shadows that were cast over our faces I knew that we wouldn't be identified. We were stopped once again by two soldiers. "Halt! You are trespassing on Lord Grathan's land. Turn back now or we will drive you away by force." One guard threatened, backing it up by pointing the blaster rifle at me.

I glanced up with cold red eyes. Without uttering a word I waved my hand. He was lifted into the air and slammed against the wall with bone-crushing force. A second sound of crunching bones echoed to my left, Kory had done the same thing. Once the guards were dead I raised both hands and used the force to crush the heavy metal doors. The sounds of crushing metal screeched into the air. Finally it caved and flew backwards. Screams reached my ears as the door crushed several guards and droids behind it.

We walked in and I noticed one was still alive. In the distance sirens sounded and I could see other soldiers running in our direction. I bent down and lifted the guard by the throat and threatened in a emotionless tone. "Where is Dorotsech?"

He choked as he tried to answer. "I...don't know who...who you are talking about."

"Then your useless to me."

"No..." He protested, but it was too late. I enjoyed torture as much as the next Sith but I didn't have time. If he wasn't going to supply me with an answer he was useless. With a strong squeeze I crushed his throat and tossed him to the ground. I turned to the oncoming forces just as they began to fire.

Kory, however was prepared. She thrust out her hands, the lasers stopped mid air and dissipated. The enemy kept firing but to no avail. "Good work Kory." I said affectionately, though I smirked at the futility of their actions. Kory gave me a beaming smile that I could still underneath her cowl. I came to stand beside her and drew my lightsaber. I held it up in front of me with one hand and with the other I channeled lightning into the beam. Then I tossed it into the air and used the force to take control.

I watched the blade rise higher then shoot straight down into the enemy ranks cutting them down. The lightning jumped from the blade when it struck a droid or a soldier. That caused a chain reaction, the lightning jumped from enemy combatant to the next causing their systems to overload or their nervous system to shut down. I raised my hand and my saber flew into the air again, then it swung an arc of lightning flew from the beam and struck the ground at the incapacitated enemy forces. The ground exploded sending shards and giant chunks of earth flying every which way. Kory and I were safe behind her barrier but Grathan's forces weren't so lucky. In seconds the remaining forces were speared, crushed and demolished by my attack. I caught my saber and holstered it. "Pathetic." Was all I said after a minute of silence. I walked forward, Kory a step behind as we began our search for Dorostech.

_**Dorostech's Prison Cell.**_

__The door opened, Dorostech was sitting on the floor, hugging his knees to his chest like a sniveling baby. I sneered. He looked up at me as the door opened. "W-who are you?" He asked in a fearful voice.

"Lord Zash sent me." Was all I supplied. I felt Kory stand at my side and a little bit in front protectively. Such a loyal woman. I smiled and was grateful that the shadows covered my face.

"Oh thank the gods. I can't stand it here any longer. Please get me out!"

"I want your invention Dorostech." I got down to business. He was going to die anyway, no sense in asking questions or appeasing him. "I know you have it. The device to that can harm cyborgs."

"The device?" He asked, confused. Then recognition came to him. "Oh, you mean the neutralizer, the cyber neutralizer." A light shown in his eyes, depicting the excitement her had over his creation. My finest work yet, though I don't quite see what the use of it is to you."

Nice try you walking corpse. "None of your concern, give it to me."

"Yes of course. I don't need to know what you plan to use it for. But Lord Zash commissioned this weapon against cyborgs, the thing is, most cyborgs are only ten percent machine. You'd need someone at least half machine for the neutralizer to do any real damage." He informed me. Well it was a good thing Skotia was more machine than man.

"I don't care!" I snarled. He shrank back in fear. "This is the last time I'm going to say it. Give it to me!"

"Yes my lord. I'm sorry." It's in the lab building, can't be missed. But..." I stopped him right there. He had the audacity to beg for his life and he didn't even have it!

"Enough! You sniveling little coward! You are worthless to Lord Zash and to me!" I lifted my hands and sent shocks to his body.

"No! Please! Lord Zash said she would free me!"

"And you will be." I growled. I upped the shock until his body just gave out and he slumped to the floor, dead. Still enraged at his worthlessness I picked him and flung him, hard, against the wall. His bones broke and his corpse became a gooey smear on the wall. We left then, heading into Grathan's estate, killing resistance along the way. My fury cleaved us a path easily. We took an elevator down to the lower levels and searched for the lab that held the device.

We soon came to a large room, computers and terminals lined the walls and scientist fussed over them. In the middle of the room was a small platform, and sitting on it was the device I sought. It was surrounded by an electrical field. High voltage stuff. I knew we needed to turn it off but I didn't know how. "Kory?" I asked. She knew immediately what I wanted.

"There should be a terminal to deactivate it. Best place would obviously be right beside it." Why was I so stupid? Of course that's where it was, but who knew now a days. Just then, soldiers streamed into the room and I rolled my eyes. This was getting tiresome.

"Very well. Deactivate it and get that device. I'll hold these low lives off."

"On it." Then she left, cleaving through a few guards to get to the device, while I faced on the bigger threat. I brought my hands behind me and then thrust them forward channeling my rage and the force. It crashed into the assembled enemy and slammed them against the wall where I kept them held. Kory finally shouted that she had it. I yelled for Kory to create her 'death field' as she called it. She did so and the area around the soldiers drew black and lifeless as the force sucked away their life. I dropped them then and we ran.

We took the elevator back up, all the while being shot at by more soldiers as they chased us. Kory kept up her barrier to hold of the blasters, I assisted with my lightsaber, rebounding the lasers and killing a few soldiers in the process. Once at the top we bolted for the door, which I blew apart causing rubble to block off the exit. With this advantage in time we quickly made our escape from Grathan's Estate.

_**Lord Zash's Office.**_

__We finally made it back to Kaas City, flew to the Citadel and made our way to Zash's office. Only now did I finally pause for breathe, just outside her doors. "Did...did ya get it?" I asked as I sat down heavily into a chair. Kory was just as breathless as me, she plopped onto my lap and straddled me, I ignored the looks from the staff.

"Yeah I got it." She pulled something from her pack and showed it to me. It looked any hand held device, square with buttons.

I sighed and leaned up, kissing the tip of her nose, her face still covered as was mine. "Good job Kory. Such a good girl." I cooed. "I knew I could count on you."

She giggled and got off my lap, pulling me to my feet. "Come on, I'm sure Zash wants to know if we made it back." I grumbled, I didn't want to yet, but she had a point. So with a sigh we walked into Zash's office. "Master Kuro's back!" I rolled my eyes at the introduction and spotted Khem standing against the wall. I hope they were getting along.

"Perfect my little darlings. And not a moment too soon. I imagine you were successful?" She inquired.

"Of course, it is me after all." I said offhandedly. I looked down at my hand, pretending to pick at something under my nails. Of course I wasn't considered I had gloves on but the point was made. Zash laughed and came closer to pat me on the head. I grinned in response.

"Fantastic. Then the time to do the deed is now. Skotia is in his chambers as we speak. Be ready, even with the power you have over him, he will be a frightful sight." She cautioned. Khem had other ideas however.

"The little Sith and I will feast." He drew a hand across his throat in the universal 'kill' gesture.

Zash smiled. "Quite. Set your nerves of cortosis; turn your fear into hatred. Remember, Skotia stands between us and glory." She then kissed my hood covered head, doing the same to Kory. "Do you know what you must do?"

Kory was the one who answered, I didn't object. "The Trandoshan's, once seeing the relic we recovered should stand down and not assist Skotia. Then we use the cyber neutralizer to disable his cybernetics, making him an easy target."

Zash sighed in approval. "Such knowledge and foresight. I am proud of you both." Quite suddenly a noise came from her wrist, probably a schedule keeper or something. Sure enough it was. "Well now. I'm due to make an appearance at the Nexus Room Cantina. Meet me there when your done , my dear ones."

"Yes master." We said in unison and smirked to each other. This was going to be fun. We followed after Zash but split up as she left the citadel and we headed to Skotia's chambers. Upon entering the dreary looking office, one of the Trandoshan's spoke. "My master, the soft-skinned one, the toy of Zash approaches." I bristled at the comment, my hand going for my lightsaber, though Kory stopped me. I wasn't a toy.

"I see."

"What you have us do, my master?" The other one asked.

"Nothing, yet. What makes this slave so bold as to enter my chambers? Tell me, slave, are you insane or do you have a death wish?" He asked, snide.

I clenched my teeth in anger. I wasn't a slave anymore, I was a Sith. I would show this...this...freak what it means to be Sith! "Definitely mad." I hissed. Then I grinned. "If you think this is bad, you should see my other personality." He wasn't phased, instead barked a laugh.

"Skeesk?"

"Yes, my master?"

"Kill her."

"It will be our pleasure, my master." He began to advance on us and I calmly pulled out the relic. They jerked in surprise.

"I...am your master now." I growled.

"The tablet! It has the tablet.!" Skeesk was in shock clearly.

"Skeesk, my brother, what should we do?" The other asked.

"It has the tablet, we must obey." Then they bowed to me, and turned around to face Skotia.

"Heh, clever. Zash must have stayed up many a night to think of that one. I suppose you'll be sending them away now. Or maybe you'll order them to kill me?" He still didn't seem phased. How strong was this guy?

I addressed my new servants and ordered. "Kill him." Maybe this would be a good way to test his abilities. They charged him as one. Skotia stood from his desk and with a sweep of his hand Skeesk was thrown aside, smacking into one of the pillars, Skotia choked him to death. The other was pushed with such force...by the force into a wall, his bones crunching. Huh, he does what I do. Interesting. He jumped over his desk to face, I didn't realize how tall he was until now. Damn it.

"You shouldn't have done that. The bodyguards, they're nothing. Just for show. But you subverted my authority, took my slaves from me. And that...makes me angry." He snarled. "And kill you will be over too soon." He paused then, seeming to think. "No, I think you're going to have to suffer first."

He launched himself at me, drawing his lightsaber in midair. I just glared at him from under my hood. Just before he struck me down, Khem's vibrosword and Kory's lightsaber crossed and blocked his attack. I smirked. "Suffer? Me? You must be confused." I thrust my hand out with a shout and he flew backwards slamming into the wall behind his desk. I drew my lightsaber and advanced on him quickly, my feet barely touching the ground. "Perish in the name Lord Zash!" I shouted and swung my saber down at his head. He blocked it with a grunt. He shoved me back and we traded blow after blow, neither of us getting any kind of advantage. He swung again at my head and ducked, he used that moment to sweep down and trip onto my back. I cursed and rolled to the side as he brought his lightsaber down, it pierced the metal floor where I had just been. I used the force to assist me in getting to my feet as I rolled backwards and flipped to my feet. "Kory!" I shouted just as he force pushed me into the wall. I grunted in pain as I was held there.

She knew just what to do. Before Skotia could react she brought the cyber neutralizer to bare and activated it. A beam flew out and struck Skotia in the center of his chest. He screamed in pain as his cybernetics short circuited and shut down. The distraction was enough to be released from his hold. I dropped to my knees and coughed as I breathed back in that sweet air. "What...what is this?" Skotia demanded, as I assumed he tried to use his cybernetics.

I chuckled darkly and snapped my red eyes to him as I struggled to rise. Finally I stood on my own two feet and answered. "You've lost that's what this is. Never underestimate Lord Zash you freak of artificial nature." I charged him then and attacked, he held me off for as long as he could, but I could feel him tiring. I channeled my hatred and fury. My attacks became faster and stronger. Soon enough he couldn't keep up. I got past his defenses and cut one of his arms off and sliced open a portion of his waist. He screeched in pain as he dropped to the floor. "You're pathetic Skotia." I purposely left out his title, to belittle him further. "How does it feel to be killed by a slave, Skotia." I sneered the word. I loathed that word.

"Mindless...you don't know what Zash can do. Think—think of how many years she must have spent plotting my death." He rasped I just sneered at him. "She will kill you. Just like...she's killed...me." He gasped for breathe and slid down to the ground.

I glared at this pathetic man, trying to twist my loyalty. "Zash would NEVER kill me." She was like a mother to me, and I, a daughter to her. She wouldn't do that. I spat on his corpse to show how much I resented him and his words, then strode out of the room. Kory and Khem followed and stomped to the taxi landing pads. I had to meet with Zash now.

"Kuro?" I stopped and snapped my eyes to Kory. She shrank away from my glare. I sighed and tried to calm down. Kory wasn't at fault.

"Yes Kory?" I prompted in a gentle voice as the three of us climbed into a taxi, Khem in the front Kory in the back with me.

"Are you...alright? You seemed pretty upset back there." I sighed and pulled the concerned girl into my lap. She nuzzled my neck and breathed in.

"I'm ok. He just...hit some nerves is all." I didn't want to talk about it, not now. Kory must have sensed that and didn't press. The rest of the ride was silent. All too soon we jumped out once the taxi landed and headed straight for the Nexus Room Cantina.

After getting directions from the bartender, we took the elevator to the upper levels. It stopped and I followed the sounds of laughter, bigotry talk, and people having a good time. I gritted my teeth whenever I heard the word slave being uttered by several Sith. I spotted Zash, sitting in the corner at a table with an older human woman with graying brown hair, and a human male with darker brown hair and an overabundant beard. "Well, when I heard that she ran off with a Mandalorian I was scandalized. Just scandalized!" She sounded disgusted. Sometimes I felt disgusted being Sith if this is how most acted. Pathetic.

"A Mandalorian! Does nobody value Sith blood these days?" I scoffed quietly as I stood behind my master. I glared at them from under my hood for a couple reasons. One I hated them, and two I wanted to play the part of menacing apprentice. Both reasons were honest and true.

"I know, I know. Don't you think so, Zash?" I growled loudly at the woman for addressing my master without her honorific. She deserves more respect than that.

Khem said, out loud. "These prattling creatures cal themselves Sith? The legacy of Tulak Hord is lost." If I didn't know him like I did would have been confused, but he was just saying that these Sith weren't true Sith. Just a bunch of whining children. I smirked at his words.

The two humans glared at me but I didn't avert my gaze from them. I didn't like them and I wanted them to see it. Zash looked behind herself and smiled me with amusement. "I'm sorry, will you excuse me? I need to have a quick chat with my little dear apprentice." I grumbled her affectionate display of me. It destroyed my bad ass image. That's probably why she said, just to tease me.

The old woman glared at me one last time then turned her attention to Zash. "If you must." Then she turned to the pathetic human male. "Now as I was saying..." Her voice trailed off as Zash , Kory, Khem and I walked away from the table to get some privacy.

"Thank the Emperor you've arrived." She sounded so relieved that it made me smile. "It doesn't matter how much one drinks, these parties are just dull dull dull!" She almost yelled in frustration at the end. I chuckled. "I hope you've come to cheer me up, little one." She sounded so hopeful that I was more than happy to give her the good news.

"I have dismantled the machine." I smirked. Zash chuckled.

"He's dead then? Excellent my dear." I beamed at the praise. "You have preformed magnificently, apprentice. None of this would've been possible without you and Kory."

"Don't praise her too much my lord, she might get a big head." Kory mocked me at my side. I gave her playful glare, she just laughed, Zash joining in.

"Yes quite so." I huffed and crossed my arms when a chiming on Zash's holocom interrupted the playful banter. She answered it.

"Lord Zash." An older man said.

"Darth Thanaton! I'm honored." Was it just me or did her voice have a hint of sarcastic mocking behind it?

"Uh, yes...I'll...just let you two chat." Despite the circumstances this man on the holocom was important by Sith standards, I didn't need to make enemies...yet.

"Don't go anywhere just yet, little one. This call won't take long, and I have some further instructions for you." She informed me. I nodded and took a couple steps back to give her privacy, though my exceptional ears could still here what was being said. "As I said, my lord, I'm honored, but why call me?" She asked innocently.

"You have nerve, Zash. Nerve. But I thought you were smarter." I held back a growl as he insulted my master, my...mother. Bastard. I'll kill him! I felt a small hand on my own and looked into Kory's smiling face. That helped calm me down.

"With all due respect, Darth Thanaton, I don't know what your talking about." I had to admit my lord was an amazing actor. If I hadn't killed Skotia myself I wouldn't even believe that Zash had anything to do with it.

"Don't play ignorant with me Zash." Again without the honorific! What is with these Sith bastards! Weird thing to say considering I am but who cares! "Skotias dead and you killed him."

"Skotia dead? That's the first I heard of it. When did this happen?"

"Just now, Zash, and you know it." I hissed, and was promptly silenced with a look by my lord. "What did you expect to gain? His position? His title? You know it doesn't work that way. Where's your discretion!"

Zash raised a perfectly curved eyebrow. "Discretion? I've been at this party for ages. I admit I may have had much to drink, but I'm fairly certain I haven't murdered anyone." She defended herself perfectly.

"Zash! I don't want to have this conversation over holo. Report to my chambers immediately!"

Zash wasn't phased what so ever. "Yes, Darth Thanaton. It will be my pleasure." She replied in sweet innocent tone. She signed off and turned her attention to me. I had to admit I was nervous now. Did I fail? Did I mess up? What will happen to my lord? Oh no I'm so screwed! And not in the good way!

"My lord I..." I was near hysterics. I knew this was a bad idea.

Zash noticed my reaction to the conversation and came over to me, wrapping me in a gentle embrace. I burrowed my face into her neck, trying to seek comfort for my failure. "Shh Kuro. You did wonderfully. You played your part perfectly, now it is time I play mine." She pulled away and kissed my hooded forehead. "Don't worry about a thing. Take some time to relax then meet me in Darth Skotia's chambers. If all goes well it will be my new office. We did it apprentice. I'm so proud of you both."

She was kind to us. She trusted us without hesitation, relied on us when she could have done a better job herself. I loved this woman, she was like the mother I never had. "Yes my lord. T-thank you." I choked down a sob and she patted my head, taking her leave.

I had to sit down. I made my way to a free table in the opposite corner of the room and sat heavily into a char. I felt tired all of a sudden, and sore. I guess my adrenaline finally wore off. Damn that Skotia, I hurt like a bitch. "Kuro? You ok?" Kory asked cheerfully. Why was she so cheerful? Oh, because she didn't even get hurt...damn it all.

"Yeah I'm fine. Just...tired" Kory giggled and massaged my shoulders. "Ah, that feels good."

"You took quite a beating back there Kuro. Your were amazing."

"I know right?" She rolled her eyes and swatted my shoulder.

"Shut up you. Come on I think we should take up Zash on her advice. Do we still have that room?"

"I believe so." I looked at Khem and smirked. "Khemie, carry me."

He growled. "I am not your slave." I laughed and stood up and strode out of the room, the party left behind. We had to take the elevator down one floor but we reached our room without incident. Not that I was expecting any...ok maybe I was. The call with Darth Thanaton had left me nervous and little paranoid. Power plays with the Sith are dangerous and if Thanaton found out that Zash and I killed Skotia (which we did) then we would be in BIG trouble.

This time I allowed Khem inside the room. Kory and I weren't gonna have sex...unfortunately. I was way too tired for that. So instead I just plopped down onto the bed, face first. "I'm so tired." I whined. I know it was childish but I didn't care. I closed my eyes, trying to get to sleep. I heard a laugh next to me.

"You should get undressed first Kuro." Her voice laced with amusement.

"Don't wanna." I mumbled into my pillow.

"Now now, don't be like that. Here." She helped me up, while groaned in protest, and helped me take of my robes and cloak.

"If I didn't know any better. I'd say your trying to take advantage of my weakened state." I teased as she finished stripping me. I didn't feel self conscious with Khem in the room, he was just a monster.

"Oh ha ha." She pulled back the covers and eased me under the sheets. I remembered something and sat up, reached back and unhooked my bra, flinging it to the side. I watched with a satisfied smirk when it landed on Kory's head. She yelped and tossed it off as if it was going to kill her. I laughed and curled up in the bed. My lekku twirling around my neck in a comfortable embrace. As I was succumbing to sleep, I could here Kory's voice whisper. "Sleep well Kuro. You deserve it." I smiled, and then sleep overtook me.

**AN: Ok chapter 5. I'll be working on the next chapter and finishing it soon. I got some bad news though. Nothing "OH NO" worthy but it could be bad. Ya see I got invited to the Tera beta, and after watching extensive videos on fuckin AWESOME that game is, I decided to cancel my sub for SWTOR. Meaning I won't be able to do this story as much as I would like. I got novelize it as easily as if I were playing, though I could watch videos and do it that way. So Here is what I want to ask. Do you guys want me to continue the novelization? Or start to make it a little more original but still follow the SI story line? Let me know because I only 5 days left to play SWTOR and in that time I plan to get as much as a I can done.**


	6. SPAAACE!

**Disclaimer: I do not own SWTOR, Bioware does.**

**Chapter 6**

It was morning now, if you could call it that on Dromund Kaas. Where the skies are always dark and it was always raining. Not that I was complaining, I enjoyed it. Kory, Khem and I were on our way to the Citadel. We still had to meet with Lord Zash. We strode into the temple as if we owned the place, in my mind we did. People bowed before as we passed, obviously knowing who and what we were. Smart of them, always respect the Sith. Upon entering Skotia's former chambers I noticed two things. One: the place was clean and had more of a...personal Zash touch than Skotia's. And two: There were two men in here, snooping. I glowered at them from under my hood as I advanced, my eyes literally glowing red to match my fury. I was not about to have these two...insects ruin my lords plans. "What, pray tell, are you two doing here?" I asked, my voice filled with venom and anger.

"There she is, Lord Zash's apprentice, surely she knows." One of them said to his partner.

"She wouldn't tell us if she did, Kirnon." He replied to the Lord without looking away from his searching.

I heard Khem growl and hold his hands to his ears. "More prattle. It hurts the ears." I smirked and patted his arm in sympathy.

"Still it doesn't hurt to ask, does it, Calaverous?" Kirnon said, having not heard Khem speak.

Calaverous groaned and finally turned to Kirnon. "Let it rest will you?"

"I will not let it rest. Everyone knows Lord Zash was at the party when Skotia was killed and yet everyone knows she killed him." I tensed then and subtly snaked my hand to my lightsaber. One good thing about these robes is that it revealed very little of my movements. Kirnon continued, not knowing I was about to kill him to shut him up. "She's somehow devised a way of being in two places at once. If I let it rest, We'll all be dead!"

"Watch your tongue, worm!" I growled. No one speaks ill about Zash. "I killed Skotia, Zash had nothing to do it." I would gladly take the blame if it meant Zash stayed safe.

"Kuro!" Kory hissed at me under her breathe.

"Now your just being silly." Kirnon, rolled his eyes with a sneer.

"I wouldn't underestimate her, Kirnon. She looks dangerous enough to me." Wow something some damn sense in their head. Respect points earned.

"But a Dark Lord of the Sit? She's only an apprentice, Calaverous!" He objected. "Please, you must tell me-how did Zash kill Darth Skotia?"

"Are you deaf? Or just plain stupid?" I sneered. "I told you. I. Killed. Skotia." Then I smirked. "If you don't believe that then...she told me, she got a droid, then a wig..." I laughed at their confused looks.

"Clearly she won't tell you, Kirnon. Let it rest." Calaverous sighed.

"Fine, then. Fine. But I'm warning you, Calaverous, Lord Zash is becoming too powerful, too quickly." They began walking out of the chambers. "Since when has anyone committed a murder so brazenly, yet make it appear that she was somewhere else the entire time?" I rolled my eyes as I watched them leave. I told him I killed him, why was that so hard to believe. Not without help sure, but I killed him all the same. "It's enough to wake the Emperor I tell you." They finally left, good riddance. Only then did Khem lower his hands and sigh.

"Come on, Lord Zash is waiting for us." Kory said.

"It's Darth Zash now my little ones." Zash said, coming out of one of the rooms in the back, she looked the same, yet different. Maybe it was the big armor piece on her shoulders, showing her status as a Darth? "And please enough of this 'Lord' and 'Darth' stuff when it comes to you two. Just call me Zash."

What? How could she even ask that of us. No, I couldn't do that, it was disrespectful. "No..I...I couldn't do that my lord. It would be disrespectful to your position." Zash smiled at me.

"And is it anymore disrespectful to ignore my request for you to call me by name, apprentice?" Her tone was firm, but amused and kind all the same. I blanched, I hadn't even thought of that, she did have point though.

"Yes..I mean no...ugh. I'm sorry...Zash." She laughed, it had a calming effect on me, like that of a mother singing a lullaby to their child.

"That's alright Kuro, my little one. Come we have much to discuss." She kissed my head, then Kory's and beckoned for us to follow. My lord was something else all right, not many cared about their apprentices, or even their masters. Such was the way of the Sith. But Zash...she loved us, I could feel it. I didn't find it weak, in fact it is what made her so strong. We entered a private office and she stopped in front of her desk, why she didn't sit was beyond me. "You always have the most perfect timing, my dear. I just met with that insufferable Thanaton, and I have good news." She beamed at us as Kory and I stood in front of her. Khem was off to the side, arms folded and glaring a the three of us. Poor thing, he hated being in my service. A 'dishonor' he called it.

"So how did it go?" I asked.

She sighed happily. "Oh, you would be so proud of me. I went in to a reprimand, but emerged a Darth." I grinned, I was proud of her, though she didn't need it for amazing she was.

"Congratulations Zash, you've earned it."

"Definitely." Kory added in the praise to our master.

"All because you two, my little ones. I...must admit...you two are like daughters to me. You've made me proud. My being Darth was just one of many possible outcomes to your amazing work." How can she do that? Twist it around to make it seem like she did nothing. She planned everything, for years, if I'm not mistaken. So humble too. "In any case, my little girls, we are free to act ." She walked around her table, her red robes swaying to her movements, showing off the fit body underneath. I mentally slapped myself from this train of thought. She was like my mother! "Remember the map you found on Korriban that pointed us to the power of Tulak Hord?" I nodded and she continued. "The first piece of that artifact, that power, is here on Dromund Kaas." Wow that simple? Sweet. "This piece is in the deepest chamber of the Dark Temple. Skotia always hoarded the key to the chamber like a Hutt hoards his credits." I held back a laugh. It was so true. "Now I have Skotia's title, his chambers, his research and his key. He always said I would enter the Dark Temple over his rusting corpse." I couldn't hold it back I barked a laugh. Then quickly clamped my hands over my mouth. This was supposed to be a serious conversation. She just looked on amused.

"Sorry...that was just...ironically funny." I mumbled.

"It's alright." She cracked a smile and then continued. "Now I won't be the one to go into the Dark Temple. You will." Me again huh? Fantastic, I thought with a mental grin. I preferred acting to thinking anyway and besides, I was an idiot. Zash was better at plans anyway, hell Kory was even better. Sometimes I think I should have Kory stay behind with Zash, safe and sound, and plan things out and I should just take Khem. We work well together after all.

"I always have to do your dirty work." I teased with a smirk. She chuckled.

"Yes I suppose you do. Listen. Before I went to Korriban to choose an apprentice, a furious apparition awakened in the Dark Temple, implacable in its anger, murdering all who trespassed on the innermost chamber." Ok I take it back, not so sweet. "But I had a dream. An apprentice of low origin humbled himself, or herself as it happened, before the apparition, pacifying it. That's why you and your peers were chosen."

"Naturally. I am amazing after all." I spoke the truth. I was great.

"Yes you are." Kory all out purred in my ear. I grinned at the amused expression on Zash's face. Then something she said crossed my mind.

"Wait...You want me to bow to this apparition?" I asked.

She nodded. "You must go into the temple and face the apparition, and when you do, I believe your humility will be the key." She paused and her smile faded. What was wrong? "Still...I...I want you to know, I'm not certain you're the one from my dream. I fear I may be sending you to your death." She looked like she was about to cry. Did I mean that much to her?

I tried to appease her worries. "Don't worry about me Zash. I eat apparitions for dinner." I said as seriously as possible. It worked. She threw her head back and laughed.

"Oh my, you have a wonderfully deranged mind, and a lovely sense of humor. But you're right. You'll be fine." She smiled and stood from her chair, coming around to stand in front of me. "Tulak Hord's power awaits us both, my little one. We must not lose sight of this goal." She handed me something, it looked like a tablet of some kind. "Use this glyph to enter the innermost chamber of the Dark Temple. Humble yourself before the apparition, and bring back the piece of the artifact."

"Of course Zash. You can always count on me."

"I know I can. Stay safe." She smiled and kissed my head before sitting at her desk again. I turned to leave, a smirk on my face, Kory following with Khem trailing behind. It was time to get to work.

_**Dark Temple**_

It seems things were worse than I was told. All around the Temple grounds, soldiers, scientists even Sith were possessed by these apparitions. It was time to put a stop to that. Unfortunately for these 'lost souls' I had to kill them, being the only release I could think of. Even Kory agreed. It was strange to be killing someone who wasn't the one standing before me. That sounds confusing even to me but all the same it was weird. So after battling through, what felt like hundreds of these people, we finally came across the inner chamber that Zash had mentioned.

A massive door blocked our path, there were eight creepy faces with their mouths opened in silent screams. I stepped forward and placed the glyph in an indentation on the door. I didn't need to wait long for the rocks to open, grumbling and sliding open to the sides.

I entered and looked around. Before me was a platform with a coffin on it, four pillars at the four corners of the platform. Khem stayed behind to watch the door, Kory followed me. "Wow...it's...ancient." She remarked in awe. I had to agree.

Just then I felt something, a presence behind me, I turned around and there was no one there. I must be jumping at shadows now, this place was too eerie. I turned back around and came face to mask with an apparition. It threw its hands out and used the force to push me to the ground, then lifted me into the air, once more slamming me down. Kory's scream if worry and surprise sounded at my own scream of pain. I felt my bones crack and groan in protest to the rough treatment, though thankfully nothing felt broken. I stumbled to my feet and shot lightning from my hands, it didn't do anything but passed right though it. How the hell can I beat something I can't harm? I eat apparitions for dinner my ass! With one hand he lifted me up and I could feel my airways being blocked, it was choking me. Spots danced behind my eyes as my sight began to blacken. And then...it stopped.

"Yes...yes! I have been waiting for you. I felt your movements in the Force, and they stirred me from my nightmare." What the hell was he, now that I heard his voice and could make out a gender, talking about? "I am still too weak to leave, but I knew if I made myself enough of nuisance, you would eventually come. The Sith throw flesh endlessly at what they cannot control. And here you are...blood of my blood. Here you are."

I gasped as I tried to regain my breathe. Kory was at my side rubbing my back, glaring at the apparition. Where the hell was she during all that? I guess I couldn't blame her, she wouldn't have been able to do anything anyway. "Blood...of my blood?" I choked out. "Who...the fuck are you?"

"You don't know me?" He sighed and rubbed his head in annoyance. "Has our family fallen so far that the daughter of my daughters does not know the name of Kallig, the name so long revered in the annals of the Sith?" He shook his head at the faces on the wall in front of me. "You are my descendant, by how many generations I do not know, but know this: your strength in the Force has awakened me form my stupor."

"I...I don't understand." He wasn't making sense. Descendant? Blood of his blood? What the hell am I? "What do you mean I 'awakened' you?" I asked.

"When the weaklings of this planet trespassed my tomb, I rose, resuming my former life. This temple became my kingdom, and I was once more a Lord of the Sith." He explained. "But when you first grasped the hilt of your lightsaber, I knew my hour had come and gone. That your strength, not mine, would return our family to glory." Our family? My ancestors? No this couldn't be right. I was born a slave, lived a slave...then I escaped that fate and became Sith.

"What are you talking about? I'm not from a Sith family! I was merely a slave!" I was getting annoyed and angry with these lack of answers.

"That is my shame. I was once one of the greatest Lords of the Sith. If I'd been wiser, I could have secured my family's greatness. But I let down my guard and was betrayed by a man called Tulak Hord, whom I trusted as a friend." I gasped. Tulak Hord, the very one whose power Zash and I sought.

"And you speak as if alive. I would serve my master well to correct that." I heard Khem sneer behind me. I looked at him, he was angry. If Lord Kallig was bothered it did not show.

"Ha! Your master is dead, beast. You serve the child of Kallig now." He addressed me then. "Flesh of my Flesh, you should teach you servant to obey." I glared. Even if he was my ancestor, he did not have right to order me around.

"I will deal with him as I see fit, Kallig. Just because I 'may' be your descendant, doesn't give you the right to tell me how to handle my followers." However I did turn to Khem and said. "Calm down Khem." He grunted and crossed his arms, standing at his full height. I smirked. Good boy.

"Fair enough. I only caution you not to take obedience for granted. In restoring our bloodline to glory, you must not make the same mistake I did. Treachery is the Sith's endless game, you must win."

"Then I will win it. I'm no fool."

"Beware your master, beware your apprentice. Never be taken by surprise. Do these things, and you will be unstoppable." My master? No she would never betray me. She loves us...right? Damn ghost putting thoughts into my head! And what apprentice, surely not Kory. We were equals, she wasn't my apprentice. So if not her? Then who did he mean? He spoke again, bringing me from my thoughts. "But you have not come to see me; you have come for the artifact I managed to wrest from Tulak Hord before he died." He swept his arm out to the coffin. "Take it, but be careful, I know not what it does. Only that betrayal follows it everywhere."

I scoffed. "If betrayal shows up. I'll just kill it." Not literally of course, just those that betray me. I feared no one. However that didn't mean I didn't fear the thought of it. I didn't want to kill Zash, Kory, or even Khem. I didn't like thinking that I might have to.

"If only all things were so simple. Keep your eyes open." he cautioned. "I hunger for the day when our power will be restored. We will meet again." Then suddenly he vanished into thin air, a purple swirling energy signaling his departure. I sighed and rubbed my forehead, just as he had done. Exactly as he had done. Maybe I was his descendant, it would explain my power. I shook the thoughts away and opened the rocky tomb. Inside was the artifact, a square like object, looking a lot like a holocron.

"This is it. Finally the first piece." I said to no one in particular.

"Isn't that good?" Kory asked at my side. I smiled at her and together we left the chamber.

"Yes...it is." My holocom beeped, signaling me that someone was calling. I answered it and Zash appeared on holo. "Yes master?"

"My dear apprentice. Do you have the artifact yet?" She asked with smile. Impatience devoid in her question.

I decided to tease her a bit. Her face just brought the playfulness in me. "You wouldn't want me to spoil the surprise now, would you?" I grinned as she chuckled.

"Oh Kuro, you never cease to entertain me. But I will take that as a yes my little one. Come, hurry back to Skotia's...I mean, my chambers. I have a surprise for you." She sounded excited about this.

"Oh boy! I love surprises. What is it? A new head dress?" She laughed at my excitement.

"Just trust me Kuro, you'll love it." I believed her, and I did trust her...with my life. Screw what Kallig said, Zash would never betray me, not ever. "Now hurry back, dear one. Oh I just can't wait!" She squealed in excitement. I smiled at that, it made her sound so cute.

"On my way now, master." She waved off the title and smiled before disconnecting. "Come on, let's go." We quickly retraced our steps and headed back to the temple entrance and back to the camp. Once we arrived there was a taxi waiting for us. We jumped in and the driver took off, I didn't bother asking questions. I knew he was on Zash's orders.

"So what do you think Kallig meant?" Kory asked.

"I don't know. He wasn't lying, that I do know. The artifact though...that concerns me." I gazed at said artifact with confusion. How could something like this cause betrayal?

Kory must have sensed my thoughts, hell maybe she could read minds. "Kuro." I turned to her, her voice sounding serious. "I would NEVER betray you. Some stupid artifact for power will not change that. You can always count on me...you can always trust me." Her voice held unwavering confidence. Her eyes spoke volumes of her sincerity. I believed her instantly.

"Good." I responded just as seriously. "Cause I really...really don't want to kill you." She smiled and kissed my cheek and played with my lekku for the rest of the trip, which I absolutely loved.

_**Darth Zash's chambers.**_

__We walked into Zash's office in the back room, she was standing by the virtual library. She quickly took notice of us and without reserve she swiftly came over, engulfing me and Kory at the same time in a tight hug. "Thank god your alive. I know I spoke to you earlier but...I just..." She pulled back and the sheer sorrow on her face was staggering. She...really did care about us, so much.

I smiled reassuringly. "Don't worry so much Zash. We're fine." She smiled and hugged us once more.

"A mother always worries Kuro. Never forget that." I nodded with a big smile. She really saw herself as our mother figure.

"Even so, Kuro kicked ass in there. Even stood her own against that spirit that showed up." She bragged.

"What are you talking about? I got my ass kicked, my power didn't even do a thing to him." I grumbled. Kory laughed and pat my back.

"No need to be modest, you didn't show an ounce of fear. Confusion sure, but fear? Psh, as if."

"Whatever." I tried to play it down, I was really going to get a big head if they kept praising me. Zash laughed at our banter and smiled warmly.

"I'm glad you made it back." Then her eyes widened as if she just remembered something. "Oh dear...I almost forgot, you're just in time for your surprise. While I waited for you I went over Skotia's research. Who would've thought that such a man had a curious intellect."

"Well he was a machine." She smirked and agreed with me. "So where's my surprise?" I bounced on the balls of my feet like a little child. I really did love surprises, sometimes even bad ones. It made life fun and interesting.

She laughed and leaned against the desk. "Patience, Kuro." I pouted. "Don't give me that look. You'll love it I promise. But first I am curious. How did you pacify that apparition?"

"We...were related." I said seriously. This was nothing to joke around with. "He...is an ancestor and he wants me to restore our bloodline to power. And..." I didn't want to say it. I swallowed thickly and looked to Kory for support. She nodded to me, sending my a supportive smile. "Lord Kallig was his name and he...he seemed to think you would betray me." I looked up at her with such pleading eyes. I didn't want her to hate me for thinking that it could be a possibility. I felt so pathetic.

Zash smiled sadly and hugged me once more, whispering into my ear. "I would never. You are important to me Kuro. Nothing in this galaxy would ever make me betray you." She pulled back and looked deeply into my eyes. I could see the sincerity, the love. "The life of a Sith makes one think to look out for themselves. It's what I have done and what you have done. But I had found that finding something to believe in, to love and cherish makes life worth living, even for a Sith. I couldn't ever betray what is so important to me. Never forget that." I nodded into her chest, her soft breasts offering so much comfort. They were like big pillows and Zash's scent wrapped me up in a cocoon of love and safety. She pulled away after a time but stayed close to me. She continued on with her explanation and I listened. They didn't need to worry about me and any sob fests. "I have been studying Tulak Hord's artifacts closely for some time, and one glance at this one you've brought back confirms everything I've suspected. These artifacts will change everything, Kuro, you especially. They will make you more powerful than you could imagine. I have foreseen it." She smiled at me, the excitement she reflected in her eyes.

Yes. Power. I needed that, wanted that, craved that. If I had power I could protect Kory, protect Zash, protect everything I held dear. And nothing will stop me from reaching that goal. "What do they do exactly?" I asked.

"This artifact is one of five that, together, describe a peculiar ritual used by the great Tulak Hord when he conquered the Dromund System. Until I have all the artifacts, however, I cannot understand the full nature of the ritual, but I have foreseen that you alone will wield the ritual's power." I nodded at her explanation. "The artifacts scattered across the galaxy; some hidden by Tulak Hord himself, and some wrenched from his hands by betrayers. Documents I found in Skotia's effects point to Balmorra and Nar Shaddaa, but I will need to do more research to locate the other two."

"Understood mas...I mean Zash." I amended when she gave me a pointed look. "Um...how will I..."

She smiled, a slow satisfied smirk. "That my dear, is where your surprise comes in." This was it! Seeing the excitement on my face she, damn her, slowly explained. "If you're going to find these artifacts you are going to need something to get you there correct?"

I whined "Mama." She chuckled with mirth. "What is it? A shuttle pass?"

"Nothing quite so...primitive. To get to these artifacts you will need..." She paused. By the Emperor tell me! She smirked at my pout. "...a ship."

The word echoed inside my school. A ship...she got me my own ship. Is this how teenagers feel when their parents give them their first speeder car? I squealed, a high pitched girly sound and all but tackled Zash to the floor. "Thank you! Oh thank you, thank you, thank you!" She laughed heartily at my reaction and I couldn't keep the grin off my face. "Where is it? Where can I get it? Oh my god a ship really? This is...this is..." I always did love ships. Everything about them, inside and out, and to finally have my own. It was like a gift sent from the gods. I turned to Kory and found her rolling on the floor, clutching her sides in laughter for added effect. I didn't care though. I was just too happy. "Isn't this amazing? Oh I'm so excited!"

Finally Kory stopped laughing at my expense and got to her feet, trying to catch her breathe. "Yeah..." She giggled. "Yeah it really is great."

"You'll find your ship at the spaceport. Then, the galaxy is yours to explore, my dear Kuro." She informed me. "Don't forget to contact me when you reach each planet for more information on the artifacts' locations. Good luck and...don't worry your mother so much ok? Feel free to contact me anytime as well...I'll miss your presence." She said sadly, and gave her a hug.

"It's not like I'm going to be gone forever, I have a ship now!" I said as if that explained everything.

"Yes and you deserve it. Now run along my little ones. I need to get some research done." She smiled and ushered us out of the room, after giving Kory a hug and kiss farewell.

"She will never command the power of Tulak Hord." Khem growled. "Remember, little Sith, I am always hungry." Not even Khem with his pessimistic attitude could keep me down. Besides I was the one who was going to command that power. Zash even said so.

"I know Khem and I will feed you so much you'll never want to eat another fore-user again."

"Not likely." He groused, though I could hear the amusement in his voice. With that I literally ran out of the Citadel, wanting to get to my ship just that much quicker, Kory and Khem on my heels.

_**Dromund Kaas Spaceport. Fury Hanger.**_

__I stared in amazement at this work of art. She was beautiful, so very beautiful. "Look at that!" I shrieked and pointed at the ship. "I'm going to call her princess." I said dreamily.

Kory looked at me as if I had two heads. "Are you serious?"

I looked at her seriously then said in a voice that closely mirror a droid. "That was a joke." She rolled her eyes when I grinned. I skipped, literally skipped to the ramp that led me inside. The inside was just as amazing. There was a door directly in front of me, probably lead to the engine room or something, and a set of stairs to my right. I pranced up the stairs. I was like a kid in the candy store as I looked around. Just as I was about to explore a mechanical voice had me rooted.

"Oh! Ah, I mean...greetings master!" He said finally. "I am Toovee Arrate (2V-R8), factotum droid for this vessel. You must be my new master. Gentle, kind new master..." Psh he wishes. I smirked devilishly. It was odd seeing a droid shiver in fear.

"My own droid? Excellent." I drummed my fingers together as I stared at him.

"I am relieved..." I glared at him. "Er, pleased, that you find me so agreeable. I will never disappoint you, master."

"Good. Now, what can you do?"

"I am programmed for a wide array of tasks, including but not limited to: Meal preparation, ship maintenance, janitorial duty and etiquette." Great. "Come, let me show you around." He gestured to the room we were in for starters. "Welcome aboard this Fury-class Imperial Interceptor, a versatile craft combining a starfighter's maneuverability with armament to rival larger military vessels." He walked forward toward a large holoterminal. "You'll find all the stranded amenities, including your own private captain's locker for storing valuables, it is in the storage area that I will show you momentarily." "Interstellar communications are accessed via the ship's holoterminal." He gestured to said terminal in front of me. He walked away and I followed him to a room that had the Imperial flag on either side of the door. "This is your private quarters, master. Where you can sleep, enjoy a bit of entertainment, shower or bath, and any research you may need at the terminal inside." I nodded in approval. I loved it. He lead me to two rooms in the back of the ship, gesturing to the right first. "In here is where you can speak privately with any crew members, though there are none but me at the moment, and use the intercom to give out orders if need be." He turned to the left. "This room here is the crew member housing, there are ten beds, a connected large bathroom and storage cabinets for crew member gear.

"Very nice." I noticed that Khem was exploring this area after 2V-R8 spoke to me first.

"I'm glad you approve. This way please." I followed back out into the hallway. "The door there is for escape pods, should the ship come under attack. There is another set on the other side of the ship as well." He lead me to another room with two beds, a kolto tank and a terminal. "This room is the medical bay. Should your crew members receive extensive injuries we can take care of them here, our yourself if need be." He led me to another hallway and into the right room first. "This is the lounge, where crew members or yourself can spend your time during hyperspace transport to enjoy yourselves. There are plentiful chairs, tables and entertainment systems available to you." Then finally the last room. "And this is the cargo hold storage area. Where you can keep various valuables and findings on your explorations. The captain's locker I mentioned is right over there." He pointed to a large cabinet that looked solid and could hold many valuable pieces of treasure or artifacts. "Now if you will follow me I will show you the final area in the tour." He led me back into the man room and up a small set of stairs into the cockpit. "Here you can find the astrogation console, which contains a constantly updated map of the known galaxy. This is where the pilot and co-pilots operate if this were a normal ship."

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Well, to travel all you have to do is active the astrogation map and plot a course to a planet, starship or space station and it will automatically start the engines and plot the fastest and safest course to your destination. Whether out in space or planet side."

"Wonderful." I said with glee.

"Yes. Well...any questions, master?"

"No not at the moment. I'm ready to depart. Let's see what this ship can do." With those words I excitedly activated the galaxy map and located Balmorra. Once done the engines started up and left the spaceport. Entering the void of space she then jumped into hyperspace. It was a lovely sight, the colors and lights danced wonderfully together to present me with the beautiful image. I turned to find Kory standing there behind me. "Well hello there."

She smirked and wrapped her arms around me, pressing herself close to my body. "So, you like it?" Kory asked.

"Of course I do! This ship is amazing!" I couldn't help myself I grabbed her and squeezed her to my chest. Our breasts rubbed against each and I moaned. I missed that feeling. Hmm... "Say. What do you think of breaking in the our new bed?" I said with sultry grin.

Kory blushed and looked away, a small smile on her lips. I really wanted to kiss them right now. "I...I would like that."

"Perfect." I purred into her ear. I took her hand and lead her to my room. I punched in a command to the lock door on the door terminal and turned to Kory. I grinned as she stared at me shyly. I started by kissing her, hard. There was no gentleness to it, just raw passion and lust. I groped her breast with one hand while the other snaked around her body and held her head, running my fingers through her silky hair. She moaned into my mouth, loving the attention. I wanted more though. I ran my tongue along her lips, asking, no demanding entrance and she relented without a fight. I loved the taste of Kory. It was sweet with a hint of bitterness to it, much like she was as a person. Our tongues battled one another for dominance. I, of course, came out on top. After several long minutes of this intense tongue sucking I slipped away, she groaned in annoyance. "Patience, lover." I walked over to the bed, stripping along the way. I usually didn't bother with much foreplay, though it is important for us girls. Then again...I was already wet so it didn't matter to me. But I really liked Kory, so I was going to take care of her. I laid down on the bed and spread my legs, using one hand to spread my soaking pussy lips. "Come and get it, baby."

Kory licked her lips and shed her clothes off her body with amazing speed. Quickly she was as naked as the day she was born. She crawled over to me from the foot of the bed, her eyes lingered on my breasts. I knew she loved them the most. The red skinned and darker red nipples. She latched onto one with her mouth and sucked. I hissed at the pleasurable sensations. I jumped in surprise when I felt one hand worm it's way down to my core and began invading my depths. Her other hand found it's way to my other breast, fondling it with great care and attention. "I love how you taste, Kuro." She said against my nipple.

"How do I taste, Kory?" I moaned in question.

"So good...so so good." She practically purred this out to me. I let her continue her attentions for another few minutes, I was so close. My orgasm quickly built and I let out a cry, calling her name as I came. She giggled against my neck. "Was that good?" She asked, she was always a little shy in bed. She confessed that I was her first back on Dromund Kaas, and that she felt she would be a terrible lover. I told her otherwise, she was amazing. Her touch did wonders to my body and this time was no exception. I nodded my heard to answer her question. Now it was my turn. I quickly flipped us over. Kory yelped, her red hair flailing by the sudden movement. "Kuro...what?" I cut her off by pressing my lips to hers. I was going to shower her with love and pleasure.

With her effectively silenced I began my exploration into known territory. My hand slithered down her chest, down the valley of wonderful breasts that fit perfectly into the palm of my hand, along her flat stomach and finally down to her core. She tensed at the intrusion, not in fear but surprise. She relaxed as I stuck a second fingers inside her, curling upwards and hitting that spot she loved most. She moaned in pleasure and wrapped her arms around my body, holding me as close as possible as she bucked her hips against my hand. I slid in a third finger and she piratically went wild, shaking her head from side to side, her eyes closed in pure bliss.

"More, Kuro, more...please." She begged.

"What do you want Kory?" I cooed seductively.

"I want...I want..." She didn't finish, I kept my fingers working her, getting her close, then suddenly stopping. She pouted in groaned in frustration. "Don't stop...please don't stop." She cried.

I grinned wickedly. "Don't stop what?"

She growled at me, not once loosing her hold. "You know what..."

"I want to hear you say it. What do you want me to do, baby." I whispered in her ear. She shivered as my breathe caressed her skin.

"I want to...to rub my...my pussy against you." She admitted, blushing deeply. She never was comfortable with the dirty talk. I found it cute.

"Where?" I pressed. She groaned again. I chuckled and pressed my thumb against her clitoris, causing her to jump. "Where Kory?"

"Your pussy..." She begged. "I want to rub my pussy against yours. Please." I chuckled and relented. If I teased her too much she would get angry and there was no point in that for sex. Like those people who enjoyed 'fight-sex' I mean really, what the fuck was that all about?

So I retreated from her body and sat in front her and spread my legs wide, she mimicked my positions and interlaced her legs through mine. We got closer and our lower lips touched, kissing in their own special way. We both moaned in ecstasy, just enjoying the contact. Then, together, we moved. Grinding roughly against each other. It was slow at first, then it started build in speed and pressure, soon we were clinging to each other, kissing and licking each others tongues, grinding away for all we were worth. "Oh, Kory...I'm cumming soon..." I told her. I pressed harder into her, causing her to nearly scream out loud, thank god my room was soundproof, not that I cared either way. I wasn't ashamed of who I was and what I did.

"Me too, Kuro...me too. Please...let's cum together."

"Yes...oh gods yes." I hissed and agreeing. We picked up our pace, fondling each others breasts roughly, kissing with deep passion, and grinding our pussies as if it were the last time. Finally I couldn't take it anymore and screamed her name. Right after that Kory screamed mine and I could feel her juices splashing against lower lips, some of it even shooting inside. That caused me to cum again, even more intense than the last one.

We rode out orgasms and finally sagged against each other, exhausted. It amazed how much running around and fighting I could do and not get tired but three orgasms wiped me out. Maybe they were just that intense. "I love you, Kuro." Kory mumbled into my neck. I chuckled and stroked her back, feeling the sweat that had built up during our fucking.

"I know you do Kory." I replied. I didn't feel bad for not saying the words back. Because I didn't love her, at least not in the way a lover would, because I did love Kory. Just not like that. Yes we had sex, but that was for the sheer pleasure of it. Kory understood, but that didn't stop her from telling me those three words.

I smiled gently as I heard her murmur an apology, seconds before she fell asleep in my arms. Poor girl wiped herself out. I gently helped her under the sheets, climbing in myself after wards. For a few minutes I just basked in the afterglow of yet another fantastic sex session with Kory. As my eyes slowly drooped closed, I wondered to myself. What would I ever do without her?

**AN: *Blushes profusely* Third sex scene I've ever written and it still causes me to be embarrassed at writing it. First time doing dialogue too, god I hope that didn't sound like bad actors, I just...kinda copied what I've seen on the internet. Yes I look, tell me one person who doesn't lol. Anyway I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and look forward to the next one. It's going to be a more action oriented...HA action...as if I did a good job on that genre so far *Rolls eyes at self.* I really am sorry for that, I don't know first hand experience in fighting so it's a little tough to do so I hope you guys understand what's going on during fights/duels/wars whatever. Thanks for reading and of course tell me your thoughts on the chapter and leave a comment. See ya guys next time.**

**AN 2: Breaking news! Bioware has given me a 30 day free play time on SWTOR because of my earlier dedication to the game. So I can hopefully get a lot done as far as story goes. Also I will not be posting anymore chapters ONLY because I want to write them all out. You know get as much done on the story as I can, then once my Free time has ended (or if I finish the story line) then I will edit and post them all in big go. Tell me if that's what you want to see. OR if you want me to continue posting as I finish the chapters. Thanks again for reading, I love you all!**


	7. Balmorra

**Disclaimer: I do not own SWTOR. Bioware does.**

**AN: Thank you all so much for your reviews and ideas. I have always had the goal in mind to make it as original as possible but still remain true to the story line. Hopefully I have succeeded so far. Anyway chapter 7 awaits your eyes. Enjoy.**

**Chapter 7**

Balmorra. A war torn planet between rebels, the Empire and a contingent of Republic forces. What a hell hole. It was once an independent corporate and manufacturing world. Until we came and took it from the Republic. The planets citizens hate us, but who cares. The leaders of the war on this planet wanted me to help, but its a waste of my talents. Sure it sounded fun; murder people here, burn down settlements there, but my work was too important. Besides if it was still going on when I got the power of Tulak Hord...I could always come back and show off.

I was sitting in the pilot seat of the _Fury_, my head resting in my hands as I stared out at the planets surface, just having finished with the call from a Lieutenant Darvill, who had asked for my help. Kory was in my lap, snuggled into my chest. I smiled and played with her hair with my free had as I thought about this artifact, where it was and how to get it.

Suddenly a chiming sound came by the holoterminal by the galaxy map. I answered it and Zash appeared on holo. I sat up straighter, getting a better hold on Kory. Zash smiled at our positions. "Did I...interrupt anything?" She asked with a chuckle..

"Had you called a couple hours ago Zash...then yes." I chuckled at her smirk. "What do I owe the pleasure?"

"I had just gotten word that you arrived on Balmorra, by a Lieutenant Darvill. Let's just say he didn't say good things about you." I laughed at that. "I hope you're ready to work...and have some fun." I grinned at her words. Definitely. Sex was awesome, but killing was always something I enjoyed. "Now, I do have a good idea on where the artifact is but..." She trailed off.

"What is it?"

"It's not pleasant, dear."

I shrugged. "So far this whole Tulak Hord artifact hunting hasn't allowed for the best of situations. I don't expect anything to be easy...mama." Zash beamed at being called mama and I made a mental note to call her that more often. She was beautiful with a smile. "So whats the problem?"

"Tulak Hord hid his artifact in a vault on Balmorra, one that was later converted by the Balmorrans into a toxic waste storage facility." I didn't like where this was going. "But the vault was hit badly in the last war. It's now a crater, filled with toxic waste. Your artifact is at the bottom." Damn it. I knew it wasn't going to be easy, but toxic waste? Shit. Zash my grimace. "I'm sorry Kuro...I really am. Maybe there is a way around it?"

I shook my head. "It's ok Zash. I'll figure something out. I know there is a way to get it."

"Let me help you. Try getting into contact with Major Bessiker, an Imperial resources officer in Sobrik. Bessiker knows the planet, and may even have a few good ideas." She was so caring, giving me good options.

"I'll find him."

"As you know, the Empire has its hands full with a violent Balmorran uprising. Officially, they're a grassroots militia. Secretly, they have the Republic's full backing." I narrowed my eyes at that.

"Isn't that in violation of the treaty?"

"Normally yes, but we have reason to believe that the Republic Council doesn't know about their operations here. In any case. I've informed Major Bessiker of the Republic's involvement, so he will be better equipped to assist you. No doubt the Republic's hounds will get in your way."

"Then I will relish beating them to a bloody smear on the Balmorran earth."

"My my. You certainly are dark, little one. I expected nothing less of you." She chuckled at my brazen display of power. "The war, however, is secondary to the artifact. Retrieve the artifact, and try to be discreet. We don't want the entire Sith Order chasing our prize, now do we?"

"Not at all. This is just for us, master."

She sighed. "Kuro what did I say?" She reprimanded.

I smiled sheepishly. "Sorry mama...old habits I guess."

She smiled and shook her head. "Be careful Kuro. I want you take care of Kory and return to me alive...promise me."

"I promise. Nothing...well nothing life threatening will happen to us."

"That's all I ask. I'll talk to you later, dear." I said my goodbyes and we ended our conversation. Well...time to get to work. I stood up abruptly to leave, Kory yelped as she fell to the floor and I grinned.

"What was that for?" She pouted angrily at me. I chuckled and pulled her to her feet.

"Trying to keep you on your toes, Kory." I answered, then informed her of the recent developments. "Zash just called. She knows where the artifact is, but there are complications."

"What kind?" She asked as she rubbed her head, pout still in place. Such a cutie.

"It's at the bottom of a toxic filled facility."

"Wonderful." She groused.

"Yep. So, we need to find a Major Bessiker. He may be able to help us. You want to come?" I asked her. I figured she should have the choice now that we had a place to rest our head at any time.

"Of course I'm coming."

I smirked slid up to her, wrapping my arms around her petite frame and purred into her ear. "Like you did a few hours ago?" Her face instantly went red and she growled at me. "Mmm, keep doing that and I may postpone our work."

"Oh fuck you, Kuro."

"Sure, only if you're there with me."

She threw her hands up into the air in defeat and stomped passed me. "You're such a jerk!" She shouted over her shoulder. I snickered and followed, after I set the the course for the Sobrik spaceport.

"Can't take a little teasing?" I asked her, smug.

"A little yes. But not your teasing." She pouted.

I laughed again and pecked her cheek with a kiss. "You know I only tease because I love you."

"Yeah yeah." She rolled her eyes. As the door opened to the hanger the _Fury_ landed in. I followed her as she took the lead, I shrugged and let her do as she pleased. We were equals after all and besides I didn't want to talk to any idiots right now, the Empire was full of them. She asked around for Major Bessiker and eventually we found ourselves outside the building he was reported in. We walked inside and found the man hunched over a table with another man at the side of it. "Major Bessiker?" Kory called out.

The man turned and noticed us. "Who's this? A Sith? It's a real pleasure. I have a son on Korriban, you know." I smirked at the annoyed look on Kory's face. Neither us wanted to be reminded of our training days on Korriban.

She turned to me and said. "No wonder you're in charge, just once sentence and I want to bash my brains in. It's right up your alley isn't it? Considering your dumb and all." She smirked at me.

I scoffed. "Well excuse me I'm not as smart as you, you little genius." She laughed as I stepped forward. "Look there's something of great value in one of the hazard vaults...the one that was blown open. I heard you could help, the sooner the better, major."

"An alien Sith? How rare."

I growled. "Now damn it! I tire of you pathetic Empire worms. You just won't shut up and get down to business! It makes you look stupid, now out with it!" I snarled.

He swallowed thickly and immediately began to think. "Let's see...a blown open vault. Captain Ilun, do we still have those pumps?"

The captain answered him. "Sir, if this is the vault I think it is, it won't be that easy. The fumes alone have put men in the medical center." Great it was that strong? Now what?

"I don't care about that! I need to get to the bottom of that pit!" I growled.

"Yes, of course. We need some way to make this pit less deadly. Tell me, Captain, is there nothing that can survive toxic waste?"

"Well...nothing grows there sir, but there are the Colicoids." He supplied.

"Colicoids! What do those bugs want with toxic waste?" I rolled my eyes at his dramatics.

"Food, sir. Our surveillance satellites have recorded them feeding on the toxic waste. We suspect they've been designed to eat it." I suddenly had an idea. If I could somehow get that ability, not the eating, but the natural immunity to the toxic waste, then I could get through it and get that artifact.

"That may work Captain. How do I...become a Colicoid?"

"Sir!" Ilun sounded so shocked that I just had to snicker.

"No Captain. She's right. To get to the bottom of that pit, she'll need to become like the Colicoids. There must be a way for you to take on the Colicoids' resistance, so you can enter that vault." Idiot, he made it sound like it was his idea. "Captain, where were these creatures created?" He asked the Captain.

"Well...I can't say for sure, but...there's a research lab not far from here that was overrun with Colicoids as soon as the Balmorrans abandoned it. But the Colicoids are vicious creatures, just one of them tore apart a whole squad." Really? What the hell are training these soldiers for? They're useless!

"You call yourself an army? Pathetic." I told both men. I was disappointed with the Empire's military so far. No wonder they bowed to the Sith so much, we were the only ones who got anything done.

"I'm sorry, my lord. We just don't have the numbers to deal with these things. But if you can get into that lab, we'll get you into that toxic pit." Of course. I had to do all the work, weak...just plain weak and worthless!

"Sir, even if we find out what causes this resistance, we don't have-" The Major cut him off before he finished that line of thought.

"We'll worry about that later. Right now our Sith friend has to get into that lab and find out what the Balmorrans did to those creatures." He said.

I glared at him, my eyes blazing. "Don't presume to be my friend, Major." I sneered his title. "So far I am unimpressed with you and your soldiers. You're all weak. Know this, if my mission weren't so important that I needed your help. You would be joining your soldiers on the front lines. Cowards." I spun on my heel and strode out of the room before I heard or saw their reaction.

Once outside Kory leaned over to me and whispered. "Are you sure this is a good idea? What if there are side effects? What if...what if it doesn't work. You could die Kuro!" I smirked at her obvious worry over me. It was endearing to be sure.

"Don't worry so much Kory. It'll be fine." She sighed but didn't say anything more. We returned to the ship and lifted off into the atmosphere. I used the ships scanners to locate the building I needed. I found it quickly and steered the ship to hover over it. "Stay here ok? I'll be back." I told Kory as the ramp dropped, the ship staying in the air.

"Wait! What are you doing?" She called out, I didn't wait though. I jumped out of the ship and plummeted to the ground, cackling with glee as the wind whipped my lekku and clothes around. I was coming down fast and at the last second I used the force to slow my decent. I landed lightly on my feet at the entrance to the building. I entered and was almost immediately attacked by Colicoids, they were easily dispatched however. I drew my lightsaber and cut down the first group that attacked. I ventured further inside, noting nests of some sort, only to have them explode and I was swarmed by the vile things once again.

I fought them off for what felt like hours before they finally stopped coming. Damn they were tough. Now I felt a little bad about snapping at the Major...a little, they were still easy. If one took out a squad then what did that make me? I just destroyed a hives worth. Useless.

I approached the only available terminal and searched through the records. Once I copied everything of importance onto my holocom I quickly left before any more showed up. Outside the ship was still hovering so I once again used the force and jumped the thirty or so feet into the air and landed on the Fury's ramp. "Don't ever do that again!" Kory yelled as soon as I was back on board.

I just grinned and walked past her to the holoterminal to sift through the records. Then I came across something interesting. The passage explained how they experimented on the Colicoids to make them immune to toxic waste and to...eat it. Effectively cleaning it up. A chemical mutagen they used looked like it could be of some use. Perfect just what I was looking for. "Kory, fly us back to Sobrik. I want to go over this some more."

She sighed. "Fine, but please, please don't be so reckless next time? You scared me to death." She said softly.

I smiled apologetically. "Sorry Kory, I'll be careful." Kory left to the cockpit as I read through the records. We landed in the spaceport hanger and once more made our way to Major Bessiker, assuming he was in the same place.

He was on a holocall with someone, a superior by the sounds of things. "Major, if we don't get those supply vehicles...!"

"My men are working on it, Colonel, but until that shipment of plasteel I requested three months ago comes in-" He was cut off by the Colonel.

"I don't care! Tear it off the walls if you have to!" He shouted. Hmm I liked this man, I watched the whole thing with a smirk. Finally they disconnected and I spoke.

"Are you quite finished? It's not wise to keep a Sith waiting." I glared for added effect.

He stuttered over his words. "Y-yes, my lord. Did you manage to find anything out at the lab? Captain Ilun and I have been doing our own research, but we haven't discovered much." Of course not.

"I expected as much. For your information I have, though it was rather disgusting to get to. Damn Colicoids." I copied over the information I found to his holocom.

He read over it quickly, then. "Captain, have a look at this. I can't make heads or tails of it."

Kory whispered into my here. "He runs the place here? What an idiot. Even you figured it all out." I rolled my eyes with a smile.

"Love you too." I whispered back." She grinned. She was right though, he was an idiot.

"Hmm. This confirms our suspicions. The Colicoids were being mutated to clean up the waste, and it looks like the chemical mutagen they were using could theoretically work..." He explained.

The Major threw his arms up childishly and exclaimed happily. "Well that's it! That's our solution right? We just replicate this chemical mutagen!" I sighed loudly. It just wasn't that simple. What a pea-brained Major.

Captain Ilun looked at him like he was stupid. "Um, sir, there's a problem...Our chief scientist defected to the Republic a few months back. We can't being to replicate, let alone test, the serum without him."

"Then we need to un-defect him then...don't we?" I said, my voice laced with deadly intent.

The Major laughed. "Un-defect indeed. You...you certainly have a way with words, my lord." I rolled my eyes and looked expectantly at the Captain, he had a better head on his shoulders.

He saw the look I was giving him and gave me the information I needed. "The scientist's name is Iannos Tyrek, and he's still on Balmorra in a Republic research base out near the toxic lakes." I nodded.

"All right, my lord. It looks like you have your new objective. You find this scientist; you subdue him. My men will bring him back, and we'll get you your chance to swim in toxic waste." He said, a little too happily.

"Excuse me?" I hissed.

"Um...I..."

"You expect me to take a whole camp of rebels and Republic troops on my own, and then you show up after the danger is over?" I asked, my voice shook with rage. "No Major. Your men will be coming with me. Tell them to report to Hanger SI-17. Now."

"Y-y-yes, my lord. Right away." I turned to leave, he stopped me however to give me some useless information. "Do hurry back, m-my lord. I just got word that my son has passed his trials on Korriban and is on his way to Balmorra. I-i want you to meet him."

I growled and spun around, lifting my hand into the air at the level of his neck. The force lifted him into the air and pulled him to me. I was face to face with this bumbling idiot. "You think I care about your pathetic son? My work is too important for the likes of some stupid boy who just finished his trials, Major! Listen closely. I. Do. Not. Care! All I care about is getting this artifact and getting off this fucking planet!" I threw him away from me and he collided with the wall, with a grunt of pain. "Your men, Major! Now!"

I didn't give him a chance to say or do anything else, I quickly strode out of the building. People got out of my way rather quickly, seeing the anger written all of my face. Not even Kory said anything. When we reached my ship, a squad of soldiers in black Empire armor were standing in a line on either side of the ramp, there were eight in total. More than enough to take down this camp and steal back Iannos Tyrek. One soldier broke from the line and stood in front of me and saluted. "My lord, Sergeant Drael reporting."

"Very good Drael, you arrived faster than I expected." I narrowed my eyes at the squad of soldiers. They certainly showed initiative. "I hope you have more sense than your Major, because I will not tolerate stupidity."

"Of course, my lord. My soldiers are at your disposal, just command us and we will do as you wish. And...May I speak...off the record?" He asked.

"I'm no soldier Sergeant, so speak freely anytime you wish." I turned to Kory then. "Kory, get these men situated. If they give you any trouble feel free to...motivate them." Kory nodded and did as I was told, her voice rang out to the other soldiers, commanding them aboard. "Speak Sergeant." I folded my arms and waited.

"My lord, I am...excited to be working with you. Major Bessiker is a fool and not worthy of his position. He asks too many questions to his superiors, doesn't give enough information to his troops and...well he's a kiss ass." I snickered.

"Yes, he is. I trust you will work with me and not second guess my decisions."

"Not at all, I follow your orders to the letter. As of now, I and my soldiers are yours to command."

"Good, follow me." I boarded my ship and walked over to the holoterminal. I punched in a few keys and a map of pulled up. "Where is Tyrek?" I asked the Sergeant. I watched him scan over the map and in seconds her pointed out the small camp directly south west of Sobrik in the Markaran Plains.

"Here. This was the last known location of Iannos Tyrek." I smiled. Straight to the point, no bullshit in between. I liked this man.

"Very good Sergeant." I looked at Kory, who was a few feet away watching, and nodded. She nodded back and went to the cockpit to fly the ship. After our wonderful sex just hours earlier, Kory had told me more about herself, one such thing was she knew how to fly a starfighters. "Prepare your men, we will be there within minutes with the power of the _Fury_."

"Yes, my lord." He saluted once more and gathered his troops together to form up a plan. I left them at it and went around the corner to speak with Kory.

"Feeling better?" She asked as I stepped over to her.

"Yeah. I hate stupid people." She giggled and patted her lap, which I happily sunk into, curling my body around hers. "I don't have time to deal with it. Always prattling on about this or about that...Zash is expecting a lot from us...I don't want...I can't let her down."

"And we won't. Your an amazing leader and you inspire fear and loyalty in many. You're doing fine. Now come on, we got rebels to kill."

"Don't have to tell me twice" Killing was something I always enjoyed doing. I climbed off her lap and walked back into the main room. Sergeant Drael and his men were gathered together, going over their weapons with practiced ease. "Get ready, boys. Your going in hard." I noticed some of the men grinning to each other, obviously thinking of some sexual innuendo. Not that I could blame them, I think like that a lot too. "Follow me." They got to their feet and followed me to the exit door. It hissed open and the air whipped into my face, blowing my clothes around my body. Below the ship was the camp that held Iannos Tyrek, the resistance forces were pointing up and bringing their blasters up to shoot at us. "And by going in hard, I mean your going to jump." I grinned evilly at them, I surprised to see them grin just as darkly as me. Seems I met a great bunch of soldiers. "From this height you'll surely die, however. So I'm going in first with Kory, and I ask you to trust us. Do you all trust me?"

"Of course, my lord!" They all chorused and saluted me. Hmm...I had an idea, but it could wait.

"Good. See you all in hell." They laughed as I snaked an arm round Kory's waist and jumped. She wasn't expecting that and screamed bloody murder as we swiftly fell towards the ground. I laughed with glee.. Manipulating the force just enough to slam into the ground creating a shockwave that knocked several of the rebels off their feet, and causing little to no harm to us. I'm sure I would be sore later though. "Kory get that barrier of yours up now babe."

"You are such an asshole!" She scolded me loudly as she did her thing. It came up just in time as the blaster lasers dissipated against it. I looked up when I saw laser blasts coming from my ship, most likely from the ramp of my ship. I waved them down and without hesitation they all jumped, going two at a time. Seconds before they landed I used the force to slow their descent, they all landed safely and spread out, firing in retaliation. Brave, well trained and reckless. I loved them already.

I started shooting lightning bolts from my hands, backing the enemy away from out position, cackling madly as the rebels fell with each hit. Kory for her part used her barrier to cast individual protective bubbles around the soldiers. "That's it men, push them back! Do not fail our Lord Kuro!" I grinned, approving of Drael's command, though I wasn't a Lord yet. Yes my idea was becoming more and more enticing. "My lord, we will hold them back while you retrieve Tyrek. What do you think?" He called out to me as he shot yet another rebel dead in the chest.

"Of course, Drael. You and your boys are just fantastic! I can safely say that you will be moving up in the galaxy." I replied. I turned to the tent behind us and could see several people inside. One of them was Tyrek. I just had to look for a man with red hair and a full beard.

"Thank you, my lord. Good luck." He returned to his men.

I came up to Kory and told her stay with the boys. They would need a Sith to back them up. She nodded her head as she jumped into the fray, her lightsaber a red blur. That's my girl. I went up to the tent and stepped inside. One man stood in the back, I could tell he was Tyrek. The other four rushed me. I drew my saber and slew one of them with a simple swing and carried that momentum into a spin, bringing my leg out and kicked the second man away from me, knocking into the other two. I shot lightning into my saber, then swung it. The lightning arc jumped from the blade and struck the three tangled men and jumped from each of them several times before finally dying, just like the first. "Iannos Tyrek I presume?"

He sighed. "I should have known Bessiker wouldn't let me go without a fight." He looked me up and down and added. "Though sending a Sith seems like a bit of overkill. Are you here to kill me, or are you going to torture me first?"

I grinned. "Thanks for the idea." I shot small jolt of lightning at him, enough to cause pain but not kill him. He screamed in agony and sunk to his knees. Finally it ended and he gasped for breathe. "You really are as stupid as the rest of these people on this planet. For future reference, don't give a Sith ideas."

"No! No, listen...listen please. I won't be scared into returning. I risked my life to come here. Being...being an Imperial scientist...it's a fate worse than death."

"I can think of worse." I grinned and advanced on him. "Like having you watch as I make a necklace from your entrails." He grimaced but didn't relent.

"I won't go back to that place! You don't know what it's like!"

"Oh that's where you're wrong. You see I used to be a slave, abused, hated, mocked. I do know whats it like to not be appreciated. The difference between you and me is that I embraced who I was, you just ran like a coward. Now, you will come back with me."

"No I won't! We're not expected to be men! We're machines, slaving day in and day out. No intellectual freedom, no creativity..." He paused. "I'm tired of building killing machines. I want to do some good for the galaxy. I...I can't go back there."

I shrugged and lifted my hand again. "You will go Tyrek...one way or another." I shocked him again, this time increases the power, still not enough to kill him.

"No...ngh! You'll have to...to kill me...I'll never return to the Empire...willingly! Aaargh!"

"Poor baby...does that hurt?" I asked in an overly sweet voice. "Too bad. Lucky for you...I know just when to stop." I spat. I shocked him for the third time. Using just enough power to knock him out cold. It wouldn't do to kill him when I needed his intellect. He screamed once more before falling to the ground, unconscious. I scoffed. "Weak minded fool."

The sounds of blaster fire had stopped outside and I turned around to look. It seems that all the boys survived, and thank the Emperor Kory did too. "My lord, we are ready to depart." He said to me. Then he addressed his men. "Detain the scientist. We're leaving."

"Yes sir!" Two soldiers said and gathered the unconscious worm and carried him away, roughly.

"Careful!" I shouted after them. "I don't want him dead or harmed!"

"Yes, my lord!" They called back and were more gentle with him. I nodded in approval. It was official, I was going to keep these guys. Besides, what good is a ship without a little security detail? I noticed my ship landing in an open field a few feet away. Sergeant Drael followed me as I boarded. Once we were all on board it took off and headed for Sobrik spaceport.

Tyrek was set into the medical bay and laid on one of the beds. Once I knew he was well taken care of I sat in one of the chairs in the main room of the _Fury_. Kory sat at my side and laid her head on my shoulder. "Well that was fun." I supplied.

"Very." She closed her eyes and began to doze.

Before I could get comfortable however my ships holoterminal chimed. I groaned and switched it on by using the force. Major Bessiker came on. I growled. "What do you want now, Major!" I hissed.

"Ah...Y-y-yes. I'm so very sorry to interrupt you. I'm sure you very..."

"Out with it!" Snapped. Kory didn't even budge.

"Yes...yes alright. I'm...I'm calling to ask for your help. I know, I know I haven't been very...accommodating to you but...please hear me out." He begged.

"There is only one thing I want Major and that is the mutagen. Everything else is secondary. Now what is it?" I snarled. He never learned.

"It..it's my son..."

"I told you don't care about your son!"

Suddenly his demeanor changed and he became aggressive and angry. "I know what you said Sith. My..my son is in trouble. He went to look for some holocron and now I have a distress signal coming from him. I will NOT give you your serum until you save my son." He demanded. The gall. He demanded and ordered ME. A Sith, to do something for him?

My next words were so laced with seething hatred and deadly calm.. "You are out of line Major. How dare you order me around like a common soldier. Your son is a failure and a waste of my time. You will give me that mutagen when it is finished...and when I get back, Major. You. Will. Be. Punished."

He didn't seem phased at all. "I have pull in important circles, and my brother is a high-ranking Sith. You'll listen if you know what's good for you." Threats now? That was the last straw. "All this time you've been running around, We've been fighting a war! I've been more than happy to help, but not at the cost of my son's life!"

"Nobody, but my master gives me orders Major." I hissed.

"Then you won't get your mutagen." He said, smugly. Then proceeded to tell me where his son was located. Then hung up immediately. I snarled and jumped to my feet. I was glad Kory moved before then, in my rage I tended to harm anything nearby. I stormed into the cockpit and jumped into the pilot seat. I set the coordinates for Bessiker son's location. The ship quickly changed direction and shot off. I got to my feet and stormed to the exit hatch and opened it.

"Stay here." I ordered every one on the ship. I was furious, livid, angry, and volatile. No one objected, sensing my mood. The hatch opened and the ramp dropped. We were over a gorge that had multiple levels and walkways. I found the one I needed and launched myself out of the ship. I slammed down hard on the catwalk, blasting several rebels off the catwalk. They screamed the entire way down until they a resounding crushing sound filled the gorge. I pulled my hood up and drew my lightsaber. The shadows of my cowl illuminated by the red glow of my eyes as my anger rose to new heights. With the power of the force I shot into the man made cave, slicing several rebels apart that were guarding the entrance.

It was a massacre. Rebel after rebel tried to stop me, but I deflected their weapons fires and shot them back into their ranks. I sliced open bodies, shocked droids and living beings alike. Further and further into the lair I went, killing everyone and everything in my path. Smears of blood cased the walls, screams echoed around the halls, intimidating others I haven't reached yet. Finally I came upon the holding cells. In one of them was Bessiker's son. He was garbed in Sith robes of gray. Black haired and brown eyes. And the personality of an insect. "You...you're the one the old man sent? He must have gotten my distress signal." I just glared at him with so much hate. Either he couldn't see it, or he was overconfident. "I guess he's good for something then." Seems he doesn't like his father. Good he won't miss him. "He kept talking about some Sith he was working with. He didn't mention you were filthy alien." He sneered.

My eye twitched in anger. "And he didn't mention your sniveling little child, an insufferable fool." I almost didn't recognize my voice. It was so dark and filled with hate and rage. This he heard and he actually paled a bit before he snapped out of it.

"Watch your tongue, scum." He reminded me of Harkun, and just for that I wanted to kill him. "Now get me out of here!"

I chuckled darkly. "I don't think your in any position to make demands...boy." I paced slowly in front of his cell. "Give me one good reason why I should? I...hate, no, I loathe your father, and when I meet him next, he is going to die. Gathering from what I know of him and the experience I have had with you already. I see no reason to release you."

He glared back at me and crossed his arms in defiance. "My master is powerful, scum. I'm sure you've heard of him, Lord Esdras." I haven't heard of him, and if he was still a Lord than my master was stronger. "He won't be happy if I don't come back alive. My master sent me here for a holocron the Republic dug up someplace or other. I got what I came for, now all I have to do is get off this rock."

"Your master is still a lord? Pathetic. If we are basing our own power on our masters then mine is more powerful." I mocked him and mimicked his voice perfectly, tone, range and all. "I'm sure you've heard of her, Darth Zash." He gulped and paled further. So he has heard of her. Good. "Now...where. Is. The Holocron?" I asked, teeth clenched in anger.

"S-safely in my robes, bitch. The holocron's a map. It's supposed to point to a powerful weapon of the dark side that's hidden here on Balmorra. The weapon's mine if I find it, now that your here to free me." It sounded more like a question at the end.

I giggled, then chuckled, then full out laughed in his face. He growled at me. "Actually...the weapon's mine. So thank you for telling all about this, lovely toy."

"If you plan on taking it, you're going to have to fight me first!" He limbered up and taunted me by curling a finger in a 'bring it on' motion. I smirked and blew the console to open his seal. Immediately I was flying through the air. I righted myself and landed nimbly on my feet and held up my saber.

"Is that all you got?" I taunted. He growled and charged me and I blocked his attack. We spent, for what felt like hours, bashing our sabers against each other. He was good I'll give him that, but my rage and fury was stronger. I ducked his next blow and swept his feet from under him. He grunted when he hit the ground and stabbed down, only for him to roll to the side. He jumped to his feet and I forced pushed him. He slammed into the wall and I used that moment to hurl a lightning bolt at him. It struck him in the chest and he screamed in pain. I channeled the lightning into him grinning with glee as the light of the bolts lit up my face. I chuckled as he begged for me to stop. I did stop only to throw my saber into his chest, effectively pinning him to the wall.

"Ngh...damn it..." I sauntered forward, swaying my hips. He got beat by a woman, an alien woman.

"Who's the scum now, boy?" I mocked him.

"Go..." He coughed up blood for a second. "...to hell, bitch."

"Already there dear boy. Now die...and when you see your father. Tell him I said hello." I smiled. I pulled my hand back arching my fingers into claws and rammed it into his skull, bashing it in. Blood, brain matter, and broken bone covered my hand and I sighed at the wonderful feeling. "Weakling...just like your father." I searched his robes and found the holocron and activated it, copying all the data to my holocom. Once done I crushed the thing in my fist and threw away the pieces.

I felt better now that I had my own bit of fun. Oh, I hadn't forgotten about Bessiker. He won't be happy about me killing his son. But I didn't care, I didn't plan on letting him live long enough to mourn. I returned to the surface and trekked a little ways away from the gorge. I found the weapon easily, inactive but usable and hailed my ship. I jumped up and onto the ramp, sauntering in after I closed the hatch. "Are you alright?" Kory greeted me. She looked upset.

I smirked. "I'm perfect. Now can you please get us back to Sobrik. I have a Major to kill." She smiled and nodded scampering off to do as she was told. I smacked her ass as she went past me. She yelped but kept going. I looked at my non-gory hand, which had slapped her backside. I loved the feeling her cheeks in my hand.

We made it back to Sobrik without incident and I ordered everyone, save 2V-R8, to follow me. I have to admit I was quite a sight with eight Imperial troopers flanking me, weapons in hand looking for threats, two of which holding Tyrek steady as they marched him after me. Khem flanked my left and Kory on my right. We stormed into Bessiker's building to confront him. Bessiker was there and he spotted us. "Stay back, Sith." I kept moving forward. "I said stay back and don't lay a hand on me!"

"Do not order me around, Major! I am your superior here!" I growled.

"I don't care. We had an agent in that outpost, he reported everything! You killed him! I told you you wouldn't get your mutagen if you didn't help and...and you killed him!"

"He wouldn't be dead had you just obeyed me." I stepped closer. "It's your fault he died. Besides, I have Tyrek and he will make it for me. You had nothing over my head, Major."

He laughed, in hysterics. "You're nothing but a cold-blooded murderer! You enjoyed killing him, didn't you? Didn't you?" He snarled.

A slow grin curved on my lips and I noticed him shiver at the sight. "Yes Major. I did. I enjoyed bashing his skull in." I lifted my gore covered hand as proof. "Hmm, some of his brain is still there." I flicked it and the gore struck his face. I smirked at the wide eyed look on his face.

"You're sick! Sick!" He moaned in despair. "Please just tell me...why? Why did you have to kill him? The controls were right there. You could have freed him. Why?"

"Because you thought you could order me, Major. You thought you were in control. I killed him to show you that you are not. I have authority here. Your Sergeant knows this better than you do."

"He didn't deserve this! I trusted you with his life! He was a good boy!"

"He was Sith! Born a Sith, lived a Sith, died a Sith. Sith fight amongst each other everyday, Major! If he didn't die by me, he would have died by someone else. He wasn't a good boy either."

"You monster. I'll kill you. I'll kill you!" He went for his blaster and I raised my hand in a clenched fist. Then opened it. It was a hand motion that I have seen the Imperial Military use to signal to fire. I trusted Drael and his men and they didn't disappoint. Immediately they fired a volley into the Major, effectively killing him. He died before he even hit the ground.

"By the way, Major." I said to his corpse. "Your men are coming with me. Willingly I might add. Say hello to the boy for me." I turned to Tyrek then. "Get to work Iannos. I have very little patience right now."

He sighed. "Yes, my lord." Bessiker's men...no my men, had informed him of his duty to make the mutagen. He got to work immediately.

As he worked Drael came up to me. "My lord, thank you."

"For?" I quirked a brow in confusion.

"For allowing us to work for you. To be honest we have heard of you from various sources. You're the apprentice of Darth Zash, a powerful Sith, and any soldier with the right state of mind would kill to work under you."

"Good. You are still in command of your men, but remember. I command all of you." I laid down the line and if they didn't like it they could go. They did serve me well after all.

"Understood, my lord. We will never let you down. We are yours to command as I said before." They all saluted me and I grinned. This was glorious. "Orders?" He said after a few minutes of silence.

"Yes, go back to the ship. Get acquainted with the foundation. There are crew quarter for you and your men. Unfortunately for you, Khem will be sharing that room with you." I waved my hand to the big red monster standing by the door with his arms crossed. "Don't worry. He won't eat you...unless you give him reason to." I teased with a grin.

Drael chuckled. "Don't worry, my lord. We have no such plans. We will do as you ask." They bowed as one and swept out of the room. I liked those boys, I wonder if this is how Zash feels. They already seem like children to me. Well dangerous children to be more accurate.

"Khem. Are you hungry?" I asked the big guy after a few minutes of silence. I gestured to the Major's corpse, it was an eyesore.

"Very." He growled back. He came over to the body and picked it up, throwing it onto the table.

"Eat up, my friend. You deserve it." I said. He looked at me for a moment and nodded. The sounds of crunching bones and squishy liquids and flesh was music to my ears. Though disgusting at the same time. I chuckled and advanced on Tyrek, Kory at my side as always. "How's it coming Tyrek."

"It's only been a few minutes...my lord. It will take some time. Might I suggest heading to the Cantina, or your ship to rest?"

"Nice try Iannos. I'm not leaving until it's finished." He sighed and got back to work. I went to sit in a chair by the table, marveling at how Khem fed. I stayed a few feet away though, I didn't want to get blood on my robes. Kory, without warning, slipped onto my lap and cuddled with me.

We sat there for hours. Khem had long since finished his meal and disposed of the remains. Drael came back at one point. Posting four men to guard the doors, and still we waited. "How much longer doc." Kory whined, annoyed.

"Almost done. Just a few more minutes." She sighed and drummed her fingers on the table. I chuckled at her cuteness. She wanted to get off this planet more than I did. We still had one more step, however.

"It's done." I abruptly stood and stalked over to Tyrek. I snatched the syringe he was holding and looked at it. The liquid inside was green in color, it looked really...disgusting.

"And you're sure it will work?" I glared at him, making sure he knew that if it didn't and in my last few hours of life I would kill him than haunt his ghost. I know that didn't make sense but it did to me damn it.

"It will work. Make sure you take it WHEN you get there, it won't last long so you need to be quick." He paused and seemed to by considering something. "Is that all you need of me. Will you allow me to return?"

"No. You have fulfilled your purpose." I drew my lightsaber then and grinned at him. I was impressed when he didn't even flinch away. He only sighed and nodded, accepting his fate.

"I see. Then kill me, I do not want to live in the clutches of the Empire."

"With pleasure." I thrust my saber into his gut. He grunted in pain, but then his face calmed and he seemed to be at peace as he died. "We're done here. Drael, Kory!" I commanded. They gave their attention. "Drael, do you know the location of the toxic facility?"

"Yes, my lord. I can pin point the location once we return to the ship." He stood to his full height, hands clasped behind his back as he stood at attention. I liked this trooper.

"Good, Kory." She came closer to me and pressed her body against mine. I smirked and snaked an arm around her waist. "I want you to fly the ship there, and be ready to get me out." I lifted the vial. "There is only enough for one." She frowned.

"I don't like not being there for you, Kuro." I rubbed her back in comfort.

"But you will be there for me. If you don't pilot the ship...I could die down there, if you don't get me out in time." She frowned again. Then I noticed her eyes harden, showing resolve. "Good girl. Come on. Let's go." Khem followed us silently. It was time to get what we came for.

_**Vault 305.**_

__Republic ships, three of them. Well, luckily for us they were on standby. I was standing on the ramp of my ship, holding onto one of the rods, staring at the ships. Glaring really. "Alright Kory. I'm going. Cloak and get out of here, I'll call you in later." I said to the air. No one was with me, but I had spoken through a headset that Drael had supplied me with. They were better than a holocom in my opinion. Sure the holocom allowed me to see who I was talking to, but right now I didn't need that.

_"Yes Kuro." _I heard her sigh over our communication link. I smiled endearingly. She was so cute when she was worried. _"Please be safe...I don't know what I'd do without you." _

"Did I ever tell you you worry to much? I'll be fine." I took a deep breathe then jumped off the ramp. I think this is my new favorite way to travel. When you know you won't die from a high fall, sky diving becomes that much more fun. I landed lightly on my feet, thanks to my power in the force.

I approached the hole that lead to the artifact, and groaned. Well, here goes nothing. I injected myself with the altered mutagen. I felt no difference, that was discouraging because I had no way of knowing if it would work or not. Other than to jump right in, I die if it doesn't work I guess. I jumped down the hole, falling several feet to a pool of green toxic ooze at the bottom. I landing in it softly and held my breathe. Nothing. No pain, no acidic melting. Nothing. I guess that meant it worked. I let out the breathe I was holding and ventured forward. The only way to go was through a cave of some sort. I spent several minutes of walking and killing Colicoids that infested these caverns and one big one that seemed to enjoy shitting multiple Colicoids at a time to come kill me.

Then I came upon a slab of rock. A floating round rock sat in the middle between to claw like arches. This was it, the artifact. I thought about what I needed to do. Then I remembered the ancient holocron text back in the Tomb of Marka Ragnos. I shot lightning at the the pyramid. Maybe that would work...or more specifiably, meditate. I took in a deep breathe, then released to calm myself. I closed my eyes and clasped my hands together and meditated on the dark side of the force. Nothing happened at first. Then suddenly the rock crackled. Two pillars rose from either side of the flat slab, lightning crackling between then. I felt myself floating into the air. Lightning shot from my eyes and hands into the pillars. There was no pain and after a minute of this a square object, it looked like a holocron, morphed between the claws. Without hesitation I grabbed it and stuffed into a pack I brought along.

I was about to turn around and retrace my steps When the ground shook, throwing me to the floor. "Shit. Kory what happened?" I could feel that that wasn't a natural earthquake. The quakes blocked my path with falling rocks, blocking my way out. Shit! If I didn't get out soon I would be crushed falling rocks, or die from the toxic when the mutagen wears off.

_"The republic ships! Their firing on us." _She said over the headset.

"What? I thought I told you to get out of there!" I scolded her harshly.

_"Ngh! Sorry Kuro, I just couldn't. I can't just leave you in a toxic filled facility, alone with republic troops surrounding it. Not get out of there!"_

"Damn it Kory!" I decided to save a oral tongue lashing for later...yummy, now there's a thought. No! Enough! Focus! I dashed down another corridor, killing several more Colicoids along the way. I entered another area of the facility and looked up. There was also a hole here, I could get out this way. I noticed an elevator coming down, having recognized a humanoid in the area. I shielded my eyes with my arm when suddenly another blast blew sparks and flame in my face. I quickly boarded the elevator as it rode up. It seems my luck was on a downward spiral today, because the elevator cut out about halfway up. I cursed again and looked around for another way out. I then noticed that the catwalks that spiraled up were within reach. I decided to go for it and jumped for the closest one.

I ran. I ran as fast as I could. I needed to get out of here. I needed to get this artifact back to Zash. I needed to get back to Kory. She was my best friend and I couldn't imagine a life...or death without her. I had to live, if only for her sake. So I ran. The adrenaline pumping through my veins urging me on.

Several Colicoids were lingering on the catwalks and attacked me when I came within range. I didn't have time for them, so I pushed them away with the force I ran past. If I killed them then fine if not...whatever. I was long gone already anyway. Finally I reached the top and jumped out. I would have loved to say that I barely escaped death from a fiery explosion but that wasn't the case. The facility just caved in. Anti-climactic.

As if sensing me the turrets of the closest Republic vessel swerved in my direction...and fired. "Fuck me..." I groaned. I ran and jumped out of the way, catapulting myself with the force to dodge the massive blaster. The ground behind me exploded in fire, and chunks of rock flying everywhere. "Kory! I'm out! Come get me now!" I shouted over the com-link. I kept running and dodging blasters from not only the ships but now Republic troops. "Son of a bitch!" I screamed in fury. I ran towards the nearby cliff's edge, of course that was the direction of the entire Republic landing zone, but it was my only chance to get out. As I ran, I channeled lightning in my hands. Once it was at a decent charge I unleashed the pent up energy into a nearby trooper. The scream of pain, then death was glorious. The lightning, still infused with a lot of power jumped to the nearest person that wasn't me. Another trooper fell, then another and another. This repeated ten more times, but still they kept coming.

I silently thank the Emperor when I saw my ship. "Kory!"

_"Come on Kuro! You're almost there!" _The _Fury_ was getting larger and larger. I could clearly see my boys on the ramp, firing their blaster rifles at the republic forces. The _Fury _itself was firing at the turrets on the ship, effectively blowing the turrets apart. Everything was going to hell and fast. So with one final burst of speed I launched myself towards the ship's ramp. My eyes widened as I realized I wasn't going to make it, I had miscalculated the jump...and it was a very long drop. Suddenly a hand grabbed my forearm as I reached for the ramp's edge in a futile attempt. I snapped my head upward and I saw Khem crouched down holding to my hand with a death grip.

"Khem..."

"Get moving, little Sith." He growled. I chuckled and with his help I hauled myself up and over the ramp, to safety. Khem, my boys and I backed up as the ramp shut, then I heard Drael yell from inside the ship.

"She's on-board Kory, Punch it!" The ship lurched and I pressed myself against Khem to steady myself. Surprisingly he wrapped his massive arm around my shoulders to keep me steady. What's gotten into him? After the sudden movement, and thanking Khem for saving my life. It was weird that he did, he didn't fail to point out that he wanted me dead and soon 'escape his enslavement'. Oh well I wasn't going to look a...gift Khem in the mouth? I rolled my eyes at my stupid brain and hurried further inside the ship to get to Kory. I found her sitting in the pilot seat, two of the Imperial troopers in the other two seats assisting her.

"Kory?" She looked at me, but remained seated. "You. Are. Amazing." She laughed.

"Well duh. I'm glad you're alright Kuro. Although we still have a problem." She pointed to the galaxy map, at least what used to be the galaxy map. Now it showed the surrounding area and red dots, most likely enemy locations. "They way I see it we got two options: Kick their asses or...run like hell." I grinned. Kicking their goody-goody asses seemed like fun but, I've had enough of near death experiences today.

"I know this is going to sound bizarre coming from me but forget them. Set our destination for Sobrik. The Republic wouldn't dare openly attack unless they wanted to start an early war. I patted the pack on my waist, I was glad it was still with me. "We got what we came for."

"Roger that." She giggled at her military jargon. I rolled my eyes. I kissed the top of her head and retreated to my room. I disabled the headset and set it down on the bedside table. Collapsing onto the bed I let out a pent up sigh. Before I could get comfortable, however my holocom chimed. Aggravated I answered it.

"Who is this?" I snapped. I surprised to see Captain Ilun on holo. What did he want?

"Sith." He flinched and tried again. "I mean, my lord...I mean..." He sighed. "Major Ilun here, sir." Major huh? Let's hope he does a better job than Bessiker...the fool.

"This is starting to annoy me...Major. Will I never be rid of you fools?" I snarled.

He swallowed thickly. "Uh, right, well I'll be quick then, my lord. Yes, um, as the new resources officer here on Balmorra, I just wanted to apologize for the behavior of the late Major Bessiker." I raised an eyebrow at that. He wasn't the one who needed to apologize. Though the one who did was dead so I guess this was acceptable. "His son's mission was not a military matter, and the major had no right to demand your valuable time in that way." He finished his apology. I smirked at the man. He was certainly better than the late Major.

"Indeed. I couldn't agree more, Major." I replied, calm.

"I just hope you remember my role in helping you find what you were after." I chuckled so that was his angle. He wanted something.

"Were you hoping for a reward? You got your promotion, I don't know what else you want from me."

"Not at all, my lord. I apologize if it came out that way. I just meant that I hope you remember that I helped you and that you would consider asking for my services once more should the need arise. You'll always be welcome on Balmorra, my lord." He stood at attention, hands clasped behind his back as he smiled at me.

I chuckled. "I will be sure to remember that...Major Ilun. I do hope you remember that a Sith is welcome wherever she goes."

He nodded, still smiling and polite. "Absolutely, my lord. No question of it. It was a pleasure to serve you. Good luck in your future endeavors." He nodded and disconnected the transmission. I laughed quietly to myself. What an ordeal Balmorra was. Still, I had one more thing to do before I could rest. I had to contact Zash. So with a sigh I stood up and exited my room to stand in front of the interstellar holoterminal. Pressing a few buttons allowed Zash to come on holo, once she answered of course. "Kuro? How wonderful to see you again, my dear one."

"Good to see you too Zash. I've found the artifact and we are safely aboard the _Fury._" I informed my mother figure.

"Fantastic news, I've traced..." She trailed off and I noticed she was looking at something behind me. I turned to look and saw Drael and a few of his men playing a card game on the nearby table. "Who..."

I laughed with mirth. "Drael!" He snapped to attention, quickly standing to his feet, his soldiers following suit. "Say hello to Darth Zash, my master."

"My lord." He came closer and bowed. "What an honor it is to speak with you."

"Indeed." Zash muttered. "Kuro, who are they?" She asked me.

"My soldiers." I smirked at the dumbfounded look on her face. I quickly explained everything that had transpired on Balmorra. Bessiker's "help" Major Ilun's assistance, the fight to kidnap Tyrek, my "liberation" of Bessiker's son, his death and my acquiring of Drael and his squad. Then finally my adrenaline pumping smash and grab of the artifact.

"Oh dear, that is quite an experience." She smiled at me. "Well Sergeant, I must thank you for keeping my short-tempered apprentice safe." I huffed, crossing my arms petulantly. She laughed at my reaction. "In any case, Kuro, I thank you for informing me of the recent developments. The next artifact is on Nar Shaddaa. I'm still trying to find the other two, I will keep looking while you are planet-side."

"Yes, master." She rolled her eyes and looked at me with a fond smile. "I'll speak to you later."

"Kuro..." I looked up again and into her eyes. She was frowning.

"Yeah?" I asked, concerned.

"Be safe, and don't do something so stupid and reckless again." She said, her tone firm, yet caring. I nodded with a smile which she returned, then we both signed off. Well, Nar Shaddaa...get ready. Kuro Kali'ka comes. I chuckled to myself and swept from the room, once more retreating to my quarters for a bit of shut eye.

**AN: Oh yes, Kuro and Kory have Centurion PVP robes. I like that look the most as far as SI goes, just replace the head slot as a cowl/cloak type thing. I think you can find a pic of the armor on the SWTOR main website. Other than that I really got nothing to say at this point, hope you all enjoyed it and see you all in chapter eight.**


	8. Nar Shaddaa

**Disclaimer: I do not own SWTOR. Bioware does.**

**AN: Ok some of this chapter deals with the Nar Shaddaa story line. To be honest I hated this part because it was so retarded. Your a Sith and you decided or more like forced to help these poor and sick and otherwise worthless you, people. Then later on you just waltz right into this cult home and pretend to set off an earthquake, then proceed from there to kill all of his followers ANYWAY. Stupid stupid stupid. So the Nar Shaddaa story line is going to be REAALLLY short. Besides you guys didn't mind originality so here ya go lol.**

**Warning: Chapter contains rape.**

**Chapter 8**

So this was Nar Shaddaa? A planet that was a city, controlled by the Hutts. Disgusting creatures. Although this development may prove to have some interesting outcomes. The holo switched back to reveal Zash, who was explaining to me about Nar Shaddaa. "Don't let the glittering towers fool you. Misery and desperation rule the slums below. And desperation can drive people to many things. Remember that in your attempts to recover the artifact here."

"Did you find the location Zash? I'd hate to have to wander aimlessly looking for it...that's a big planet." I grinned at the end to show her that I wasn't trying to sound condescending.

"Unlike before, where I had already discerned the location of the artifact, the who is more important than the where. The artifact, a pendant called the Eye of Tulak, belongs to the Sith Lord Paladius. He's lived here many years, converting Nar Shaddaa's poor and suffering into zealous followers. His own cult."

I rolled my eyes, typical power play. And the poor and the suffering? Why not make an army of womp rats while he's at it. At least I have battle-hardened soldiers. This should be a cake walk. "How pathetic, a cult of poor and worthless people doesn't scare me."

"Of course not." She giggled. "But they still must be dealt with."

"Should be simple enough."

"Indeed. Paladius leads his cult from seclusion, but you can draw him out. I've contacted two of his former cult members. They're in hiding now, fearing retribution, but hungry for revenge. They should prove useful." Hmm, former cult members huh? I could work with that.

"I can't imagine them willing to do this just for revenge. Their must be something they want." It was never as easy as that after all.

"With my help yes. I encouraged their cooperation with the assurance that once Paladius is gone, the cult is theirs to lead." I smirked, clever girl. "Circumstances change, of course. Do whatever you feel is necessary with Paladius and his cult, they don't matter. We just need that artifact."

"Yes, mama." Kory snickered from my side. I just grinned. "Things will be taken care of."

"I believe you. Take care, Kuro, Kory. I love you both." We returned our love and Zash signed off.

"Well then, let's get started. Khem, Kory you're with me. Drael, you and your boys are on vacation while here. Relax on the ship, go to the casinos, do whatever you wish, that is of course if I need your services." I told my slowly building crew.

"Thank you, my lord. Should you need us just send me a message." He and his men turned and disembarked. During our conversation with Zash the _Fury _had docked in the Corellian Sector spaceport. It was the closest docking station to my objective.

After I made sure 2V-R8 would secure the ship upon my leave, I donned my cloak and cowl, flipping up the hood. I was covered in darkness once again. I noticed Kory doing the same and after we made sure we had our weapons we left the ship. "The meeting place is in the Promenade, lower Promenade to be exact. So first we need to grab a taxi and fly over." Kory voiced after we took the elevator to the lobby of the space station.

Seems we were going to do a lot of that here. This place was too crowded for my ship to fly everywhere. "Lead the way, Kory." And she did. She took command, though never really giving orders, just taking charge. She got us a taxi to fly to the Promenade and from there we wandered down the corridors to the Lucent Square. It was here that we ran into the biggest Hutt I had ever seen, and thank the Emperor he was only a statue. I gagged and looked away. I never could stomach the sight of Hutts. Disgusting worms.

Kory giggled at my side and rubbed my back. "This way, Kuro." She led us to an unassuming store and we walked inside.

"This the place?" She nodded and pointed further into the store. After a few twists and turns we came upon a scene. There were five people, three human and one woman, a female Twi'lek from the looks of things, standing in front of a holocom, a Sith Pureblood was on holo. I couldn't make out what they were saying from this distance so I walked closer. Upon getting closer I noticed two more human men, and they all had blasters. Fantastic. Upon seeing us the four human men with weapons trained them on me, but didn't fire. The Twi'lek just looked at me and the conversation between the girl and other human male was still going on.

"Oh, Destris, dear brutish Destris. And Rylee, so beautiful and intelligent! You were like children to me, which is why it pains me to do this." He said, sounding rather remorse. If I hadn't known better I would have thought he was sincere. But I could see right through it, sense his lies.

"Cut the shitty act, Paladius. You never cared about any of your 'children.'" Destris sneered. His voice was deep and rather manly might I add, though I preferred the feminine voice.

"We don't need a tyrant for a father." Like hers for example. Heavenly, sweet sounding.

It was around this time that I was getting closer to the group, I crossed my arms and waited for the conversation to finish. "Ha. Well said. Marvelous last words. Truly, I expected nothing less, which is what makes this so hard." Still with the act, how tedious. I knew this type, the 'higher than thou' type of persona, it masked his weakness. "Now, if you'll excuse me. My other children would like to play with you." And cue the attack.

I actually counted in my head the seconds it would take for the Twi'lek and the four human men to attack. Three, two, and one. The blasters fired. Kory and I, however, were on the same wavelength. We rolled in front of Rylee and Destris and she cast her barrier, negated any damage that may have been caused. Khem did what he did best. Charge in and start bashing with his claws. I turned my attention to the Twi'lek, obviously the leader of this rag tag group, and shot lightning at her. She surprised me though by rolling out of the way and firing her own blaster at me. The projectile would have hit, no thanks to my surprise, but Kory intervened literally slapping it away with her hand. It was encased with the force, the only thing other than another blaster round or lightsaber that could deflect it. She thrust that same hand out towards the Twi'lek woman, and a blast of force energy slammed into her, sending her flying into a wall. She took that moment to pull something hidden in her robes. It was a blaster pistol. Surprising.

She shot the woman as she was stunned and she crumbled, dead. I turned to square off against the other four enemies, though it was too late. Khem had already killed them, and in fact began eating them. Huh. I wasn't needed at all. And that pissed me off for some reason. As the brief skirmish died I turned to the two former cult members. What was it about them that inspired such...ferocity in Kory. I knew they were the reason. Kory never used a blaster, I didn't even know she had one. And she was utterly ruthless. No mercy, no hesitation. "Well what have we here?" Destris groused. "The cavalry looks like." Did he really just answer his own question? "Appreciate the help, but I had it under control." The cocky type huh? Most men were. He and I knew full well they both would have died had I not been here.

"Show my master some respect, weakling, or I would be all too happy to consume you." Khem growled at his place behind me. I smirked at the look of fear on Destris face. Not many could stand up to Khem. Such a good boy, I pat his shoulder in appreciation.

I noticed Rylee kept sneaking glances at Kory, though she seemed to have the same idea as Khem. She ultimately kept her attention on me, though. "The big guy is right Destris. This is the one Darth Zash promised us to come help, she isn't some holo your speaking with." Then she bowed. Just that move alone made me like her all the more. "My lord..."

"Paladius was right." Rylee looked confused and more than a little afraid at those words, I eased her fears though. "You are the smart one." She smiled and thanked me, bowing again. I threw a taunting smirk at Destris, who was still watching Khem warily, as if he would suddenly lunge and literally bite his head off. "She's right to bow, Destris. It might be a good idea to listen to us women." Kory snickered, which, I noticed, caused Rylee to smile, her eyes lingering on my fellow Sith. Hmm...interesting.

"'Course my lord. Sorry." He sounded anything but. "As Rylee mentioned there was a lady Sith a while back, Darth Zash. Said she'd send someone to help us out. You it then?"

"It's more like you're going to help me." I reminded them. I wasn't here to usurp Paladius, I just wanted what he had. The artifact.

"Of course that's what he meant, my lord." Rylee appeased. She really was smart. I smirked at her, raking my eyes over her fit form. I would love to have a taste of that. I licked lips and Rylee shifted uncomfortably. I was suddenly jabbed in the side. I hissed and glared at Kory who was glaring right back. What the hell was wrong with her? She shifted her eyes to Rylee then back to me. I narrowed my eyes, thinking. Then I snapped them open in realization. I chuckled under breathe. I see how it is.

This entire exchange was unnoticed by Destris. Thick headed male. "Yeah, sure, either way. So long as a Paladius is made to swallow dirt. He said we'd make a, what's it, a mighty sword and strike against our enemies. It was all lies." He paused and shook his head. "All lies. But you win the support of the poor, you knock Paladius' legs out from under him."

"Waste of time." I muttered. I was not going to help the fucking poor. I was not going to follow Paladius' steps.

"My lord, it's not a waste, the impoverished of Nar Shaddaa aren't powerful, but they are numerous. Paladius needs them." Rylee countered.

"Get'em the way Paladius did, find the biggest, most vicious gang on the block and crush them. Right now, that gang's the Krayts, named after the Krayt dragon on Tatooine. Their leader, Saben, thinks he's descended from one. Take out Saben, and the masses will see you as a regular hero."

I let vicious snarl, I hated that term. I was not, nor did I ever want to be _a hero. _"I will do no such thing. I am not against killing, however I do not aim to be a hero, I do not aim to support the weak and infirm. Paladius is a fool to think he can stand on his feet with a bunch of fucking weaklings. So why, pray tell, would I want to emulate Paladius?" I glared at the pair of fearful former cult members.

Kory glared at me, I could see it from the corner of my eye, but I ignored it. I kept my blazing eyes on the pair in front of me. I could hear Khem chuckling under his breathe. "Y-your right my lord, there are cleverer ways to steal Paladius' power."

"Like going over there and killing everyone I see." Rylee's eyes widened in horror. I don't see why she was so shocked. I was Sith and the most efficient way to get what I want was to take it. If Paladius needed the poor masses to run his cult. Then I destroy it. Cripple his cult members, kill Paladius and take the Eye of Tulak. Efficient, simple and no need for plans.

"But my lord..." Rylee protested. I shot her a glare.

"Do you have a better idea Rylee? Tell me what is the most efficient way to destroy an organization?" I asked through clenched teeth. Rylee was smart, that I had no doubt, but I was really getting tired of all these questions. I know I was stupid, but when it came to violence I was a genius.

"Well, I...um..." She didn't know the answer, not surprising, not may did.

"You cut off it's legs, then it's head. These people of the 'impoverished' are his followers. What do you think that means?" I asked rhetorically. "It means that his combat capabilities are low. The only threat is Paladius himself. I have soldiers at my disposal, my Dashade who would gladly eat Paladius alive. I do not need to plan, I do not need to steal. I just need to kill him and be done with it. Darth Zash cares little for this cult power play, all she wants is something Paladius has." I finished staring at them, hard. "Now, are you going assist and tell me where Paladius holds his ugly fat ass or are you going to join them in death?"

Movement at my side caused me to turn and stare at Kory as she stood in front of Rylee. "What are you playing at Kuro?" She asked with a glare.

I was silently seething. Did this girl completely warp Kory's mind? "Nothing, Kory." I told her. "They're over thinking this situation, Paladius is a fool and a weak one at that. He will not stand against me, against you."

"She's right..." Rylee whispered. All of us turned to look at her. "You're right, my lord. Forgive me for questioning your judgment. Paladius, despite his numerous cultists, isn't in a good position." At her words, Kory relaxed, and if my suspicions were correct, it was because I wouldn't be killing them.

"Indeed." I glared. "Kory." She narrowed her eyes at me, not so much a glare as a look of annoyance. "Go back to the ship, take Khem and Destris with you. Call Drael and the boys and tell them to get ready for some action." She hesitated and looked back at Rylee, then to me. "Now Kory!" She jumped and scampered off. Even if she didn't like me right now, she wouldn't want to take me on. I was more powerful in the force and in combat experience than she was.

With Kory, Khem and Destris gone, that left just Rylee and myself. I motioned for Rylee to follow me. We walked a little ways away from the "graveyard" and back into the narrow corridors. Taking a leisurely pace back to the ship. "Did...you need something of me, my lord?"

I was silent for a while, thinking. We left the meeting place and just wandered in the Lucent Square, making sure I kept my eyes away from the gag worthy Hutt statue. "I have a question for you. Maybe a line of questions."

"I will try to answer as best I can, my lord." I nodded. You better thank me for this later Kory. I thought to myself.

"Paladius said you were smart, judging by your mannerisms and how your intelligent outlook on taking down Paladius, I believe that. So, what do you say to joining me on my ship? I have a squad of soldiers, capable in a firefight. My Dashade, a force enough to be reckoned with." I glanced at her without moving my head. She looked a little confused at my words, having not seen my point yet. "Then there's Kory." Her facial expression didn't change, but I could see her eyes light up at hearing her name. Suspicion confirmed. "Intelligent, beautiful, powerful in the force and a great friend. Each one of these remarkable people can bring something to the table. I feel that you can too."

Another silence fell for a time. We spent that silence just wandered the square looking at various stores and their wares, but not really buying anything. Then she finally answered. "I'm a slicer, my lord." If I remembered correctly, slicers hacked the holonet, or computers or electronic safes and the like. Hmm. Yes I believe Rylee would make a good addition. "I'll admit I'm... attracted to power." I smirked, now I see why. "Though, I can't quite explain this...attraction I have to your Sith friend, Kory?" I nodded. "I don't...I just don't understand."

"Feelings aren't really my strong suit, Rylee. You best talk with Kory, explain what your feeling I guess, see what happens. Besides isn't that what you do when you feel something for someone?" I asked, genuinely curious. She nodded in quiet acceptance of my "advice."

We were getting closer to the taxi that could take us to the spaceport, I figured it was time to meet up with Kory and the others. As we walked along Rylee gained my attention. "My lord, I wanted...I wanted to apologize earlier for Destris, and myself. He was out of line with the way he acted around you and I...I wasn't very helpful."

I chuckled and slung an arm around her shoulder. She tensed at the physical contact. "I love it when you grovel." I purred into her ear. My breath tickling her skin. I noticed a slight shiver and grinned broadly while the smaller Rylee, blushed. "At least someone knows her place. For that you need not fear me.." I warned with a gentle tone.

She nodded. "I...I have a great deal of respect for you. I just wanted you to know that." This was new, many people feared me, many hated me, or loved to hate me. But not many respected me. My decisions were selfish and not always good. I can see why not many respect me as a person, but they did fear me because of my power. To know that Rylee respected me, for being me, was something I found myself...enjoying. "You radiate a power that Paladius, for all his ranting and demanding, never did."

"That, little Rylee, is because my power is real. I don't need to rant or rave. My will...is done the moment I think it." I told her. And it was true. Well not so much the "when I think it" part, my friends can't read minds after all. But when I tell them to do something, they do it. Which is why it irritated me more than I let on when Kory hesitated on my orders earlier.

"That's what I mean. You're strong, while Paladius only pretends to be." She said with conviction. I patted her shoulder and steered her to the taxi's. Best get her to a safe place before I do anything else. If not, I fear that Kory may really try to kill me.

_**Paladius Sanctuary **_

__I walked into the Sanctuary. Alone. Upon returning to the ship, Kory had intercepted me. Making sure to get Rylee away from before rounding on me and yelling. I just glared her down until she finished. She wasn't pleased with me, and I knew why. She felt something for Rylee, though she didn't know it herself, I did, and she didn't like me, a volatile killer, near her. Once she was done, I calmly told her to stay here on the ship, then left. She yelled at me to come back but I ignored her. She was too emotionally unstable to be of any help and I had faith that Rylee would set her straight.

Rylee had told me where Paladius was in hiding on the way back. A place in Shadow Town. I would find it easily. I could already sense his presence nearby. I decided not to bring my soldiers, I didn't need to waste their time on weaklings like Paladius.

Upon entering his domain I had to admit it was a nice place. Holo trees and lush carpets on the metal floors, statutes of the emperor and beautiful lighting, how...quaint. I noticed him on the level below me and I made my way down.

"Ah! Sith!" He called to me, sounding happy to see me, as if we were life long friends. "I'm so glad you've come. You have made a wonderful decision."

"Do you people ever shut up? I thought I was past this once I left Korriban." I sighed to myself. I decided talk wasn't needed and drew my lightsaber. "All you ever do is talk, talk, talk! Leave that stuff to Rylee, your...daughter, you tried to kill, she's smart and smart people talk. She told me of this place and how to get here. Though it wasn't hard when I could practically taste your foul presence in the force"

"Rachel." He sneered. "Was always too smart for her own good. What is it you want? My power? My cult?" I barley listened to him as I wondered who this Rachel was.

I rolled my eyes, such a typical and stupid villain line. "Paladius, all I want is for you to die so I don't have to listen to you talk. And I want that amulet you have around your neck. What was it called again? The Eye of Tulak Hord?" I grinned at the shocked look on his face, which he quickly covered into an angry scowl. "I will get what I want Paladius. I promise you that."

"Confident. So amazingly confident." He chuckled. "But I dare say, You've gravely underestimated me. That painful twisting you feel in your gut is your essence draining, rather rapidly." And he was right. I didn't feel well. Something was...happening to me. I felt sick. I felt...weak. Was this the artifact working against me? "And that hollow, sinking feeling? Your connection to the force being severed. Soon you will be no more powerful than little Denton, or Ramona." Who the fuck was Ramona? He really was insane.

I fought off the feeling of heaviness surrounding me and glared at him. "For that...you will suffer Paladius." I lifted my hand to shock him, but nothing came out. What? I tried again, and growled in anger when nothing happened. "Bastard...what did you do to me?"

He laughed, all out bellowed in my face, I cringed at his disgusting breathe. "Ha! Not so powerful anymore, are we?" He mocked. He grabbed me then and slammed onto his desk, only then running his hands along my body. I shivered is disgust. "Greater Sith than you have fallen before me. Did you think you were the first to try to steal my cult?" I didn't like that gleam in his eye as he eye raped my body. "I could choke the life right out of you...right now, but where would the fun be in that?"

He roughly groped my breasts and I gasped in pain. Bastard wasn't gentle at all. Nothing like a woman. "Get...get off me you...piece of womp rat shit." I spat.

He glared and struck me across the face. The force of his blow propelling me clean off the table. I rolled along the ground, grunting in pain, until I came to a stop. It felt like I ran into something. I looked up and what awaited my eyes was two alien men, with their arms cross and blaster pistols at their belts, glowered down at me. "Ah, I see you've meet Var-nok and Shar-nok. They were most eager to meet you." They picked me up and hauled bodily back to the desk, where the proceeded to lay me down, none to gently. Whatever Paladius had done to me...it wasn't looking good. Paladius stood beside me, raking his eyes over my weak body. "My, but you are beautiful." He said. I knew where this was going and it infuriated me that I couldn't do anything to prevent. Damn it!

He fondled my breasts again, slowly undressing me. I looked away, not wanting to look at my tormenter's smug face. I wish I hadn't though. On the other side of the desk, Shar-nok and Var-nok were quickly ridding themselves of their clothes. They made their way over to me, running their hands along my now naked body. One grabbed my hands and tied them up with his discarded belt, the other grabbed my legs and forced them apart. "Let...go!" I grunted, willing my body to move, but to no avail.

Paladius chuckled at my weakness, and I never felt more ashamed and weak in my life. "There is no fighting it, my dear. The Eye of Tulak Hord will make sure of that." He looked to the alien man between my legs, his already rock hard dick pointing straight at me, and nodded. "Have fun Shar-nok." The words chilled me to the bone. I never wanted a man in me, in fact I was still a virgin in that regard, hymen and all. With one quick thrust Shar-nok plunged into me, breaking my hymen and settling in my canal. I screamed in pain, it was unbearable. He ruthlessly pounded away at my poor pussy, not even well lubricated yet. I grunted with each thrust, cursing him to oblivion. I was so stupid to come alone.

The cursing stopped when the other man, Var-nok, grabbed my chin and turned my head, thrusting his dick into my mouth, effectively silencing me. This couldn't be happening, how did it even come to this. What was worse is I had no way of fighting back. It's like my body rebelled against me and just shut down. I cursed myself again and again as the two men violated me.

Paladius just watched, a disgusting smirk on his face. Shar-nok shifted and threw my legs over his shoulders, once more pounding away. The pain was lessening now, and to my shame, was getting quite pleasurable. My body reacted on it's own, getting wet because of the intruding phallus. I was in no way enjoying myself, however. I glared at the three of them, promising death with my eyes when I got out of this...if I ever got out of this. Suddenly I felt the Var-nok, the one in my mouth, tense up. My eyes widened. Now I never had sex with a man...until now, but I still knew that he was about to cum, his dick pulsed. With a grunt he shoved his dick down my throat and unleashed his sperm into my stomach. I gagged and was forced to swallow it all unless I wanted to suffocate. Thankfully I couldn't taste it because his dick was well past my tongue. Finally he pulled out of me and I coughed, feeling like I wanted to throw up.

It was at this time that I noticed more people showing up, being drawn to the noise. Worse yet, they were all men. "Ah, my children. Come on down and join in on the fun." My eyes bulged, just like their pants. Shit no! The men, eight in all, plus Shar-nok and Var-nok made ten.

Shar-nok still wasn't done, but he did pick up his pace. Slamming into me harder and harder. "Fucking bastard!" I growled at him since my mouth was free. They all ignored me and Shar-nok went even faster, almost a blue. Soon I felt him tense as well. Shit no! He was going to cum inside me. I didn't know if he could get me pregnant because we were different species but I was going to take that chance. I focused hard, closing my eyes and reaching for force, begging for help. I didn't want this, I didn't want a child, especially not his. I was on the verge of tears, something I hadn't done in a long time.

"Here I come little woman." Shar-nok voiced. He plunged in as deeply as he could and came. I felt a liquid enter my womb and my ace twitched. No...This can't be happening. No! I screamed in rage and sorrow. It didn't last long. Someone shut me up by stuffing their dick in my mouth.

Shar-nok pulled out with a satisfied sigh. One more volley of sperm erupting from his penis, landing on the red tinted skin of my breasts. I didn't have time to be relieved because my poor pussy was filled once more by a third man. He grunted in satisfaction as he pounded away.

I just lay there, limp, allowing them to do what they wanted. My body wouldn't move so it wasn't like I could do anything anyway. My rape lasted for hours upon hours, even Paladius joined in at one point. They all used me, spilling their seed inside my violated vagina. I had closed my eyes at some point, cause when everything was silent and still I only saw darkness. The only sound was labored breathing and contented sighs.

I lifted my arms and hugged myself, having never felt so dirty and used in my entire life. Wait a minute...I could move. I could feel the force too. It flowed through me and around me. Yes...they will pay. They will all pay!

My eyes snapped open, glowing red in rage. I roared in rage as the force burst into my body, energizing me. The ground literally shook in my rage as the force channeled and burst forth, sending all eleven men flying through the air. Some fell over the railings and to their deaths miles down. Shar-nok exploding in a gory mess as he was my main focus, the first to rape me. The energy swirled around me, purple in color, and crackling with electricity.

"Paladius!" I roared in fury. I jumped from the desk, blood and sperm trickling from my bruised and battered pussy. I was going to kill him, kill them all! Paladius visually shrunk from me in fear. "I'll kill you you fucker! Come here!" I screamed. I thrust my hand out and the force yanked him in my direction. His throat connected with my hand and I gripped it tightly in my fist. "You think this was funny? Amusing? Enjoyable? You had me raped you bastard! You took something away from me that I can never get back! So let me return the favor!" I thrust my other hand out and my lightsaber shot towards me and I drew it. I slammed him into the ground, causing a small crater in the shape of his body, I heard a few bones crack and break and him screaming in pain. The fury boiling inside me, the rage smirked as his fear and pain. I was way beyond being nice. "Enjoy hell Paladius! Tell Shar-nok that I will obliterate his soul!"

"No...No! How...how could you be so strong. Please no...You're so strong...stronger than...Please forgive me, my lord." He whimpered and begged pathetically.

"Enough! Die already, worm!" I bellowed in his face before sinking my lightsaber into his gut, piercing his lungs. I threw him away then and shot lightning onto his dying body. He screamed and gasped for breathe, he hit the wall with a solid thud and landed on the ground, still struggling to breathe. Once I was done with that I thrust my hand towards his body, taking the artifact from him before thrusting it towards his desk. I lifted it off the ground with the force, and slammed it onto his body, crushing his bones and liquifying his skin and muscle. Blood seeped from underneath the desk, mixed with some ashes from the lightsaber burns. I spat on his desk, yet I was still furious, still enraged. Var-nok was next to meet my fury. He pulled him toward me and slammed my fist into his skull, shattering it. He crumpled to the floor, dead. I roared in anger. Louder and louder. Walls began to crumble from my wrath, the ground shook and vibrated before breaking apart. The ground beneath me gave way, but I did not fall. I floated in the air, my clothes floating next to me, the force sensing its importance to me.

Screams of people reached my ears, the cultist. I didn't care though, they were with Paladius, had joined and reveled my rape. They deserved to die, they all deserved to die. The ground let out underneath them and the rest of the rapists screamed, falling to their deaths joining the others, I found it ironic that they were called the Screaming Blade as they did just that as they all died. I continued my roar of anger, unleashing the force destroying everything around, trying to erase the experience from my memory. Never again. Never again would I be weak and be suspected to that kind of experience. Never.

_**Fury. **_

__My eyes were formed in a constant glare. I had left Paladius' sanctuary in shambles. Everyone and everything was crushed and destroyed. I had cleaned myself up, put my robes back on, threw on my cowl and left. For once people were smart enough to stay out of my way. Now that I was back on the _Fury _I felt a little safer. I wouldn't admit it to anyone, but I still felt weak. "Kuro!" Kory's voice reached my eyes. Thankfully she didn't sound angry, but instead worried.

I snapped my eyes to her, under my cowl, the red glow illuminating my face faintly. "What?" I growled, low in my throat. I knew it was unfair to take my anger out on her, but damn it! Had she not been a hormonal bitch and came with me I wouldn't have been raped! My sub-conscious knew that was unfair to think, after all it was my fault I went alone. I could have taken Drael and his soldiers, but I was hurt and abused. I felt weak and worthless.

She looked shocked at my tone. "I...umm..." Since she apparently had nothing to say I shoved passed her and went straight for my room. "Wait...Kuro!" I stopped and spun around snarling at her.

"What!" I snapped. "Whatever you got to say say it so I can be left alone! Because of you, Kory, because of you I was raped!" I shouted in her face. The shock and the the look of hurt across her face made me cringe, but I hid it. "I'm probably pregnant with one of those weaklings child!"

"Kuro...I'm..I'm so...Z-Z-Zash was calling for you. She...she's on holo." She pointed behind me to the holoterminal, I turned my gaze to glare at the a shocked faced Zash. "I...I'm so sorry." Kory cried and ran out of the room to the lounge area.

"Kuro..." She breathed.

"I got the artifact." I growled

"I don't care about the artifact." She said firmly. "What happened?" I cringed. I didn't want to tell her, she would see how weak I am, she would get rid of me, I useless to her now. "Kuro, my little one, what happened?" She said again, softly.

I hesitantly began to explain what happened. How I went to confront Paladius alone, how he used something to drain me of the force and my body of energy, how he and his cult raped me. I explained it all as if I were there again. I then described in detail how I killed them all, not before getting the artifact, then my return here. "I relished in their deaths, Zash."

"As well you should." Her voice was tight with restrained anger. "I'm sorry Kuro."

"I don't need anyone's pity." I growled. "I'm...I'm not weak." I said, trying to convince myself, my voice sounded so broken. I wanted to believe that, I really did. But somehow the words seemed hollow to my ears.

"No, you are not." Zash must have sensed my thoughts. "Kuro. You are not weak. You are immensely powerful. More powerful than most Sith I have ever seen." I didn't believe that. She wasn't the one who got raped by a worthless cultist monger. "It's true Kuro. You are strong. You always believed that and now is no different. The events that transpired were out of your control. You are not at fault. What you did after your...What happened after was proof enough. You leveled a building with the force Kuro, I don't know many who could do that."

Her words washed over me, causing a sense of warmth in my chest. She was right...right? I killed them so easily that they never stood a chance. I sighed and all the anger swept from my body, and at that moment I felt a pair of arms wrap around me from behind. "I'm sorry Kuro. I wasn't there for you...I'm so sorry." Kory sobbed into my back.

"No, I'm sorry. It's not your fault, you had no way of knowing. I was stupid enough to go on my own." I turned around and wrapped my arms around the smaller, crying girl.

"You're wrong. Itt is my fault. Please let me make it up to you." She whispered into my chest.

I smiled and leaned down, whispering into her ear. "If you really want to make it up to me." I purred into her ear, trying to be my normal self. "Meet me in my room...with Rylee in an hour." Kory blushed, but nodded and scampered off to find her source of attraction. I turned back to Zash and smirked at her giggling form. "Anyway...I got the artifact, and I'm ready for the next one." I said again. I didn't want to dwell on the negative experience with Paladius. Time to move on.

"Very good, Kuro. I'm proud of you. I haven't located the next one yet, however. Give me some time and I will contact you later." She informed me. I nodded and she signed off. I decided to take a nap before Kory and Rylee came, no pun intended, to my room. I went to my room and laid down on my bed, not even bothering to undress, that would come later. I slowly feel asleep, thinking how lucky I was to have so many good friends and someone like Zash in my life.

I awoke to a feeling of a familiar presence, though an uncommon one. I blinked, opened my eyes and sat up. I yawned and looked around, spotting something white and shimmering by my door. "Kallig?" I asked. It looked like him.

"Flesh of my flesh. Listen to me. I cannot linger long. It takes too much energy for me to appear here. But I must warn you. Your master, Darth Zash, is plotting something. Whatever it is can mean nothing good for you."

I glared at him. "Zash would never hurt me, Kallig."

"You are naive. I have seen Zash making her preparations. She's taken two new apprentices, a boy named Kaal and a girl named Corrin. She's been sending them into the Dark Temple, presumably, to confirm that I am gone." No I refused to believe him. Zash loved us, loved me. But why would she take new apprentices? Wasn't Kory and I enough?

"Why? I don't understand any of this, Kallig. What is she plotting?"

"I do not know. I considered killing these intruders, but I heard them speak of Zash and her desire that the chamber be secure for her work. Soon enough, Zash herself appeared. She comes every day now, studying the place and performing rituals. You are in danger." He told me. This was...disturbing. Was Zash lying, was she going to betray me? Despite my best efforts I felt tears stinging my eyes and my chest hurt.

"What rituals?" I asked with surprising calm.

"Minor ones. Preparations for something bigger. Zash knows your weaknesses. You must prepare yourself. An enterprising Sith Lord on Korriban has uncovered a piece of old armor, my mask." I assumed the one he was wearing. Since he was a ghost it was not likely he took it with him."It will protect you against Zash's onslaught. The Sith Lord's compound overlooks the tombs. Go. Claim it, and guard yourself against Zash's attack." Attack? Onslaught? No this wasn't right. Zash wouldn't do this! I simply nodded.

"Will you contact me again if...something develops?"

"I cannot guarantee when I will be able to speak with you again. As I said, it is difficult for me to visit you. But I will continue to watch over my chamber in the temple, conserving my energy for when I learn something more." With that reassurance he left, purple energy surrounded him and he vanished.

I sat down on the edge of my bed, staring at the floor but not really seeing it. Why would she do this? I loved Zash, she was like a mother to me. She admitted to us herself that we were like her daughters. Why? I laid my head in my right hand and sighed, my left hand played with my lekku of the same side. What should I do? Confront Zash or should I wait, play along? I didn't know.

"Kuro?" Kory's voice drew me away from my thoughts. I looked up and smiled, schooling my features into my normal self. I didn't need Kory to worry about me. I'm sure this was nothing to worry about.

"Kory, Rylee. Come in." They did so and I got to my feet, walked over to the door and slid it shut with the console then sealed it. I turned slowly to the two beautiful women. Kory with her red hair, short stature and cute features. Rylee, a little taller than Kory but still shorter than me. Her short black hair that framed her curious face. Her brown eyes watching me then flicked to Kory, looking for answers. I smirked and sauntered over to the two women. Kory's face blushed and her eyes lingered on me. I knew I was turning on the charm, something Twi'lek actually were capable of. I cupped her cheek and leaned to kiss her, watching Rylee out of the corner of my eye. Rylee was pouting with a half glare in her eyes. Kory moaned into my mouth, wanting to deepen the kiss, but I pulled away.

"Oh come on..." she whined. I smiled sadly. The kiss suddenly reminded me on what _they _had done to me. Kory must have seen this because she pulled me into her arms. "I'm sorry." Rylee, for her part placed a hand on my shoulder. Kory must have told her.

"It's ok Kory. I'm over it now." Lies. Despite the reassurance of Zash and Kory, it still haunted me. I could still feel them inside me, I could feel each and every individual shot of sperm in my womb. I knew she felt guilty about it. My shouting in her face and blaming her didn't help.

"It's not ok." She shook her head and then smiled at me. "I know why you wanted us here. And I'm going to make you forget all about them." She smirked, that smirk always made me shiver in anticipation. "You know first hand how much better women are anyway. I'm going to remind you of that. Right Rylee?" She turned to the black haired woman and grinned. Rylee balked and took a step back, having finally realized what was going on.

"W-w-what? No...I..." We both chuckled, my mood lightening, and stalked toward her. She backed up, hitting the bed and with a yelp fell backwards. We took that moment to pounce on her, using our bodies to pin her down and kiss her in a three way kiss. From there, things got rather heated and out of hand, so an outside party would say. Kory did indeed appease my current worries and sorrows. I would deal with those later, but for now there was wine to be tasted.

_**Korriban. Lord Khreusis' Stronghold.**_

__I cut down the last of Lord Khreusis' defenders. The insane Lord stood before me, Kory and Khem, on a dais. Two more Sith were standing below the steps, waiting for us. I kept my lightsaber at the ready and walked forward. "And here I thought the Sith were above petty burglary. I wonder what your master would think if she knew you were breaking and entering. Or did she by chance send you on this little errand." I mentally cringed at the mention of Zash. I had told Rylee, Khem, and Kory about my encounter with Kallig. Kory didn't know what to think, but she seemed devastated by the news. Khem growled a " I told you so" growl. Rylee just looked sad for me and Kory. We had gotten rid of Destris prior to our talk, I literally blasted him out of my ship, threatening that if he showed his face I would kill him. I didn't like him to begin with and my rape didn't help with that feeling.

"No, I came on my own accord. You have something that belongs to my ancestor, which now belongs to me." I glared at the man. I hated him just because he was a man. Slimy bastards didn't deserve to live as far as I was concerned. My arm twitched, tightening my hold on my lightsaber.

"Hmm, you mean the mask?" I nodded. "Remarkable thing, really."

"So I hear. Now give it to me." I demanded.

"I don't think so. You see I like the mask, and I am not about to part with it."

"Then I will pry it from your cold dead fingers." I vowed.

"You do talk big, don't you? Go on then. Let's see what you've got." He drew his lightsaber and attacked. The two other Sith did so as well, confronting Khem and Kory. I focused on Khreusis. We crossed lightsabers and our dance of death began. I ducked, blocked and dodged his attacks, using the Force to gain the upper-hand. An hour into our fight, I shot lightning at him, which he blocked with his lightsaber, absorbing it. He swung his saber and the lightning shot right back at me. I calmly held my ground and lifted my hand at the last second, my own lightning dissipated against my gloved hand, I clenched the fist and smirked at Khreusis.

"That all you got?" I sneered. He growled and launched himself at me, using the force to propel himself forward with amazing speed. I grunted as he collided with me, our lightsabers locked. It was then I felt his body touching mine and the fury and rage came back with a vengeance. I roared and pushed him off me. He flew backward and slammed into a wall creating a crater in the steel, then dropped to the floor. With his disorientation I ran over to him thrusting my saber at his body. He dodged, only barely as I cut off his right arm. He screamed in pain and held his stump.

"Bitch!" He hollered.

I backhanded him hard. He landed slammed into the floor once more. "I am not a bitch! I am not weak!" I screamed in fury. I felt that moment coming back to me. The weakness I felt, the misery. I kicked his lightsaber away from him and slammed my foot onto his throat. "Die you worthless male! You won't hurt me anymore...you can't...I won't allow it!" I lifted my foot and stomped on his throat, again and again. He gasped for breathe, and finally I felt something give and I broke his neck, he gurgled his last breathe, just before I rammed my lightsaber into his heart. I stepped away from him, breathing hard. I was shaking, now that the rage had left me. I choked back a sob and seconds later I felt very feminine hands cup my cheeks. My eyes refocused and I sated into Kory's eyes, feeling her love wash over me.

"It's ok Kuro. He's dead and I'm here. No one is going to hurt you again." I nodded shakily and wrapped my arms around her, tightly holding her to my chest. I breathed in her natural scent to help calm down. Thankfully it worked. "His associates are dead as well, and I have the mask, Kuro. We can go now."

"Yes, that would be best." I replied with strained calm. We left the destroyed interior of the insane Lord's home. Kory holding my hand the entire way.

_**Fury.**_

We returned to the ship, where Rylee promptly tackled Kory to the floor kissing her with abandon, relived that she was alive. I simply chuckled and walked around them, heading to the holoterminal. It's been a while since I spoke to Zash, I didn't want her to be suspicious so I immediately called her on holo.

"Kuro? Finally. Where have you been?" She asked, worried. Obviously thinking I got into more trouble. Which was true of course but she didn't need to know that. If she could keep secrets from me, I could do the same.

"No where important, Zash. Just some..." I looked behind me as Kory and Rylee stumbled into the main room, still sucking face. I grinned and looked back to Zash. "...fun."

"I see." She smiled with amusement. "In any case. I wanted to tell you I had the most amazing dream, much like the one in which you pacified the apparition in the Dark Temple. Armies of Jedi rose in your path and fell before you. It's the artifact! It must be! The artifact will give you this power." You mean you this power. I amended mentally, sadly.

"Really?" I asked. "What makes you say that?"

"Only certain individuals, it seems, are properly attuned to the ritual the artifacts describe. I believe the remaining artifacts are on Tatooine and Alderaan. You must hurry and find them. The artifacts are the key to fulfilling your destiny." I narrowed my eyes as I watched her expressions. She seemed genuinely happy and excited for me. But was it another lie?

"I hope your right, mama." I said, sadly. I saw her face fall into sadness and before she could say anything else I cut the connection. I shook the sadness away and focused on my mission. Next stop was Tatooine.

**AN: And there is chapter 8. I hope you all enjoyed it, I did. See you all next time in chapter 9. I hope I made the reactions to a post-rape accurate. Though is Kuro we're talking about, she's strong but rape isn't something to take away lightly. Let me know what you think.**


	9. The Final Artifact

**Disclaimer: I do not own SWTOR. Bioware does.**

**AN: Alright...My free month ended today (awhile ago) so I can't continue the story at the moment. I have finished up to chapter 11 and I will be editing the chapters up to that point. 12 and later chapters are going to be put on hold until I can figure out a way to get them done to the best that they can be. (I may just need to purchase another month to finish, last resort to be honest.) I hope no one will be upset with me and for what it's worth I'm sorry. **

**On a more recent note. I got Diablo 3 and have been planning to some fics for that. (I am never doing a novelization again lol.) So if anyone wants to see that let me know and I will gladly do so. I've already got an idea in mind.**

**Chapter 9**

By the Force it was hot! I already hated this planet, but if the artifact was here then I needed to deal with it. Zash had informed me, once I arrived in orbit around the planet, that I needed to find Andronikos Revel, saying he was familiar with this particular piece of the artifact. She had sent a cruiser to collect the artifact but he had stolen it from some Sith ruins there. As with all pirates though his crew mutinied and took it from him. So now he wanted revenge. I could play him on that and get him to take me to his crew and the artifact.

We had landed planet side in the Mos Ila spaceport. And I had spoken to a ship master Ka'van Aip. He wasn't coming forth with information. So after a little shock therapy he told me Andronikos was in the local Cantina. So that's where we went, Kory and myself. Once inside I had sighed in relief from the heat, damn Tatooine.

We went downstairs to speak with Regg and he too wasn't was reluctant to give information. Stupid worthless people. Doesn't anyone know not to ever lie to a Sith. So with another dose of shock therapy he pointed me in the right direction.

I found the room easily enough and walked inside. There were two men in the room. "Which one of you is Andronikos Revel?" I questioned with barely contained venom. I hated men, getting raped by many of them did little to change that outlook, and there were two of them in here. Revel was just another man I didn't like, but I needed his help.

One man turned to the other in the room, I tensed at the sudden movement. Kory recognized my stance and stood in front me, but didn't block me from view. He glared at the two of them, though they ignored us. "Webb, folks aren't supposed to know I'm here." He said in his deep voice. My hand twitched but I kept still.

"I'm sorry, Andronikos. It was that damn bartender." He replied. Now I know who is who.

"Take care of it." He said to him, then he turned and approached us. Kory glared harder and drew her lightsaber pointing it at him. "What?"

"No closer, pirate. Or I'll kill you." Kory promised. He rolled his eyes and looked at me.

"Anyway, Sith, your artifact. I don't have it, and I'm glad. Thing drove my crew insane; they mutinied. I floated ten days in a disabled escape pod and spent thirty more in Imperial lockup on account of that hunk of rock." He said.

"Save the fucking speech Andronikos. I only care about the artifact." I snarled.

"And I couldn't care less about it, but maybe we can help each other out."

"You insolent...!" Kory started. I stopped her, placing my hand on her shoulder. She looked at me with confusion. I shook my head. She relented and stepped back, holstering her lightsaber.

"Maybe. What do you want?" I asked with venom.

"The guy who has your artifact is the guy I'm on Tatooine to kill, Sylas Wilkes, my old first mate. He started the mutiny, then tossed me into space. Now he's an Exchange big shot. He's got your Sith toy." He finished.

"Give me one good reason to help you or trust you for that matter."

"I know how to get to Wilkes, and I ain't asking much, just a clear shot, right between the eyes. Besides he has your artifact and as I said, I can get to him." He did have a point, but I still didn't like it.

"Fine, but just remember. I don't like you Andronikos, you're only useful to me for now because of the artifact. And one wrong move I will kill you. I don't need you to get to Wilkes and my artifact. Understood?" The iciness in my voice caused him to pale a little. He nodded and said he understood. "Good, now...what's your plan?"

"Yeah, been chasing Wilkes halfway across the galaxy. Stole my favorite blasters too, not to mention my pride. Luckily, I got a contact inside the Exchange. Only I can't exactly just stroll into the Exchange base." He informed me.

"What's the matter, pirate? Scared?" I mocked. Kory Snickered behind her hand.

"Funny, Sith. But some of us can't shoot lightning from our finger tips." I smirked. He had a point but still. He couldn't go in the base but I could? Right. "Anyway, contacts name is Casey Rix. Old friend who used to be part of my crew. But she, uh, doesn't exactly know I'm here." There was something more to it than that. "She's sure to know where Wilkes is hiding. Tell her you know me, and she'll tell you everything."

"Everything hm?" That could be fun information.

He caught on to my tone and sighed. "Let's just say me and Casey go way back. You get that information, you can do what you want with it, but I'd appreciate it if you came back here first. Me and Wilkes are long overdue for a talk." I scoffed and spun on my heel, striding out of the room.

"Are you alright, Kuro?" Kory asked me once we were back outside in the sweltering heat. I pulled on my hood to shade myself from the suns. Better to be hot then burned besides, my skin was sensitive and the lack of hair would make my head burn all to easily.

"I'm fine, Kory, thank you." I smiled at her. She nodded and copied me, throwing on her hood and together we went in search of Casey Rix. Instead of asking around the Mos Ila, I meditated on the Force to track her down. Every living thing was tied to the force all I had to do was find her personal presence. I found her and tracked her down to a town outside Mos Ila. She was in a house by herself, hunched over a table. "Casey Rix?" I asked. She jumped in surprise out of her seat and face me. Taking in my person she nodded and eyed me warily. "Andronikos 'sent' me. He said you know where to find Sylas Wilkes."

"Andronikos? You mean he's out of prison? He's doing alright?" She asked in rapid succession.

"I don't give a shit about him Casey. Where is..." She cut me off with her continued rambling.

"And he's after Sylas. Figures. Andronikos doesn't really forgive or forget. Hey, you're not planning to harm him are you?

"Enough!" I snarled. She jumped back with a yelp. "Whether he gets hurt or not depends entirely on you! Where is Sylas Wilkes?" I shouted. "He has something of mine and I want it back!" Why, oh why must these imbeciles talk on and on and on!

"Alright alright." She soothed. "Wilkes' base is hidden 'out of ether's view.' Andronikos will know what I mean." Really? That's it. That's all she had to say on where he is? "Let me call Wilkes, make sure he stays put. So you can get to him, and kill him." She turned around and walked away, making the call. Meanwhile I was seething, pacing back and forth, an aura of red and purple swirling around my body. I was tired of these fucking games! These 'gopher' assignments. I was a Sith! Not a measly messenger! How dare they order me around like a common whore! No...no I wasn't a whore. I wasn't weak. No far from it, I was powerful. So powerful. Yes. I'll prove that. I'll kill her once she is no longer of use to me, then Andronikos once he shows me the way. Yes that's what I'll do. I could feel my arms twitching, willing me to action.

My homicidal thoughts were broken by Kory. Her arms wrapped around my waist from behind, burrowing her face in my back. "Calm down, Kuro. It's ok. Everything is ok." The Force bless this woman. It's like she can read minds. I just realized what I had been thinking and was annoyed at these basic inner thoughts of careless murder. Plan things out first, Kuro. Don't be a fool. I whispered a thank you and she smiled into my back.

Casey returned and raised an eyebrow at our position, I just glared in return. She didn't have any right to question us for anything. She got the message and went back to business. "I hate that guy. Andronikos never went for that eyelash-battering junk. But Wilkes is there. So hurry up and kill him." She said.

"Don't order me around, girl. I will kill him when I damn well please and there isn't anything you or Andronikos will do stop that." She raised her hands in surrender. I rolled my eyes, taking a datapad she handed to me, then left. This entire ordeal better be worth the effort. That thought brought my mind back to Zash, and what she may be plotting. Please Zash...don't hurt me. I can't take anymore betrayal.

_**Mos Ila Cantina. Andronikos Revel's room.**_

__I walked into Andronikos' room. He was conversing with Webb, the guy from earlier. I stayed clear. After that...incident...I couldn't trust any man. It's like my mind, body and soul just screamed at me to stay clear. Kill or be killed so to speak. "Tell Regg I can't have any more slip ups. Wilkes finds out I'm here, it'll be like Ruusan all over again."

"Y-yes Andronikos. Whatever you say." He stammered in reply.

"Go!" He snarled, when Webb didn't immediately leave. He sighed and turned to me as I stepped forward, keeping my distance. Just being in this close proximity to a man made my skin crawl. "'Bout time, Sith." I glared, hard. "This room's feelin' a lot like that escape pod. Make me happy. Tell me you found Wilkes."

"Don't get so friendly, pirate." I hissed. "Had you gone yourself you wouldn't be stuck in this fuckin' room like a paranoid rat."

"Mm." He grunted.

"Your 'contact' gave me a cryptic message. And this datapad." I handed it over to him. "She said Wilkes was 'out of ether's view.' This is becoming a waste of my time, Andronikos. All this tip-toeing around." I told him, really unhappy.

"Huh. Spineless son of a Hutt is hiding underground." That fucking simple? Force help me!

"Well where the hell is he?" I growled.

"There's a system of caves on the other side of the abandoned farm settlement. I wager that's what Casey meant." He said calmly, seeming completely unperturbed by my anger.

"What the hell are we waiting for?" I asked.

"An access code. It's something we'll need to get into this hidden HQ, probably. The old gal encrypted it on this datapad." He said, still looking over the datapad.

"Then let's go already." I huffed.

As we left the Cantina, Andronikos said. "I'm going to blast Wilkes for everyday I spent floating in that escape pod. And then I'm going to stomp on his bones."

"Good for you, so long as I get that artifact you won't have any problems." I informed him. He nodded and we went on our way, heading to my ship. I wasn't going to walk around in the heat when I could be in my ship, nice and cool and still get to my destination.

_**Sylas Wilkes Base.**_

__The ship hovered above the base, and we were preparing for a drop. Drael and his soldiers were ready to go. I had planned on using them against Paladius but I was stupid and wanted to take him down on my own, and we all know how well that turned out. So now they were eager to get to work. With a nod I jumped first, Kory following without hesitation. I heard Andronikos yell. "Are you crazy?" I had looked up in time to see Khem, tackled Andronikos off the ramp, he was laughing with excitement, his voice deep and rumbling. We landed without incident and entered the base. Drael and his boys leading the way. Our first enemies were caught unawares and easily shot down. With the noise Drael knew that others would come to investigate, so we did our best to keep the element of surprise and charged in.

It worked. Sylas Wilkes' men weren't expecting us to do this and were caught off guard. The boys shot them dead, not even giving me a chance to attack. I pouted at Drael who only grinned and shrugged, not bothering to defend the perfect training of his men. Sometimes it was unfair how good they were. They killed our enemies quickly and I can't even do anything

We went further inside and came across a giant gate. On the wall was a terminal that Andronikos accessed, input the code, and opened the door. On the other side was Wilkes and several bodyguards. Drael and the boys took cover as the enemy fired upon us. "Drael, thanks for your help but I think we can take care of this." I told him over the noise of blaster fire.

"As you wish, my lord. We will return to the ship and cover the entrance, awaiting for your return." He replied. He signaled his men to fall back and they followed with a nod in my direction. I turned to Kory and nodded. She jumped from cover and cast her static barrier negating all blaster fire. I calmly stepped out from behind cover and stood at her side. With a flick of my wrist one bodyguard flew towards me, once close enough I horizontally sliced my hand through the air and he slammed into Khem, who caught him and dispatched him with a quick head snap. Andronikos pulled out his blasters and shot the other two and I surged forward, using the force to propel me with in-human speed. I drew my lightsaber and sliced the last bodyguard in half and disarmed Sylas, by cutting off his hands. He was going to die soon and he didn't need them.

He screamed in pain as Kory stood at my side, lightsaber drawn. Andronikos came up and placed his blaster against his head. I stilled his hand and glared at him. I still needed to know where the artifact was. "Where is the artifact?" I questioned.

"The artifact...It's cursed...cursed!" I punched him in the face, he cursed me out.

"Where is it?" I yelled. "I don't have time for games!"

"Ngh! They took it. Just...just like I took it from you. Took it all, the blaster, the artifact, the money." My body trembled in rage. The red aura came returning full force, engulfing my body in its redness. Wilkes stepped back in fear, eyes wide, cradling his hands against together.

"Not here?" I said in deadly calm. "Who took it. I encourage you to answer truthfully. Because if you don't you will beg me to kill you."

"The...the Sand People. You'll never get them. They left weeks ago." He spewed.

"I've heard enough. Now give me one good reason not to blast your teeth through the back of your skull." Andronikos said to the trembling Wilkes.

"Kill him, Andronikos. He's useless now." He grinned.

"I've been waiting to do this for a long time, Wilkes. Can't say it was nice knowing you, either." Revel said.

"Heh. I have no regrets, Andronikos. Least of all this." He sneered. Revel growled and pulled the trigger, blasting Wilkes' head apart. I grinned at the shower of blood and turned to leave, Khem, Kory, and Andronikos following.

"Idiot. Lost your artifact and my special-made blasters. Just wait until I get my blaster pointed at those thieves."

"Yeah yeah, less talking more hunting. Now that you got your revenge, you ARE going to help me get MY artifact." I shot him a glare, promising that if he did not help me, I would kill him.

Andronikos nodded. "Don't worry. I'll hold up my end of the deal. Besides I still don't have my blasters." Good point. We left the base and I wasn't surprised to see the _Fury _land in an open area in front of the base.

"Let's go." I took Kory's hand and ran, leaving Khem and Andronikos to follow. We made it to the ship without incident, again I wasn't surprised. Drael and his men were very thorough. Khem and Revel joined us seconds later and the ship lifted off, flying north. I made my way to the cockpit, Drael and two of this soldiers were sitting in the pilot seats. "Can you find these Sand People, Drael?"

"Yes, Kuro. From what I gathered, Wilkes' men were in the Dune Sea when the Sand People ambushed their camps and stole everything. I am tracking those footprints and movements via satellites above the planet. And I think I found them." He informed me, pointing to a cluster of red dots in the Northern Dune Sea.

"Very good, Drael." We nodded at each and I went to relax until I was needed again. Kory and Rylee were cuddling on one of the many couches I had installed. I sat down next to them and smiled at their affection for each other. I was happy for them, really. But at the same time, I was jealous. I be a cold blooded and heartless killer, I still wanted what Kory had. And it was weird. I never really considered myself a romantic person but I still felt that I wanted what they had. I shook off those thoughts when Drael called out that he had located our prey. I stood up and ordered Khem and Andronikos to follow me. Kory stood to follow but I stopped her. "No, Kory. You stay here."

"What? No way! I'm coming with you." She protested. I sighed and took her by the hand, leading her away from the group. "What is it?" She asked in concern.

"Kory, think of Rylee. I know she doesn't like it when you leave her to go fight, the possibility of death is high. How do you think Rylee would feel if you got hurt, or worse?" I explained.

Kory looked down, a sad look all over her face. "I know...I know that, Kuro. But I promised you I will always be there for you. After what happened on Nar Shaddaa..." I could see the tears start to form in her eyes. "I will never leave you alone like that again." She swept her gaze over to Andronikos and glared, her eyes held such hate. "Especially not with him. He's an unknown Kuro, a pirate. He could betray you at any moment, knock you out somehow and...and..." She shook her head angrily, wiping away her tears. I didn't know Kory felt so strongly about all this. Her protectiveness was..."I'm coming with you Kuro. So don't try to stop me. Rylee understands. Besides, nothing will happen to me if we stick together." She stared at me with determination in her eyes, a steely gaze. It seems she wouldn't back down. I sighed and nodded. I didn't want to force her, that was something I just wouldn't and couldn't ever do.

"Alright, have it your way." She grinned that cocky grin of hers that I loved and went back to Rylee, probably to explain things. I didn't linger long to listen in, instead I sauntered over to Khem and pat his arm. "Get ready big guy, lots of things to eat and kill down there."

Khem smirked, at least I think it was a smirk, I could never tell with his face. "Mother death is with me this day, little Sith.." I smirked. That was just how Khem was, not worried in the least about a fight. In fact I would say he welcomed the violence and the thrill. I was the same.

I felt the ship land and my team made our way to the ramp. Andronikos, Khem, Kory and myself. I could bring Drael and his squad but that would be pointless for a couple reasons. One the ship would be left undefended, I didn't expect major trouble on an Empire owned planet but I wanted Rylee to be safe...and I guess my droid too, he had his uses. And two such a huge team would make it harder to sneak around, thank the gods that the suns were going down. That would make this easier.

We came upon a sand dune that overlooked the Sand People camp below. There were a lot of them down there. No matter. The artifact was down there and I was going to get it. One way or another.

We waited until nightfall and began our raid. No blasters, no lightsabers. Kory and I used the force to choke the sentries to death, nice and quiet. We split up then, Kory and myself circling right, Andronikos and Khem to the left. Every now and then I would hear a muffled thump as another body hit the sand on Khem's side. It was the same for us. The Sand People didn't even stand a chance as we silently dispatched every single living being in the camp. Once that was done we began our search.

About an hour later we came upon a corpse, one of Wilkes' men. I found the artifact on him quite easily and handed it to Kory who stashed it away for safe keeping, I was pleased with this endeavor and the outcome. Andronikos, however, was not. "Damned idiotic nerf-herding sons of Hutts!" He cursed, kicking the dead corpse in his anger. I smirked, amused. "They got away!" By they I would assume he meant the ones with his blasters. Too bad for him.

In my amusement I decided to have some fun. "Oh shut up, you idiot." I raised my hand and shocked him, a small short zap of electricity, barley enough to cause severe pain, but he yelped and screamed like an infant.

"Damn it! Next time...just slap me in the face, okay? Damn crazy Sith bitch." He cursed under his breathe, but I still heard it. My eye twitched at the insult. A bitch, to me, was associated with a common whore, an animal in heat...I was not a whore. I was not filthy...

"What...did you call me?" I said with a deadly calm. Kory snarled angrily and stood in front of me, lightsaber raised and electricity crackling in her empty left hand. Andronikos, faltered slightly but held his ground in the end.

"A-a damn crazy Sith." He repeated. "I'm not surprised either. I saw how you guys work in Imperial prisons." Kory raised her hand to strike him with more lightning, but I stopped her. I wanted to here this. "A Sith torturer with a collection of prisoners' fingernails gets zapped because Darth so-and-so doesn't like the way he looks. Sickest monsters in the galaxy, the Sith." He spat.

"And yet you work with me." I pointed out.

He scoffed in reply. "That's my business, ain't it? Let's just forget I said anything."

I glared. "You're not getting off that easily." I told him.

"Then I'll have to be sure to watch my back. Now are we gonna get off this rock or what?"

"We? What's this 'we' business?" I asked.

"I wanna come along. I'm a damn good pilot and I've got contacts a Sith'll never make on his own. It'll be your show, no questions asked." I thought about it. He may come in handy...as cannon fodder.

Kory turned to me and exclaimed. "You can't possibly be considering this right?" She was appalled that he even suggested the idea. I just smirked and left the tent, making our way past blasted corpses and severed limbs. "K-Kuro! Tell me your not serious!"

I laughed as Kory ran after me, Khem right after her and Andronikos bringing up the rear. "I think we should discuss it back on the ship. Besides, I'm sure there is a little bird that wants to see Andronikos again, maybe she can convince him not to be so stupid." I said to Kory quietly. She snickered.

Eventually we made it to the ship and took off without any trouble. As Drael set a course for Mos Ila Spaceport I sat down on the couch, Kory came over and was about to sit next to me and snuggle into my side. Then Rylee made herself known and pounced on my little red-headed friend and cuddled with her. I watched in amusement as Rylee straddled her lovers hips on the floor. What was it about me that made me so awesome to have such cute girls all over me? It didn't mater, I was awesome after all.

We landed in my designated hanger. Kory, Andronikos and I stepped out, intending on heading to the Cantina to find Casey Rix. Turned out we didn't need to go very far, she was waiting for us in the lobby of the hangar. "Andronikos!" She shouted, she ran over and hugged her friend.

"So far so good." Kory muttered. I grinned and folded my arms on top of her head from behind and laid my chin on top of them. Kory grumbled under breathe, something about amazonian woman, I just smirked. Casey turned to us finally after a few heated words the strong-headed man.

"So...you beat Wilkes and made it out of the desert alive, huh." She commented. "Surviving against Wilkes doesn't surprise me but the desert...well, I wasn't expecting to see either of you again."

I rolled my eyes. "Give me some credit, woman. I'm a Sith, nothing on this planet scares me, nor will anything on this heated rock defeat me." I was a force to be reckoned with and my words were true. I haven't meet anyone yet that could defeat me. Sure some came close, like Skotia and Khem, but I came out on top in the end.

"After what you've been through, I believe it. Anyway, I'm glad you came because it gives me a chance to thank you for taking out that runt Wilkes. With some real leadership, maybe the Exchange on Tatooine can move ahead for a change." And cue in my response.

"I'll bet, Andronikos would make a great leader." I smirked at the shocked expression on his face.

"Wait...what? I thought you were taking me with you!" He shouted angrily.

"When did I say that?" I teased.

"You...I mean...ugh!" I laughed at his expense, Casey did as well. "Why won't you take me with you?" He asked, frustrated.

"Because I don't need a pilot. I have a perfectly good one right here." I dropped my arms and encircled them around Kory's neck and gave her an affectionate squeeze. She smiled up at me, which I returned. "I have a squad of soldiers at my disposal, Khem my Dashade, and fellow Sith. Besides I have no more room on my ship..." I paused, my voice became serious and dark. "And I don't like men, Andronikos. Drael and his boys I knew before..." I shook my head. "Doesn't matter, anyway I don't need you, nor do I want you on my ship. You would make a better leader here in away. Besides, I'm sure Casey would like to have another go at you." I smirked at the sudden blush on Rix' face.

Andronikos sighed and ran a hand over his bald head. "Fine, fine I get it. Good luck on your adventures Sith. Good riddance." He said, more than a little hurt at my refusal to have him accompany me. He walked away then, probably to go drink away his sorrows as I've seen most men do.

"Thank you Sith. I know it may not mean much but...I'm happy about your decision, even if you didn't really do it for me." Casey said.

I shrugged and pulled Kory into my chest, her back cushioned by my large breasts. "No need for thanks. Now get out of here, go find your stupid boyfriend so we can go."

She just chuckled and did as she was told, scampering off to follow the sullen pirate. "Finally." Kory muttered and spun around to kiss me. I returned the kiss and looked at her curiously. "What? I felt like kissing you." She shrugged and grabbed my hand, pulling me along to my ship, reminding me that we still had Alderaan to visit for the last artifact.

_**Alderaan. Three days later.**_

__Alderaan was a beautiful planet, full of green trees, lush grass and blue waters. The sky was a sparkling blue that was dotted with white clouds. The cold season was just coming in in the northern regions of the planet. As luck would have it, that was where we landed. In Rhu Caenus Spaceport. It was right outside House Thul, it was here where I would start my search for the artifact. Zash had informed me that the artifact was found by the Jedi Order years ago, it was given to one of Alderaan's noble houses. Unfortunately we didn't know which one. So it was to House Thul I go, Zash had suggested I speak with Elana Thul, who apparently was eager to help me. Marvelous.

House Thul was an interesting place. Turrets and walker droids were everywhere, soldiers walked the streets with the citizens ensuring their safety. I walked into the castle of House Thul. We were meet with a long corridor statues and pillars of brown with blue lights. I asked, well demanded really, for directions to Elana Thul. A soldier lead the way and soon we came to her suite. I nodded approvingly at her quarters. The common room was spacious, with a big table for conversations or eating, a chess table, and a couch with red silken sheets, which Elana herself was perched on. A joining room revealed her sleeping quarters, from what I could see there was a statue of a robed figure, another table with several chairs and a bed...a big bed. I licked my lips while staring at it. I glanced over and grinned at the Thul female. She gulped at my intense gaze. She was a pretty thing, a human with long flowing brown hair, darker toned skin and gorgeous chocolate eyes. She had a slight build, shorter than myself with slender arms and legs. She was wearing the Thul house uniform and it fit her well. "Hello there...Elana." I purred. Oh she was going to be mine before I left here.

The man beside her, which I only noticed just now, spoke. I hissed and stepped back glaring at him. "My lady, this must be the Sith we've been expecting. I can feel her power." Good, then he will stay the hell away from me.

"Yes, I see that Urtel. Welcome, Sith. I'm sorry for the chaos. Alderaan is on the brink of civil war. But House Thul owes the Empire so much." She greeted me. I smiled and, ignoring Urtel, stalked closer and leaned down, placing a gloved finger underneath her chin. She stiffened, her eyes wide staring into mine. I smirked seductively.

"It's my pleasure, little Elana." I purred.

"Ah...y-yes. Um...D-Darth Zash mentioned you're after a...a certain artifact, am I correct?" She stuttered, my charm throwing her off completely. I nodded She smiled then, indeed eager to help despite my flirtations. "Excellent, then I may be able to help quite a bit." Is that so? Oh, she is making me squirm with anticipation. "Allow me to introduce Urtel Moren. He's my personal Sith guard. He did some preliminary investigation after Darth Zash called." My face, at first all flirty smiles, turned to stone and I gazed at him with cold eyes. I took a few steps back, gaining distance from the man. Already I could feel their grubby paws all over me, the feeling of rough hands, of being filled by...

He broke me from my morbid thoughts and said. "Charmed to meet such a renowned...and beautiful Sith." My reaction was different than what he was expecting. I snarled and my hand twitched towards my lightsaber, going as far as to encircle my hand around the hilt. "Um...I began my research on a hunch, House Organa has close ties to the Jedi." He paused looking at Elana with confusion, then continued. "We, uh, captured and 'chatted with' a chamberlain of the House. He confirmed that Organa holds the artifact, and that it is kept in their private vault in the Elysium."

"Good, then I can get away from this infested House quickly." I hissed. My gaze never faltered and my hand stayed on my saber. Oh how I detested men. "Where is the Elysium?"

****"South of here, my lord." Elana told me. Her voice was soft and comforting, as if she were trying to soothe me. It worked. I softened my stance at her soft and lilting voice. If she noticed she didn't mention it. "Unfortunately, the Elysium is sealed off, and the key is held by Nomar Organa, a powerful, revered and insufferable Jedi Master." Complications, of course. "You are the only Sith on Alderaan who even stands a chance of defeating Nomar. We must bring him here." I smirked, my cat like grin back on my face. I swiftly stepped over to her, slinking around her body and held her to my chest, she stiffened once more and I breathed in her natural scent. Reminded me of flowers I once smelled.

"The only one? Really?" I purred in her ear. "You certainly know how to please a woman, Elana Thul."

She giggled, nervously. "Y-yes, my lord." Urtel chuckled and I glared at him, I wish he would shut up and go away. "In...in any case we must bring him here...!" She yelped the last word as I inched my finger down her neck, my lips a mere centimeter away from that lovely bronze neck. She quivered, her eyes closing as I felt her skin heat up. I grinned. I loved the effect I had on women.

Urtel continued where she was cut off. "Nomar Organa has a reputation for strength and power, but above all, for his principles. He is, by all accounts, the perfect Jedi. But everyone has weaknesses. Isn't that right?" He asked me.

I smirked at him, glare in place, it was involuntary I swear. "Jedi...are the most...vulnerable."

"My...my lord, might I suggest you start, oh!" I cut her off when I kissed her neck. She pressed on though, she had resilience I would her that. I had to have her soon or I would burst. "Start...at House Alde. Their library has devoted keepers of Alderaan's history." I sank onto the couch, bringing her with me, cradling her in my lap. She was so small and cute. She moaned and mewed as I kissed all over her face and neck, Urtel just looked on with amusement.

"Careful though, House Alde is a close ally of Organa. They'll likely attack anyone from Thul on sight. Sith. It's been an honor to meet you." I growled as he bowed and left, closing the door behind him.

"Finally." I purred into her ear.

"My...my lord..." She whimpered.

"Call me Kuro." I kissed the shell of her ear, enjoying the feeling of this beautiful woman in my arms. This was enjoyable, this was something men couldn't possibly understand, the lust and love between two women. Two soft bodies melding together in a gentle and sweet embrace.

"K-Kuro. Please...don't." She cried. My hands faltered, resting on her covered breasts.

"Don't what?" I asked softly.

"Please stop..." She breathed.

"You don't like it?" She shook her head. "Then why aren't you fighting me?"

"I..." She faltered and I stopped, well, molesting her. I was a little ashamed of myself, I was doing what _he _did. I was no different than him. I felt disgust so strong the need to vomit was powerful. But I held it down. I dropped my hands and encircled her waist. Elana turned her head to look at me, confusion written all over her face.

"I'm sorry." I whispered in her ear. "I..." I mentally slapped myself, I didn't stutter. So I steeled myself and explained my actions. "That was wrong of me, Elana, and I'm sorry. No one should have to be forced, but something inside of me just...screamed at me to take you." I gently caressed her arm. "Touch you, breathe you in." I shook my head, the disgust returning. "That doesn't make it right though, and you have no reason to forgive me." I gently extracted her from my lap and stood up, fully intent on leaving her alone.

It was silent as I walked away, until. "K-Kuro?" Elana called to me. I turned around, my face an emotionless mask. "Something happened...didn't it?" She was perceptive, that's for sure. I sighed and nodded. Would it hurt to talk about it? I'm obviously still bothered by what happened. I gritted my teeth as my fingers twitched, willing my body to impale something, preferably Urtel, who was the closest man. Shit this wasn't healthy at all. I knew that but I couldn't help myself for thinking and acting this way. "Please...let me help. I forgive you for what happened it...it felt nice I'll admit." She walked over to me then and stood on her toes and cupped my cheeks. I looked back into her eyes as she gazed at me, a small smile playing on her lush lips. "I've always admired you, Kuro. Ever since Skotia's death word of you had spread. You're my idol really, and I am not content with just helping you find the artifact. If there is anything else I can do for you...please tell me."

She was a stranger to me, someone from a House I didn't even care about. So why did I want to talk to her, why did I want her to help me? Why did she want to help me? Despite all these questions I felt that I should tell her what happened. Zash had helped immensely, Kory too. Just them being there for me was enough but...I wasn't healed. Not by a long shot. Making up my mind, I told her. I told her everything Paladius and his men had done to me, the nightmares I had in the realm of sleep, the urges to kill any man in my sight, how I kept my distance from them. At the end of it all she was crying, tears of overwhelming sadness streamed down her face in waves. I looked away, I didn't want anyone to pity me, or feel sorry for me. After all...I was not weak.

I even told her about my desire for sex with women, even more so after my rape. It was like I was still trying to get the feeling of a man's touch of my skin. Even showers didn't work, no matter how much I pleasured Kory or Rylee, no matter how hard I scrubbed. It never went away. So I was surprised when she said. "Then let me take care of you."

"What are you talking about? How can you possibly take care of me?" I replied bitterly. She shook her head and cupped my cheeks again. Then she leaned in and kissed me. My eyes widened in surprise. This kiss was...different. It was gentle, soft and caring. Not even Kory had kissed me this way, it was always rough and full of lustful want, not that I minded that either. She moved her lips against mine and I couldn't help but return the favor, with just as much gentleness as I could muster.

A minute later she pulled away. "Like that." She said simply. "When you take Kory or Rylee to your bed, or any woman for that matter. You're the one doing the pleasuring. It's not about them though Kuro, it's about you. You're the one that needs to be pleasured, to be loved." She stood up off the couch that we had managed to find ourselves sat in during my retelling, pulling me to my feet as well. I was still in shock over that kiss that I didn't notice she pulled me into her room and gently laid me down on her expensive looking bed. She hovered over me and without any words, leaned down to kiss me again. Finally realizing where I was, I tensed. I could feel her hand venture to my breasts and I began to feel panic. She must have sensed this for she said. "Shh, Kuro. It's ok. They aren't here, it's just me, Elana." She soothed. I blinked and stared into her eyes, those brown irises glowing with warmth and kindness. "Those men will never harm you again, physically or emotionally. I'm going to take care of you, I promise." With those soothing words she kissed me once more and I felt myself relax, her presence lulling me into a dream like state as she tended to the wounds of my soul.

_**House Alde.**_

Weak. That was what these Alde soldier's were. Was weak. It had been so easy, I never had such an easy time sneaking into a heavily fortified castle. I suppose it helped that I used the Force to become invisible, but still one would think they had sources to counter something like this. I guess not. Maybe it also had to do with the fact that I felt...fantastic. Like a world or two had been lifted from my shoulders. I felt light and strong. I had Elana to thank for that, she had been right, it was all about me.

I smirked and focused on the task at hand, Elana would be thanked properly...later. I snuck into the base and found the Alde archives easily enough. Slipping past the guards and librarians I found the archives. After sifting through countless entries I finally found data I could use. It was of an engagement part, Nomar Organa was to be married to Rehanna Rist. They seemed to love each other, I rolled my eyes at such a silly thing. Instead of getting married to the woman though, he wanted to remain with the Jedi Order to continue his training. Needless to say the Rist family wasn't pleased. I could use this, maybe appeal to Rehanna Rist's sentimentality's. I downloaded this information to my holocom and left the archives, slinking into the darkness via the Force, House Alde was none the wiser.

_**House Thul. Elana's Suite.**_

I watched as Elana paced, a finger tapping her small chin in thought. I had brought back the information I found and gave it to Elana. She was talking with Urtel as she paced. My eyes naturally formed into a glare when I entered the room and saw him there. Even if I wasn't constantly haunted by my rape, I still didn't like men. There was always a chance that something like that could happen again, Kallig did say to always watch out for myself. I was only taking his advice to heart.

Only after they finished their discussion and Urtel left did I soften my features but not before sending a scathing glare at his retreating back. Elana smiled kindly and took my hand, sitting me down on the couch. She began to explain her findings and had told me that House Rist was filled with highly trained assassins, Lady Rist herself was no exception. Ever since Organa declined her hand in marriage she refused to marry anyone, it seems her love for that foolish Jedi was still abundant, she sounded obsessed. I said as much. "Indeed. She may very well be in love with him still. This is just thing we need, Kuro. If you can convince her to lure Nomar to Alderaan then we can grab him, get that key, then the artifact is all yours." It sounded like a plan to me. I reached out a hand and snagged Elana, pulling her onto my lap. She squeaked in surprise. "K-Kuro?"

"Thank you, Elana. You've been very helpful. Not once did you question me, not once did you hesitate. Not only that you helped me with something that would have haunted me for generations." She relaxed into my embrace and I kissed her cheek. "As for this Lady Rist, well, everyone bends in the end."

She turned and rested her head against my chest and nodded. "I believe you, Kuro. But please be careful, to get to the Lady you will need to contend with the most dangerous of Alderaan's assassins. I wouldn't want you to die after all the work I spent fixing you." She teased. I chuckled and released her, she had a point.

"By the way, that 'thank you' I promised you in return is fast approaching, my little Elana. Don't worry about me I'll be fine. I have the best soldiers a Sith could possibly ask for." I told her, and promised. With one last kiss to the cheek I left. Which was good timing on my part because Urtel had returned and looked like he wanted to talk to me. I could tell he had a crush on me, but I just growled low in my throat as I passed him. He needed to take a hint. If my blatant display of hatred for him and his gender and my affections for his Lady was any indication he should know that I will never return his affections.

_**Fury.**_

I assembled Drael and the squad and got down to business. "Drael, are you and your men ready for some action?" I asked.

"Yes, my lord." He replied.

"Good because we are taking down House Rist." They looked surprised for a second and I half expected them to question me. Instead they smirked and high fived each other. I rolled my eyes with a slight smile. Boys. Now I know how Zash felt with me and Kory, I guess we were the same way sometimes. "Glad to see you guys approve, get ready we are leaving in five minutes." The saluted and went to gather their weapons and gear.

Kory came up to me then. "You seem different." She said.

"I feel different, well not that different." I smirked. She looked at me questioningly. "I'll tell ya later, artifact comes first."

"I'll hold ya too that." She went back to Rylee and they left together to get ready for the fight. We were storming a base and I needed Rylee, she was a slicer after all and I was sure that House Rist wasn't going to keep their doors open for us. Khem was coming too. I needed Khem Val's brawn. I grinned to myself. Yes my team was rather unstoppable.

_**House Rist.**_

__We battled our way through the House, the Rist assassins were indeed very good at what they did. However, my soldiers were better trained. Only a few them got injured but they refused to return to the ship, which was hovering above the House, blasting away at their turrets and causing a distraction via mayhem. They somehow knew that we were coming though and were ready for us, meaning their were a lot of ambushes as we pushed forward.

But with the combined efforts of Kory and myself we crushed any and all resistance with the Force. It didn't take us long to reach the bunker that Lady Rist was holding herself in. I motioned for Rylee to slice open the door, two of my soldiers covering her by aiming at the door, just in case it opened and Rylee got caught in some kind of crossfire. The rest fanned out and secured the area while Kory and myself waited nearby. In no time the door slid open and the two guards walked in, sweeping their blasters around looking for threats. I whistled and called everyone back as I strode into the bunker confidently.

Two Rist guards came around the corner, obviously coming to check out what the noise was. Before my troopers could fire I lifted my hand threw lightning balls with one hand and a channeled lightning shock with the other, effectively frying them both. They didn't even have time to scream. My squad stormed into the only room and spread out, making sure everything was clear. Lady Rist was the only one in there. They called the all clear and set up positions around the room, blasters aimed at the Lady. Only then did I walk inside the room, Kory on my left, Rylee on my right. Khem remained behind to cover the entryway.

Rehanna glared at me hatefully. "Congratulations Sith. You've broken into my home, butchered my assassins and forced your way into my personal chambers." I smirked and crossed my arms, standing at my full height. She didn't scare me. "Can I at least offer you a drink before you start making demands?"

I scoffed. "This isn't a social call, Rehanna."

"Quite. So tell me, what does Elana Thul want?" She asked.

I laughed at her misinformation. "You think that Elana Thul sent me? Please, she is certainly a powerful and beautiful young woman but she does not command me. No I am here of my own accord." I pulled out my holocom and showed her the video I found. I smirked at the look of sorrow as it played. "I am here to discuss Nomar Organa."

She pulled herself together once the recording was over and sneered at me. "Let's just say that his royal Jedi-ness Nomar Organa and I are ancient history, and leave that dead dog buried."

"I'm not giving you a choice." I uttered darkly. "Tell me about Nomar Organa, or die."

She growled. "You think because you are Sith you can intimidate me with threats? I've seen more of war than either you or that little bird Thul, and you won't get anything out of me without a fight!" She went for her vibrosword on her back, looking like an old fashioned blade.

"Do you really think you can defeat me, my soldiers, my Sith friend and my...Dashade?" She paled and looked around, finally realizing her situation. "Why are you defending him anyway, he left you for the Order." I hissed the word. "Jedi are weak and pathetic, their sole purpose is for the Jedi Order, they don't offer help they meditate and do nothing. You have seen first hand what the Jedi do to the ones they love, right? Is he really worth dying for after what he had done?" I questioned her. I encouraged her to believe I was right, she should have no loyalty to him.

Her face fell at my words. "Alright, you win. I know I can't defeat you and you're right, Nomar Organa isn't worth dying for. But I want you out of my home after I contact him." I didn't say or do anything. She pulled out her personal holocom and soon Nomar Organa came on holo.

"Rehanna? What...what a pleasant surprise." He said in greeting, obviously confused yet happy to see her.

"I know it must be. Nomar, there's something I need to talk to you about." She told him, her voice full of sorrow and longing, obviously playing with his still present love for her. She was a good actor.

"Of course, go ahead. Anything I can do, anything at all." He replied, buying into it. I rolled my eyes, love made you do stupid things, yet. I looked at Kory and Rylee, standing together now. Love was...

"Not...not like this. It's a favor I need, here on Alderaan. I was hoping we could meet."

"Of course. I can be there in a few hours. The old place?" He asked. Ah, a secret lovers base. How sweet.

"Yes, the old place. Thank you." She smiled and shut off the holocom, her smile suddenly leaving. "There. Are you happy now?" She asked me.

I smiled. "Not yet." I smirked at her look of confusion, then without further ado I shot lightning at her, causing her to scream like a bitch. "Where is this meeting place?" I asked sweetly.

"Ngh! The...the meeting place is an underground...argh...cave near House Cortess." She told me, struggling to voice her thoughts.

"Good. Tell Nomar hello for me." I smirked.

"What...?" I didn't give her a chance to finish. With one motion I drew my lightsaber and slew her, cutting her in half. Her eyes were wide as her two halves parted and feel to the floor, the red -orange glow of the cut sealing the lethal wound, preventing blood from being spilled.

"Thank you for the help, Rehanna rest in...pieces." I chuckled at my morbid pun, for she was in pieces, well two but still.

"Kuro..." I turned my head and looked at Kory.

"Hmm?"

"That was lame." She said bluntly. I just grinned. In any case with that loose end tied up we left the bunker, my soldiers, Kory, Khem, and Rylee following. Next step was the underground meeting place. "Prepare yourself Jedi." I said to the air with a predatory grin.

_**Underground meeting place. **_

__The meeting place was crawling with Killik, ant like aliens with blaster. They were tough and vicious but easily put down because of their lack of training. My squad and I ventured further, killing anything in our path, eventually we swept into the underground meeting place. It resembled a shrine of sorts, and standing beneath a statue of a cloaked old man was Nomar Organa. Foolish Jedi my squad of soldiers stayed back at my command and covered the entryway. Kory and I strode forward to confront the Jedi. Andronikos, Rylee and Khem were back on the ship. I didn't need them nor did I want to risk any losses than I needed.

Nomar turned to face us as we approached, he didn't look surprised. "Clever trick, Sith. Getting Rehanna to call me down here like it was some sort of emergency." He said calmly. "But frankly, I'm insulted. Where's Rehanna? You've gone to no effort to disguise your trap."

I stared at him, blank faced. Then a smile crept onto my lips, the kind of smile that made lesser men shiver in their boots. "Rehanna?" I chuckled darkly and took a step forward. "Your Rehanna has outlived her usefulness."

I expected him to blow up in my face. His love was dead so by all rights he should be angry. But he remained calm, just like a Jedi, so I guess I shouldn't have been surprised. "By your measure, yes. But you trade in selfishness and murder equally." I scoffed and rolled my eyes.

"Do not talk as if you know me, Jedi." I sneered. This is why I hated the Jedi, they judged anyone who wasn't one of them, didn't help anyone who wasn't one of them. The real monsters were Jedi not the Sith.

He shook his head and said. "I cannot permit that vile artifact to fall into Sith hands. Unlike you, I am a person of principle."

I glared at him, my eyes glowing red. How dare he continue to judge me. "But not of your word are you, Jedi. Turning your back on the woman you loved and for what? The Order? You're just a slave to the Order. What of your feelings? What about Rehanna? You didn't care about her did you? You only do what the Order tells you. It always comes back to the fucking Jedi Order. But whatever, your affairs don't interest me. If you will not give me the artifact willingly, then I will kill you to get it. You mean nothing to me and I will gladly strike you down for it."

"The light will prevail Sith. Even against darkness as black as yours."

"You know nothing of me and darkness, Jedi. Prepare yourself." I drew my lightsaber but before I could strike him down, he thrust out his hand and I was airborne. He pushed me off the side of the small drop and I slammed onto my back. Shit that hurt. Damn him. I could hear Kory fighting with him on top of the ramp so I hurriedly got to my feet and was about to join the fight. Turns out I didn't to move. Kory came flying down the side of the drop. I reacted quickly and caught her before she broke her neck on the rocks. "Gotcha!" I grinned.

"Tch. This guys a jerk." She grumbled. I chuckled and set her down just as Nomar jumped down to join us.

"Indeed. Though, looks like break time is over." Nomar just stood there, waiting for us to attack. And attack we did. We charged him at the same time, I went high, lifting my saber in an overhand strike. Kory went low, swinging her saber towards his feet. I smirked, we had him trapped. If he jumped to dodge Kory he would jump right into my saber. If he crouched to duck my blow his legs would be chopped from under him.

My victorious thoughts were short lived though. I gasped he blocked my attack and jumped slightly into the air to dodge Kory's lightsaber. Then he pushed me away, spun and kicked me in the stomach, the air was knocked out of me as I shot backwards slamming into the cave wall. Son of a Hutt! That hurt! I struggled to my feet, trying to catch my breathe as he fought Kory once again. Their blades crossed. Kory glared hatefully at the Jedi, Nomar just looked on impassively. They rebounded from their locked blades, dancing together in a whirl of blue and red lights. Alright asshole. Dodge this. I took a deep calming breathe, channeling the force. I gathered lightning in my hands as I was lifted gently off the ground, being anchored by lightning bolts. Lightning crackled around me and with a roar I let it lose. "Kory!" Her eyes snapped to me and without being told what to do she threw up her barrier and jumped backwards. Nomar wasn't as quick Lightning rained down on his position and he tried valiantly to dodge. He did well too, but not good enough. One of the lightning bolts blasted him dead on and the backlash rocketed him backwards. He screamed in agony as he rolled end over end and finally came to a stop in a crater in the wall. I dropped to the ground on my hands and knees, breathing heavily. I hate using that sometimes. Hurts like a bitch afterward.

"Kuro!" I heard Kory exclaim. Her footsteps were coming my direction, but I called out to stop her.

"Kill him, Kory! I'm fine."

"But-"

"Now Kory!" I climbed to my feet and rolled my shoulders. I glimpsed Kory stalk forward to the crater that held Nomar. I closed my eyes and sighed, hearing his sudden death cry. Why were my duels so short yet intense. Just once I wish someone would be on par with my power. Oh well. I came up behind Kory and laid a hand on her shoulder. "Good work, little sister." She pouted at me for the "little" comment. I just laughed at her cute expression.

I searched Nomar's body and found the Elysium vault key. I was one step closer to the artifact, now I need to get up there. I'm glad Zash supplied me the _Fury _or this would be annoying. Getting onto the Elysium, which I found out was a secluded island in the sky...so to speak, was going to be child's play.

We double timed it out of the caverns and back to the ship. It took off and headed straight for the Elysium. As we neared my holocom chimed, signaling an incoming call. I answered it was greeted by the beautiful Elana. "Kuro! Oh, I'm so glad your alive." She blushed suddenly and looked away shyly. "I mean...um, sorry to interrupt. I hope your meeting with Lady Rist went well?" It came out more as a question than a statement as she had intended.

I smiled softly. "Yes it went well. You don't need to worry about the Rist house anymore, nor Nomar Organa. I have the Elysium key, as well." I noticed out of the corner of my eye Kory's frowning face, she was glaring at the holo Elana and I couldn't help but snicker.

"You'll have your artifact soon then!" She gushed. "Oh, I'm glad." Then her face turned serious and she seemed like she was debating on telling me something. I didn't have to wait long, however. "Like I said, I'm very sorry to trouble you, but we have a problem on our hands, and you may be the only one who can solve it."

I immediately became worried. I didn't care about House Thul or anyone else in it. No, I was concerned for Elana. She helped me more than anyone had and I felt I needed to protect her if I could. It was the least I could do. "What's wrong? Tell me what's going on and I'll see if I can help."

"Oh thank you, Kuro." She sighed. "I have intelligence that Organa is preparing a reprisal for your raid on House Alde." What? How the hell did they know I was there? Shit I wasn't careful enough, maybe someone saw me or, someone traced the archives I searched and put two and two together. "According to our spy, Organa has assembled a contingent of Jedi to attack House Thul. I sent Urtel and his Sith to investigate, but they haven't returned.

"You sent him? You should have contacted me first!" I chastised her, she frowned at that and I sighed.

"I...I didn't want to impose. I had no idea Organa's Jedi were so powerful. Please, all I ask is that you locate and take out Organa's Jedi contingent within House Organa before they have a chance to strike. And if you could find out what happened to Urtel and the other Sith, I would appreciate that as well, but the Jedi are first priority. Please, Kuro. I haven't asked for anything since you came here, please." She was close to tears and I just couldn't say no to a crying woman. I must be going soft.

"Very well. This will be quick." I growled. No one threatens those I hold dear, though House Thul may not be on of those things, Elana Thul herself was.

"Thank you, Kuro. Thank you so much." My holocom beeped, she had transferred over something to me. "This is the location of House Organa. Stay safe and thank you again." She smiled so brightly that I couldn't hold in my grin. We signed off and I shouted out orders to turn the ship around and head straight for House Organa.

_**House Organa.**_

It was a war zone at House Organa. Thul troopers and Organa troops were blasting away at each other while the Jedi backed up their Organa allies. From the ramp of my ship it looked like a losing fight for House Thul. Well, time to turn the tide. "Circle the House." I said over my headset to Kory. "Blast everything. As for everyone else, stay on the ship and support from the air if you can. I'll be back." Before anyone could protest I jumped from the ship.

I fought my way to Urtel's location, weaving and slicing my way through enemies. Urtel was last seen in the Organa castle and that's where I was headed. Once inside I was witness to a Sith getting slain by a Jedi. I, in turn, slew him before he could celebrate his victory. I went further inside and soon came across a Jedi and Urtel himself fighting. So far they were evenly matched. Then Urtel made a mistake and paid for it with his life.

The thrum of my lightsaber rang in the silent air and the Jedi turned to me. He was as expressionless as the rest of them. We didn't speak any words as we circled each other, our lightsabers at the ready. Suddenly an explosion rocked the castle and we took that as a cue to attack. We launched off the ground at the same time and shot towards each other, our lightsabers clashing together. Another explosion rang in the distance.

He was strong, that was for sure. But I was cunning...I think. Since I couldn't push back and disengage this lock, might as well do the opposite. I leaned back suddenly and swerved to the side. His eyes widened in surprise as his weight surged forward. I swerved behind him and shot a blast of lightning into his exposed back. Combining that with the Force to push him he left the ground and flew towards the wall. Since the electricity hand no ground to go to it kept recycling in his system while he was airborne. He didn't scream but I can tell he wanted to.

I waited for him to come crashing out of his crater, and sure enough he did. I smirked and reached into my robe, pulling out my other lightsaber and activated that one in my offhand, striking a defensive pose. I could see the fury in his eyes. Good, the more angry he gets the less skilled his attacks will be. "Come on, big boy. Is that all the Jedi can do?" He jumped at me, using the Force to further his speed. I just grinned and clashed one saber with this and sliced my other towards him. He had no choice but to jump back or get killed. I went on the offensive and attacked with a whirl of my blades. He fought well, parrying one blade only to have to dodge the second to stay alive. I was slowing backing him into a corner. I saw him pale once his back hit the wall. He knew he was going to die. I pinned his lightsaber against the wall with my own then lifted my other to his throat. "Good fight, but no good enough." I said sweetly, mocking. With those words I lopped off his head it fell to the floor, it's eyes still wide in surprise. I holstered my lightsabers and went back to Urtel. I kicked him, making sure he was dead. "Weakling." I spat on his corpse. Well my job was done. The fate of Urtel's expedition was known and I was more than positive the _Fury _was done decimating the compound. So I left, not even giving Urtel a second glance.

I contacted Elana on my holocom. I had to tell Elana about his death, however. What a weakling, getting killed by a Jedi. Even worse I had to witness his disgrace and let Elana know that her bodyguard was a failure. I sighed as Elana came up on holo. "We just received word from House Organa. They want a temporary truce. Apparently, you were too much for them. Kuro you're amazing."

I scoffed and cocked a hip, resting my hand on it. "Pathetically easy. It's a shame your soldiers are so untrained, I could do a better job at protecting you than any of these fools. Especially your so called bodyguard."

Elana looked confused. "What do you mean?"

"He's dead, Elana. Urtel is dead." I said with a shrug.

I watched as her face fell into sadness. Urtel must have meant a lot to her "I see. He was a valuable asset to the House."

"He was an asset? Elana, he was weak. His death proves that, you didn't need him." And she didn't, she needed me if she wanted protection.

She frowned. "I suppose, strength and power is all a Sith cares about." I kept my face neutral, no matter how much those words hurt.

"Yes, because clearly we don't give a womp rats ass about doing things for those we care about. I just happen to feel like going on a murder spree here in House Organa. " I snapped back, my voice thick with sarcasm. Her emotion changed from anger to sorrow and regret. "My job is done here. The expedition was wiped out, but because of me so was the Jedi."

"Kuro I-" I cut her off.

"Save it." I said bitterly "I'm going to the Elysium."

"But Kuro-"

"Tell you what, Elana." I stopped her again. "Once I get that artifact, I'll stop by before I leave." I didn't give her time to say anything, I cut the connection and stormed out of House Organa. My ship was circling above and I launched myself into the air, grabbing hold of the ramp and hauling myself inside. Once it closed I gave the order to withdraw. I had an artifact to get.

_**Elysium.**_

__The Republic and their Jedi friends were everywhere on this rock, protecting who knows what. I didn't know nor did I care. I just wanted the artifact, the rest of this planet could blow up for all I care. The little fight between Elana and I still bothered me...a little. Thinking about it though it was a rather stupid little tiff. She was right after all, Sith do care about power and strength, even me. Maybe it was the frown, the way she looked at me. I probably did say something insensitive, Elana knew Urtel longer than she knew me. I was just being selfish and maybe a little jealous.

I shook my head to clear my thoughts, I would deal with that later. Right now I needed to get that artifact. I began my search, the Republic forces tried to stop me. They knew who and what I was and they just attacked on sight. But with the combined efforts of myself, Kory, Khem and my soldiers, who were on the ship circling above, they stood no chance. I eventually found the artifact, after destroying a particular annoying battle droid.

It was encased in some type of rock. I shrugged and shot lightning at it. It cracked a little but held. I scoffed and upped the power. The rocks exploded, sending shards everywhere, the artifact though was unharmed. Without waiting, I picked it up and spun on my heel and left the Elysium.

_**House Thul.**_

I hesitated outside Elana's suite. I didn't know what I was going to say to her. Should I apologize? Should she? What if she hated me for snapping at her like that? I sighed and shook my head. Why was I getting upset about this? The likelihood of seeing her again was low as it is. With that thought in mind I simply tapped in the command to open the door on the door console and entered. I found Elana sitting on her couch, hugging her knees to her chest, tears were streaming down her face as she sobbed. The forlorn look on her face caused my cold heart to ache. "Elana?" I called out.

She stopped mid-sob and her eyes snapped up to me. She vaulted off the couch and threw her body at me, throwing her arms around my waist. I grunted with the impact and wrapped my arms around her to steady her. "Kuro." She sobbed into my chest. "I'm so sorry. I didn't mean what I said. I was just upset that Urtel perished, please don't hate me."

I chuckled softly and stroked her back, trying to comfort her. I guess my previous mental questions were answered. "You have nothing to apologize for. You were right after all. Sith care about strength and power. Urtel had neither. I, however, have to apologize. I shouldn't have said those things. I understand that Urtel meant something to you and it was insensitive of me to call him worthless. It just...hurt is all, that you would think me the same as any other Sith." I explained carefully.

"I know and I'm sorry." She apologized again.

"I told you, you don't need to apologize..." She nodded and then our time was spent in an awkward silence. I cleared my throat and pulled out the artifact. "I got the artifact." I said with an awkward grin.

She looked at it and marveled at the craftsmanship of artifact. "Wow it's amazing. I'm glad you were able to get it, Kuro."

"Thanks." Again an awkward silence. "Well, I should probably go, Elana."

Her tear stained eyes watered once more. "So soon?"

I smirked. "Are you going to miss me?" I teased. She nodded and rested her head on my chest. I stroked her hair fondly. "Well, I can stay for a little while." I leaned down and whispered in her ear. "I still haven't properly thanked you for everything you've done for me." Her reaction was immediate, she blushed and looked up at me through her eyelashes. She looked so adorable right now and I felt a sudden need to ravish her.

With haste I lifted her into my arms and carried her into her bedroom, throwing her on her bed. She yelped in surprise as she hit the soft sheets. I sauntered over slowly, rocking my hips in a seductive manner. "K-Kuro..." She breathed as she sat up.

"Allow me to thank you properly, Elana Thul, for everything." I said as I seductively stripped myself of my robes. I smirked as she gulped audibly. Before was all about me, but tonight was all about her.

_**Fury**_ _**One Day Later.**_

I entered the ship and immediately went to the holoterminal to contact Zash, feeling fantastic after a wonderful night with Elana. She appeared on holo seconds later and I held up the artifact. "Look what I got." I sung.

"The artifact! Wonderful, Kuro." She beamed at me. "Lady Thul sends her thanks once more for your aid against Organa's Jedi."

I chuckled. "It was delightful, Zash. Lady Thul...is very kind."

Zash smiled. "Yes she is. Lady Thul is a vital ally to the Empire. By all accounts, you have a very promising future ahead of you." She had no idea. After our lovemaking, Elana had sworn loyalty to me and promised me any and all support should I need it. Not the Empire, but me. A worthy ally indeed. "In any case now that you've found the last of the artifacts, I hope to see you on Dromund Kaas as soon as possible. We still have much work to do." Zash informed me with a smile.

I nodded. "Yes mama. I'm coming home now." I snuck a glance at Kory and she nodded, heading to the cockpit to plot the course.

"I look forward to seeing you in person again, my little one." Her voice held such warmth that it almost made me melt. I swear to any and all gods I loved this woman...yet. I sighed after she signed off and I went to my room, placing the artifact with the rest in a lock up. All five artifacts were now in my possession, it was only a matter of time before I became the most powerful Sith in existence...or something like that. I chuckled to myself at my dramatized thoughts. I decided to take a nap while we made our way to Dromund Kaas.

I was woken up an hour later by a knocking on my door. "Kuro." Kory's voice called through it. "There's a call on holo. It's coming from Dromund Kaas." I grumbled as I got to my feet, my left lekku resting on my shoulder and flowing down my chest. I opened my door, Kory smirked at my disheveled appearance. "What a cute look."

"Shut up." I groused and flicked my lekku over my shoulder, walking out of the room. I answered the holocall and I was more than a little surprised to see Darth Thanaton.

"Apprentice Kuro. I understand you are meeting with Zash. Unfortunately she is not at the Citadel at the moment." He greeted me.

"And?" I was annoyed. He woke me up for this. "What the hell do you want?"

He narrowed his eyes. "I would watch what you say, alien." I rolled my eyes, not this shit again. "Allow me to introduce myself I am..."

"Darth Thanaton. I know who you are, now what the hell do you want?" I snarled. He looked taken aback at my words, I bet no one spoke to him like this before. "And don't bother threatening me with your 'superiority' because I don't give a womp rats ass.

"I want to speak to you about your master, Darth Zash." He said.

I crossed my arms and glared at him with cold red eyes. "Then speak."

He glared right back and spoke. "I just wanted to warn you. Darth Zash is arrogant and reckless. The reckless have a way of defeating themselves in the end. When she finally self-destructs, be careful not to get caught in the blast. A young Sith should not associate herself too closely with a master like Zash." I bristled at his hatred for my master. He didn't know her, not like I did...then again. Did I even know her? By the Force I hope I did. She has been nothing but kind and caring to me, eager for me to succeed. Her plans were dangerous sometimes sure, but never self destructive.

"Thanks for the warning, Thanaton." I hissed between clenched teeth. "But I could care less what your warnings are. Zash has been nothing but encouraging and supportive of me. So heed my words, Thanaton. If I see your old wrinkly face anywhere near my master I will personally rip your heart out and shove it down your throat." I threatened, pointing a finger at him. "I don't like you Thanaton, I never have since you spoke to Zash at that party in the Cantina. You watch yourself old man. And stay the fuck away from my mother." With those words I cut the connection and screamed in a sudden rage. Charging up a blast of force energy I hurled into the nearby sofa, effectively blowing it to pieces. I simmered in my anger, letting it feed my hatred for that vile man, that same aura of red and black swarmed around my body, like many times before.

Kory came over to me and laid a hand on my shoulder. Her eyes held a darkness I have only seen in myself. "We'll kill him if he tries anything Kuro. Don't worry. We are all with you." I looked around then, it seems my outburst drew some attention. Khem Val was glowering at the holoterminal. Rylee had a frown on her face, Drael and his boys looked ready to storm Thanaton's estate and blow his brains out. It was then that I realized how loyal everyone here was to me. I sighed, effectivly releasing the tension in my body.

"I know Kory. Thank you. Double time it to Dromund Kaas. Zash is waiting for us." She nodded and left to the cockpit, Rylee on her heels. I promised myself then and there that no one, and I mean no one, would threaten Zash, Kory or anyone I cared about. I would kill them all if they tried.

I went back into my room and suddenly I felt a presence there. Kallig. "My child." I turned around to see him standing in front of my closed door. "Your power has grown since we last met. Your strength will rise and shake the Sith. I feel it!" I smirked. That was always good news. "I have a gift for you, one that was dearer to me than even my life."

"Oh?"

He nodded and walked over to me. "My own lightsaber. Until now, was lost to me...but through your great power in the Force, I have found it. You must claim it." He told me.

"Indeed. Tell me where to claim it, Kallig."

"I entrusted it to my faithful retainer, Jonas Escalus, the only servant who didn't betray me when Tulak Hord moved against me. He swore he and his heirs would keep it safe until the time that my heir would return to claim it. His heir is on Nar Shaddaa, working in one of the casinos there. Her name is Mila Escalus. Go to her and claim your inheritance."

"Very well. Now tell me, Kallig. What about Zash? Did she enter the Temple?" I asked. If I was going to go out of my way to get this lightsaber I needed to know if Zash was safe.

"Yes. I...must apologize for my earlier distrust in your master. It seems the rituals she has been practicing were for your benefit. Even now she is pacing my tomb, eager for your return. I sense only happiness and excitement from her. She is also safe, for now."

"Good. Please keep watching her, I fear that Thanaton will try something." I smirked then. "I told you she wouldn't betray me. To her we are family and family always comes first." My face darkened as I spoke. "And no one threatens my family.

"Of course, my child. Hurry now, she is waiting for you." I nodded as he vanished and I quickly informed Kory to change course for Nar Shaddaa. Getting Kallig's lightsaber would be child's play compared to what I've been through.

**AN: Things are going to heat up in the next chapter. The long awaited Zash Incident. After a lot of thought and getting your opinions on this I know now what course I'm going to take. I hope I do well. Thanks to you guys for motivating me and reading. I'm glad all of you are enjoying it. Look forward to chapter ten soon.**


	10. Ashara Zavros

**Disclaimer: I do not own SWTOR. Bioware and Lucas Arts do.**

**AN: I want to apologize for the long delay in the last chapter. Diablo 3 took me away for a while lol. (I think I already mentioned that) Either way I'm sorry and I will update the next chapter right away.**

**Chapter Ten**

Recovering Kallig's lightsaber was simple. That fool, Mila Escalus' father, had bet the lightsaber in a gambling debt. So once again I had to do the hard work. Mila told me it was being held by a man named Gyl Rosen, in the industrial district. I tracked him down to a bar, he was with a bunch of mercenaries. They didn't want to fight me, believing they would die for nothing. Smart boys so I let them leave. Without his muscle Gyl, sniveled like a baby, begged for his life. Instead of letting him live I shot a lightning blast at him, watching his body crumple like paper. I whistled a tune in my head, picked up the case and left the bar. Clean, simple and quick.

Having returned to Mila, she opened it. She said previously that only a Escalus could open it. She was nervous around me, that made sense considering I shocked her earlier because she was making excuses. I decided not to this time, because it wasn't really her fault she lost the lightsaber, her dead father was at fault, I probably shouldn't have done it in the first place but I was running out time and patience. After I had taken the lightsaber I had patted her on the head, like the good child she was and told her no one was going to harass her anymore, then left.

Once back on the ship, we plotted a course for Dromund Kaas. Zash had contacted me while in transit and told me to meet her in the Dark Temple, secrecy was vital she said. I had agreed, trusting her with my life. Before long the ship re-entered real space and flew down into the atmosphere of Dromund Kaas, flying straight for the Dark Temple. The ship landed just outside the Temple, the grounds were clear of all people. I guess the Empire didn't want an incident like before to happen again and "cleaned up" the mess. I ordered Drael and the soldiers to protect the ship and Rylee. Kory and Khem followed me into the Dark Temple and once more we found ourselves in Kallig's tomb.

Zash was at the top of the stairs in front of the tomb. I could see her golden hair bob and weave as she paced in front of Kallig's tomb in frenzied pace. As we climbed the stairs I looked to Kory and put a finger to my lips, a grin on my own. She nodded, covering her mouth with a hand trying to hold in a giggle. I snuck up behind her and pounced, jumping onto her back. "Mama!" I exclaimed in a girlish voice.

She shrieked and jumped in surprise, her head whipping around to look at my grinning face. "Kuro! Don't sneak up on me like that, dear." I chuckled and apologized with a kiss to her cheek and got off her back. "That's quite alright. It's good that you're here." She turned and enveloped me into a tight hug, she did the same to Kory as she approached with Khem, who kissed her cheek in greeting "Are you ready, my little one?" I always liked it when she called me that. Made me feel like a child again, being loved by their mother. Of course I wasn't little at all. In fact I was much taller than Zash. Only Khem stood taller than me but only by two feet or so.

"Yeah. I'm ready." I said with determination.

"Perfect, just lay down on the slab over there." She pointed to a stone like "bed" in front of Kallig's tomb. I did as she was told and lay down, taking a deep breathe. I didn't know what was going to happen and honestly it made me nervous and a little scared.

"Zash?" I called out. She came into my field of view, her gorgeous eyes looking down at me with such warmth. "It will work right?" I proceeded to ask her.

She stroked my lekku, causing me to sigh in contentment. "Of course, Kuro. Trust me, I would never go through with this if I knew it would hurt you." I stared into her eyes, trying my best to find any deceit or hesitation. I found none. I wasn't foolish enough to believe it wouldn't hurt though. For so much energy to enter my body and stay there would require a great deal of focus and tolerance for pain. I knew Zash meant it wouldn't kill me. I was strong.

I noticed Kory taking out the artifacts and arranging them around my body at Zash's behest. "Now stay still, this is going to take some time."

I watched as Zash stood over me, beside the stone slab and hovered her hands over my body. She took a deep breathe and closed her eyes and began to chant, reciting words that were in the writings I supplied her back on Korriban. Suddenly, swirling purple, red and black energy stormed around me.

I don't know how long I lay there, but it felt like hours. Zash remained standing over me, chanting, Kory was watching from her place beside Khem, who just watched on. Honestly it was quite boring but I would deal with it.

"Mama?" I whispered. She continued to chant but she looked at me, giving me her attention. "How much longer?" I asked.

She smiled. But didn't answer. I was going to take that as a good sign, though I still didn't know how long we had left. I sighed and closed my eyes. The combination of some kind of humming sound, the content feeling of knowing I was safe, and Zash's musical voice, chanting, lulled me to sleep.

_**Two hours later. **_

Darth Thanaton was not pleased with me. That much I could tell. The ritual finished without incident, and Zash had not betrayed me that a small part of my mind believed she would. I'll admit it was still something I worried about at the time. But she proved me wrong and had given me untold power with Tulak Hord's artifacts. Zash even said that I was more powerful than her, but that didn't bother her at all. She still loved me like a daughter and wanted nothing but the best for me. As a Darth she even promoted me to the title Lord. Going so far as to pass that title on to Kory. I embraced the title. Kallig even showed up, only visible to me. He bestowed upon me the Kallig name, should I wish to use it and his power.

Eventually we left the Dark Temple and returned to the Citadel. It was there, in Zash's office, that Thanaton contacted me on my holocom. Zash had left to do some business and Kory and I were talking, waiting for her return. "Kuro." He growled. I just glared at him on holo. "Your brief career has been of great interest to me. I know what you and Zash have been up to, using the artifacts of Tulak Hord to gain power. That was not wise."

"I don't think that's any of your business old man." I told him.

"It is my business. You have become too powerful. I think it's time we meet in person, we have some things to...discuss. Meet me at the tomb of Darth Andru outside Kaas City." He ordered me.

"I am not your apprentice. I do not take orders from you." I snarled, taking up an aggressive stance, even though I couldn't hurt him over holo.

"You will do as I say or I will kill Zash. She answers to me and I swear on the Emperors life that I will have her destroyed if you do not do as I say!" I ground my teeth together in anger. Bastard he was a dead man. I couldn't risk Zash's life over this worm though. I would go to this tomb and see what this bastard wanted. I knew whatever it was it couldn't be good. He signed off the holo and I turned to leave, the sooner I dealt with him the better.

Kory, however, stopped me. "Kuro wait!"

"I can't wait!" I argued. "If I know Thanaton like I know I do, he will kill Zash. I can't risk her life because of me! She's done too much for me to allow that." I placed my hands on her shoulders. "Kory, please. I need to see what he wants. He wouldn't dare try and kill me. You're a witness that I will be last seen with him if I die. He will be executed for murder of a fellow Sith no matter how much pull he has. But Zash won't be safe, not anymore." I paused as a thought struck me. Mama won't be safe...not on Dromund Kaas. Something was telling me to get her to safety. This was a trap. I knew it was, and the chances that I would die in the next few hours was high. "Kory. Go find Zash, take her and Khem back to the _Fury_ and get out of here."

"What? You can't be serious!" She argued.

"Kory, trust me. Thanaton wants me dead, I'm a threat to him, the only threat to him besides the Emperor himself and he wouldn't dare try and take him on. He plans to kill me...I don't know how I know but I do. Please Kory, just do as I say."

"But...what if you really die. I can't abandon you like that." She breathed, tears forming in her eyes. I pulled her into a hug and my eyes traveled to Khem. We shared a look and he nodded, knowing what I was asking of him. If it came down to it, he would knock her out and do as I had instructed.

"I won't. We went through so much trouble to get the artifacts, and I am not going to roll over and die by this spineless old man, he can't even be bothered to face me himself." I promised her I wouldn't die, and I was going to fulfill that promise. I was too powerful to die now. She sighed and nodded, hugging me tightly before leaving with Khem. Alright old man. Let's see what you got.

_**Tomb of Darth Andru.**_

I entered the tomb and there was Thanaton. So far I sensed nothing amiss. He turned to me, hands clasped together in front of him. "Kuro. Thank you for meeting me here." He said, his voice polite and calm. I narrowed my eyes. "Respect for her superiors is the mark of a good Sith." I know he was referring to me, I just didn't understand why he was so calm and polite now. This was nothing like before. Besides I didn't respect him, only Zash.

I didn't trust him. "It's wise to respect your superiors, at least until you're powerful enough to kill them." I look straight into his eyes as I said this. Making sure he knew I was referring to him. If he was bothered by my words he didn't show it.

"A wise answer, you are not like your master." He praised. "Tradition, Principle, History. The threads that compose our society. It seems you understand this more than most." I noticed the jab at my master and I growled. He just smiled. "Anyway, we are here to talk about you, not politics. You have demonstrated remarkable ability, gathering those artifacts was proof enough. Though I am a stricter master than Zash, I think you'll find that to loyal followers of our traditions, I am not ungenerous."

I spat on his boots. "You're a bigger fool than I thought if you think you can butter me up and assume I would work with you, be your apprentice. You want minions, not Sith. Am I to believe that if I submit to your every whim you might not kill me? Fool." I sneered in his face.

He finally showed some emotion, he narrowed his eyes only slightly. "Suspicion can be a form of wisdom, as long as it doesn't lead to disrespect." He answered. I scoffed. "In any case I wish to see how you work. This tomb belonged to Darth Andru, Sith scholar and alchemist. I'm interested in his last writings, which were buried with him. Recover them for me."

"Fine, I'll humor you. But know this. I will never join you, Thanaton. You are nothing compared to Darth Zash." I once more spat in his face and stormed past him.

I heard him say to my retreating back. "You will pay for your disrespect, Lord Kallig." Hmph, so he knew that too? The monster had eyes and ears everywhere. I ignored him and entered further into the tomb. I eventually came upon an altar that held the tomb of Darth Andru. It was similar to Kallig's tomb in design and structure. The only difference was a giant statue of, who I assumed was Darth Andru, at the top of a flight of stairs. I climbed the steps, looking for these writing that Thanaton spoke of. I doubted it was there but I was proved wrong, it was there, on the altar. But before I could reach it a dark voice spoke.

"Venom-toothed vipers, always slithering, slithering. Up the walls, along the floors." I looked around for the source of the voice. I felt something behind me and spun around. I stepped back in surprise when I saw a ghost, much like Kallig. This must be Darth Andru. "Trespasser! Trespasser! You'll not have it. It's mine. It's the last place in the galaxy that's mine!"

"Darth Andru." I said with a bow. "I do not wish to take anything from you." I tried to appease.

"Do not mock me, my apprentice." Who did he think I was? I didn't even know about him and I most certainly knew I wasn't his apprentice. "You know me. You killed me. The poison still fresh in my body, you defile my tomb. You and your brother both. The venom may have burned away my sight, but I know you. Don't make my mistake...strangle your children at birth!" His kins killed him? Well that's too bad.

"I don't believe that would be the best solution."

"Solution? Death is the only solution for vipers like you!" He roared. He lifted a hand and something struck me. I didn't feel any different, so I retaliated and struck him with lightning. I should have known better. Just like Kallig it went right through and blew apart a pillar behind the Darth. He walked closer and it was then I felt something inside me, eating away at my soul. I gritted my teeth in pain, staring at the Sith Lord with confusion. What was he doing to me? My head was pounding as I felt a weight, crushing down on me.

Suddenly the weight and the pain were gone. A voice rang out into the tomb. "Enough!" I recognized that voice, Kallig. Once more he appeared to save me. Darth Andru just vanished and Kallig glared at me, I couldn't see his face but I could feel it. "Foolish child! Twice no you've walked into the still-inhabited tomb of a Sith Lord unprepared!" He yelled, chastising me. "Look around you! See the bones! The tattered robes! This is where Thanaton leads those he despised to death, and you fell right into his trap! You even knew he couldn't be trusted! You should be making plans to defeat him, not meet and work for him! You fool!" He shouted at me, his voice ringing inside my head.

He was right, I was a fool. I just wanted to keep Zash safe that I blindly ran to my death. Or near death had Kallig not shown up. "You're right, Kallig. I'm sorry." He sighed and shook his head. "What should I do?" I asked, referring to the "plans to kill him" part of Kallig's chastisement.

"Listen, flesh of my flesh, I have felt something in you since the day we met." I nodded, he mentioned that several times. "You have a rare pull among ghosts. It's source of great power, but it has destroyed many a Sith. It's your only chance against Thanaton."

"A pull among ghosts? I don't understand."

"They sense you from far away, as I did, and you rouse strong emotions in them, as with this ghost."

"I see. So what do you think I should do?" I asked.

"In my time, there were mystical movements among the Sith that sought to communicate with ghosts and harness their power. A Sith named Ergast was said to devour Force users. His knowledge was buried with him near the Dark Temple. Seek this knowledge." He advised me.

"I can do that but, how will that help? How did he 'consume' force users? Was he a Dashade?"

"No he wasn't a Dashade. Defeating this ghost will only get you the writings but also give you immense power. Ergast performed a ritual that allowed him to consume ghosts of the dead, gaining him their power. If you seek this knowledge and learn this ritual, you can consume Darth Andru, gain his writings and be one step closer to defeating Thanaton." That would come in handy. "You must augment you power before you face Thanaton. Even with the power of Tulak Hord you are no where near his level of power. Don't make me remind you again that you are the last hope of our lineage. I will not have the strength to defend you again." With those parting words, he vanished. I was alone once more in the tomb.

I decided to get out of there, in case Darth Andru came back. Once outside I felt safe enough to think. Darth Thanaton likely thought I was dead, which allowed to me to act in secrecy. With the ritual I could wander the galaxy, consuming powerful, dead, Sith Lords and destroy Thanaton, thus keeping Zash, Kory, Rylee, Drael and his boys, my family, safe. I didn't know who she was or even where she was, but what I did know is that she meant something to me. Right now I had to get to the Dark Temple. But first I should contact Kory and let her know what was going on.

_**Dark Temple, Ergast Tomb.**_

__After contacting Kory on a private holo channel and putting her and Zash at ease on my fate. I made my way to the Dark Temple. Once again there was no one here. All signs of possession eradicated. So it was with ease that I entered Ergast tomb, my Force sensitivity and instincts guiding me to it. There were a few ancient droids around, guarding the tomb, but I easily dispatched them.

Ergast's tomb was much the same as Kallig's and Andru's tomb, only his had a glowing red pyramid holocron at his altar, it looked much the same as the one in the Tomb of Marka Ragnos on Korriban. I climbed the steps to it and, being the stupid imbecile I was, touched it. I was instantly blasted backwards as the holocron sent out a shockwave of purple black energy. I landed on my back at the bottom of the steps. I groaned in pain and discomfort as a voice suddenly spoke to me. "Welcome, seeker. I am the servant of Ergast, Lord of the Sith. Keeper of his knowledge. Who stands before me and what do you wish to learn?"

I groaned as I got to my feet and once more climbed the stairs. "Was that called for?" I asked, rhetorically. "I need to learn a ritual. Something about consuming ghosts."

"There is no such ritual, the dead can not be consumed." What? Kallig lied to me. Before I could argue his words he continued. "But ghosts may be bound and their strength borrowed, for a time. You must pull on the tether that connects life and death. You must learn to bind both sides of the Force, life and death, in what is known as the Force Walk."

"That's different than what I was told. But if it's the only way then so be it. Teach me."

"Note the bones that lay around you. Not everyone is able to master the ritual of Force Walking. But if you are willing, drink from the cup before me. It is poison, but it will not kill you." In front of the pyramid altar was the cup I saw earlier, so I stepped up to it and took the cup in both hands, and drank. "Have you drunk. Good. The poison will take effect quickly. Then you may learn the Force Walk..." No sooner had he finished that sentence did I feel it take effect. My body stiffened and the a pain, so unbearable raked my body. It was like Rigor Mortis. I slumped and I felt my soul leave my body. Yet I didn't feel dead.

_**Darkness.**_

__The world around me was of dark nothingness. Before me stood the black skinned servant of Ergast. "Now that you are unconscious, we may begin. The ritual has two parts. First is the pacification. An angry ghost cannot be tethered..." He showed me how to do so, a chant of sorts to calm a raging spirit. I practiced this for what felt like hours. "Good. The second part is the binding. A willing ghost is easier to bind, but by leaving the ghost it's will, you draw less of it's power." I had no need for a weak ghost, but there was no harm in learning it. "A pact may be formed to bind the ghost willingly, sealed with blood. Or the ritual of binding may be performed." Once more he showed me how to proceed. After a certain length of time, I didn't know how long, we stopped. "Good. You're a quick learner. It's been a long time since a creature of such promise has entered my tomb." Wait his tomb? I thought he was just a servant.

"I'm confused. I thought you said were just a servant."

He smiled. "I am Ergast, Lord of the Sith. You didn't think I'd let this ritual go so easily did you?" Before I could answer I felt my body fall.

_**Tomb of Ergast.**_

I gasped as I sat up, once more back in my body. I groaned, feeling sore all over as I stood up. Rigor Mortis was becoming a good explanation for what happened. "Now that you have learned the Force Walk, this is the test. Bind me and you go free. I'll walk with you for a time and see the Empire once more. Fail, and I kill you." I knew it wasn't going to be that simple. Damn it. "And do not bother trying to make a deal with me. I'll not go willingly."

Suddenly I felt a pressure in my skull and in my heart. As if someone was squeezing the very essence out of me. I gasped for breathe. If I didn't do something soon, I would die. I snapped my hands up, channeling my power. Lightning shot from my fingers and instead of going through his body it surrounding him. Purple energy swirled around my body and a blackness encased my hands. I could see and feel the purple glowing in my eyes. With all my of my power I bound him to me.

Then a voice spoke in my head, Ergast. _"Very good. I am now your slave. My life is bound to your death, my death to your life. Use my power to shield yourself against your foes."_ I sighed in relief. I did it, now I could bind Andru. I left the Tomb of Ergast behind, more powerful than when I entered.

_**Tomb of Darth Andru.**_

__I returned to the Tomb of Darth Andru. And once more he showed himself. "Back again. I hear your slithering. Venom-toothed viper. The only cure for madness is madness." Yep, this guy was insane, that didn't make any sense. I didn't bother saying anything. My body burst into the purple swirl of mist like energy and used the Force Walk. He convulsed. "Ugh. What's happened? What did you do to me? You're not my daughter. Bring me that treacherous she-dog so I can cut her open!"

"Oh shut up already. You will be bound to me, Andru." I began to channel the Force Walk.

"I recognize this now. The ritual Force Walking. I'd heard of it, but I didn't believe it existed. Do you really think you can handle my power? It doesn't matter, you won't have me. This is my last stronghold...and I won't be your slave!"

I smirked. "Yes you will." Swirling dark energy festered around my hands and I hurled it into his ghost body. He grunted and I used the Force Walk to bind him, lifting him into the air. With an earth shattering scream his body vanished and I could feel his power inside me.

It was immense. There was so much. I curled in on myself, his power battled against mine and I could hear his voice in my head, screaming at me to release him or be destroyed. I couldn't do that, I needed his power. So I fought. My clutched my head as my body was engulfed in swirling purple, black and red mist, the energy trying to seep out of me. I suppressed the pain and breathed a sigh of relief. I could feel sweat pouring down my tattooed face. I wiped it away and stood "Well done." I looked up with a pained look. Kallig stood before me. "With the power of this ghost and of the other, you may shield yourself against Thanaton's wrath. Take this one's writings and show Thanaton what a good apprentice you've been." Then he vanished and I collected myself. The pain was gone now and I felt it time to leave.

_**Darth Zash's Office. **_

__I had contacted Thanaton telling him that I had the writings. He told me to meet him in Zash's office. So I went. When I arrived he was in between two other Sith. I knew right away that this wasn't going to end well. "I got what you wanted, Thanaton." I handed him the writings. I knew it was stupid to hope but I did hope that he would leave us alone now. No such luck.

"Hmm." He looked them over quickly then back to me. "You've put me in a difficult position. When Zash disobeyed me and had Skotia killed, tradition demanded that she be killed and her power base destroyed." I felt my heart sink. Did Kory not get away in time? Shit I should never have done this! "Believe me when I say I wish that you had stayed in the tomb. It will pain me to watch you die."

I growled at him and I had my lightsaber in my hand before he could blink. "You bastard." I hissed. "And spare me the false tears. We both know you would be glad to see me dead."

He smirked then all pretense of fatherly affection gone. "Quite right. You are entitled to defend yourself; in fact, I'd expect nothing less. May the Force welcome you with open arms." He turned to his companions. "Kill her."

The two human males drew their lightsabers and lunged at me. I back-flipped to dodge them and I could feel the heat coming from the lightsabers, barely missing me. I growled and drew the other lightsaber at my hip. It was the lightsaber I got on Balmorra, thanks to Bessiker's stupid son. Since then I've been working on it, replacing parts, adding parts. Now it was a lethal red lightsaber, held in my off hand. "Come on you bastards!" I yelled. They attack again as one and I blocked both attacks with my lightsabers, with all my strength maybe a little too much, I pushed them back. They were lifted off the floor and shot past Thanaton and impacted with the wall. I smirked and threw one lightsaber. As it left my hand I shot lightning at it, the lightning struck the beam and charged. It slammed into one of the Sith's chest He shriek in pain as the lightning, finding a new source, jumped out of my saber and into his body.

Now I think I may have overcharged the lightning. I say that because his body literally exploded after a few seconds of electrocution, shards of bone, all of his blood and even my lightsaber blasted away from his body. Thanaton, the other Sith and myself stared dumbfounded at his shard skeletal remains. Did I just do that? I snapped out of it before they did and pulled my lightsaber back to me. The other Sith roared and charged me again, flipping through the air. I crossed my sabers and blocked him. We danced for what felt like hours, crossing blades, using the Force to try and get the one up on each other. I had immense power but I didn't think it would wise to us all of that power. I might just blow this whole place apart, killing myself in the process.

Then my opponent made a mistake. Instead of blocking an attack he decided to dodge, and successfully tripped. I would have laughed had my life not been on the line. Instead I took advantage of his blunder and ran him through with both my lightsabers. He grunted in pain and fell when I removed them. "Weak." I growled.

I turned my attention to Thanaton. If I could I would kill him. Somehow though I didn't think that was going to be possible. "You truly are relentless. I can see now why Zash chose you. But this has carried on long enough." He raised his hands and tried to do...something. Whatever it was it didn't work, because of the ghosts I had bound to me. I don't know the details on how this shit works but I'm glad it did. "So you came prepared. By now, I should have expected it of you." I smirked. If anything he seemed amused by my resistance. "Unfortunately for you, I am older and wiser and studied in rituals you can't even imagine." He raised his hands again, lightning and red force energy swirled around the room, it felt like the Citadel itself was shaking apart. Suddenly I felt weak and my knees gave out.

"What..." I tried to speak but I was cut off by an immense pain that shot throughout my entire body, that knocked the breathe out of me. I collapsed and the last words I heard were from Thanaton.

"I have business on Malachor Three. Prepare my ship, and see that this one gets a respectful cremation." He was talking to someone, but I didn't know who. I felt the life drain from my body and I fainted.

_**Sometime later. Fury.**_

I came to, hours later on my bed on my ship. I groaned and tried to sit up, only to have a feminine hand restrain me. I opened my eyes and looked up for the source of the hand. Kory was by my side, a worried and scared expression on her face. Next to her was Rylee, equally worried. On my other side was Kaal and Corrin. These two were Zash's other apprentices that Kallig had told me about before.

I glared at Kaal, he was too close to me. To close to Kory and her lover, Rylee. Kory noticed my look and snarled at Kaal to get out. He looked confused and was about to say something, but Kory, having lost patience, pushed him with the Force out the door and shut it. "What...what happened?" I asked the all female group.

"Thanaton tried to kill you, my lord." Corrin replied.

"What?" Kory shouted. Rylee took Kory by the hand and hugged her from behind, trying to calm her. I listened to what Corrin had to say.

"Kaal and I saved you from Zash's office and carried you back to the _Fury._ Kory set a random destination and we left Dromund Kaas." Corrin explained, her silver hair glistening in the light. Was it odd I found it beautiful in my current situation? I didn't think so.

"Mm...then I guess I must thank you for saving my life." I felt a weight in my lap and I turned my gaze away from Corrin. Kory was curled in my lap, her arms around my waist, head buried in my stomach. I could tell she was holding back tears. I can't imagine how she must be feeling. I almost died and had I not bound both of those spirits I would have. I could still feel them inside me, but they were dormant, resting I suppose.

I played with Kory's hair, enjoying her closeness. Rylee came over and sat by my side, laying her head on my shoulder. I smirked as I glanced at Corrin. She had a small smile on her lips. Zash choose a beautiful, dedicated and brilliant apprentice indeed. I gasped. Zash, I had completely forgotten about her. "Corrin...where is Zash.?"

It was Kory who answered me. "Don't worry, Kuro. I got her out safely. She's in the lounge right now, worried sick about you." She looked up at me with sparkling eyes, the light catching the tears that were gathered there. "Corrin, go bring her here." She ordered. Corrin bowed and left the room, only to return a moment later with Zash in tow.

"Kuro!" She gasped and immediately went to my bedside. I smiled at my mother figure as she threw her arms around my neck, sobbing into my shoulder. I loved my life right now, three women all over me. Sure one was like my mom and the other a sister...ok maybe I shouldn't be thinking this. "Damn that Thanaton!" She cursed the old man.

I chuckled and hugged her back. "Don't worry, mama. I'm fine, thanks to Corrin here."

"Well Kaal helped too..." She began to say, but I glared, demanding silence. I didn't want to hear about him, I didn't want to think about him touching my body, especially when I couldn't do anything to prevent it.

"Let it go, Corrin. Kuro...doesn't like men. The only ones she does trust is Drael and his squad. They have done nothing but obey her commands, have done nothing untoward with her." Zash explained. Corrin nodded. "Now if you don't mind, my apprentice. I would like to speak with my daughter, we will discuss our next course of action later."

Once Corrin left the room Zash began questioning me. I explained everything that had happened. "Thanaton wanted to meet me in person, test my abilities I guess, I didn't know why. But he threatened to kill you, mama. I had to go. He wanted me to get some kind of writings from Darth Andru's tomb. I later found out that that is where he lured Sith that were a threat to him, judging by the dead bodies and the experience I had, Darth Andru killed them. Anyway, Kallig saved me...again, and told me about Lord Ergast's tomb and that he could teach me Force Walking." I paused to take a breathe. Kory was behind me now cradling me in between her legs. Her hands rubbing my back. I laid back, resting my head in her chest. Say what you will, but her chest was better than any pillow. I continued my story. "Ergast was in his tomb and he taught me the ritual, he ordered me to bind him or he would kill me. After I bound him, I went back to Darth Andru's tomb and bound him. With that done I went back to Thanaton, gave him the writings, hoping he would leave us alone now. How stupid I was to hope for that. He let loose his Sith guards on me. I killed them and Thanaton attacked. I don't know what he did to me but I'm sure I would be dead had I not bound the ghosts of Ergast and Andru. The rest you know."

It was silent in my room now and I just relaxed against Kory's soft breasts, eyes closed. "Corrin. You can come back in now. Bring the others." Zash called outside the room after a few minutes of silence. I opened my eyes to watch. "Kuro...I'm just glad you are alive." I nodded. Corrin came back into my room, followed by Kaal, Khem and Drael. My eyes instantly snapped together and I watched Kaal like a hawk. "Kaal, keep your distance." Zash said softly in an advised warning.

"Yes, my lord." He looked at me and went to the far corner of the room, yet I still kept my eyes on him.

"Now then. We need to figure out what we must do now. Thanaton believes you dead, Kuro, this is our chance to regroup." Zash explained to the group. No one knew what to say, so the room remained silent. I had been thinking things over and I think I knew what I must do. Thanaton wouldn't rest until I was dead, if he knew I was still alive.

"Power." All eyes turned to me. I looked away from Kaal and addressed the group. "I must find the most powerful dead in the galaxy, bind them, and take their power. Thanaton won't stand a chance then."

"It certainly is a gamble. None of us know what the cost of acquiring so much power so quickly could do to you." Zash put in. I knew what it could do and I would bear the burden if it meant killing that bastard.

"I'll take my chances. If I don't Thanaton will kill me, if I do...at least I have a chance to rid the galaxy of that wretched man." I looked into Zash's eyes with determination. I wasn't going to back down from this. "At least then you'll be safe from him. She smiled warmly at me and took my hand, caressing it. I smiled in return and addressed the group once more. "Does Thanaton have a weakness?" I asked everyone. "He's not part cyborg by any chance?" I joked. Zash giggled and I felt Kory try to stifle her laughter in my back. The others wouldn't understand.

"No, dear. Thanaton despises modifications of that kind. He only defended Skotia because he liked me less." I sneered and held onto Zash's hand. Fucking bastard will die for what he has done to me, plans to do to Zash, and for existing.

"We need to make it so that Thanaton can't break through your shield. Your plan may very well work, master." Corrin said, grinning at me.

"Corrin's right. His servants said he looked pretty drained after he knocked you out. Just a little more power and..." Kaal didn't need to finish. Just a little power than Andru and Ergast combined...and Thanaton's ritual will backfire, drain him of his power and kill him.

I nodded in agreement to all of what they said. "I'm all for that. However is there any other way? I want to cover all the bases."

"No...I think this is our best course of action, dear."

Corrin broke the silence after Zash's words. "So...where do we find more ghosts?"

"The Jedi on Taris were investigating something of that nature; I sent a man to investigate shortly before your arrival in the Dark Temple, Kuro. I would have to do more research on the matter to confirm, but I suggest making contact with him."

"Sounds like a plan, mama." I turned my attention to Drael. He had been silent the whole time. "Drael?"

He stood up straighter as I said his name. "My lord."

"What do you think?" I asked, an encouraging smile on my lips. Drael, I knew I could trust. He has been loyal to me from the start. I felt safe with him here. Well, safer.

He looked taken aback by my question, but answered it anyway. "I'm with you whatever you decide, my lord. As for what I think...I don't like putting you at such risk but, I know you will succeed, and I am with you."

"Thank you, Drael. Plot a course of Taris." He saluted and left my quarters. I sighed and leaned back into Kory's lovely chest once more. "Meeting over people. Thank you all for your input." My eyes traveled to Corrin. "And thank you for saving me. For that you will be welcome on this ship for as along as you wish."

"Thank you, my lord." She replied and bowed out of the room, Kaal in tow. He didn't look happy that I didn't acknowledge his participation in my rescue. I didn't care though.

"Are you alright, Kuro?" I was surprised when Rylee had asked me that question. Not that I didn't think she didn't care about me, it was just she was so quiet.

I smiled fondly at the black haired woman. "Yes, Rylee. Thank you. I just need some rest."

"Would you like us to..." I cut her off. I knew what she was going to say and no I didn't want them to leave.

"No...please stay. Kory is very comfortable and I want to cuddle." I said in my most child like voice. The three women giggled at my attempt at humor. As Rylee snuggled into my side I noticed that Khem was still here.

"Khem." I called him.

"It pleases me greatly that you are well, my master." He said.

"Thank you, Khemie" I smiled. He growled at the nickname I gave him which caused me to laugh. "Can you please guard my door, my friend? I...don't want Kaal in here. Anyone else is welcome."

"Of course, my master. Rest well so we may kill again." That sounded like a plan to me. He left then, leaving me alone with Kory, Rylee and Zash.

"Well, I should leave so you can rest." Zash said as she stood. I whimpered at the lost of contact with her hand. I lifted my arms and reached out to her. Much a like a child would to their parent, wanting to be held.

"Don't go, mama, please." She sunk back down onto the bed, sitting next to me. "I don't want you out my sight, so close what could have been a disaster."

She smiled sadly. "Ok, Kuro. I'll stay. Now sleep, get some rest." She instructed me. I just nodded and got comfortable, as I said Kory was an amazing pillow.

"Sleep well, Kuro." I heard all three of them whisper to me as I drifted off into slumber.

_**Taris. Toxic Lake Garrison.**_

__It's been a week since I first woke after my near death experience. I had originally thought I was well enough to move around after I woke from my nap. How wrong I was. No sooner had I tried to stand I collapsed to the floor on my hands and knees. Immense pain rocked my body. I was alone at that moment, but not for long. Zash, Kory and Rylee came rushing in at the noise my fall made. I just grinned up at them with pained grimace. Needless to say I received a very firm tongue lashing...sadly not the good kind.

Over the course of the week I was slowly nursed back to health. Kory never left my side the entire time, saying it was to keep from doing something stupid. I knew she was smart, because I would indeed try and get out of bed again. I hated staying in bed, unless it was for sex. So I was excited to get to Taris and actually do something.

Kory flew the ship into the atmosphere, landing the ship on a landing pad in the Toxic Lake Garrison. It was here on Taris that I would Elios Maliss. Zash had informed me two days into my recovery that she had contacted Elios and brought him up to speed and what I was searching for. He agreed to a meeting in the garrison and that's where I was headed now.

Zash wanted to come with me, but I couldn't risk someone seeing her and word getting to Thanaton. She was well known, where as I wasn't as much. So it was with reluctance that she saw us off the ship with a sad smile. Kory accompanied me inside the Garrison, her eyes hard. Ever since my near death she has been very protective of me, even more so than usual. I found it endearing and cute. We entered the Garrison. At the far end there was a Cantina, it was in there Elios agreed to meet us. As we entered a man waved us down, obviously recognizing us. Kory glared and marched off towards the man, I merely followed a smirk on my lips.

He was a handsome man, I guess. Brown hair, brown eyes and a little taller than my already imposing form. He had a blaster rifle in a weapons slot on his back. "Elios Maliss." I stated. Kory stood in front of me but not blocking my view, had her lightsaber in hand, though not drawn. "You were sent to investigate a ghost. What did you discover?" I got right down to business. But of course with every Imperial they just loved to kiss ass.

"My lord. I almost didn't recognize you." That's because you never meet me...wait a minute. How did he even know me? I was with Zash when she spoke to Elios and she never gave a description of me. For all he knew I could have been any Sith. Something wasn't right with him. "I'm glad we could meet. Zash had informed me of the situation." He told me.

I narrowed my eyes at this suspicious man. Kory took that as a cue to silence him. She lifted her free hand and clenched it, using the force to shut him up. "Silence, you fool!" She hissed quietly. "Zash is dead, do you hear me?"

Elios nodded, gasping for breathe. I chuckled and laid a hand on my volatile companions shoulder. "Enough, Kory. Thank you." She nodded and let him go. He sagged into his seat and took in deep breathes. I calmly sat down in a chair opposite him at the table. Kory remained standing, circling the table in case anything happened. "Are you done, Elios? Because the last person who decided it was worth chatting and trying to boast about his son, I killed." He paled and quickly nodded, his head a small blur. I chuckled darkly. "Good, not just tell me what you know of this ghost."

"The ghost...right. Let me see." He sat there, thinking. I didn't like the way this was going and I glanced at Kory. She nodded and hovered behind him, waiting. He noticed this and said. "I-I-I assure you I've been working tirelessly, but..."

I slammed my fist onto the table, it shook roughly under the strain. I even heard a crack. "But what?" I snarled. "Do you mean to tell me that you don't know where this ghost is?"

"No no no. That's not it. It's just...The Jedi have been guarding the old Jedi Enclave very tightly. That's, um, that's where the ghost first appeared, you see." He quickly informed me.

"You don't sound very sure." I glared at him from under my cowl, my eyes blazing red. "Don't presume to lie to me, Elios. It will not end well for you."

"No, that's where it first showed itself, I swear. The ghost appears only sporadically. Not even the Jedi who guard the enclave can make it appear. They've resorted to using a young Padawan to try to draw the ghost out through blood ties or something. Foolishness if you ask me, but I'm a man of meager understand."

"Clearly, you're a fool." I leaned back in my chair and crossed my arms, thinking. A Padawan hm? This may not be as hard as I thought. Padawans can be manipulated. "Seems to me the Jedi have a weak link with this...Padawan."

"Yes, but the Jedi guard her closely, but I think you may be on to something." I rolled my eyes, though he couldn't see them now. "Many a Sith is formed from a weak Padawan's impressionable mind. I can't imagine an impressionable young Padawan being able to resist your particular charm." I grinned, no they wouldn't. Twi'lek have an ability charm the skin off someone because of our exotic beauty. I just happen to be a very charming person as well. "It would save you the trouble of fighting a small army of Jedi."

"Indeed. I must learn her weaknesses, in order twist her, I must learn what tempts her."

"You might visit the Jedi training grounds by the waterfall to the south. The data recorders there may hold certain insights into her personality. In the meantime I will endeavor to learn what I can of her Jedi Masters." I looked up at Kory and smirked, she nodded.

"I believe you have done your job, Elios. Thank you for all the information or lack thereof. Goodbye, Elios Maliss."

"What..." He didn't get to finish his sentence, for in that moment Kory drew her lightsaber and sliced his head from his body. I watched with morbid fascination as it rolled onto the table and came to a stop in front of me. I sneered at his still shocked face.

"Disgusting." With a flick of my wrist the head launched off the table and slammed into a wall next to a couple sitting at a corner table. It exploded coating them in blood and brain matter. I stood up and left, laughing at the shrieks of fear from the many patrons of the Cantina.

Kory and I journeyed into the wilderness of Taris. The wildlife were rather hostile here and I didn't regret slaying them. We spent a few hours searching for these databanks and during that time I had contacted Zash and informed her of the current situation. She sighed as I finished telling her of Elios' demise. "Did you really need to kill him Kuro?" She asked tiredly, though I could see the hint of an amused smile on her full lips.

"He was no longer of use to me, Zash. Besides, something wasn't right. He knew who I was and I knew for a fact you never explained who or what my race was. I have reason to believe he was working for Thanaton or someone else." I explained.

"That's makes sense then." She replied.

"Hang on Zash." I told her I handed my holocom to Kory. I came upon a bonfire, a speeder was next it no longer of use. And there, sitting on log next to the fire was a databank. Why the Jedi leave this stuff lying around I'll never know.

"What is it, Kuro?" She asked. I didn't say anything and just activated the databank. A holo appeared of a Togruta girl, my guess eighteen years in age, barely an adult and an older Cathar male. It appeared he was her master.

She was trying to use the Force to move some giant rocks, easy stuff. Yet she failed. She got angry. _"I can't! I can't do it! You want to move a rock, get a quarry droid."_ Funny she would say that. To me the Jedi were like droids, emotionless mortals. Pathetic really.

"_Calm down, Ashara. 'There is no emotion. There is peace.' Try again." _

"_I tried. I tried already. I can't do it." _She replied to his request.

"_Trust in the Force and even the oldest and sturdiest of walls may be pulled down." _That indeed was true.

She got angry and snapped at him. _"Forget this! If there really are Sith on Taris, we should be fighting them, not sitting here daydreaming."_

Her master replied, as calm and emotionless as ever. _"Patience, Ashara. One must empty oneself of emotion and find the peace with which to act in the Force." _Yes because you needed to be an emotionless zombie to use the Force. Fucking Jedi! _"Now try again." _That was the end of it.

I stood up and took my holocom back. "Zash. Can you look into a Master Ryen. He's a Cathar in the Jedi Order here on Taris."

"I will. I trust you found something?" She asked.

"Yes, things are looking up for us. I'll speak to you later, Zash." She said goodbye and I cut the connection. Ashara Zavros. She looked so familiar, I just couldn't quite place where I've seen her before. In any case she was prone to violence and impatient.

There had to be more, so Kory and I searched further. Not far from the first camp there was a second, surrounded by water. Just like the first there was a databank here as well. I activated it and watched another scene play out.

Ashara wasn't alone this time, three others were seated in a semi circle as Ryen paced in front of them. He was teaching them about the Jedi code. _"The Jedi Code states, 'There is no passion, there is serenity,' Can anyone explain what this means?" _No one answered so he called on someone. _"Ashara?" _

She didn't look happy to be called on but answered regardless. _"It means that a Jedi must be prepared to think calmly even in intense situations. Passion is a tool of the dark side." _That was true, Passion is what fueled us, and despite what they Jedi say, it fueled them too. Passion as an emotion festering in all beings. The Jedi were cowards, fearing this emotion and what its power could really do. Instead of fearing it, however, the Sith embraced it. _"There is no emotion. There is peace.' It also means Jedi should temper their intuition on wisdom. 'There is no ignorance. There is knowledge.'" _She was also wise in the matters of the force, much like our little Kory here.

_"Very good, Ashara. So you see, this line of the code ties earlier elements of the code together..." _He kept speaking to them but I heard enough. I turned off the databank and stood.

"What do you think, Kory?"

She gave my question thought before answered. "She's very passionate, eager for violence, yet knowledgeable in the force. I think you can easily twist her to your side." I nodded. I can and will. However I had a feeling there was more somewhere.

We traveled further east in the training grounds, once more stumbling upon a camp with a databank. I activated it right away. I was very eager to meet this young girl, I was going to have so much fun taming her. The scene before me was of Ryen observing Ashara fighting a fellow Padawan. She was beautiful, relentless in her strikes. I could detect no wasted movements on her part. She was using two lightsabers, one in each hand. Finally Ryen called her off. _"Ashara, relent! That's an order!"_

She looked aggravated to have been stopped. _"But I was winning!" _She protested the order. She was winning, easily.

_"You must learn restraint. Varek is clearly not your equal. There was no reason to press the attack." _Lies. You destroy your enemy with force. If Varek wasn't strong enough to withstand her onslaught he was useless.

Ashara seemed to share in my thoughts because she replied. _"We're training for war. The Sith won't surrender, we have to drive them back with everything we've got." _At her words I felt my heart beat just a little bit faster as I stared into her blue eyes. Such passion. Something inside me was drawing me to her. Like my body and soul wanted to be near her.

_"These are not Sith, they are fellow Padawans. You show great potential, Ashara, but you must temper your fervor for the light with patience." _She had amazing potential...to be Sith. She reminded me of myself in my early teenage years, just less submissive.

"She's amazing, Kuro." I heard Kory say behind me.

"Yes...yes she is." I breathed. What was it about Ashara that made me so...captivated. I finally tore my gaze from the databank and still I felt there was more. I followed me senses and it lead me inside a destroyed building. It was abandoned and in one of the many rooms was another databank. I began to realize that these were like her journals and I felt positively naughty for reading them. I activated it and watched as Ashara and her fellow Jedi were assembled in front of their master Ryen.

_Varek, Eli and Cassius will be in the assault group. The rest of you will be support. Any questions?" _No one said anything, not even Ashara. I didn't understand, was she just going to take that? She was better than any of those worthless Jedi there, even her masters. _"Then take your positions."_

Everyone left to do as they were told, but not my Ashara...wait "my Ashara?" When did I see her as mine? What the hell is wrong with me? _"Master Ryen. I think you put me in the wrong group." _Even she knew her own greatness.

_"You are in the support group, Ashara. You will provide backup to the assault team." _He told her again. She still wasn't happy with it.

_"That's what I mean. I should be on the assault team. Varek can barely hold a lightsaber." _I grinned as she insulted her fellow Jedi. Again such passion.

_"Learning to support your fellow Jedi is an important skill. Varek lacks your confidence and so requires your compassion and encouragement." _Worthless. Varek has proven to lack the skill that Ashara possess, the Sith would never allow him to live.

"_But Master Ryen!" _She protested yet again. How dare he prevent her from showing her true potential. I felt myself glaring at the holo. Then I saw his patience run thin at her constant protests, he hid it well but not well enough from my eyes.

_"Enough, Ashara. You have received your instructions. Join the others if you wish to complete your trial." _It cut off then, and with that I was convinced. Ashara would be mine.

We left the building and I contacted Zash. She answered quickly, appearing on holo. "Kuro, did you figure out this Padawan's weaknesses?"

"Very much so. She has a bit of a pride problem. She has a strong desire for action, is passionate and impatient." I ticked off her weaknesses, then her strengths. "She would make a remarkable Sith. She understands that you should never show restraint to your enemies, even in mock battle. She is headstrong and deadly with a lightsaber, confident and has a strong desire to learn."

"All great points to a promising Sith." Zash replied. I nodded in agreement. Now I just had to figure out how to get to her. As if reading my mind, Zash asked. "How will you turn her to the dark side, Kuro?"

"I don't know. Any ideas?"

"Hmm. There is an abandoned outpost in the nearby region. It's swarming with rakghouls and other monstrosities. It was occupied by servants of a powerful Sith. Inside this outpost is a holocron, left behind when they abandoned it. It's contents are of knowledge on the dark side of the force..."

"So if I get this holocron, tempt her into using it, let the knowledge held inside do the rest."

"I knew there was a brain in the somewhere." She teased. I pouted. "But yes. Once she has been turned to the dark side she should gladly help you. I'll send over the location now. Thank Rylee for this information, she's the one who obtained it."

"I'll get right on that." And I would, I would thank her for an entire hour. But right now I had to get that holocron, because there was a different woman I wanted more than Rylee.

_**Transport Station 5**_

The outpost was in a transport station, the only tone that continues to exist on the planet after an earlier war. To get to it I had to slay hundreds upon hundreds of rakghouls, they infested the place. Thankfully I had the foresight to bring the squad and Drael. That made it significantly easier. We searched every room and hallway. Every catwalk and ventilation shaft and finally we found it. I radioed Rylee over the com-link instead of the holocom. Zash had told me to thank her so now I would...for now. Zash also told me to contact Rylee for any and all communications. Least someone trace and figure out who it was I was really speaking to. "Rylee, I have the holocron mama spoke about."

_"That's good news, Kuro. Let me inform...mama, on the situation." _I grinned. She was uncomfortable calling Zash mom but to all of us she was.

"Thank Rylee, and thank you for all your help."

_"If your happy, Kory is happy, if Kory is happy, I'm happy and..." _I chuckled and cut her off.

"Yes I get it, thank you." I could practically see her blush.

Silence reigned over the com channel. Then. _"She knows just the place to lure Ashara in. It's near enough to make her feel secure yet far enough away so you won't be interrupted the Republic or Empire soldiers. It's a swamp near the Republic border.. She also says to contact Ashara using a Republic holocommunicator from one of the soldiers."_

"Good work, Rylee. Give my love to mom." I cut the connection and began the next step.

We left the Transport Station and I ordered Drael and the squad back to the ship. Kory stayed with me as we searched for a Republic camp. Cloaking ourselves we ventured inside and stole a holocommunicator from an unsuspecting Republic soldier. We snuck back out and hid ourselves.

I activated the holocommunicator I had stolen from a republic trooper and contacted Ashara. My beautiful Ashara came on holo and I stared at her for a time. She was so beautiful with her head tails that resembled lekku. Her beautiful skin that I would love to run my hands over. I came out of my thoughts when Kory had to smack me upside the head to get me to focus. I grinned, unrepentant of my actions and said. "Ashara Zavros. I've discovered an item that I believe might be of interest to you. A holocron of some power."

She narrowed her ice blue eyes. "Who are you? How did you know my name and what makes you think I'm interested in a holocron?" She questioned. Smart girl, not immediately falling for the bait.

"Let's just say I have an interest in you, my lovely princess." I purred at the holo Ashara. I could see the sudden blush on her golden brown skin. "As for the holocron...well...holocrons are incredible sources of knowledge, aren't they?" I asked, sweetly.

"There is no ignorance. There is only knowledge.' But some knowledge is too dangerous for Padawans." Good answer. I needed to play this carefully.

"Aren't you a Jedi, sweet thing? Why should you have to defer to them? Your masters."

She blushed again at my pet names. "I, well, yes. I am a Jedi." She stuttered cutely. "But even if I was interested, I shouldn't leave the base..." I could tell she was interested, she was fighting herself on trying to obey her masters or let curiosity sate her. Time for another push.

"They don't trust you...do they?" I asked, sympathetic. Trying to portray empathy to her situation. Though it wasn't all an act. I did feel bad for her being a Jedi. But I was going to fix that. "This is your chance to show your Masters that you're worthy of handling such a delicate item."

I watched, fascinated with her beautiful face as her reservations changed to determination and a hint of anger and hate. Probably for her Masters. It felt amazing to show her the better side of the Force. With me she would get the respect she was due. With me she would not be hindered. With me, she would be powerful. "You're right. I can prove myself. I'll come. Just tell me where to meet you." Finally, I get to see her in person.

"I'm sending you the location of an enclave in the swamps. Are you familiar with it?"

"Yes, I know the place. I'll meet you there as soon as I can. If they ask, I'll tell my Masters I've been gone to train." I smirked. So devious. I liked it.

"Not only are you beautiful, but smart and resourceful. Your Masters clearly don't know what your capable of. I look forward to meeting you." I cut the connection right after my words. Let them stew in her brain for a while. I turned to Kory and she was glaring at me. "What?" I asked innocently.

"You are such a flirt." I laughed as I followed her retreating back.

_**Swamp Enclave. **_

__I paced on a small bridge of the bombed enclave. Where was she? It's been an hour since I contacted her. Did she tell her Masters like a good little Jedi? Or... I was cut off from my brooding as I saw Ashara herself running in my direction, she looked out of breathe. She must have ran all the way here. No speeder? Curious.

It was just me and her here. I had asked Kory to return to the ship. She bent over, her hands on her knees as she tried to regain her breathe. "Sorry for making you wait."

"It's fine. I just got here." I smiled, she was so cute. Her golden brown skin. Those ice blue eyes. Such a cute face too. I had the sudden urge to grab her in my arms, twist one of those twin tails over hers around one of my own and kiss her senseless. What the hell was wrong with me? I'm not romantic!

"Still I..." She looked up and gasped, then sneered. "Sith! I should have known." Her words actually hurt me a little. I had always hated Jedi, my temper always flaring when I see one. Like that one Twi'lek aboard the Brentaal Star. But not with this one. So to hear such anger in her voice caused me heartache. "Don't think you can kill me easily because I'm a Padawan. Even Master Ocera can't beat me with a lightsaber."

She can beat her master already? Impressive. "I have no intention of killing you. That would be a waste, my little princess." There was that blush again as I turned on the charm. "You have such intensity in your eyes, such fire and passion. They are...amazing Sith qualities."

She was calmer now when she spoke but still suspicious of me. "Jedi are not without emotions, but they channel them toward the greater good and the protection of others."

"And Sith do not?" I asked her, I wanted to hear what she thought of Sith. "I have friends, my fiery princess. A mother I wish to protect, a sister who loves me, and I her. Her lover and a squad of soldiers at my command. All are important to me. So I protect them."

"Yes but..." I wasn't finished. I spoke gently though, I didn't need to rile her up.

"Jedi try to protect the many, even the evil ones who sooner cut off your head then be your friend. The Sith destroy their enemies, so their loved ones won't be hurt. I see that very passion when I look at you."

Ashara blushed even more, a red tint to her golden cheeks. She changed the subject by pointing to the holocron in my hands. "Is-is that the h-holocron?" She stuttered cutely. She took a breathe and calmed herself, I merely smiled, charming her with it. Or at least trying to. "I'm...surprised...what did you say your name was?" She asked after realizing we didn't introduce ourselves.

"I didn't." I chuckled. "My name is Kuro Kallig Kali'ka, though Kallig is my clan name. Just call me Kuro."

"Kuro." She said my name and it sent a shiver down my spine. I loved how it sounded with her voice. I gave her the holocron then. "Strange. I've never held one of these before. I expected it to be heavier."

"It does spark the curiosity. Want to take a look inside?" I innocently said.

She began to feel uncomfortable. I could feel it coming off her in waves. "I-I don't know. The Masters don't let Padawan handle holocrons.

I frowned and genuinely said. "They don't let you do a lot. They didn't want you to come here but that didn't stop you."

"I-I guess it won't hurt to take a look." She lifted it and activated it.

A holo of Darth Angral appeared and he said. "Behold the teachings of Darth Angral, Lord of the Sith!" I smiled and watched as Ashara was captivated by the words. I don't know how long she stood there, watching, listening. I came up to her and played with the head tail that flowed down the center of her back. She didn't even notice.

Once it was over she said. "Peace is a lie, there is only passion." She repeated this several times, as if in a trance. She shook head a few seconds later. "What? No what am I saying? Is that the darkness feels like?" She asked.

"Don't resist, my fiery princess. You will make a wonderful Sith. You will never be held back, never be told you can't do something. You won't be an emotionless droid protecting those who don't deserve to be protected. Embrace this feeling, Ashara."

"No I...I can't..." She dropped to her knees, on the verge of tears.

"Let your feelings go, Ashara. You were born to be Sith. Just like I was. I embraced who I am and what I am. With me you will be perfect. Your Masters don't approve of you. They don't let you do things you want to do. You are always controlled. Not with me. With me, Ashara, you can be what you've always wanted to be." I could have shocked her, forced her, but that wouldn't have ended well. She would have resisted further, hated me for it. No, this way was best. "How did it feel when Ryen told you stop your attack on Varek?"

"I was angry. He...he made me feel weak. Like what I was doing was a bad thing...It wasn't a bad thing right?" She asked me, pleading for me to understand. And I did. I wiped away the tears that were falling from her eyes.

"No it wasn't wrong. What you did was the right thing. You attack your enemy until one of you is dead. Your enemy will show you no mercy so never be merciful to them." I took her hands and stood with her, making her look at me. "With me you will never be weak, never feel worthless, never feel like you can't do something. I can show you your true potential."

She stared into my red eyes, silent for a time. I could see the thoughts swirling past her eyes. She blinked, her eyelashes batting together. Then her eyes hardened and glared, not at me but at her Masters. "What do you need of me, my master?" I smiled warmly.

"That's my girl." I kissed her cheek and stepped back. A hand was on her cheek and her eyes wide in surprise. "Your ancestor, Ashara. The ghost in the Jedi Enclave, I need to see it. And call me Kuro."

"The ghost...yes. I will do as you say. I'll go on ahead and prepare the enclave, make sure no Jedi are around." She came closer to me, hesitation in her eyes. "You...you're not lying right?"

"I have never been more honest in my life, Ashara. You are destined for greatness, and I will take you there." I replied.

_**Jedi Enclave. **_

__I had contacted Rylee after Ashara had left, informing her, Kory and Zash of my success. Ashara was mine. I told them I was on my way to the haunted Jedi Enclave to bind this apparition. Ashara was to meet me there. I followed Ashara's instructions to get to the Enclave and before long I had entered the Republic building, hidden in the rubble.

True to Ashara's word, there were no Jedi inside the enclave. I ventured further inside still being cautious. Eventually I came to a room and inside I could see Ryen and Ashara and another dark-skinned Jedi, Ocera probably. I walked down the stairs and confronted them. Ashara stepped forward and said. "I'm sorry, Kuro. I..I just couldn't do what you said. I just..." I narrowed my eyes dangerously, glaring her down. How dare she step all over my heart like this.

Her back was turned to her Masters and my eyes lost some of their hardness when she winked at me, a small smirk on her lips. Clever girl. She told her Masters about me, so they could confront me. But this way...I could kill them, officially take her from them and make her mine. I kept my glare up, however, playing along.

"You were right to tell us, Ashara. The Jedi Enclave is no place for Sith, and this one gives me an uneasy feeling." Ryen praised his Padawan.

"You should feel uneasy." I smirked. "But I suppose you can blame it on my misspent youth."

"This is not a flippant matter. I won't have dark side rituals performed in this enclave!" Ryen bellowed. Seems his hatred for Sith is clearly showing. He and Ocera drew their lightsabers, the blue glow shining from them.

(Fight Scene)

Ashara pulled her lightsaber from Ocera's back and he fell to the ground joining Ryen in death. I was slightly surprised by this move from her. Surprised but not unwelcome. "I must say, my fiery princess, you are quite deceptive." I sauntered over to her, swaying my hips. I smirked as her eyes followed them before rising to meet my own.

"Thank you, let me guess another Sith quality?"

"From me...yes. Most other Sith are rather straightforward." I cupped her cheek with a gloved hand. "Now to get what I really came for." I saw her eyes close half way. I smirked and leaned down but stopped just before I claimed her lips. "Summon the ghost for me, Ashara." I stepped back and she pouted at me. I just grinned, unrepentant. "Do this for me and I will reward you."

She grumbled under her breathe, something about "manipulating Sith bitches," I laughed as she knelt down and meditated. Soon a Togruta appeared in front of her and snarled. "Child, I thought I told you to never summon me again!" He hollered in her face. "What is this blood shed in my grave? I warned you not to summon me again! I warned you to leave me in peace! To keep your Jedi away form my grave!"

She just smiled and said. "I'm sorry but this Sith, Kuro, needed to speak with you."

"Your apology is worthless! You must die." Now I couldn't have that.

"No. I won't let that happen." I stalked forward, my body already taking on the effects of the Force Walk. "I finally found something worth living for and I will not allow you to take that from me."

His spirit body convulsed for a moment. "What is happening? What are you..." He paused. "Strange. How long has it been since I've felt at peace? Centuries at least. What do you want that you went through all this effort to speak to me?"

My glowing red eyes narrowed dangerously, a predatory smile spread across my lips. "Power."

"Ha, you don't have the ability to overwhelm me-aggghhh!" I shut him up by bursting the Force Walk into his body, he screamed as I poured more and more power into binding him to my will. When finally he disappeared into purple mist. I could feel his power inside me. It was strong, yet I could control it, I could handle it. I resisted the pain and stayed standing at my full height.

"Kuro...what did you just do?" Ashara asked, marveling at my power.

"I took what I wanted, Power. It is necessary for my ultimate goal." She nodded and then a silence hung in the air.

"So...what happens now?" I smiled and prowled forward, hips swaying seductively.

"Now, you become Sith." Her breathe caught as I leaned down and claimed her lips in a simple kiss. They were so soft! She tasted sweet, like her innocence yet spicy like her fiery nature. I pulled back and grinned at her flushed face. Finally, Ashara was mine.

_**Fury.**_

Ashara and I ventured back to the _Fury _and boarded. I went to the meeting room, Kory, Rylee, Zash, and Drael followed me in. They were all in the main lounge and had followed at my gesture. Zash, Kory and Rylee sat in the chairs on my left Ashara sat to my immediate right and scooted her chair closer, within arms reach. Drael sat in the last seat closest to the door. And Khem just stood behind me, arms crossed. "Everyone, allow me to introduce Ashara Zavros, my..." Ashara whispered into my ear. "...apprentice" I grinned. Ashara merely blushed, but held a small smile..

Zash was the first to greet her. "Hello, dear. I, for one, am happy to see that you have joined us."

Kory rolled her eyes and glared at Ashara, suddenly her overprotective attitude wasn't so cute anymore. "Yeah, welcome. Just watch yourself, Jedi." She sneered the name. I glared and sent a small shock of lightning at her. She yelped and fell of her chair. I smirked. "Kuro what the hell!"

"Play nice." I told her.

The intercom chimed then. I frowned and opened the channel. Corrin came on holo. "My lord! It's Corrin. Kaal is here with me. We don't have much time to talk. Thanaton tried to make us his. Claimed you were dead." Good so he doesn't know. "We managed to flee Dromund Kaas, but his lords have been hounding us through every sector."

"Why? What's going on?" I demanded answers.

"We were part of Zash's power base, apparently we need to be destroyed as well. Also, we...may have taken something from him. Something to help you beat him." She explained. Brave little ones, I'll give them that. "We can't talk about it here. If somebody intercepted this, Thanaton will be at our throats."

"Indeed. Where are you?"

"We're near Quesh. We're hoping the warfare there will provide a diversion." Suddenly the holo shook and I heard an explosion. "Damn it! Ship's hit...emergency landing on Quesh...hurry! Put that fire out..." The connection cut. Well fuck me with a lightsaber this wasn't good.

"Kuro, if Thanaton kills your apprentices, you will appear very weak indeed. It looks like hunting ghosts will have to wait. Besides they have done well for you, no?" Zash spoke. I nodded, they did work well for me, saved my life even. Time to even the score.

**AN: Chapter Ten is done! I hope you guys weren't disappointed with the Zash scene in the Dark Temple, I couldn't really make it epic with the direction I choose, but Zash is alive and now venturing with Kuro. Let me know what you think. Leave a review! Catch ya later in chapter 11.**


	11. Price of Vengence

**Disclaimer: I do not own SWTOR. Bioware does.**

**Chapter 11**

The planet Quesh was in sight, an ugly brown colored planet. Even from space I could see its pollution. As we flew towards the planet the holoterminal signaled an incoming call. I answered it and Kaal came on screen. I growled lowly in my throat. "My Lord, I can't speak long. It looks like Thanaton's man will catch us before you arrive. Corrin and I will try our best to stave him off, but Lord Cineratus is not a man to be trifled with." He took a deep breathe and continued. I didn't much care if he died, I only wanted Corrin out alive. Was that heartless of me? Maybe, but I didn't care. "The item we stole was the key to a hidden entrance to Darth Thanaton's private meditation chambers. It is the perfect ambush spot for when you have enough power to face him. My lord, if Corrin and I don't make it, we hope you'll avenge our deaths. Crush Thanaton, and usher in the new era for the Sith." Before I could retort the line went dead.

"Well that isn't promising." Zash said at my side.

"No it is not." I responded. I turned to face my followers. Everyone was assembled in the main room. "Well...seems our friends, Kaal and Corrin are in trouble. Naturally I plan to the save them. They saved my life after all. I expect to see Thanaton's assassins, fellow Sith warriors. So I ask you, who wants to come with me." I wasn't surprised to see and hear everyone voice their need and want to go. I smirked. "Good. Kory, Khem, Ashara, you're with me."

"What about us, my lord?" I could hear the displeasure of being left out of the action in his voice.

"You are staying so is Rylee. Rylee isn't a fighter, she is a slicer. I fear if she comes with us she would be killed and that would upset Kory. So you and your squad are to remain on the ship, protect her and the _Fury _with your dying breathes if need be." They saluted and went to their stations. I turned to Kory. "Take is in to Quesh, I will tell you where to go. I can sense them, their still alive...for now."

"You got it, Kuro." She scampered off, Rylee on her tail, to do what I asked. I turned back to Zash, Ashara and Khem Val.

"Zash, you need to stay too."

"I will do no such thing. That monster, Thanaton, is trying to kill my other apprentices." She refused to listen, I sighed.

"Zash, you can't be seen, not until Thanaton is dealt with. He thinks you're dead and he needs to continue thinking that."

"You can not order me around, Kuro. I am a Darth and-"

"And I'm your daughter!" I snapped. I felt a stab of guilt when her eyes widened in surprise at my harsh words, the sad tears that were beginning to form.. But I pressed on. I needed to show her that it was best to keep her here. "I refuse to see you get killed, I will not allow anything to happen to you!" I was quivering with rage, not at Zash, but at Thanaton for being alive. He was breaking us apart and I didn't want that. I may be a bitch but I loved Zash, I loved Kory. I knew she could take care of herself but I just...couldn't risk it. I already lost one mother I don't need to lose another. "I...I couldn't stand it if you died." I finished quietly.

"Kuro..." She said softly, warmly. I growled and turned away from her, trying to hide the stinging in my eyes. She gently reached out and cupped my cheeks, turning my head back to fave her and wiped away a stray tear. Damn it, I wasn't crying. "Nothing will happen to me if I go. I know you will protect me and you will protect Kory. You spirit and tenacity knows no bounds. I am coming with you, there is no safer place than at your side." She told me with such conviction that I believed her. I know it was foolish of me to think I could keep her on-board the ship, I just wanted her safe.

But she was right, the safest place in the galaxy, was right here by my side. "I'm sorry." I mumbled, playing the part of the scolded child. She chuckled and kissed my head.

"No need for that, dear one."

I nodded and looked at Khem, he looked pissed off as usual. Maybe his face was stuck like that. "You with me, Khem?"

"Always, little Sith." I chuckled. It was endearing to hear him call me little Sith. To him I was little, but compared to most Sith I was tall. That shows how much of a giant, Khem really is. Finally I turned to Ashara. She was grinning with excitement.

"Ready to kill some Sith, Ashara?" I asked.

She bowed low and said. "I'm ready when you are, master." I chuckled and walked over to her, snaking my arms around her.

I whispered. "I hope you are. Because afterward, you..and...me are going to become better acquainted in my room...very thoroughly." I breathed into her ear, then kissed her neck softly. Her breathed hitched and I stepped away, heading for the cockpit. I arrived just in time to see us break through the polluted clouds. I closed my eyes and opened my mind in search for Corrin and Kaal. There! "Kory, set the ship to these coordinates." I told her where they were and she immediately set the course. We would arrive in a few minutes. Hold on Corrin...and I guess you too Kaal.

_**Abandoned Warehouse**_.

We battled our way through the warehouse. As I suspected there were Sith warriors and battle droids with them here. Kory kept up constant barriers to ward of blaster rifles, Khem stayed close to her, protecting her with his massive body as the Sith closed in for melee combat. I let loose with my power anchoring myself to the ground with lightning, I conjured a storm of lightning over there heads. They screamed in total pain as the lightning ripped them to shreds. Zash was off to the side, battling back to back with Ashara, killing Sith left and right. They were a force to be reckoned with and beauty to watch. We ventured further into the warehouse, I could hear battle coming from the upper floor. I stormed into the room and looked around.

The room was destroyed. Flipped over tables and chairs, scorch marks in the steel walls with smoke billowing from them. In the corner I could see Corrin standing over a prone Kaal, a scorching hole in his chest. Cineratus was standing in front of her. He was poised to attack, but I didn't let him, I already failed Kaal, I wasn't about to fail Corrin if I could help it. I flung my lightsaber and watched as it flew, end over end, in his direction. He turned just in time to see the attack and parry it. That was all the distraction I needed. I closed the distance with inhuman speed. My lightsaber slammed back into my palm and swung it down onto his own. "Khem! Get Corrin!" He grunted as I dueled with Cineratus. Once Corrin was safely with my group I pushed him away. He slammed into the steel wall but quickly righted himself. I felt Ashara and Kory at my side. Ashara wielded her lightsabers in hand. Kory had crackling lightning in her free hand with her own lightsaber to bare. "You killed Kaal, didn't you." It wasn't a question.

"My lord. I assure you it was nothing personal. I'd just prefer to stay off Thanaton's hit list." He explained.

"Well you just got put on mine." I snarled.

He sighed. "Do you really think I have nothing better to do than chase a pair of lowly apprentices across the blasted galaxy? Please."

"That is irrelevant, worm. I'm going to enjoy killing you."

"Yes I imagine you would. As you know, when two Sith first meet, one of us isn't leaving this room alive. Normally. So I propose a toast. To the honorably defeated." He raised a hand as if he had a glass of wine in his hand.

I grinned. "Bury me on Korriban...I hear the tomb of Naga Sadow is vacant." I joked.

He chuckled. "The odds are slim, but I could put in a good word for you." He drew his lightsaber once more, a double-bladed lightsaber. "Now let us begin, just you and me, my lord."

"Fine." I motioned for Ashara and Kory to step back.

"You can't be serious-" Ashara protested, obviously she didn't know me that well yet.

"Now Ashara. Get back to the ship." I growled. Kory grabbed her hand and hauled her away. Leaving me alone with Cineratus. "Now then, let's dance." I grinned.

_**Fury**_

The battle with Lord Cineratus felt like it ended before it even began. After I managed to kill him, not before getting several wounds in the process, damn bastard almost cut my lekku off, I made my way back to the ship. Before anything, I went to check on Corrin. I entered the med-bay and she was laying on one of the beds. I gasped as I finally got a good look at her condition. Her entire left arm was gone, chopped off at the shoulder. "Corrin..."

"Its not as bad as it looks." She jested. I frowned.

"Not bad? Your entire left arm is gone! Or did you not notice?" I snapped.

She shrugged and looked down at her stump of an arm. "Really, it's not that bad. I hardly used my left arm anyway."

I sighed and came to sit at her bedside. "I hate your optimism." I paused, letting the silence linger. "Are you alright?"

She nodded sadly. "Yeah, I'll be fine."

"I'm...sorry about Kaal."

She snorted. "No your not." I smirked.

"You're right I'm not, I'm sorry you had to see him die though. He was your friend right?"

She nodded. "He was just a friend and fellow apprentice to the most amazing Darth in all of history." I chuckled at that. Yes Zash was amazing.

"Well. So long as you're alright. Rest up. If you need anything just holler." I looked over at Zash who was also in the room. "Take care of her please, mommy." She nodded with a smile to us both. I nodded back and left the med-bay.

I entered the meeting room and called for Ashara, Kory, Rylee and Khem. Drael was seeing to the ship, making sure it got away from Quesh, and Zash was watching over Corrin. The quartet entered the room and took their seats. Ashara to my left, Kory and Rylee to my right. Khem just stood nearby. Could he even sit? I've never seen him do so. "So...we got the key to Thanaton's meditation chambers, at the cost of Kaal's life. What do we do now?" Kory asked.

"This meditation chamber would be a perfect place for an ambush." Rylee put in.

"Indeed, but are we done playing with ghosts yet? Kuro isn't exactly strong enough yet to take on Thanaton. He's so much older and wiser...much much wiser." Kory teased. I grumbled and rolled my eyes, electing a laugh from everyone, minus Khem.

"We shouldn't rush to seek revenge, at least not yet." Advised Ashara.

"You against revenge, Jedi?" Kory sneered. I sighed and was about to tell them to stop fighting but Ashara answered before I could speak.

"Of course not. As you said, master isn't strong enough yet. To foolishly rush and confront this Thanaton is suicide. I'm merely stating that she needs more power first." She smiled, smugly at Kory's annoyed expression. I shook my head.

"Yes, we can't afford to be to hasty. I'd advise against facing Thanaton until you've gained more power." I looked up at Zash as she entered the room, Corrin behind her. She was encased in a cloak, the cloth hiding her missing left arm.

"And how do I do that? I don't know where any more ghosts are." I asked everyone.

"Well, it may be nothing but..." I waited for Corrin to continue. "There have been strange rumors on Hoth lately. Ships crashing mysteriously, crews hearing voices."

"Interesting. Corrin, you and Zash look into that, would you please?" I asked.

"We will look into it. In the meantime, you should consider replacing your lost apprentice. Maybe even gain more. You will appear weak if you don't try to restore what Thanaton destroyed. I've heard a new group of acolytes have arrived on Korriban." Zash paused and looked between Kory and myself. "Slaves." I growled in anger. "The kind that Thanaton always passes up. Our old friend Harkun is training them."

"I hate that man." I hissed angrily, swirling red energy surrounded my body as I seethed. "I'll be damned if I let him live. You should have let me kill him when we had the chance!"

"He can be difficult to suffer at times, but he may yet prove useful to you. In any case, an apprentice from Korriban is a special honor. It says you have status, and you will have your pick of the group. You should go there, I think you'll be quite pleased."

I sighed. "Fine, let's go. Kory have Drael set a course. I need to relax." I stood up and walked over to Ashara, snatching her hand and dragging her from the room. "Ashara. My room. Now." I grinned at the laughter in the room behind me.

"Have fun Ashara! Try to keep up." Kory called out to us.

"What? What did she mean?" Ashara asked, a little afraid. We entered my room and I threw her to the bed, her jacket billowing with the air. She landed with a soft thump and I sealed the door shut. "Kuro? What's going on?"

"Relax Ashara." I told her, slowly peeling away my robes. "You'll enjoy this." I crawled onto the bed, naked as the day I was born. I could see Ashara staring at my breasts, lust and fear in her eyes, that I'm sure she wasn't even aware of. "Strip." I ordered with a grin. I was going to enjoy this.

_**Korriban.**_

I sighed, sated, for the fourth time as we landed at the Korriban space station. By the Force, Ashara was amazing. Her skin was smooth to the touch and I just couldn't help myself. She was standing next to me looking tired. Kory was on my other side, snickering into her hand. "Tired?" She just had to say.

"Shut up." Ashara grumbled. I just kept a huge smirk on my face as we took a shuttle planet side. We landed several minutes later on a landing pad and climbed off. I figured I would find Harkun at the slaves landing pad when I first arrived. Sure enough there he was with four new acolytes, a human male, a Twi'lek male, a Gran and a Kaleesh. I grumbled in annoyance. All males and nothing I wanted. That was until I noticed a female Sith Pure Blood walking up from the landing pad. I grinned, perfect. If I could I'd rather have a female apprentice. Did that make me a sexist? Yeah probably, but I didn't care. Was it so wrong to have something to pleasing to look at? No, of course not.

She joined the rest as Harkun spoke. "You are the slime, the filth, the wretches of society. You are what Sith Lords scrape off their boots. I don't know why the Sith Empire even bothers with you. Miserable curs. They'd be wiser to give you shovels and have you dig your own graves." I sighed, still the same dumb ass jerk.

"If I remember correctly, Harkun." He stiffened and spun around to face me. "You said the same things to me and Kory and look where we are. Sith Lords ourselves."

"Well, well, my lord. I certainly never expected to see you again." He replied.

I chuckled. "Think I would forget about you?" Then my face went cold and I glared with the utmost hatred into his eyes. "Did you think I would forget about what you had done to us, what I had promised?" I watched with smug satisfaction as he swallowed in fear and a single bead of sweat trickled down his neck. Suddenly I was cheery again, sex with Ashara was really keeping me in a good mood. "But lucky for you I'm here for an apprentice." I said in sickeningly sweet voice.

"Still as prickly and arrogant as ever, eh, slave?" His eyes widened as mine narrowed dangerously. "I mean, m-m-my lord." Too late. I lifted my hand and hurled a stream of lightning into his body. He shrieked in pain as he convulsed on the ground, the lightning racking his body with pain. The acolytes watched on with fearful eyes. Good let them learn that I do not tolerate his kind.

"I hope you're prepared to die at the end of this Harkun. Your life is a blight on my life and I wish to be rid of this disgusting feeling." I stopped shocking him then. He gasped for breathe and before long rose to his feet, shakily. "Now tell me who we have here." I growled.

"O-of course." He said through gritted teeth. "This worm is Seferiss. They found him in a Hutt's palace, crushing prisoners' heads for the Hutt's entertainment."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, my lord." He said in the Twi'lek tongue.

"Shut up, slave!" I flinched at his sudden words. They made me feel like I was back on Korriban as a slave. I didn't like it. Lightning crackled in my hands as I glared at the Overseer. "You don't talk directly to a Lord of the Sith unless she asks it." He pointed to the next one, doing his best not to look at me. "This beady-eyed monstrosity is Argog. Don't know where on a kath hound's backside he's supposed to come from."

"Not far from where you were born, I think." I snorted as I tried to hold in my laughter. Kory didn't bother smothering her laughter and Ashara just smirked. Oh I liked this one, good wits.

"Sorry, what was that? Can't understand a word it says." I rolled my eyes. Idiot. "This gangly creature is Jaxun. He's no Sith, but at least he's human. No offense." He said to me. I smiled in an overly sweet fashion. I didn't miss the shiver run through his body. He just didn't get it did he? I would take the insults in stride though, then kill him later. He seemed relived at my lack of action. "This bone-faced one. Well, I can't pronounce whatever gibberish he says he's called. We call him Xalek."

"Master." He said to me with a cold calmness. I like this one too.

"Don't let him fool you. Too wild for his own good. There were two others, but we made the mistake of leaving them alone with Xalek." Really now? Interesting.

"Ah, and finally the last one shows her face. This Sith Pureblood is Yoko. She comes from Dromund Kaas. I heard that she blew apart an entire village the Force. Killed hundreds of people in the blink of an eye, if you believe such nonsense. Personally I think she isn't worth the time." My outside appearance stayed neutral but inside I was awed. An entire town? At her age? Astonishing. She glared at Harkun, not bothering to hide her disdain for him. She obviously didn't like being insulted. I think I found my two apprentices.

"An intriguing bunch." I said to the five. I glared at Harkun then. "We are not done here, I will check back often. I better not here anything about choosing favorites, like...what was his name again?" I shrugged, having forgot that annoying Sith Pureblood's name. He nodded, and with that I spun on my heel to leave, calling over my shoulder. "Settle things with yourself Harkun. You and I are far from finished." Ashara and Kory were quick to follow me as we returned to the ship.

_**Fury.**_

Ashara, Kory, Rylee, Zash and Corrin were seated in the chairs around the meeting room table. I sat at the head of the table, Khem behind me. "I trust our friend Harkun is doing well?" Zash asked, an amused smile on her face.

"Not for long. He did show me some promising Acolytes and I warned him not to pick favorites. If he kills the ones I already want I will torture him so slowly he will beg for me to rip his soul from his body." I told the group.

"Interesting." Zash, stifled a laugh. "If your business is finished on Korriban, it's time we looked for another spirit to bind."

"The one on Hoth? Or did you find another?"

"We found out that on Hoth a republic transport crashed over the planet about a year ago. It was carrying artifacts from a Sith tomb that the Jedi had confiscated." Corrin informed me.

"What do the Jedi want with Sith artifacts?" I asked.

"I don't know really. I guess it doesn't matter because they never reached their destination. The Jedi never recovered the transport. If I were you, master, I would start by finding that transport ship."

"Good enough I guess." I turned on the intercom and spoke to Drael. "Drael, set a course for Hoth."

_"As you wish, my lord. Destination plotted, entered hyperspace now. We will arrive in a couple days." _He said over intercom.

"Thank you, Drael. Everyone can relax until we arrive." I grinned at Ashara. Ashara tensed and looked back at me with sudden fear, I could almost smell it. "Ashara...ready for round two?" I purred. Ashara paled and bolted from the room, Kory busted up laughing, rolling on the floor for added effect. I just grinned, because I would find her and I would ravish her. Where would she hide anyway? This was going to be a fun two days.

_**Fury. Day one. In route to Hoth.**_

__"Come on Ashara! It's not that bad." I called through the door. Ashara had avoided me for the remainder of yesterday and most of today. I got to admit she was very slippery.

"Yes it is! You are evil! You're a monster!" She said. I rolled my eyes, over dramatic much?

"Ashara. I'm not going to do anything." I said again to the barred door. She was in my room, which didn't annoy me as much as it should have, and she wouldn't come out for anything.

"Don't lie." She said behind the door.

I sighed. "When have I ever lied to you?" My question was met with silence. "Open the door, Ashara. I just want to talk, get to know each other better. Please?" I all out begged. There was a silence for several minutes. I sighed, thinking she wouldn't open the door and turned to leave her alone. Then I heard the door hiss open. Ashara stood there with a pout on her lips. She looked so cute in that moment I had to coo, sauntering over and wrapping my arms around her. "Aww, don't look like that Ashara. I promise I only want to talk, come on." I guided her back inside my room, shutting the door behind us and sat down on the bed. I readjusted myself and sat back against the headboard. Ashara was sitting at the foot of the bed and I frowned. "Come up here." She looked at me skeptically and I huffed in annoyance. "Just get your cute ass over, Ashara." I grumbled. She did as she was told and crawled up the body to snuggle into my side. I sighed in pure bliss. "That's better."

"You really won't do anything?" She asked after a period of silence.

"Not unless you want me to."

"No, I like this." She said. I had to agree on that. If someone came up to me and told me I would enjoy cuddling more so than sex I would have laughed in their face...before I fried them to a crisp. Ah well. "Can you..." She began, trailing off her question.

"What?" I pressed.

She fidgeted against my side then asked. "Can you tell me about yourself?" I stiffened.

Should I tell her? It's not exactly a happy subject. I'm a bitch, I'm pretty heartless and I'm not all that interesting. I absentmindedly stroked her arm. She breathed a sigh of contentment and snuggled closer into my side. "What do you want to know?"

"Everything." Ashara said with a smile. I just smirked at her.

"Well that narrows it down doesn't it?"

She laughed into my shoulder. "Well...if you don't mind. Can you tell me about your life before...before Korriban?" She wanted to hear about that? I sighed softly into her head tendrils.

"It's not anything pleasant." I informed her.

"Even so. I want to know more about you."

I had to smile at that. "If you insist." I stroked her arm for a moment, content with the feel of her bronze skin. "I was born on Ryloth, or Twi'lek Prime as some call it, in the city called Kala'unn. It was a permanent city with it's own underground spaceport, I remember playing in the hangers as a teenager. Anyway it was a harsh and rocky planet in the Outer Rim Territories." The emotions were wiped from my face as I remembered my childhood. "My parents loved me. Loved my smile, loved my laugh. They would lavish me with gifts and praise me on the simplest thing. They always told me they loved me. At least that's what I thought at first." I frowned as I began to explain. "You see it wasn't until I began to feel the Force, that everything went to hell. They came home one day to see me using the force to levitate everything in room. I was just a kid at the time, ten if I remember correctly, and I was having the time of my life. I looked at them and said. 'Look mama I can make things fly.'" I chuckled mirthlessly. "They were furious. They yelled at me to stop and when I told them I couldn't and didn't know how...they beat me into unconsciousness, only then did it finally stop." I noticed Ashara's lip begin to tremble and tears starting to form in her eyes. It warmed my heart to see her reaction. That I liked to see her cry, no far from it. Her tears showed me that she cared about me, was sad to hear that something like that had happened to me. And it made me smile. I leaned down and kissed the first tears that fell. "No tears, my fiery princess. It's all in the past."

"I'm sorry. If I would have known it wasn't so pleasant I..." She began.

I cut her off. "None of that. It's not hard to talk about, and besides. I do want you to know all about me. And I want to know all about you."

"But you already know all about me." She pouted. I laughed and kissed her pouting lips. She was right, I knew a lot about her. But not everything and I told her as such. "You're right...sorry." She mumbled sheepishly.

"It's fine. Now if you don't mind, I think I just want to relax. You feel to good in my arms for me to think negative thoughts." She nodded against my chest and we closed our eyes feeling content within each others arms. Soon we would arrive at Hoth and the next ghost would be bound. But for now, rest was in order. The feel of Ashara's warm and soft body pressing against my own lulled me into a restful sleep.

_**Fury: Day Two. Arrival to Hoth.**_

Ashara, Drael, Khem, Zash, Kory, Rylee and myself were gathered in the meeting room. Corrin was resting in the med-bay. Her armless left side was giving her trouble and still caused her pain. She was resting in the kolto tank to speed along the healing.

We were closing in on Hoth and it was time to discuss our next step. "I hope you've found some more information on this ghost business." I told the assembled crew.

Zash was the one who answered. "I've been doing some digging around. Pirates run rampant on Hoth, though the Empire and the Republic have dared to move in of late. Still, ships don't land here. The cold is part of the reason, but there are other rumors, little one."

"Like what?" I asked.

"There was a light freighter out of Yavin Four, the _Starrunner_, disappeared over Hoth. It reported some strange happenings before it did. It was a smuggler vessel, loaded full of ancient items from Yavin's tomb. I believe that that ship is the best place to start." She told me. Very informative.

"Sounds like a plan. Ashara, you're with me. This might be a good time to continue your training in the dark side." I said with a grin.

"I'm ready, master." She smiled back.

"Good. Kory, Drael, keep this ship safe once it lands. If I need you I will call. But for now, everyone continue to do what you were doing...speaking of." I smirked at Ashara and she blushed, a shy smile on her lips. I was glad she didn't run like the other day. I wouldn't admit it to anyone but it hurt me for some reason. I still didn't know why Ashara made me feel these things, but she did.

I had heard things like "There is no coincidence with the Force." I felt a connection to Ashara through the Force. I could feel her, not just in my arms like right now. But I could feel her soul through the Force. It felt right. Like we were soulmates. "Kuro?" I snapped out of my thoughts at my soulmate's voice. "Are you ok?"

I smiled in reply as she continued to escort me to my room. I was glad she wasn't so nervous and reserved around me. We entered my room and Ashara pulled me to the bed, smiling quite happily. She climbed onto the bed, sitting with her legs angled behind her. She reached out with both arms, beckoning to me. I chuckled at her pose. She looked so cute like that.

I climbed onto the bed, crawling forward and kissed her. She moaned into my mouth, her hands coming up to wrap around my neck and play with my lekku. I shivered against her body and wrapped my arms around her back, her trip tendrils caressed my hands. I could feel it through the leather of my gloves. But it wasn't enough, I wanted to feel her skin on my own. The need became so great it almost scared me with its sudden intensity. With a pleasurable growl I pulled away, Ashara whimpering at the loss of contact. I chuckled and proceeded to discard my gloves, my red tinted skin showing themselves.

I cupped her cheeks and connected our lips once more. I felt her tongue running across my bottom lip, begging for entrance. I opened my mouth and allowed her to deepen the kiss. We moaned in unison as our tongues danced against each other.

I loved this, kissing Ashara was the best thing to do next to killing...ok let's not go there right now. I reluctantly pulled for air, but that didn't stop me from kissing my way down her neck. She gasped in pleasure, her hands running along the skin of my lekku causing me to moan into her neck. "K-Kuro..."

"You feel so good, Ashara. Your skin is like velvet." As I kissed my way down I began to undress her, sliding her jacket and skin tight away from her body. I had to pull for a moment to do so, but once it was flung to the floor my lips were attached to my Togruta lover's neck once more. "I could do this forever." I breathed. "Can you feel me, Ashara?"

"Yes..." She gasped as I nipped her shoulder, then began kissing my way down her chest, only pausing briefly to latch my lips onto her nipple, sucking it gently.

"Can you feel our connection?" I asked further. Kissing my way back up to her neck and latching onto her pulse point, sucking and licking at her skin. I wanted to mark, the sudden need was overwhelming. I wanted people to know that she was mine. Mine...all mine.

"W-what do you..." She began, then moaned loudly once I sucked on her neck.

"I can feel you, Ashara. Our connection to the Force is so strong. Can you feel it too?" I begged to know. I stopped kissing her and stared into her sky blue eyes. I cupped her cheeks once more and just waited for an answer, any answer.

Ashara's beautiful face had the look of surprise. She placed her hands over mine and whispered. "I can...I can feel you everywhere. Even now I am filled with your presence." She closed her eyes and smiled that beautiful smile. "I can feel you inside my heart, giving it a reason to beat. I can feel you inside my soul, giving me a reason to live." She opened her eyes and by this moment I was actually crying. Her words meant so much to me. "I want to thank you, Kuro. For taking me away from the Republic. After everything I have seen with you, I know now that I am not meant to be a Jedi, but a Sith, and I am meant to be by your side, even when we return to the Force."

I smiled, ignoring the tears streaming down my face, and claimed her lips in a loving kiss. There was no lust here, no passionate hunger. Just love in its purest form. We broke away and I rested my forehead against hers, and we just gazed into each others eyes. She broke the long silence. "You're wearing too many clothes, Kuro."

I grinned. "You're right. Let me fix that." I pulled away and began to undress, but before I could get any clothing off she stopped me. I looked at her questioningly.

"No. Let me." She said softly. She began to fuss with my Inquisitor robes. "You've always taken care of me, let me return the favor. With interest." She continued with a grin.

"Confident are we?" I teased.

"Of course." She replied. I chuckled and let her do as she wished. She finally got my robes off and I sat before her, as naked as she was. "You're beautiful, Kuro."

"So I am." She giggled at my words. I crawled over to her and pushed her, gently, down onto the bed and went on to take the remainder of her clothing off. "I may be beautiful, but you are a goddess." I praised her body, running my hands along her hips.

"Flatterer." She shivered against my touch and smiled.

"Aren't I?" I leaned down to claim her lips for the third time. She moaned into my mouth and instantly wrapped her arms around my neck, trying to deepen the kiss. Like I was going to say no. Once our tongues meet in a loving embrace I let my hands wander downward. First they play Ashara's bountiful breasts, massaging, kneading and tweaking her nipples. It was like they hand a mind of their own. Ashara trembled under my touch, moaning and humping at my thigh that had found its way between her legs.

I trailed my hands down the valley of her breasts, Ashara shivered as I touched them in passing, and down the flat of her stomach. My lips followed the trail my hands had made and came to a rest at her naval. I looked up into Ashara's darkened, lust filled eyes. I placed light kisses around her naval, causing the bronze-skinned goddess beneath me to squirm. "Kuro..." She moaned my name. I chuckled and swept my tongue out, circling it. Ashara was very sensitive here, I soon discovered. She whimpered at the wonderful torture and I decided to take pity on her and latched my mouth over her naval, sweeping my tongue in the small hole. She yelped in surprise then moaned like a banshee.

I smirked against her skin and continued to kiss her flat stomach. My hands decided to no longer remain idle. One pursued the mountains of Ashara's chest, cupping her left breasts and giving it a soft squeeze. The other sought her core, inches away from my face. My fingers played with her folds and she bucked against my hand. I finally stopped my suction on her naval and asked. "Does that feel good?" I purred.

"Oh yes...please don't stop..." I chuckled and watched her face. She had her eyes closed and was tossing her head from side to side in pleasure as I curled my fingers inside her sopping wet pussy. Her walls tightened around my fingers like a vice. I chuckled and stopped my fingers, pulling them from her wet lips. She groaned in sexual frustration. "Kuro..." She whined.

"Relax, love. I have something better in mind." She looked at me with half-lidded eyes. I smiled and crawled up her body, rubbing my breasts against hers briefly. I breathed heavily at the feeling of her hard nipples caressing mine. I kissed her once more then sat up, motioning for her to do the same. She did so and I intertwined our legs. I sighed with a happy smile on my lips as our pussies pressed together. Ashara groaned and began humping my core. "Ah, that's better. Doesn't that feel good?" I asked, my breathing coming out heavily as we grinding against each other.

"So good, Kuro." She breathed out. "So, so good." I chuckled breathlessly and moaned loudly when Ashara brushed a particularly sensitive spot. As we rubbed against each I had the urge to hold my lover. So I sat up straighter and wrapped my arms around Ashara's shoulders, holding her closer to me. We moaned in unison as our breasts smashed together, the softness was heavenly. I gripped the back of her head and kissed her roughly.

Our continued gyrations was quickly sending me over the edge. "Ashara...love...I think I'm about to cum."

She gasped for breathe, grinding harder against me. "Me too. Let's cum together." I nodded and pressed harder against her. Suddenly something snapped through my brain and the pleasure intensified. The sounds of our hard breathing, the wet squelching noise coming from our joined pussies. What was going on? I've had sex plenty of times before, even once before with Ashara, but none of those times compared to this. Ashara suddenly moaned loudly. "Ah!. Kuro what...what's going on?" She asked, all the while bucking her hips against me, causing the sparks of pleasure to shot through my body.

"I...I don't know." Another spark of pleasure rocked through my body, being felt all the way into my soul. I could feel the Force with this pleasure. It was building and building to unbearable levels. "Ashara...oh my sweet Ashara, this feels so good. I think...ah!" I gritted my teeth, there was so much pleasure coursing through my body. I reached out and intertwined Ashara's fingers through mine and pulled her close for a deep kiss, swirling my tongue around her mouth. I pulled away and rest my forehead against her's gyrating my hips, hard. "I think...that's the Force, love. Connecting us together. I can feel your pleasure on top of my own. It's so intense."

"I know...I'm so close, Kuro, my love." I smiled at that.

"Good, so am I. As you said...let's cum together." She nodded in agreement and we picked up the pace, going faster and harder. At the peak of our release something snapped again inside my mind and I could hear Ashara's screams of pleasure through my mind as I came, flooding her pussy with my own juices. I felt her own juices running against my already wet folds. I wrapped my arms around her and pulled her close, breathing heavily. I pulled us down to the bed and I lay beneath her. She rested her head against my chest, breathing just as heavily. That was amazing. No, not amazing. It was just perfect.

Ashara finally caught her breathe. "That wasn't fair, Kuro."

"Hm?" I questioned sleepily.

"It was my turn to pleasure you." She whined.

I chuckled and stroked her back in slow circles. Ashara hummed in contentment and reached down to pull the blanket over us. "I know. I'm sorry. I couldn't help it, besides, you did make me feel good." I kissed the top of her head.

"Mm. I guess you're right." She turned her head and kissed my neck. "Kuro?"

"Yes, love?" I closed my eyes as I answered her.

"I love you, Kuro, so much." She confessed with so much emotion that I had to open my eyes and look at her. I was startled to see tears running down her cheeks, yet she was smiling that soft smile I came to fall head over heels for. Her sky blue eyes sparkling with so much devotion...for me.

"I love you too, Ashara." I leaned my head down to kiss her, she met me halfway. "You mean everything to me, the Force senses this. I will never look at anyone the same way I look at you, we are bound together through Force. We can feel each other, even now." I circled my arms around her waist and smiled down at my fiery little princess. "I love you, and I will do everything within my power to keep you safe and happy."

She nodded and claimed my lips for another loving kiss. "I know you will. And I will do the same. Nothing will separate us, right?"

"Right." I confirmed and kissed her again. Ashara, returned my feelings. Feelings I didn't even know I had until now if I'm being honest with myself. But that's neither here nor there. What matters is is that I do love her. I firmly believed that she was mine, and I was hers. No one was going to keep me away from her.

_**Hoth. Dorn Base.**_

__We landed the _Fury_ on the outskirts of Dorn Base in the Icefall plains. Ashara and I took an elevator down into the underground. It was warm down here and I was thankful for that. The surface of Hoth was bone-chilling cold, and I hated it. Hoth was like my own personal hell. If I had a ship or a space station that could blow up planets...this one would be first on my list. I did not look forward to scouring the wastes for the _Starrunner._

I asked around for Sergeant Loren, a man Zash advised me to seek out, and a helpful soldier pointed in me in the right direction. She was a cute little Chiss Imperial trooper, but I didn't give her another thought. I turned to Ashara and grinned, who just smiled back and titled her head in confusion. Such a cutie. I took her hand and continued to the Cantina.

We entered the Cantina and into a room in the back. A man in Imperial standard black trooper armor, was facing a terminal. "Are you Sergeant Loren?" I asked the man, keeping my distance from the male being.

"Yes, my lord. How can I help you?"

"I'm looking for a ship called the _Starrunner_."

"Hmm. I'm afraid no ships have landed on Hoth in ages, unless it's crash—actually, the name 'Starrunner' sounds familiar..." He turned back to the terminal behind him and punched in buttons. "If I may ask, why do you need the ship? You're here on Darth Thanaton's behalf, naturally." I narrowed my eyes at his back. He already knows too much. He should have shut his mouth, the fool.

"Best to keep those questions to yourself, Loren." I warned, dangerously.

"Of course, my lord. It was rude of me to ask." He replied, apolitically. He must have found something that would help because he got back to business. "Starrunner...blast. Your ship crashed years ago. It's buried under a few tonnes of snow by now. Your best bet—no. Give me a few months to get a recovery team on it."

"No. That will take too long. I need to get to that ship. Now."

"I understand. It's just, the lieutenant in charge is a little...odd. Too much time digging in tombs, you understand." Excuses. I do not accept excuses.

"No, I'm afraid I don't."

"Well, they say Lt. Talos Drellik is very...particular about his work. Takes it extremely seriously. I'm afraid I can't call him either. The weather on Hoth is bad for communications." Uh-oh. Guess I can't call my ship unless I'm at a communication's terminal. "The team's way out in the wastes searching for some mythical Sith Temple, on Hoth of all places. I will transfer over the coordinates. Good luck, my lord." I nodded and checked my holocom, committing the location to memory and left the Sergeant.

Now comes the step I dread the most. The surface of Hoth. I groaned in frustration. "What's the matter, Kuro?" Ashara asked with an amused quirk of her lips.

"I hate the cold." I said simply.

"Don't worry, Kuro." She said and slid up to me, hugging my arm to her chest. "I'll keep you warm." She breathed into my ear.

I chuckled and wrapped an around her waist. "Will you now?" She nodded into my shoulder and I laughed. "Well, we can look forward to that when we get back to the ship. For now, we can just share a Tauntaun and some warm clothes."

"Sounds fantastic, my love." She replied. It sure did.

_**Drellik's Excavation Site.**_

I found this Lt. Talos Drellik inside a cave at the coordinates Loren had given me. He was giving orders to a group of his soldiers, it looks like he found something. The cave was expansive and they were digging around what looked like black pillars. Maybe support beams for the temple he was seeking? Who knows. "We're close, boys. We'll find that temple, I can feel it. Rogers! No cutting corners and don't forget the salt!" He yelled to one soldier. "Salt's not the best solution, but it's the only thing that doesn't freeze out here, and solid footing is a must." He's got that right. I was shivering in my boots. Thankfully Ashara was next to me, both of us wrapped up in a thick heated blanket that we got from Dorn Base. It helped keep us warm in the freezing hell that is Hoth.

"Hey, Drellik. You're in the presence of a Lord of the Sith. Show some respect." I told him, trying to portray my power. It was really hard to do while I was so fucking cold! "You know what? Forget it. It's too cold for this shit." My teeth chattered and drew closer to Ashara, who was busy stifling a giggle. "Oh shut up."

"Um...yes. Well. My apologizes, my lord. What brings you to Hoth, and how may I be of service." He asked.

"I don't suppose you could set this planet on fire can you?" I asked, seriously. At his blank look I sighed. "It was a joke damn it." I groused. "Anyway, I'm looking for a ship, the _Starrunner_. Sergeant Loren said you might know where it is and how to get it. Being buried under a ton of ice and all. So I'm taking over this team in order to search for it."

"Hmm. A ship. Not usually our line, but let's hear it. Maybe we can help." I then told him about the ship I sought after, how it came to crash on Hoth after a ghost practically tore it to pieces. "Hmm. A bit new for the Reclamation Service...but artifacts. And a ghost! I've heard that the dead talk down in the tombs, but to see one!" He was obviously excited about the idea, even mumbling at the end about taking holo-images.

I growled low in my throat, loudly enough for him to hear it. He shut up immediately. "I don't have time for this shit. Just tell me if you can find me the ship!"

He raised his arms in a gesture of surrender and said. "Alright, it doesn't hurt to be prepared is all." Then he turned to yell at a soldier and called him over. "Engineer, Sorrel! Do we have any probes that aren't frozen solid?"

"Shalora works as good as any in these conditions, sir. She may not look like much, but she's got heart." He said once we came over to us. I rolled my eyes at their need to name their equipment...then again I did that with the Fury...sort of. Ah whatever.

"If my guess is correct, the captain would've launched a distress beacon before the crash, which should give us a line on the ship." He told me. Sounded reasonable enough to me, but what did I know, I was an idiot. "Beware, my lord. The cold's master out here." He pointed out. Well duh! Why the hell did he think I was wrapped up in a heated blanket! "My boys and I are going to shift camp, try to get a better communications setup going, but let us know if you find anything." Typical. I ask for help, they point me in a direction and say go. Fucking Empire, first chance I get I'm going to destroy it from the ground up. The Emperor is turning into a fool.

We left the safety ,and semi-warmth, of the cave and used the probe droid to triangulate the distress beacon. It didn't take long to find. It was with the remains of a crashed Republic landing shuttle. I activated it and watched as Togruta man appeared on a holo. "This is captain Quellon of the _Starrunner_. SOS, I repeat, SOS. We are caught in Hoth's gravitational pull, and falling fast. Strange events date back two weeks. Yavin Four artifacts believed to be the source. Something has taken control of the ship. To whomever finds this message: Burn this vessel. Don't look inside, don't touch it. Burn it." That was promising. It seems a ghost was aboard the ship.

Suddenly Engineer Sorrel appeared. Was he following me? "Lt. Drellik really is something else. He could find a wampa hair in a snowdrift, I bet."

"Good for him. That doesn't tell me where the ship is though." I said, shivering against a sudden gust of cold biting wind. I huddled closer to Ashara and she wrapped an arm around me, keeping me warm. I felt like my lekku were going to freeze off.

"No, but we have a bearing from the beacon launch. And those tracks...somebody beat us to this thing." I groaned, knowing what I had to do next was go on some wild goose chase. He pulled out his holocom and contacted Drellik. "Drellik, sir, We've found the beacon but no ship. There are some light tracks, though; appear to be a few days old." He told his Lieutenant.

"Have Shalora zoom in, Sorrel. I've been studying alien tracks since I was old enough to know a Twi'lek from a Tuk'ata." I glared at the holo Drellik. "Erm...no offense." I just scoffed. The scans came back and Drellik looked them over. "Ortolan. I'd know them if they were six days old and covered in jam. Those are Ortolan tracks." Jam? What the hell does that have to do with anything.

"Ortolan? What is that?" I had no idea what an Ortolan was.

"A cold-weather type of alien who have made their home on Hoth. Usually peaceful, until recently. It looks like those Ortolans dug something up, possibly a clue to the ship's location." He turned around and addressed Sorrel. "Sorrel, where's the nearest Ortolan camp?"

"It's a ways beyond the next outpost. But the tracks look headed in the right direction."

"Might be time to put on your best diplomatic face, my lord. Ortolans don't like outsiders much, but it looks like they're the key to finding your ghost." He said.

I scoffed and rolled my eyes. "No need for diplomacy. A little lightning will break them. It always does." I said, remembering how easily bend to one's will with lightning coursing through their body.

"Sounds a bit gruesome, but who am I to question a master's methods." Damn right you better not question me. "I'll have Sorrel bring the beacon to the base. Between it and the Ortolans, we're bound to have a breakthrough."

"You better. I'm already sick of this planet and the sooner I leave the better." I grumbled, the cold making me more ill-tempered than normal. Ashara, giggled into my shoulder, finding my discomfort hilarious. Oh I would punish her later for this.

We parted ways with Sorrel and mounted our Tauntaun, Ashara sitting behind me comfortably, and made our way to the Ortolan camp. Sorrel had transferred over some coordinates so it should be fairly simple.

We traversed the Highmount Ridge, and found a cave of sorts. This must be where the Ortolans made their camp. We dismounted the Tauntaun and entered the gave. The Ortolans didn't seem happy to see us because they wiped out their blaster pistols and rifles and began firing on us. Just like that we ventured forward through the cave, killing every single Ortolan. They were disgusting, shot blue skinned alien's with trunks on the front of their faces.

Finally we came upon a small camp with several domed huts. Outside the three huts were two Ortolans. This encounter was strange. I had told them I was looking for the remains of a ship called the Starrunner. Then something happened. It reminded me of the events in the Dark Temple on Dromund Kaas. It seems the Chief Ortolan was being possessed by Horak-Mul, a right hand man o Ludo Kressh a Dark Lord of the Sith. I spoke to the Dark Lord, even though I didn't know who he was. "It is an honor to meet one such as yourself."

"_Don't bow to this animal! When I am returned to my true and terrible form, then you will bow._" The Dark Lord said through the Ortolan.

Ashara spoke up next to me and said. "No offense, Kuro. But why can't the Sith just become one with the Force when they die?" She asked. Good question. It was a question I didn't have an answer to.

"_I know what you are, Force caller. Your last victim writhes within your mind. But I will not be bound!_" The Sith said.

"If you would rather speak through these idiots for eternity, be my guest." I sneered.

"_You think you are more worthy than these animals_?" I bristled at the insult. "_It took five Naga Sadow's assassins to kill me! Not one, but five! I hold freedom, Sith. If you wish to bind me, it will take more than words."_

I sighed, there was always something. "I'm listening."

_"Look for a temple buried in the snows of Hoth. The temple was both training ground and burial site for the Naga Sadow's personal order of assassins. The assassins who murdered me. Become the instrument of my revenge and I will consider divulging my location and sharing my strength."_

"I don't want your consideration I want your word." I told him harshly. I was tired of all these damn errands to get what I want. Was my karma so bad that I had to be subjected to this every time?

_"My consideration is all you will get."_ With those words the Ortolan was released of his hold. I growled and stormed off, not even bother to keep the blanket around us anymore. But the stinging cold of the Hoth climate soon rectified that anger. I shivered and all but plowed into Ashara's warm arms. She chuckled and wrapped the blanket around us and we mounted the Tauntaun.

We traveled to the outpost Drellik was said to be at and entered a building off to the side of a cave entrance. I noticed him sitting behind a desk, though it wasn't hard considering it was a one room building. "I met the ghost, and he needs me to get inside an ancient temple. Said Naga Sadow's assassins killed him and he wanted revenge." I explained.

Drellik stood from his chair. "Then it's true! My peers in the service laughed when I said it was on Hoth, but now—yes, it's the only thing that makes sense. Your ghost said he was a follower of Ludo Kressh, and that Naga Sadow's assassins killed him, yes?" I nodded. "My lord, do you realize what you've done?" He sounded excited so I took it wasn't anything too terrible. Maybe.

"Just spit it out Drellik. Can you get me into the temple or not?" I sighed in exasperation.

"I wouldn't miss a discovery like this for all the scrolls in the Dark temple. We're talking about the fabled Sadow'een, Naga Sadow's personal order of assassins-myth made real! Don't worry, I'll get you inside. I've been circumventing the security of ancient tombs since I was old enough to hold a data spike and a pair of pliers." By the Force he was a like a kid in a candy store.

"Just shut up and get me into that temple!" I shouted in aggravation. My anger didn't deter his mood.

"Of course, my lord! With pleasure!" He pulled up a map of the area and punched in a few commands. "The temple is here, my lord. I'm ready when you are." I nodded and took Ashara's hand, pulling her outside. Drellik followed like a puppy wagging its tail in excitement.

_**Sadow'een Temple Ruins.**_

__The temple was underground. We had to traverse an expansive cave system to find the door. Ancient Naga Sadow droid assassins fought us at every turn but with the combined power of Ashara and myself, they were easily dealt with. I was in a no nonsense mood and I wanted to get off this fucking planet!

I stepped up to the door and looked around for a way to open it. Suddenly a searing pain shot through me. The door fucking electrocuted me! It blasted me away from it and went flying several feet, slamming into Ashara. I groaned in pain as Ashara caught me, concern was written all over her face. Another explosion rocked the underground cave and I looked up to see the temple door open. I glanced at Drellik. "What the hell did you do?" How could a mere soldier open a Temple door, where a Sith could not.

"I opened it." He stated simply, excitement in his voice. "Oh, I'm so excited. Every time I open a new tomb...it's like watching a flower blossom. So many wonders!"

"I don't think it's quite the same." I muttered. He ignored me and ran into the tomb. "Wait!" I called after him, still he ignored me.

I went after him, Ashara on my heels. "He's a fool, Kuro. What if it was trap? He would be dead right now."

"I know, Ashara. Don't worry I don't plan on keeping him." I grumbled. "He has passion, I'll give him that, but he is obsessed with relics."

"Remind you of someone?" She asked with a giggle.

I smirked. "Zash was never obsessed, just dedicated to helping me find those artifacts." We laughed together as we entered into the tomb.

"Unbelievable!" He shouted inside the cavern. Inside we could see statues of the old temple, frozen in ice. Artifacts here and there. "These look like the catacombs. The rest of the temple must have been destroyed by the elements. The great and secret order of Naga Sadow's assassins, the Sadow'een. This is where they come to die when their bloody work was done."

"Stop swooning and get out of my way so I can destroy this place." I snapped.

"Please, I know the ghost wants this all destroyed, but let me at least take some holorecordings." He begged, like a small child. "To obliterate all this history, we would be orphaning ourselves. A culture needs the hand of the past to guide it."

"The past has a way of repeating itself, Drellik. Your infatuation with things long forgotten will get you killed someday. The assassins' legacy must be destroyed. That includes holorecords besides, I don't have time to watch you record everything in this damned tomb."

He grumbled. "Fine, just...tell me when it's over. I cant bear to watch." He said sadly. It's like I was killing his puppy or something. I rolled my eyes and pushed passed him and set to work.

Several grueling hours later I had finished. As the remains of the Prime relic feel I heard movement. I turned to see Ashara, her dual lightsabers out and poised, facing off against a droid that I was sure I had destroyed earlier. Drellik voiced my thoughts. "My lord! That droid...didn't we already defeat it?" I groaned in annoyance, his voice was so annoying.

A voice spoke from the droid, but it wasn't robotic. "_Excellent. Thank you, Sith, for your help."_ Ah, Horak-Mul. I get it now, clearly Drellik didn't though.

"Fascinating. How is this possible? It doesn't appear to be technological..." We all just ignored him.

"_To see those pawns of Naga Sadow crushed, their graves defiled. Normally I'd consider myself above revenge, but this...pleases me._" Horak-Mul continued.

"I aim to impress." I said with a smirk.

_"Clearly you do." _

Drellik gasped and pointed. "The ghost! Never in a million years..." He rambled on to himself.

"Ugh just ignore the idiot. So...can you tell me where the _Starrunner_ is?" I asked, completely ignoring Drellik.

_"The Starrunner may be found in the belly of the mighty super dreadnaught the Star of Coruscant, in the graveyard of ships. I landed it there for safekeeping after I crushed its foolish captain. There, you will find me."_ He told us.

"I know the place, but it's swarming with pirates-White Maw, I think they're called. Not exactly connoisseurs of the historical." Drellik put in.

"I don't care who is there, I will crush them and meet with Horak-Mul." I vowed.

_"I wait expectantly for your arrival."_ The droid body bowed as Horak-Mul spoke. Then the droid fell when Horak-Mul's ghost left his host.

"Unbelievable! One minute it's walking around good as new and the next..."

"Yes we get it! He was possessed by Horak-Mul's ghost! For the love of the Force shut up!" I snapped at him and left the stupid temple. I sighed as Ashara came to walk beside me. She smiled and hugged my arm.

"Be calm, Kuro. You almost have the ghost added to your power, then we get off this planet for good." She soothed me. I nodded and took a deep breathe to calm down. I am so glad she was here.

_**Starrunner. **_

We had left the ruins of the temple and rode our Tauntaun's to the Frostwake Outpost. Drellik said something about better analysis equipment at the base here. We entered the analysis lab, the droid from the temple in tow. It was here I was going to dump Drellik and hopefully never see his face again. Preferably never hear his voice again. "Here we are. Now, I have to analyze this droid. I believe the ghost said he was in the dreadnaught. Best go there if you wish to find him."

"Yeah, thanks for your help and good riddance Drellik." I had said. Now Ashara and I, once more wrapped in that warm blanket and riding the Tauntaun, made our way to the _Star of Coruscant. _I snuggled into her back, her breasts making the perfect pillow, even if her armor was hard and slightly uncomfortable. "You're very comfortable, you know that?" I mumbled, half asleep. The combination of the warm animal below me, the heated blanket and Ashara's warm body, were lulling me to sleep. The Tauntaun's movements were rhythmic and soothing.

"Glad to be of service, love." She said fondly. She was in the process of taking my right lekku tendril and intertwining it with her own. It was a very pleasurable sensation. I felt her lean down and kiss our intertwined "head tentacles" softly. We stayed in a comfortable silence for awhile, silently enjoying each others company.

Unfortunately the romantic moment came to end when the Starship Graveyard came into view. It was really a sight to behold. The area was filled with fallen starships, both Republic and Imperial. Even a few star fighters. I sighed in annoyance, I was just about to fall asleep too. "Damn it." I grumbled.

Ashara giggled right next to my ear, her breathe tickling my neck. "It won't be that bad." She soothed. "I'll tell you what, Kuro. I'll help you unwind once our business here is done. Does that sound good?" I grinned and sat up straighter and urged the Tauntaun to run for it's life.

So now here we were, staring at the Sarcophagus of Horak-Mul on the _Starrunner. _From some reason a group of Kaleesh were guarding this place, it didn't matter though. We just killed them and moved on. When I opened the sarcophagus a black mist shot from it and swirled around to settle behind me. I turned and stared into the eyes of Horak-Mul. He was a Sith Pureblood and he was encased in dark energy. "My savior and avenger! My heart is light, almost as if I were alive again. You have a gift. The way you and your apprentice cut through my guardians was most satisfactory."

"What was the point of having them attack us. Haven't we already proven ourselves to you?" Ashara asked, curious. So that's why those Kaleesh were there. Ashara sounded a little annoyed that we had to kill them, but it seemed to not bother her too much.

"I'm sorry, but I've always been vain, and surrender is not a pill I swallow easily." Horak-Mul replied.

"As amusing as this banter is, let's get down to business. I need your power, Horak-Mul. And I promise to free you when my enemy, Darth Thanaton, is dead." I assured him. He seemed relived at my words.

"More generous than I'd expected...but I would be a fool to ask for less. Seal the promise with your blood, and I will submit willingly to your control." Seems fair enough to me. I didn't need to go around making enemies with ghosts.

"Of course. I promise to release you once Thanaton is defeated." With those words I hiked up my sleeve of my jacket and robe, then dug my nails into my skin, drawing blood. I gritted my teeth in pain as the blood dripped to the floor. When a good amount was there I healed my wound and stepped back.

"Excellent, let the ritual begin." Horak-Mul stated. He lifted his hand and began the ritual, using my blood promise to bind himself to me and give me his power. I channeled the Force walk and began my side of the ritual. I shot lightning into his ghost body and his eyes lit up with the energy. He bowed and I bound him to me. I trembled as his power was mine. I expected it to be immense and it was, but the sheer power was still uncomfortable to deal with at all once.

After I had managed to ease the pain I stood up and sighed. "Are you alright?" Ashara's melodic voice touched my ears.

"Yeah. I'll be fine." I smirked. This is the second time she has seen me bind a ghost, and I hated showing weakness in front of her, so I tried to play it off as nothing.

Her eyes showed she didn't believe me though but she didn't press. Now that I got what I came for it was time to leave. About time too, I hated this planet.

_**Fury Airlock.**_

I sighed, glad to be rid of the frigid wastes of Hoth. The elevator doors opened and I was a few steps closer to freedom. However my happiness was short lived. Because there, standing in the airlock, was Lt. Talos Drellik, "What do you want now?" I growled angrily as I walked closer, Ashara at my side. I was looking forward to our "unwinding" she had promised and this fool had to ruin my happy mood.

"My lord, I hoped to catch you before you left. I, um, I have resigned from the service." Nooo. No no no! "The military life just isn't the best use of my talents. I fell I could serve the Empire better...by, um, by helping you. If you'll let me." No no no and NO!

"I'm sorry...have we met? All these Imperial uniforms blur together." I mocked and walked past him. Ashara giggled as she followed.

"Wait! Please my lord." I stopped and spun on my heel glaring at him. "I promise I won't let you down."

Ashara whispered into my ear and asked. "The ship is crowded enough already. We don't need him do we?"

I shook my head. No we didn't need him. All I saw of him was an obsessed man who talked too much. "No we don't." I said loud enough for them both to hear. "Ashara...kill him. He has outlived his usefulness. Besides...he's annoying me.

"With pleasure." She purred.

Drellik's eyes bulged in shock. "But...my lord..."

"I am not your lord!" I snarled. "You are an annoying little maggot and I can't stand the sight or sound of you! I will give you five seconds to get to that elevator and beg for your job back or I will kill you!" He could see that I was serious and sprinted for the elevator as I started to count down. "One..." He mashed the button on the elevator, calling it, pleading for it to come. "Two...Three..." He began to whimper as I nodded to Ashara. "Another test of your training, Ashara. You must kill and kill often. He is of no use to us or anyone." I told her. She nodded in agreement. "Four." The elevator beeped its arrival, but before he could get inside Ashara was already on him, determination in her eyes. "Five. Goodbye, Lt, Talos Drellik." I sneered. His death cry rang with finality. I smirked as Ashara came back to my side, a new glint in her eye. "That's my girl." I cooed. Together we boarded the _Fury._

_**Fury.**_

Once more I found myself in the meeting room. I frowned as I placed my head on my propped up hand, bored out of my mind. I wanted my alone time with Ashara damn it! Even if it was just a massage. Her hands will still be on my naked body and I could work with that. Rylee and Kory were seated together, talking while we waited for Zash and Corrin to arrive. Khem was pacing behind my chair. And Ashara was smirking at my bored expression. She knew I wanted her alone and she was reveling in my annoyance at all the hold ups. Thankfully her hands were on my shoulders, softly massaging them. It wasn't ideal but it would do for now.

Drael and his squad were making rounds around the ship, making sure nothing was amiss. So far they had done an amazing job at keeping my ship safe from fools. Even when they were with me they did their duty well. I loved having them around.

Finally the two arrived. Corrin was looking much better than when I left. Her face wasn't sickly pale anymore and she seemed healthy enough for a woman with one arm. Zash stopped in her tracks and her eyes swiveled to me as Corrin took her seat. She gaped in wonder and I just watched. "Kuro. I can sense the new power within you. You are doing well, now I suggest-"

Khem growled loudly from behind me and snarled. "Enough of this! Master, you are full to bursting. Strike now before your enemy makes another move." Khem said. Sound input and I wanted to. Was I ready though?

"I agree with Khemie." Kory added. "We should break into Thanaton's meditation chamber and blast him with all those dead Sith you've piled up." Kory clenched a fist and grinned. I chuckled and sat up straighter in my chair. Rolling my now relaxed shoulders.

"It doesn't work that way, Kory. The ghosts don't do anything. It's all just raw power."

"Whatever. So long as Thanaton dies I don't care." She flipped her hand, dismissing my correction. I shook my head with a smirk.

"So...how do we get to him?" I asked. I couldn't remember exactly.

"You really are stupid, Kuro." Kory laughed at my expense. I pouted. "The meditation chamber is at the citadel on Dromund Kaas. Just say the word and I'll plot the course. But remember, if you face him with his defenses up like last time...well. You know what will happen." I nodded.

"You may be an idiot, Kuro. But your my idiot." Ashara said fondly. She wrapped her arms around my neck, and kissed my cheek. "And my lightsaber is yours should you have need of it." I smiled.

"Mine too, my dear one. I will stand by you for this fight." I smiled at their support.

"Thank you. Now if that is all..."

"Yeah yeah, got to your girl toy and ravish her." I rolled my eyes and stood up, taking Ashara's hand and pulling her along with me. I practically ran into my room, sealed the door and pinned her to the bed.

"Now about that massage you owe me," I cooed. She smiled, and pecked my lips. Then with surprising strength, flipped us over, she grinned as she straddled my waist.

"Coming right up, lover." She purred into my ear. "Strip" She ordered. She got off me and headed to the cabinet in my room as I stood and quickly stripped down to nothing, then climbed back onto the bed and laid down on my stomach. Ashara returned with a bottle of some kind of liquid in her hand. She jiggled it and smiled. "Lotion. I took the liberty of procuring some." She sauntered over to me, swaying her hips in a seductive manner. I swallowed hard and turned away, laying down fully, anticipating her touch. She came to a stop beside the bed and set the lotion down, pumping it a couple times to get some of it on her hands. She rubbed them together and laid her hands on my legs. I moaned from the feeling of her slippery fingers. She worked up and down my legs, putting pressure on particularly stiff areas. As she massaged them, even moving down to my sore feet she spoke. "Kuro?" I only moaned in reply. I could practically see her smirk. "Can you tell me more about you? I know you said it doesn't hurt to talk about, and I'm still sorry for bringing it up, but I got the feeling that wasn't all to your childhood."

"No." I groaned as moved her soft hands to the back of my thighs. "That wasn't all."

"Can you tell me more?" She asked. I felt her hands go back down my legs for a second pass.

"Of course. Where was I?" I had actually forgotten how much I told her.

"You had spoken how your parents were angry with you for using the Force." She reminded me, not once stopping her efforts.

"Oh yeah...After that moment everything changed. They always watched me, always got angry with me for the littlest things. Each time they would yell I would get more and more angry. I began to hate them for their mistreatment to their only child. Little did I know at the time that that would fuel my Force abilities. Then one night, when I was seventeen, I killed them." I could feel her frown through our Force connection.

"Why? I can understand that you would hate them for what they had done to you, but to kill them?" Her hands had moved on to my ass and I gasped and moaned at the pleasant sensations. She didn't linger there, though, and I felt her straddle my waist and her hands began working on my back.

"To be honest it wasn't intentional. It just happened. My mother caught me using the Force in my room. I had been practicing in secret for years once they found out my Force sensitivity. Apparently I was unique in that my connection to the Force was rare. Anyway, she caught my, sitting in the middle of my floor, legs folded underneath me and objects in my room floating in orbit around me. She screamed obscenities at me, cursing my name...and that's when I snapped. The objects shot together to form a solid ball and with anger in my eyes I used the Force to shot into her chest." I chuckled darkly at the memory of my mothers life leaving her eyes. "My father heard the commotion and the yelling and came running up the stairs into my room. He saw me standing over his wife, dark energy swirling around my body, the manifestation of my rage and hatred. He yelled my name and my eyes snapped to him. I remember him screaming in fear before I choked the life from him." I finished my story and sighed in both pleasure and nostalgia. I first kills were of the ones who birthed me. Tragic.

"I see. May I ask what happened next?" She pressed. At this time her hands on my upper back, between my shoulder blades. She was just making her way to my neck when she asked the questions.

"Well...in a fit of rage I roared, the Force unleashing from me and blowing up more than a square mile of land. I destroyed all life and non-life within that range. Later, I was found in a crater that used to be my house by a Darth. Never did tell me his name. For the next few years I was tested and trained in the Force. Special treatment some called it. Then when I turned twenty-five I was sent to Korriban for my Apprentice training. Now that I think about it that was probably why my training was so damn easy."

I looked up into her eyes as she nodded. During my story she motioned for me turn over and she was currently working on the front side of my chest. A very sensitive area I will admit. It was a surprise I could finish my story at all with her constant attention. "So you're twenty-five?" The question was so out of place for a story that I just told I just had to laugh. She cast a smug smile my way.

"Yes I am twenty-five, Ashara." Her hands moved around my stomach now and in between my legs on occasion. I whimpered at her touch.

"You cradle-robber." She purred into my cone shaped ear. "I'm barely eighteen."

"I like them young." I said with a smirk, trying to establish some dominance in this situation where my dominance was less than zero. I was completely at her mercy, and a part of me enjoyed that. "Anyway, now you know about my origins. No secretes between us now right?"

She smiled fondly at me, her hands reaching my breasts. "That's right." She leaned over and claimed my lips in a chaste yet loving kiss. "Thanks for telling me, Kuro."

I gave her my feral grin. "You're welcome, love." I laid back then to enjoy the rest of my massage. Ashara was amazing with her hands. In more ways than one. But that could came later. For now I was going to enjoy our alone time until we had to go back to Dromund Kaas and confront Thanaton.

_**Dromund Kaas. Citadel.**_

The Citadel, truly a marvelous structure. It towered above any and all buildings in Kaas City. It was here that the Sith inspired fear and loyalty to the Empire. It was here were the Sith and the Emperor made their home. And it was here I would annihilate Thanaton. The bastard picked the wrong Sith to mess with and he would pay for it dearly.

Kory, Zash, Ashara and myself made our way inside the Citadel. Our faces covered with cloak and cowl. We passed easy going guards, and fellow oblivious Sith. Thanaton's offices was easy to find. No one was inside so we looked around. After a few minutes of searching I found a crevice near a wall. Upon further inspection I realized it was a door. I pulled out the "key" and looked for a type of "handle". I found it a minute later and opened the door. "Sweet." Kory muttered as she flanked me. We looked inside and the room beyond was massive. A tall vaulted ceiling with a sky roof, four statues of the Emperor facing inward to a platform in the center. The room was Hexagonal, the shape of the Empire symbol. In the center was Thanaton. Before we ventured further I motioned towards my companions.

"Stay hidden in the shadows. Attack when I give you the signal." We had already discussed this on the _Fury _and they knew what to do. Zash, Ashara and Kory nodded. My sister, mother and lover disappeared into the shadows and I went to confront Thanaton. Alone.

He must have sensed my presence, because he spoke, not even bothering to turn around. That caused my blood to boil. He clearly didn't think I was a threat. "After Lord Cineratus' death, I knew you'd be here eventually. Yes I knew you were alive. I commend you for showing your face. A lesser Sith would run and hide under a sand dune. But it's obvious you're not a lesser Sith."

"Oh shut up already, Thanaton. The sooner we get this done the better." I dismissed his words drawing my lightsaber.

"Talk makes you impatient?" He asked.

"No, its just you're annoying to listen to and you talk for hours. Constructive conversation I can handle. But babble...not so much."

He chuckled. "You are young and proud. No doubt all you see is a withered old man waiting to be crushed and succeeded." Hit the nail on the end, except I knew how strong he really was. "Rolan?" I narrowed my eyes. Who was Rolan?

"Yes, Master." Said a voice behind Thanaton. It was deep and dangerous. I didn't expect this.

"The apprentice of a disobedient Sith must die. Let us do our solemn duty." He told him. Rolan stood and joined his master's side. "This time I will be sure to dispose of your corpse personally." I chuckled, quietly too myself. I wouldn't lose this time, I had power on my side too. I would crush Thanaton like a bug. I laughed loudly, throwing my head back in morbid glee. "Whats so funny?" He growled.

"You think you can kill me? You did such a good job last time, Thanaton. What makes you think this time will be any different." I reached deep within myself and drew upon the ghosts power. I felt my body become empowered, swirling purple energy and lightning sparked around my body. Before I could attack Thanaton he threw up a barrier. I didn't bother attacking, knowing it wouldn't do anything right now. Instead Rolan attacked. I just smirked and watched as he rushed. As for my part I merely lifted my hand pointed into the air, then swirled my finger in a circle.

Wind blew past me as my sister bolted from the shadows and block Rolan's attack with a snarl. Zash came from another corner and attacked Rolan, striking the other end of his double-bladed lightsaber. Both sides of his saber were locked down and Ashara took that moment to descended from the top of a statue, lunging down and running her lightsaber through Rolan's chest with primal scream of fury. He never stood a chance.

Thanaton looked on in wide eyed surprise. I advanced on him, fury in my eyes. I raised my hand to unleash so Force hell when suddenly I seized up, and immense pain shot through my body. It felt like I got trampled by a rancor! I roared in pain as lightning exploded from my body, tearing up the tiles on the floor, shredding the statues to pieces. I doubled over, wrapping my arms around myself, trying to fight the pain. Another lightning blast came from within, I screamed again. I could hear, Zash, Kory and Ashara shouting my name. "You must stop this nonsense now!" Thanaton shouted over the roar and crackle of the thunder and lightning swirling around my body.

_"Don't let him talk to you like that!" _I heard Horak-Mul speak inside my head.

_"He's a treacherous snake. Cut out his fangs!" _Darth Andru added.

_"Careful now. Don't lose control!" _Kalatosh Zavros chimed in as well.

"_I warned you my ritual was dangerous. I warned you it was not for the weak. But you drank the poison!"_Ergast reminded me. My head snapped up on its own accord, lightning bursting from my eyes. I could barely see past the purple like lightning bolts and swirling dark energy around my body. I whimpered in pain as my feet left the floor. All this power inside my body needed to get out.

"What have you done?" Thanaton asked in shock. "You fool! You can't handle that kind of power."

"Yes...I...can." I managed to say all the way though my pain. I screamed once more, long and loudly. The pent up energy shot forth from my body, a spear of light that slammed into Thanaton sending him flying into a wall on the outer rim of the hexagon ring. The explosion slammed me to the ground in a smoldering heap. I groaned and gasped for breathe. I held onto my stomach. As if trying to literally hold myself together. My vision blurred and I couldn't see anyone around me. Oh no...did I kill my family as well? The ones I tried so hard to protect? Shit! This isn't what I wanted! I should never have done this Force Walking ritual! "Whats happening? Where...where is Thanaton?" I asked the ghosts.

_"You're dying, little snake. Don't struggle. It'll only prolong the agony." _Darth Andru told me. No I can't die! Not now, not after all I've been through.

_"One thing I forgot to mention about the Force binding: you should never, ever bind more than one ghost at a time. Or else, well, you'll see." _No! Tell me damn it!

I gritted my teeth in pain. The lightning spasms continued to torture me, causing my body to convulse periodically "Please, get out of me...I...I can't take this anymore." I fought back the tears that threatened to spill. "I..I command you to leave!" I shouted.

I heard them all scoff and as my eyes closed I could see all of them. Andru, Kalatosh, Horak-Mul, and Ergast. Their eyes glowed red with rage as they advanced on me. _"We thought you might say __that. But we'd rather not." _Horak-Mul spoke.

"But...You came of your free will Horak-Mul. Why?" I asked them all in the darkness. In this darkness I was standing, facing them. They circled me now, prowling around my shivering form.

_"We had no choice but to serve you before. But now, we can finally have some fun." _All four of them closed in and the last sight was of their rage filled eyes. _No. _This is all my fault.I made the mistake of seeking too much power. _No, no. _I forced ghosts to give me their power. Something that wasn't mine to begin with. _No! No! NO! _I didn't wantit to end like this. I never wanted this to happen. As their hands reached for my now prone form, my last thought was of Ashara. _I'm sorry._

**AN: Cliff-hanger I know...well sort of. If you guys played through the game you know what happens but I still felt it should be ended on this note. **

**So to address some possible concerns. I get the sense that I made Ashara OOC, to be honest i don't know her personality type too much, especially when I'm not following her story driven character. In the game she is coming to terms with not being Jedi. But I wanted a more...Jeasa Williamson type corruption. Sure not quick and immediate like in the Sith Warrior story line but gradual. She embraces this dark side , not as hesitant as in the game but still willing to become Sith. I hope I did a good job and if not let me know and I will try to do better. **

**Also I don't know Ashara's age, but the game hinted at a older teenager level so 18 sounded like a safe bet. Anywho let me know how I did. And I am SOOOO SORRY for the looooong ass delay. Damn Diablo 3, damn subscription based SWTOR and damn my procrastination! BUT its done now and I'm almost done with chapter 12! See ya next time! **


	12. Return to Power

**Disclaimer: I do not own SWTOR. All copyrights belong to Bioware and Lucas Arts. However Kuro, Yoko and Drael belong to me.**

**Chapter 12**

_"Kuro." I knew that voice. She was constantly on my mind. Her tendrils in a mix and match of blue and white patterns. Her golden brown skin and sky blue eyes. Her lyrical voice and soothing touch. My love, Ashara. "Kuro, wake up...please."_ _She sobbed. It tore at my heart to hear her voice sounding so sad. I had to tell her I was safe. That I was alive. But I couldn't. Why couldn't I? What had happened? _

_ I remember fighting Thanaton, unleashing my power, then nothing. "You thought you could control our power." Who was that? He sounded familiar. "Your body has shut down to repair itself." Lord Ergast, now I remember. I couldn't control all that power inside me and it nearly destroyed me. "Yes. You are alive, only barely. You no longer control us, Kuro Kallig. If you were to use the Force now, it would destroy your body and your soul. I warned you, yet you did not listen."_

_ "Kuro..." Came the sobbing voice of my lover. That's it! I had to wake up. With all the mental capacity I could muster I pushed the ghosts to the back of my mind and willed myself to wake up. I wasn't going to take no for answer, not from the ghosts or my own body. I wanted, no, needed to get back to Ashara._

_**Fury.**_

__I groaned in pain as my mind and soul returned to the land of the living. I kinda wish I hadn't. I hurt like hell. "Kuro!" I cracked open my eyes at the sound of a gasp and my mothers voice.

"Zash?" I croaked. My voice cracked, not having been used in, who knows how long. "What...what happened?"

The relief in her eyes was palpable. "You overextended yourself. The ghosts' power was too much for your body to adapt to so quickly. Did they hurt you, dear? You spoke to them in your sleep, begged them to stop...and..." I watched as tears fell down her cheeks. That wouldn't do at all. With all the energy I had left I sat up, groaning in pain and grabbed hold of Zash and pulled her into a hug. "Kuro...my little one." She mumbled into my chest.

"I'm ok, mama. I'm ok." I wasn't. But I wanted to reassure her. I was alive, albeit hurting like a bitch. She sobbed into my chest for a while, and I comforted her. During that time Ashara had come into my room, saw me awake and immediately sprinted back out. Probably to round up the crew. I chuckled at that. Soon enough, Rylee, Kory, Ashara, Corrin and even Khem crammed into the room to see me. I noticed Drael standing by the door. He gave me a salute and then left. I smiled at that, always the soldier that Drael. "So what happened?"

Ashara was the one to answer, her tone was angry and full of venom. That's my feisty princess. "Thanaton got away while you were unconscious, the bastard. We carried you back to the ship and sought refuge in the Imperial Fleet. You've been out for a week, Kuro!" Wow that long? No wonder I felt like Tauntaun shit. With that thought I sniffed myself. Ugh smelt like one too.

"While you were unconscious, Ashara, Rylee and myself set to work on finding cure for this multiple ghost possession." Zash stated as she sat up straighter looking a lot calmer. "And what I found baffles me. Darth Vilus produced over three thousand volumes, writings and holocrons alike. Even makes a one line notation 'Am hearing voices, must find cure; then nothing!" She growled, clenching her fists tightly. "In three thousand volumes, not a single other mention of the subject!"

"It's true, our research was fruitless." Ashara confirmed. Rylee nodded as well and I sighed.

"You did your best that's all that matters and...wait." I thought things through. it seemed impossible for three thousand volumes to contain no information. In fact...it was. "Do you think...Thanaton could have tampered with your resources?" I asked Zash.

She shook her head and replied. "These are common diaries, not Sith secrets. There's no reason anyone would-no, you're right, dear." She pulled out a datapad and scanned through it. "Damn it! I'm such an idiot! Why didn't I see this before? Volume 2,397, line 232: 'Killed my fourth apprentice today. Caught him spying.' Same line, volume 2,455: "Killed my fourth apprentice today. Caught him spying.' The entire volume's a duplicate!" She snarled in anger. I took her hand and squeezed it, reassuring her with a smile. She sighed and calmed down.

"At least now we know what we're looking for." I told them.

"Yes. Thanaton must have grasped what was going on when he confronted you after my 'death' and ordered the volumes switched. Let's hope he didn't destroy them." Zash paused and struck her thinking pose. A slender finger to her bottom lip, even tapping it a few times as she looked down at the ground. "He keeps a private, heavily guarded library under Dromund Kaas. I'm not supposed to know about it, but for various reasons, I do." She finished with a smirk. We all laughed at Zash's natural need for knowledge. "I'm guessing Darth Vilus' missing volume, and another by Darth Iratus, are there. Both could be imperative to your survival."

"Then we need to get them." I stated and moved to get out of bed.

I was pushed down suddenly by a stern looking Ashara. "No you don't. You've been out for weeks and, I for one, am not going to allow you to wander around in such poor condition."

I growled at her. "You do not tell me what to do...apprentice." I sneered. I immediately regretted my words. The look of hurt that flashed across her face made me feel like the worst kind of scum...like a Hutt. "Ashara I..."

"It's fine, master." I winced. I didn't want her to call me master, it was too professional. "We just need to nurse you back to health. Let Kory or even myself retrieve these volumes for you until you are better." That did sound like a good plan. I knew I couldn't even fight in my current condition. The ghosts were not gone and I could be zapped and incapacitated just like before all over again if I pushed myself too hard. Just like Ergast said. I just hated not doing anything.

I sighed. "Fine. Kory, take Drael and the squad to secure these volumes from Thanaton's library. Kill everyone who gets in your way." I commanded my mischievous sister. Ever since Rylee got together with her she became less shy and more...outgoing and down right, sinister. I liked it.

Kory nodded, her face held determination and a cold calmness that would chill even the most hardened soldiers. "It will be done, Kuro. "

"I know it will." I said with smile.

"His Library is within the Citadel in the lower levels. Here is the location." Zash transferred over the location of Thanaton's library to Kory's personal holocom. And with that done, Kory left the room with a confident, deadly stride.

"Rylee, do you think you can gather information on what Thanaton is up to? Watch his movements?" I asked the slicer.

"Of course I can." She replied confidently. It was the cold hard facts.

"Thank you." She left to do as I commanded and that left Ashara, Corrin, Zash and Khem with me in my room. "Corrin, work with Zash on finding anything else out on my condition. The more information we have, the better."

"Yes, master. It will be done." She said loyally. "My lord." He nodded to Zash, who returned the nod and they left together.

"Khemie?" I asked cutely. He grumbled at the pet name, causing me to giggle like a little girl. "Sorry, I just can't help it. I want you to protect Zash and Corrin if they leave the ship. You're their bodyguard until I get better, ok?"

"I will do this only for you, little Sith. I hope my master gets well soon." Was all he said and dismissed himself from the room. He may not show it but I could tell he cared about me. It was comforting really, that such a malicious and deadly being considered me a friend. That left Ashara alone with me and I smiled at her.

"So, Nurse Ashara. How will you recover my health?" I asked her.

She giggled and sat beside me on the bed. "I don't mean to brag, but I am one hell of a cook. Let me fix you something to eat so you can gather your strength. Then I will give you a full body massage to help you relax and rest." I opened my mouth to say that I would rather skip the massage and go to full contact sex. She seemed to sensed this however and stopped me by pinning a finger to my lips. "No sex. Your to weak for that right now." She grinned at my pout as I sat in my bed crossing my arms like a petulant child. "Don't be like that." She said then whispered into my hear seductively. "I promise I will make it up to you."

"I'll hold you to that." I grinned in response. With our playful banter concluded, she turned to leave but I called out to her. "Ashara." She stopped and looked behind her. "I'm sorry about earlier...I didn't mean it it's just...I hate not doing anything."

"I know, Kuro. Don't worry I understand. And you're forgiven." She winked at me left the room to cook something in the ships kitchen. I sighed and laid back down, closing my eyes to rest. She returned about an hour later with a tray of food. My mouth watered at the sight. It looked delicious. A steak, some vegetables, mashed potatoes and even a cup of blue milk.

"Wow. That looks amazing." She smiled and sat at my bedside and laid the tray in her lap. "Ashara, I can't eat if the food is over there." I teased.

"I know that, Kuro." She giggled. She cut up the meat with the knife and fork available. Then she took a portion and leaned over and put it in front of my face. "Say 'ahh'."

"I can feed myself you know." I told her, as a matter of fact.

"I'm not taking any chances. Now open wide." I sighed and did as she was told. She put the food in my mouth and I chewed. It looked delicious but it tasted even better. The meat was cooked just the way I liked it and combine that with the potatoes, and it was positively orgasmic. "Well?" She looked at me expectantly.

I swallowed before answering. "Eh, it will do." I grinned at the pout on her lips. With a chuckle I amended. "It's great, Ashara. Thank you." Her face lit up and at that moment I realized I would do anything to see her that happy. Although her pouting face was cute too, I thought with an evil, mental, grin.

_**Kory: The Citadel.**_

__Drael, myself and his squad took a shuttle, docked below on the _Fury, _to the surface of Dromund Kaas. The whole way I couldn't fight the glare on my face. Thanaton was a dead man for what he did to Kuro. Though I wasn't stupid enough to pick a fight with him. If Kuro couldn't kill him with that Force blast I had no chance.

Kuro was amazing though. To be able to unleash all that power...I shudder to think what she could do if she could control it. I have never seen such a powerful Sith before, not even the infamous Darth Malgus compared, in my opinion.

I did what Kuro instructed of me, my hood was drawn, my lightsaber handy, hidden underneath my sleeve. I even had a second lightsaber. Kuro had given me the one she found on Balmorra, and she took owned Zash's old lightsaber and her inheritance lightsaber. I was confident and ready. They were all going to die in there. Drael landed the shuttle near Dromund Kaas and we stormed into the Citadel, Drael and his squad flanking me.

Drael was a good man, the only other one I trusted Kuro's life with. He was livid with Thanaton and all but jumped at the chance to come with me, even though he was ordered to, I still think he would have gone regardless.

Troopers and Citadel staff parted before us, not wanting to mess with our dangerous group, my fiery glare kept them from bothering us. I followed the instructions of Zash's coordinates to the letter, we took an elevator down to the lower levels and stepped off once it came to a stop. It was deserted down here except for several guards. I knew this was the library, and these troopers were with Thanaton. I didn't need to kill them yet though, not unless they gave me a reason. As we walked past the desk a guard called out. "Stop right there!" I did stop and turned my head slightly, from his position he couldn't see my face. "Who are you? No one is allowed down here."

I turned my head back around, away from him. With a simple tilt of my head in their direction. The order was executed immediately, Drael and the squad opened fire. Blaster fire echoed around the room and several death screams were the result, then silence.

"None of your business." I spat with venomous hate. We continued on, more quickly now, the blaster fire would most likely alert many other troopers. Hopefully not. Didn't matter though, we were more than a match for anything Thanaton could throw at us.

Drael and his squad were brutal, firing on anyone and everyone that appeared. This library would be filled with bodies by the time we were done. We came upon a room that held datacrons, most likely something of importance. As I searched them over blaster fire continued echo in the confines of the room, but I wasn't worried. Drael and his men were the best the Empire had to offer. It was sad that they were part of that dumb ass Bessiker back on Balmorra. All in the past though, they were a part of something bigger and better now.

I scanned through the many writings and came across a holocron that seemed worth it, they were the writings of Vilus. Finally I found it and took out my datapad, downloading all the information. Once done I read over what I found really quick. It was common knowledge that I was a very fast reader.

_Voices growing more persistent. Must find cure soon. Having trouble concentrating. Have heard that a new species on a planet called Voss knows healing rituals far beyond our own. Must go and find out. The ritual is real, but these strange aliens will not share it. They secretive, private, and they have no respect for the power of a Sith. They worship their mystics and follow their every command. My voices grow louder by the day._

I was so absorbed in the entries that I didn't notice until now that there was silence. I looked back to see Drael finishing off the last soldier. So...Voss. It sounded promising but problematic. No matter, I will be damned if I don't help my master, my sister. I could sense that there was more that could help Kuro. So we searched some more in the library.

There were other worthwhile artifacts in the library, like Lightsaber forms written by Tulak Hord himself, an ancient language with translations and less importantly an old suit of armor. I scanned the forms and language for later use, Zash would like the language to go over and Kuro, Ashara and myself may have use of the Lightsaber forms, as Kuro said. Any information is better than none.

Finally though I found what I had sensed earlier. They were holocrons of Darth Iratus'. I scanned it as well and words were uploaded to my datapad.

_The ritual I performed was too much power too quickly. I am disintegrating rapidly. I have begun to drain parts of my power into holocrons, though it is only a temporary solution. My research points to a cure-almost too amazing to fathom-but I must try, and I must succeed. It will require going into the heart of Belsavis. A place so wracked by chaos, I shudder to think of going. Still, no time for hesitation. I go now, or not at all. _

Hmm, drain power into holocrons and a possible cure on Belsavis? Both holocrons show promise, in any case I have what I came for. "Drael! Time to go." I called out to the squad leader.

"Understood, my lady." He said with a salute. I smiled, he remembered what I wanted to be called. He was awesome. I always thought it was stupid to be called "My lord" when I wasn't even a man. I was a woman damn it and I wanted to be treated like one. So I had Drael call me "my lady" instead of "my lord". With our business done, we left the shambled and destroyed library and returned to our shuttle. Hang on Kuro. We will get you better, I promise.

_**Kuro, Fury.**_

Kory had returned with more than I expected. Thankfully they weren't hurt. Kory, Rylee, Drael, Zash, Ashara and Corrin were assembled in my room. Khem was outside my room, standing guard. Though he didn't need to, there were no enemies aboard. We were safe here, but I thought it sweet regardless. "What did you find?" I asked, after coming out of my thoughts. I sat up straighter in bed, trying to portray some dignity and strength. Sort of hard to do when Ashara was sitting behind me, cocooning me between her shapely legs. I blushed at the mischievous grin on Kory's face and the sweet smile on my mothers. "What?"

She laughed and ignored me. "I found some things that look relevant." She handed over a datapad and I took it, scanning through her findings. They did look promising.

"Good work, Kory." I smiled, sincerely appreciative. She smiled back and nodded.

"Ashara and I will go over what she found. In the mean time, you continue to rest. On a side note, we should check in on Harkun. Make certain he knows you're alive, and that he shouldn't take any liberties with the trials." I nodded at Zash's words.

"I'll go set him straight. What do you want me to do when I meet him?" Kory volunteered her services.

"No need to kill him just yet, I will see to that personally. I have no desire to know that he lives and can manipulate and destroy the spirit of acolytes like he tried to do with us." I told her seriously. I wanted him dead, unfortunately I couldn't do it myself...yet. Some may think it unfair of me, but he tried to kill me and Kory after all. Karma could be a bitch and lovely mistress at the same time. "However, check in on the apprentices, make sure they are alright. You know the ones I want, correct?" She nodded. "Good. Having said that. If they are not fine and in fact one of them is dead...kill him. If my apprentices aren't alive I have no need for that bastard, though I would like to do it myself. Don't be afraid to scare him a little, get some justice on what he was about to do to you." I smirked.

"You got it, Kuro." She grinned dangerously She was looking forward to this, I was sure of it.

I felt Ashara start to move to get up and pouted and groaned. She giggled into my cone-shaped ear, giving me a quick kiss on the cheek then got off the bed. "Sorry, Kuro. But you need to rest now." I sighed and nodded. She and Zash left soon after that, followed by Drael, and Rylee. Corrin stood in the corner, one foot propped against the metal walls and eyes closed. We didn't bother her for now.

"How are you feeling?" Kory asked after a minute of silence.

I smiled up at her as she came to stand beside me. "I'm alright. Ashara is making sure of that." I pouted then. "She won't let me out of bed though, I'm not an invalid."

She laughed. "She's just looking out for you. What if you seize up again because you use any ounce of your strength?" She frowned then. "None of us want to see what we saw the first time, Kuro. We all love you too much to see you in pain."

I choked back the tears that threatened to spill. Despite my badassness I still wanted a type of family that I had now. A caring yet annoying sister, a loving mother. "Siblings" that I got along with and joked around with. It was a lot to take in. "I know, Kory. I'll try and behave myself. But its just so annoying I hate sitting around!"

She chuckled and pat my hand in sympathy. "I know, Kuro. But please don't do anything stupid, all our work will be for nothing if you die because you want to move around. Besides you kind of are an invalid."

I rolled my eyes in response. "I know, I know. Thank you."

"Anytime, big sis." I could see the sincerity in her eyes and I knew at that moment, without a doubt in my mind, that Kory would die for me if she desired to. And I realized that I would do the same. We were each others rock for so many months during and after the trials on Korriban. She coughed and broke the silence, looking away. "Well, I should probably get ready to meet with Harkun."

I nodded and she turned to leave. Before she left the room I called her name. "Kory?"

She stopped and turned her head to look at me. "Yeah?"

"I love you, sister." I said. She grinned at me, happy that I called her that. I then added. "If Harkun gives you any trouble, feel free to zap him once or twice...or more." We both laughed and finally she left, Corrin following, not before giving me a one armed salute. I nodded to her as she left and I sighed, once more alone. With everyone busy I had no one to keep me company. I wouldn't admit it but it did make me feel lonely and miserable. I shook my head from those thoughts and laid back down to get some rest. Already I could feel the ghosts power rising, causing me pain. I hoped we weren't too late for this cure.

_**Kory. Korriban.**_

__The Sith Academy was just like I remembered. Tall, imposing, and a beacon of misery. Sure the acolytes who succeeded their trials were made stronger but this planet held nothing but pain and misery for me and Kuro. All because of the man standing in front of me. I glared, furious. Just seeing his face made me want to tear his heart out and crush it before his eyes before he dies. "Why are you here?" He asked me with a sneer.

"I'm here on behalf of Kuro, you miserable little worm. Show some respect before I make you." I threatened menacingly.

"Oh please, you were a weakling during you trials and you are a weakling now." He scoffed.

A growl next to me made me put a hand in front of her. I had brought Corrin with me, she wanted to get out and meet this Harkun. "Watch your tongue!" She snarled menacingly, trying to get past me.

"Calm down, Corrin. The Sith have ways of inspiring fear and respect." I snapped my eyes to Harkun and thrust my hand out towards him. I channeled the Force and he was blown off his feet and slammed into the wall behind him. I kept him there with the Force and held out my other hand, channeling lightning into his body. "You still don't understand your place do you, Harkun?" His screams filled his office, echoing around the walls, a testament to his weakness, what a loser. All bark and no bite. After a minute or two I stopped and he fell to the ground with a thud. "I could squish you like a bug, Harkun. Kuro would obliterate your body and soul. Do not test me." I advised him, I was surprised at how calm I was, yet I liked it because it shook him more than being angry. "Now tell me how the acolytes are proceeding." I demanded.

He gasped for breathe and finally, after several minutes, stood before me relatively fine. "They...they are progressing fine. Except for that human, he died rather quickly."

I snarled dangerously. "Let me guess, you killed him? Just like you tried to do to me so long ago." He just glared at me, his eyes showing everything. I growled and backhanded him hard. His face swung to the side and I took that moment to grab his head and slam in onto his table. "What did my master tell you about taking part in the trials? If she didn't plan on killing you already she will certainly do so now." At least he didn't kill the Sith Pureblood or the Kaleesh. Those were the two Kuro wanted and I was going to make sure they stayed alive for my master's pleasure. "What of the others?" I questioned, gripping the back of his neck tightly and pressing his face into his blood stained desk.

He growled as he struggled to free himself, when he saw I wasn't going to release him, and noticing the drawn lightsaber in Corrin's only hand, he stopped struggling. "The three eyed one shows promise. Uglier than my twisted Sith grandmother, but he has a vicious streak uncommon in slaves." I bashed his head against the table again. "I mean an acolyte. Damn it stop it!"

"That's better. What of the Pureblood and the Kaleesh?" I furthered my questions.

"As you saw, the Kaleesh is powerful and bold. As for the Pureblood...vicious and dangerous, formidable with a lightsaber, despite what I've said she shows more promise than the Kaleesh. Ugh...she is ruthless and shows no hesitation in killing."

"Good. You will interfere no longer, Harkun. Master Kuro wants the Kaleesh and the Pureblood. If the others die so be it, if they succeed so be it, but I swear Harkun. If either one of them die there will be hell to pay. Kuro enjoys torture and she will relish in making the rest of your life a living hell before she kills you." I let go of his head and walked back to Corrin's side. "Anything else, Harkun?"

He grumbled to himself as he stood straighter once more. "Yes. Many Sith Lords use the acolytes to gather things from the tombs for them. Anything your master requires?" Hmm, good question. If I knew Kuro like I know I do she would would want anything that would help against Thanaton and our survival.

"Yes. Anything that would strengthen her. She has a...difficult problem to deal with you see." I informed him without giving too much information away.

"I see. I think I know of something. Shall I contact your master or yourself when the acolytes on their last trial?"

"Contact me, Harkun. Kuro can't be disturbed."

"Very well, I will contact you when they are on the last trial so you can come and see the results, unless your master decides she wishes to at the time I won't prevent her from doing so."

I nodded my end then smiled sweetly. "Perfect. You have been most forthcoming, Harkun. Perhaps if you play your cards right my master won't kill you." I chuckled to myself as I spun on my heel and left. Giving him false hope was so much fun.

_**Kuro, Fury. Same Time as Kory's interrogation. **_

__I sighed for the tenth time in the last hour. Kory was taking too long. I hope nothing happened. Ashara and Zash had finished researching the holocron information that Kory found in Thanaton's library and were in my room with Drael and Khem. I could hear my annoying droid wandering around out in the main lounge, cleaning. "Let's just start without them." I mumbled. I looked toward my door one last time, hoping to see her walk through. Once again, I was disappointed when she didn't I sighed.

"Don't worry, Kuro. Kory is as dangerous as you are. Nothing will happen to her." Ashara assured. I merely nodded. She was right. Harkun underestimated her power, she was dangerous, in some ways, more so than myself. "So, Zash and I have been looking over that information Kory found."

"Any chance of the Republic prison being true?" I asked.

Ashara nodded. "Yes. And you were right, Kuro. The Republic weren't what I believed them to be. It is indeed true. While we went over the information I contacted an old Jedi acquaintance." She frowned. "He wouldn't help us search for a way to cure you. You were right. The Jedi are weak. Peace is a noble goal and personal peace is fine but apathy, inaction? It was as you said. 'Peace is a lie.'"

"Welcome to the Sith." I smiled at the cute Togruta. She smiled back and thanked me.

Zash picked up where Ashara left off. "Unfortunately, Belsavis looks like the most promising lead. Darth Iratus went there seeking a cure for the deterioration of his body." Zash added.

"What about Voss? I can't rule that out yet."

"You're right, Zash and I will continue to research Voss. I hate to say this but you need to go to the planet, if the cure is there, you will need to be there." She looked so against her own decision that I couldn't help but smile. She was so cute and caring.

"I'll be fine, Ashara. You're cute when you worry." I chuckled at her blush. "Don't worry. If there is to be fighting, Kory, Khem and Corrin will take care of it. Tell you what, I'll even bring Drael and his squad with me. I'll be untouchable." I grinned excitedly. Finally I was going to get out of bed!

She glared at me. "You better not take any risks, Kuro. If you die I will pull your soul back from hell just to kill you again." I laughed at serious words. "It's not funny!" She shouted. My laughing died down to little giggles. I gave her a fond smile. I opened my arms to her and she quickly dove into them and I embraced her.

"As I said, don't worry. Nothing will happen to me, my fiery little princess." She giggled into my chest and nodded.

"Damn right nothing will happen to her." I heard Kory's voice. Kory was smirking at me, amusement evident in her features. "I'll get your girl toy back safe and sound. Provided she isn't cured because if she is, well..." She shrugged. "It's not like anything could stop her anyway." They all laughed heartily at her comment. I just rolled my eyes. I wasn't that powerful, clearly I wasn't. If I was I wouldn't be in this Force forsaken bed and at the mercy of four vengeful ghosts. "I'll set the course for Belsavis. Rest up while we travel there." I just nodded as Ashara climbed into bed with me, snuggling into my side.

"I'll leave you two alone." Zash said with a warm smile. I gave her lop-sided grin as she left, leaving me alone with Ashara. Once the door had closed Ashara turned in my arms and kissed me with passion. The kiss rough and full of desire. My reaction was to kiss her back, I could never say no to kisses from Ashara.

She pulled away and I just had to tease her. "What happened to 'not taking any chances'?"

She blushed but that didn't stop her from smiling. "I'm sorry, I couldn't help it."

"You don't see me complaining." I smirked and pulled her closer. We stayed in a comfortable silence, just enjoying each others presence. "I love you, Ashara. Thank you for taking care of me."

"I did it because I love you, Kuro." She turned her head and smiled at me, a smile I returned.

"I know you do, I could feel you when I was unconscious. You were calling to me. Begging me to wake up." I told her, touched that she cared so much about me.

"You did?" She sounded surprised. Now I was confused. Didn't she speak to me at my bedside. I asked her that and she replied. "No. I mean I was at your bedside the entire week but, I never said anything. I thought it though."

"Do you know what that means, Ashara?" I asked.

"Our connection to the Force is stronger than we thought. We can hear each others thoughts?" Sounded logical. If I could hear her trying to wake me up in my mind than its the only thing that makes sense to me.

"That also means we really are meant for each other." I nuzzled her neck with a smile. "It's rare that any two people have such a connection that they can read their minds or sense each other."

"Yes, and I'm so happy that's the case. I love you, Kuro." She stole a quick kiss and settled into my arms.

"I love you too, Ashara." We both got comfortable on my bed. We were going to make the most of this moment, because soon we would be separated for a while. It was for the best though. Once I got control over my body, we could be together again without having to worry about my being injured somehow.

_**Belsavis.**_

I sighed. So far so good. Nothing was causing me pain, but that probably had to do with the fact that I wasn't using anything Force related, I was just using my body. Ashara had helped me shower, needless to say that took a few hours, unfortunately we couldn't have sex, at least that's what she had said. Damn it. Then she helped me get dressed in my robes, which again took a little longer than normal. "For the love of god! Get your horny asses out here now!" I heard Kory well from the main room. We both laughed as we pulled away from each other and our make out session. We walked out of my room and met up with an impatient looking Kory, arms folded and her foot tapping with a frown on her face. "You want to get cured or not? Let's go!" She ordered and turned to leave.

I chuckled and kissed Ashara once more. "Work hard okay? If this doesn't turn out to be what I'm looking for...I'm going to need your information."

"I won't let you down, Kuro. Stay safe." I nodded and took her hand, kissing it. Walking backwards our joined hand reached their limit and I had to let go. It hurt more than I thought it would. Now I know how the soldiers felt when leaving their wives for war.

"Damn it, Kuro!" Kory screeched. I felt a hand grab me by the hand and yank me through the exit door and down the ramp. Ashara disappeared from my sight. I turned around and glared at Kory. "Oh don't give me that look. You keep staring at her and we'll never leave."

I sighed, she had a point. Well, back to work once more. When we were traveling to Belsavis we had discussed what we were too do. Zash talked about a Republic prison being built over a Rakata prison, and that the Republic staged a break out. She told us to search for a Nikto gang called the Circle. So we traveled to the Republic's southern prison block. Here we would find a Guard Captain that I would interrogate to find the Circle's location. I'm sure he had a list or something that may help as well.

Drael and his squad of eight flanked Kory, Corrin and myself in a circle, blaster rifles at the ready. We had taken a shuttle down to the planet after disembarking from the ship onto the station. From there we traveled to the prison and fought our way inside. There was no way the Republic could miss that we were Imperial, so a fight was inevitable.

True to her word, Kory slaughtered them all, with the help of Drael and his squad blasting away at anything that moved, and Corrin with her one arm. Despite her handicap I was pleased to see that that did not slow her down in the least. In fact her ferocity surpassed Kory in many ways. I just walked along, a smirk on my face, not even having to lift a finger to help. So boring.

We came upon a scene in the prison. Prisoners were assaulting the Guard Captain. They were trying to get a list of some sort from him, the Guard Captain easily gave it up. What a coward. Our group walked up to them. Corrin and Kory parted, revealing me but they stayed to either side of me, lightsabers drawn. "Take your hands off that man. I need him and his prisoner list." I told the prisoners calmly, wearily even. Kory and Corrin looked at me with concern but I waved them off. I didn't like that I was already tired, and all I have done so far was walk. Not a good sign at all.

"Sith...Sorry, my lord. We didn't mean nothing. We didn't know this was your guy." One of the men said holding up his hands in surrender.

The other prisoner, a Cathar, added. "Yeah, we'll be getting out of your way." He handed the list over to Kory who took it and handed it to me. "Don't hurt us, please." I nodded my head and they left in a hurry, no fuss no fight. Smart boys. I walked closer to the Captain as my squad fanned out, guarding me from all avenues of possible attack.

"Don't know why you bothered to save me. You're just going to kill me like all the others, aren't you?" He asked.

"That depends on you. If you tell me what I want to know, I might spare you. As you can see I have every means to kill you at my disposal but I'm in a hurry." I spoke calmly. The pain inside my body was getting stronger, but I held it back, I had to get this cure.

"Forgive me if I don't fall on my knees in gratitude. I just hope my family made it out of here alive. But you don't care, do you?"

"Not one bit." Kory growled menacingly. She was as impatient as I was.

"What is it you want anyway?"

"The Circle. A group belonging to organization called Nikto. They have an inordinate love of technology." I said.

"Yeah, I remember them. Ran off into one of those big vaults a few days ago to do whatever it is they do. Don't know if they're still alive, though." He informed me. Not enough information but not too little either. Survival denied.

"Thank you." I told him kindly.

"Does that mean you're gonna let me go?" He asked my retreating back. I ignored him.

I lifted my hand and did a little wave. I did this once before and Kory knew it to be an order of execution, she got the message. Drael and his squad immediately formed up around me, Corrin in the front of the group. I smiled wearily as the guards death scream sounded in my ears. Kory quickly rejoined us, taking her place next to me on my left. "Good work, Kory. I can always count on you."

"Duh." I chuckled at her blunt answer as we left the prison block. Now to find this vault.

_**Vault K-66. Nikto Hideout.**_

__The Nikto hideout wasn't far from the prison block and our heavily armed group entered without problems. From there it didn't take long to find the Nikto themselves and once they spotted us they became excited, probably at the prospect of new technology to look at. I was proven right when one of them, an alien, said. "Hey hey. What's this? You bring something juicy? Processor chip? Crazy Sith crystal Tech? Will trade for shuttle passes." He joked and laughed at his own joke, I just stared at him with calm, tired countenance. If I did anything to rile myself up the ghosts could come back and cripple me. _Calm, peace, serenity. _I had heard Ashara chanting that on occasion. Even if she was Sith now, she still used some of her Jedi teachings. "No, just kidding. We love it here. Some real crazy tech. The droids don't even speak Basic!"

I waited a few seconds, to make sure he was done, then said. "I'm looking for ancient healing technology. What have you got?"

"Hmm, got some old kolto injectors and a couple creepy-looking med droids, but nothing ancient. You got details?" He asked. I handed over a datapad that showed what I was looking for. "That's some crazy-looking diagram. But I'm sure we can help." He said after a minute of looking the datapad over. "Course the last time we helped one of you, she did something for us, yeah?"

"How dare you!" Kory snapped. I didn't really hear her as she verbally berated the alien. Horak-Mul spoke inside my head and that took up my concentration.

_"Freakish monstrosities. They won't talk to us like that. We are Sith!" _His voice demanded I take action. We are Sith...he's right. We are Sith. I am Sith. I shook my head, trying to focus. I couldn't falter now.

"Enough." I said loudly enough to be hear, but I didn't shout. Kory stopped and looked at me, she was holding the alien by the neck, fist raised to pummel him to oblivion. My eyes bored into the aliens. "You will get this for me. Or you will die, which do you prefer?" I asked calmly. He shivered at my lack of emotion and my clear and promising threat.

"Alright, alright. You made your point. Just give us some time and we will come up with something. No need to kill us."

"Good boy." I replied, emotionless. "Do you have a lounge?" I asked as an afterthought.

"Yeah, of course. Right over there." He point to a corner. It looked the same as a Cantina. The jukebox, a bar, several tables and a lounge area with couches and an alcove above. It looked private enough and I made my way over, my group following. I sat down and watched as Drael set up two men at the entrance to the lounge, blocking off any access. The rest of the squad set up around the room and stood guard. Kory sat next to me, crossing her legs and resting her arms on the back rest. Corrin remained standing behind the couch, lightsaber in her only hand, watching the Nikto from afar with glaring eyes. I sighed and slumped over, laying my head in Kory's lap. She smiled fondly at me and played with my lekku. There was nothing sexual about it, I didn't even feel turned on either. Before it would have, but now...only Ashara's touch could bring me any kind of pleasure.

I already missed my fiery princess. Without her presence I felt empty, alone and devoid of life. Was this normal between lovers? I didn't have experience to compare it to. Either way I wanted to be with Ashara again. Unfortunately for me, business comes first. Just as I thought that I noticed the earlier alien making his way over. I sat up and the two soldiers at the entrance way barred his path. "Let him enter." I told them calmly. The two guards let him in and he stopped in front of the couch. Kory was on her feet, glaring at the alien, just daring him to try something. I knew he wouldn't though, I was safe. With Corrin, Kory and my soldiers, I would always be safe. My family would never let me down.

"So, uh, we found out something with the diagram you gave us." I nodded for him to continue. "It's ancient alien tech, that's for sure. I saw something like this in the Republic Labs. There's rumors of the kind of crazy stuff those aliens built deeper in the prison. Advanced AI's, self-healing droids, living cities." He paused and seemed to contemplate something. "You said this is some kind of healing device, right? I can kind of see that. Hard to say, though, without a scan. Them Rakata freaks built some twisted stuff."

I stared him down and thought about what I was told. "I don't have time for guesses or theories. Will it work?"

"If you can scan that device, we can get you a better idea of what this thing is and how it works." He then reached into a pouch at his hip. Kory snarled and drew her lightsaber, holding it out in front of me to block me. Corrin vaulted over the couch, her cape billowing behind her, and crossed blades with Kory, once more blocking me. I smiled. They were jumpy but I loved them for their protectiveness. Bolan for his part looked frightened. He finished pulling out something from his pouch, however. "H-here. Data Chip. It-It'll re-program the Republic security droids in the area to open up the labs so you can get in and Scan the d-device."

I chuckled and then stood, placing my hands on Kory and Corrin's shoulders. They relaxed their stance, but did not sheath their lightsabers. "I see. Thank you for your help, Bolan." His eyes widened in surprise. I know he never told me his name, but it isn't hard to read ones mind to find out information. The Force was an amazing thing. I nodded to Kory who snatched the chip from Bolan's hand and handed it to me. "Thank you again, Bolan. I will contact you soon when I find it." I raised my hand and circled it with my index finger pointed in the air, the military sign to regroup. Drael ordered his men to form around me as we walked past a dumbstruck Bolan.

_**High Security Section. Scientific Research Compound.**_

__The Republic lab was guarded well. Plenty of soldiers, battle droids and turrets. An army against two Sith (since I am out of the action) and eight spec ops soldiers. I almost felt sorry for them, almost. It was light out so we couldn't sneak in. Well the only other way would be to blast our way in.

Thankfully, Kory and Corrin were well trained in the ways of the Force. At my command Corrin began to channel the Lightning Storm I had used several times and taught her. Kory was trying something different. She hovered her hands together, horizontally with a few inches separating the two. Lightning crackled between them and I had to wait to see what she was going to do. I was looking forward to it. Kory always did like trying new things.

Meanwhile Drael and his squad were set up around the cliffs surrounding the compound, sniper rifles at the ready. They would support our way inside. I raised my hand and held it. Seconds later I clenched it into a fist and then hell broke loose.

Corrin unleashed her channeled storm over the entire compound with a roar that rivaled a rancor, soon screams were heard coming from within. Meanwhile, Kory finished her own lightning attack. Instead of a ball that I had expected, there was a disc about the size of her arm. Kory suddenly shot her arms across the lightning disc in opposite directions. It shot from its cradle and I watched in fascination as it ripped right through the four guards, bisecting them, before slamming into the ground behind them. As more soldiers poured through the entrance, Kory snapped her fingers and the electricity that channeled into the ground exploded, consuming the shrieking soldiers, the lightning had disintegrated their flesh and only the remains of their bones could be seen. "Wow." I was genuinely impressed. "Very impressive, Kory." She only grinned and leapt of the cliff-side and charged into battle, Corrin directly on her heels. I chuckled, when I first met Kory I had no idea that this would be the real her.

Instead of joining them I went the long way. I couldn't risk using the Force at all, for fear of the ghosts coming back to literally haunt me. _"You can't keep us quiet forever." _They all said inside my head. Oh I can, and I will.

I reached the entrance to the compound in time to see Kory throw a Thermal grenade into a group of battle droids. They exploded seconds later in a shower of sparks and molten metal. Where did she get that? I glanced over at the squad perched on the cliffs. One was getting back down to a prone position. From him huh? Very innovative.

I joined Corrin and Kory as they escorted me to the elevator that would take us inside the research center. I walked along, as if on a stroll through my ship, completely at ease. I knew without a shadow of a doubt that Corrin and Kory would keep any and all bullets from harming me. When I stepped onto the elevator I turned, just in time to see a blaster bullet flying towards me. I just stared it down, unafraid. Seconds before it could hit me, a hand shot into my line of view. The bullet smacked into the hand and the laser dissipated. I chuckled and glanced at my grinning smug sister, Kory. I shook my head, such a show off. I couldn't blame her, so was I. "Cutting it a little close don't you think, Kory?" Corrin snapped as the elevator began its descent.

Kory glared at my apprentice. "Oh shut up! It wouldn't have hit her!" She snapped back.

"You put her life at risk you idiot. All for what? Dramatics?" They argued.

Before Kory could argue back I calmly and quietly said. "Corrin, Kory." They stopped and looked at me. "That's enough. I am alive, no harm done." I smiled at Corrin. "Thank you for being concerned about me. But please, trust in your fellow Sith." I advised her. "Kory would never let harm come to me.

She blushed and looked away, nodding. "Of course, master. My apologies." Kory smirked and smacked Corrin on the back in a friendly manner.

"None needed." Was my reply. No more words were spoken as the elevator came to a stop and we stepped off. There were more droids below to bar our path. Corrin and Kory wasted no time in ripping them to pieces. They fought well together, they instinctively knew where the other was and worked around her to attack or defend. Truly a marvelous dance to behold.

Before long we reached the Primary Research Center. It was in this place I would be able to use this Data Chip and find the Rakata machine that my help me regain control of my own body. They may not be controlling me directly, but as long as they were in there I could nothing. We searched for the machine, the Data Chip helping me locate such a device.

"Here it is." I told the two women. They flanked me as I accessed the machine. It was big and bulky and all around unappealing, but if it would help me I would use it.

As I typed in the access panel a holo appeared on a device to the side. A shrouded figure spoke to me. "What's this? Another Sith in search of the heart of Belsavis? Turn back. You have been warned. I am watching."

"And you are?" I asked calmly. Going back to figuring out how to work this thing.

"Say no more. You have been warned." The holo dispersed and I shrugged.

"Kory, contact Bolan."

"I thought we were done with them." She complained but still she contacted them on my holocom.

"We still need him." I explained. She sighed and seconds later Bolan came on holo.

"We got your signal loud and clear, Sith. This thing's insane!" He sounded pretty excited. Makes sense for a nerd. "There are measures in dimensions we didn't know existed. It's like those Rakata freaks were taking existing species and picking and choosing useful parts. Modular life-from adaptation. You can't make this stuff up. Your Darth wasn't after medicine. He was after mutation."

"Interesting, Bolan. What kind of mutation?" I asked.

"Can't say. This device doesn't have data on Force-sensitive species. There must be another one of these around somewhere." Somewhere off holo I heard Grokan's voice.

"Boss. This things' sending some kind of signal."

"Jack me a satellite and trace it. Let's follow this boy home." There was silence for a while, I just waited. I'm sure he would tell me what needed to be said. "Hutt's warts!" He exclaimed suddenly. "This thing's huge. Like some kind of Rakata superhub. And it's still running! This has to be the thing you're looking for." So this device wasn't the healing machine? By the Force this is annoying. Makes sense though, it was too small and unimposing for something grand.

"For your sake, Bolan. You better be right."

"What else could it be?" He replied. "Your diagrams confirm it. What you're looking at is a piece of the whole, and this thing is the whole." He went back to typing something. "Lemme see...looks like, blast! Quarantine zone. The air in that place is deadly. Hold on, we'll try to get you a security override. But be careful. If that crazy alien machine thing's running, someone had to start it up." With that he went offline. I stepped back and sighed, this was becoming a chore.

_**Quarantine Zone.**_

Once more my objective was guarded by battle droids. However it was easier this time with Drael and the squad backing us up. As the squad were clearing out the droids I noticed a datapad sitting on a table by some terminals. I picked it up and accessed it. _"I have found it. At last I have found it. The mother machine. The culmination of Rakatan biological science! They tried to keep me from learning their secrets, but they failed. I will be remade! I will be more powerful than ever!" _The holo ended there. I didn't like the sound of that. Whatever this machine can do...to be honest I don't think I wanted to use it. To be remade? What did that even mean?

I looked down below and there was a machine. The walls were lined with kolto tanks and tech terminals. This had to be that "mother machine" Darth Iratus spoke of on the datapad, right? I assembled my squad and strode down the ramp, coming to a stop in front of the machine. Next to the machine was a dead Rattataki, or Darth Iratus. This didn't look good. Suddenly light shone from the machine and swept over me. Then it spoke in a artificial voice. "Scanning...subject species...slave. Race: Twi'lek. Directive: Terminate non-Rakata bioform." Son of a...

Just then several droids burst through the kolto tanks and attacked us, why they were in there I don't know. Corrin and Kory reacted by defended me from the blasters. Drael ordered his team to destroy the droids. I just watched, calmly. Stay calm...always stay calm. It still annoyed me that I couldn't help. Soon the droids were destroyed and I went to use the device. But before I could do so a side door opened and a Rakata stepped through. I knew he was the shrouded figure from the holo before. He spoke as he walked towards me, seemingly not afraid of me or my entourage. "You have performed most acceptably. You might have turned away, you might have been killed. But here you are." I watched him approach, causal flipping one of my lekku, even though it was already on my back. Corrin and Kory stepped in front of me, lightsabers active. If he tried anything, he would be dead long before I could give the order to kill him. He continued speaking. "Perhaps there is hope for the slave races after all." Normally I would have bristled at that comment, but I remained calm.

"You again."

"Yes me again. I am Warden Gorshaa. We are the last of the true masters, the Rakata. We watch over this place, guarding it from intruding slaves." There he goes with the slave comments.

"Watch you freakish tongue!" Corrin and Kory snarled at the same time. I smiled and shook my head. They were like twins in a different life. I took a step forward and touched their lightsaber wielded arms, calming them down.

"Well, you've done a terrible job." I said offhandedly. "In any case. I'm sure you know why I am here. Can you help me?"

"Ah yes, you took power for yourself that you could not wield." I nodded at this. No point in denying it. It was true. I got way in over my head, I just wanted my family safe. I already regretted this choice, I didn't even kill the bastard. "We cannot heal you, but we can rebuild you. First, though, you will do something for us."

I narrowed my eyes in confusion. "Rebuild? What do you mean?"

"As the Rakata lost our connection to the Force, we have performed many experiments on many species, including your own." I nodded for him to go on. "We planned to study the lesser species and see which could be modified for Force Sensitivity. We would use that knowledge to save ourselves." Look how well that turned out. The so called lesser races surpassed them. "That was the reason we built the machine. It can rebuild you, but you must allow it to take an imprint of your patten, so we may continue our research."

"I see." I hope this wouldn't bite me in my red ass.

"It is simple. Use this datakey to access the heart of the prison and access the machine." He handed me said datakey. "It is programmed to follow the instructions on the key. It will take your patten and then rebuild you."

"Wait so this isn't the machine that will heal?" I motioned to the big machine next to me.

"No. The Mother Machine is in The Tomb north of here."

"I see. Thank you." With those words, we turned and left. Hopefully this machine will get rid of the ghosts. I couldn't help but feel nervous about this whole thing. I really hoped this was a good idea.

_**The Tomb. Vault of the Mother Machine.**_

__We returned to the ship and flew it above The Tomb in the north. Kory followed the coordinates to the Vault. It didn't take long to land the ship and disembark. This time, Ashara was with me, and I couldn't be more happy about that. Ashara held my arm to her chest, resting her head on my shoulder as we followed Kory and Corrin as they led my soldiers inside the Vault.

The Vault of the Mother Machine was dark and eerie, reminding me a lot of engine rooms on dreadnought starships or space stations. Steam rose from constantly working machines, yellow lights glowed along the dark metal walls and blue lights glowed softly on the machine in the heavy darkness. The machine filled the entire room, this must be it. The Mother Machine. Hopefully with this I can rid myself of these ghosts and be my normal badass self again.

I stepped up to the activation terminal, while my soldiers secured the area, Kory and Corrin leading them. Ashara stepped up to me and wrapped her arms, gently, around my waist. "Do you think it will work?" She whispered into my ear. The darkness made me feel compelled to whisper, apparently Ashara felt the same. _I hope so. _I thought to her. I felt her nod against my cheek and she kissed.

The machine started up, for all intense and purposed, coming to life. My heart hammered in my chest, I was so close now. Then, suddenly, the machine stopped and my heart sank. What happened? What went wrong? Beside me I could feel Ashara hug me tighter, sensing my distress. Then a voice spoke, cold and machine like, yet clearly feminine in sound. "Hush." It soothed gently. "Which of my children are you? Why have they sent you to me?" The voice came from everywhere, making it difficult to pinpoint the origin. Yet was comforting and gentle. Like how Zash's voice when she spoke to me.

"I am, Kuro Kallig. What are you...err...who are you?" I asked in return. I didn't think calling the machine an "it" would be a good idea.

"I am Ashaa. The mother machine." She answered, softly. "My children are numerous as the Rakata once were. I called them Twi'lek, Zabrak, Esh-kha. I loved them all. What do you want from me, child?" She asked once more.

"I'm..." I looked to Ashara and smiled sadly. I sighed. "I'm dying. I need help. I was told the mother machine could rebuild me."

"Yes, I am that machine. This prison was built to hold me and my children." The Rakata enslaved me to create a Force-powerful species that might give them insight into their own lost sensitivity." She explained. Then from inside my mind I heard Kalatosh Zavros sneer. _"Bah. Never __trust a machine." _I took a deep breathe and suppressed him, my mind silent once more. Ashara's mental voice being the exception.

"They took some of my children for slaves, imprisoned others for further experimentation. Or destruction. Please, you must release me." She all out begged. I actually thought about it. She has been a slave to the Rakata. I know what it feels like to be a slave all too well. Should I release her? _What do you think, my love? _I asked Ashara telepathically.

_You thought it yourself. She is a slave, Kuro. No one deserves that. I say release her. If she can't use the machine to rebuild you because of it. Well, we still have Voss as an option._ She replied, snaking her arms around my right arm, hugging it to her side again. She sure loved to cuddle, even while standing. I smiled down at her and nodded. "What must I do, Ashaa?"

She sounded relieved when she spoke next. "Thank you. The Rakata gave me freedom to create within their parameters, but they built me to be far more powerful. Disable the terminals nearby, they restrain me. Your friends have already found them. With release, I will remake you however you please." Thank the Force.

_"There could be something in that. Power for you is power for us." _Horak-Mul commented. I shook my head and tried to surprise them.

_"Bah. What she calls affection is just a series of subroutines. Don't trust her." _Kalatosh added. _Enough. You are not in control here. I will do as I see fit. Today I regain control of my body from you. You will not stop me. _I told them, they remained quiet.

"Consider it done, Ashaa." I said gently with a smile. I bowed with a hand over my heart, knowing she would see it.

"Thank you, child. Your kindness will not be forgotten." I could hear the smile in her voice.

"Ashara, call Kory and Corrin back. We need to tell them what we need to do." She nodded and pulled out her holocom, making the call. As she ordered my sister and our friends back to me I began to think of what this rebuilding would entail. Would I still be me? Would I change species? What if my personality changed ? My eyes widened at the realization. What if I became a man? I began to shiver in anxiety and more than a little fear. I couldn't imagine a worse fate for me.

A giggle next to my ear made me jump. I glanced behind me to see Ashara stifling her laughter. "Your thoughts are amusing, love. I'm sure everything will be fine." She assured, wrapping her arms around me in a hug. "Even if you do change somehow, I'll still love you." I smiled at her words and turned my head slightly and kissed her.

"Thank you, Ashara." She nodded and let me go as we heard Kory and Corrin coming back with the squad. "What did you find?" I asked them.

"Ashara filled us in on the Mother Machine you spoke with. In the joining rooms are what look like security terminals. Your computer friend was right, these should release her if we disable them, mater." Corrin explained.

"Good, let's get to it then. The sooner I can get these ghosts to relinquish their control over me the better." They all nodded and we made our way to each of the security rooms. We had to call in Riley in here to deactivate them, I don't know what may have happened if I destroyed them. Kory escorted her to our location and she immediately set to work.

Riley really was a real genius with tech, she deactivated each one with flawless precision. I would have just blown them up. More than one way to shut something down I guess. With that done we returned to Ashaa and I activated the machine so I could speak with her. Her voice echoed around the room once more. "At last, child. Thank you. We needn't worry about the Rakata anymore. I have turned their machines against them. They are dead." She began. Dead? Well I didn't know that was going to happen. Not that it mattered to me, they turned Ashaa into a slave. Created lives just for them to be slaves. She didn't deserve that, none of those souls did. So good riddance I say.

"You are welcome. No one should be a slave. I can grasp that concept more than most." I said, sorrow lacing my words.

"As it should be. In time, I will see to the release of all of my children. But for now, I promised to remake you." In the center of the room a yellow light shone inside of a chamber. "Enter." I left my entourage and walked closer to the ominous chamber. I was beginning to have second thoughts as fear crept into my heart. I wasn't known for being afraid, but this unknown scared me like nothing else could. Only the severed connection with Ashara could scare me more.

I stood in front of the steps leading up and into the "cell". "It will be alright, Kuro." Ashara's voice said at my side. I turned and she came into my field of view. She looked so beautiful in that moment, and I committed every curve and feature to memory. If I did change into something else, I didn't want to forget her. She raised her hands and cupped my cheeks, leaning to give me a firm, yet chaste kiss. "Everything will be fine." She said again, firmly. And I believed her. I took a deep breathe and smiled as she let me go. Then I ascended the steps and crossed the threshold into the chamber.

The doors slid shut and gazed longingly at my lover until the doors blocked her from my view. I took another deep breathe just as electricity shot through the chamber. I shouted in pain as the bolts struck me and dark energy began to swirl around in my vision. The pain was unbearable, but I had to deal with it if this was going to work.

Inside my mind I could hear the ghosts screaming at me in rage. _No! _They shouted. Through the pain I couldn't help but chuckle. No one controls my body but me. And just as quickly as it began, it ended and the doors slid open. I was on my knees, gasping for breathe when I felt slender, yet strong arms wrap around me. "Kuro! Kuro, are you alright?" I glanced up to see Ashara looking down on me with worry and fear.

As the last of the dark energy began to fade I asked. "Am I...still me?" I stared, intently into Ashara's eyes, begging her to tell me, yet still afraid of the answer. I couldn't see myself, in fact I couldn't really feel anything right now, so I didn't know if I changed or not.

I needn't have worried though. She sighed in relief when I answered then smiled, she engulfed me in a hug and stroked my lekku. My lekku? I was still me. Reading my thoughts Ashara nodded against my cheek. "Yes, you're still you, my love."

"Thank the Force." I sighed. Ashara giggled, gave me a quick kiss then took my hand, leading me back to our group. Corrin had a slight smile on her face but still looked like the stoic warrior I have come to know. Kory was the opposite, she had a broad grin on her face and threw an arm around my shoulder. Riley just giggled at her lovers rough antics.

Ashaa then spoke again, with all of the relief I'd felt I'd forgotten that she was still here. "There—the ancient Rakatan specification has been altered, you have been remade. Your power will no longer devour you." I admit I was surprised and a little put out that all of that fretting was for nothing. regardless I'm glad I could use the Force again without being crippled.

"What do you mean 'ancient Rakatan specification'? I mean I look like me, feel like me, but I'm not a Rakata now am I?" I had to ask, had to get assurance from the one who knew what it is she had down to me.

"You are you. I have merely reorganized your cellular structure. If I could build Rakata, that species would not have died out." She replied. I guess that made sense. As long as I was still me, I didn't much care.

"Thank you, Ashaa. You don't know how much that means to me."

"You are most welcome, child. Go now. I will never forget the kindness you have shown me." With those parting words, the machine shut down and I took that as a sign to leave. We left the vault, and I just had to use the Force again. It was weird, being cut off from it was uncomfortable, like having a missing limb. Then getting it back again felt fantastic. I used the Force to propel myself forwards and laughing with unrestrained glee when I didn't feel crippling pain.

I was somersaulting and flipping outside by the ramp and had just jumped on top of the ship when Ashara and the others came out. I could hear their laughter at my antics and I couldn't help but grin. "Isn't this great? I feel so much better!" I called out to them, jumping down from the ship to land in front of Ashara. I threw my arms around her, kissing her roughly. A giggle escaped her lips and she kissed me back, just as roughly. Finally I pushed away and beamed at Corrin, Kory and the boys. I could feel the boys grins directed at me from behind their black helmets. Corrin and Kory just smiled back and headed into the ship. Ashara took my hand and pulled me along.

_"Are you done celebrating?" _I gasped and froze at the sound of Lord Ergast's mental voice. Ashara glanced at me with confusion. _"Your body has been healed and we can longer manipulate you. However you are not free of us within your mind."_

"Kuro...what's wrong?"

I frowned and pulled my lover along, ignoring her question for now. Making my way to the meeting room, I used the intercom to call all personnel to the room. I sat down heavily in the big chair at the head of the table, resting my head in my hands as I glared down at the table in thought. I still needed to go to Voss, the other writings that Kory swiped from Thanaton's library suggested that I could free my mind of these annoyances. After everyone had gathered, sitting in their usual places, I explained. "We are done here. The Mother Machine has reorganized my cellular structure. The ghosts within cannot harm me. However I am not rid of their presence. We need to go to Voss."

Zash was the first to speak. "Agreed. Kory, be a dear and set the coordinates and converse with Drael in order to get us safely to the destination." I watched Kory nod, stand, and leave with Riley. When on the ship those two weren't far from each other. Can't say I blame them. Just the thought of being separated from Ashara for any length of time was painful, and it was. I had first hand experience during this little escapade. I was interrupted from my thoughts by a chiming on the intercom. "Hmm. Seems we have a call..." Zash leaned over and checked the information. "Moff Pyron?" She looked at me and I nodded, signaling her to answer the call. An older man with gaunt features appeared on holo.

"My lord. Moff Valion Pyron" He introduced himself, his form bowing to me. I frowned and clasped my hands together, resting my chin on them as I stared him down, waiting for him to finish. It was never this short with Imperials. "I've heard much about you. I thought it was time we spoke."

"Is that so? What about, Moff Pyron?" I replied smoothly.

"I've been watching this conflict between you and Thanaton. I intend to be on the winning side." He answered.

I smirked and unclasped my hands. "And by calling me, giving away that a Moff wishes to be in on this fight, means you wish to side with me." It was no question. Why would the Moff contact me and give away his hand if he sided with Thanaton, warning me of his allegiance.

"I hope so." He replied. "But I must be sure."

"Sure of what?"

"My lord, you lack Imperial connection. But with the proper display of patriotism, you could easily win many of the Moffs to your side."

I narrowed my eyes dangerously. I was no patriot, I lived for one purpose only and that was to keep my family and myself safe. I was just about to tell him to shove is proposal up his human ass when Ashara spoke to me telepathically. _Kuro, wait. He's right._

_ What do you mean? I have no desire to be associated with the Moffs of the Empire. I serve only myself. You know that. Whose side are you on?_

_Yours, my love. Please hear me out. _I mentally nodded, all the while gazing at the holo Moff. He was silent, assuming I was thinking on the situation. I was...technically. _Most Sith have connections within the Empire, do they not? _I thought the affirmative. _Then take this chance to gain the loyalty of the Moffs. With them on our side Thanaton will stand no chance in the public view as well as the personal struggle between the two of you. He will be finished thoroughly and completely. _I thought about it. Thanaton ruined in the eyes of the public, helpless to fight against me? Humiliated and ridiculed, hell maybe the Moffs will just order his death. Not that they could but it was a pleasing though. Either one sounded fun. And either way I was going to kill him anyway

_Alright, Ashara. You win. _I could see her smile on her physical lips as well as mentally. "Sounds promising, Moff Pyron. What did you have in mind?"

He began to weave his idea and I had to admit it was juicy, something I really could sink my teeth into. "At Thanaton's behest, the Empire recently cut funding on a project called the Silencer, a super-weapon capable of disintegrating and entire armada."

My eyes widened with child like glee at the thought. "Ooh."

He continued. "If an ambitious young Sith were to see the weapon to completion and then test-fire it on a Republic fleet, she would be well-regarded." He finished.

"I have plenty of ambition, Moff Pyron." I informed him. "However I am not exactly wealthy. What would you need?"

"A sensor chip. The CN-12. Incredibly rare and powerful. The chip is only built on Nar Shaddaa. It's illegal in the Republic. In the Empire, it's—well, we don't use it lightly." I froze at the mention of Nar Shaddaa. The memories of that place returning full force. I suppressed it for now. I had to keep a clear head. "I understand your little cult on the planet has moved into electronic weaponry, and is now the chief supplier of these chips." Really? When did that happen. I glanced at Zash for confirmation and she nodded, though she returned my glance with one of concern. Damn it. She must have seen my reaction to the mentioning of Nar Shaddaa. Wait, if Zash could have seen it then... I glance at Ashara and she appeared absolutely livid. Whether it was at me or what she must have seen, I don't know. What I did know was there was going to be hell to pay in a few short hours. I sighed and returning to my conversation.

"I see. I will speak to them then. This weapon, not only will it ensure my victory over Thanaton, also shows promise in the outcome of our war with the Republic. I will see to it that you receive that sensor chip."

"I'm pleased to hear that, my lord. Now if you'll excuse me, I have this business of the war to attend to." With those final words he cut the connection. Once he was gone I slammed my fist against the table in seething anger. Fucking Nar Shaddaa! Will I ever be rid of that planet?

I didn't want to go back. I was...afraid of that place. I was so easily snared. So easily debauched and used. That planet was my personal hell, and I had to touch it's surface once more. I placed my head in my hands, taking a deep breathe. Then I felt a hand on my shoulder. Expecting to see Ashara I looked up. My eyes meet my mothers, Zash and my sister, Kory standing behind her. They were staring at me with concern and I fight back the tears that threatened to spill. I just got the ability to be my powerful self again. I couldn't appear weak now. "Kuro, my little one. We don't have to go back."

I shook my head and stood. Ashara wasn't in the meeting room, but I know we needed to talk. I sighed and faced my family. "No, we do. This isn't about me anymore, we need that sensor chip. I can handle it." I reassured them. Speaking firmly and clearly, trying to show that I could, indeed, handle it. Before they could speak again I swept passed them and prowled to my room.

I shut the door and rested my head against the cold metal. "Kuro." I jumped at Ashara's voice coming from within the room. I slowly turned and confronted Ashara with trepidation. I must have looked utterly pathetic because her hard glare she had been wearing, softened into a loving, gentle look of concern. "Kuro...what were those images back there? What happened on Nar Shaddaa? I have never felt such fear and despair from you."

I began to shiver and wrapped my arms around myself trying to seek some sort of comfort. "I..." I choked up, feeling ashamed of myself. "I..." If I told her...would she still want me? This body that was defiled by a man's touch? Used for the pleasures of the flesh against my will? I didn't want to show weakness in front my lover, but the tears came, unbidden. "I'm afraid..."

Ashara came over to me, taking my hand and led me to the bed. She gently coaxed me down. I sat, hugging my knees to my chest. I never felt so out of control. I willed my body to stop shaking, to stop crying, but it wouldn't. "What's wrong, Kuro? You can tell. What are you afraid of?" Her voice was soft, so loving and caring that I choked back another sob.

"B-before I met you, I traveled to Nar Shaddaa. I was searching for those artifacts I told you about." My voice quivered at the start, but gained strength as I told her of my misfortune on that despicable planet. "I found it. A man named Paladius had it. He was a Sith. I confronted him, alone." I shook my head at my own stupidity. "I was an idiot, like always. I thought I was strong enough to take him down on my own. He...did something." I looked into her eyes, the pain evident on my face. Clearly this still bothered me a great deal, I thought I was passed it all. Then again, I would like to meet the woman who could be raped and not be scared by it, no matter how strong they were.

"What did he do?" There was a dangerous note to her tone and I smiled, sadly, pitifully, at her protective instincts. It was too late though, he was dead and she couldn't do anything about it.

"I don't know...he did something, used something that made my body freeze." I could almost see the wheels turning in her beautiful head, she probably knew where this was going. "I couldn't move, couldn't use the Force. I couldn't...protect myself." This was getting harder to say. But I forced myself to tell her. I had told her that we would have no more secrets. This was just another that needed to be said. "He took advantage of that, ordered his men to...they raped me. Dozens of them...they raped me."

The look of shock on her face was obvious. She was silent for a long time and I felt my heart constrict. The thought of her finding me undesirable because of that bastard...it hurt. I turned away from her, laying down on my bed, I curled into a ball and tried to stifle my sobs. My heart ached with pain. It wanted her to keep loving me. It wanted to feel her and hear her say she loved me still. I was in agreement with my heart.

I felt the bed dip and a pair of arms circle me from behind. "I'm sorry, Kuro. It just came as a surprise is all." She soothed, having sensed my thoughts. "I love you, and no matter what happened in the past I will always love you."

I turned in her arms and clung to the fabric of her jacket, feeling very much like a frightened little girl. This wasn't like me and I hated it. I loathed those men for what they did, making me feel like this even after they were dead. I wanted to bring them back to life so I could kill them again and again. "I'm sorry, Ashara. I...I hate this. I don't like feeling like this! I thought I was over this..." I cried into her chest. She whispered comforting words into my ear, rubbing soothing circles on my back.

"I'm here, Kuro. I'm not going anywhere. They can't hurt you anymore and I will not allow anyone to do anything to you ever again." Her words calmed me down a little and I snuggled into her chest, enjoying the softness of her breasts.

"I know." I smiled sadly, the tears continued to stream in rivulets down my cheeks. I felt a bit bad for getting her jacket all wet, but she didn't seem to care. I closed my eyes, planning on taking a little nap. "Tell me when we get to Nar Shaddaa?" I asked in a small voice.

"Of course, my love." I could feel her smiling down at me with such tender affection and love. "I'll be right here." Her words calmed me down. "Thank you for telling me, Kuro. I can't imagine the pain you went through. You're very strong, Kuro. Being able to tell me something that hurt so much. I love how you're so strong. Get some rest, Kuro, my strong, powerful woman." Her speech brought more tears to my eyes, these were ones of happiness however. So it was with a happy small smile on my lips, I drifted off into a content sleep.

**Nar Shaddaa. Great Dragon Cult.**

I strode through Nar Shaddaa as if I owned the place. With my cult I suppose I did. I felt no fear being back here, no anger or nervousness, only disgust, as if Nar Shaddaa was a bug that needed squishing. It helped that I was being flanked by everyone from the ship. Kory, Rylee, Corrin, Khem, Ashara and the squad, even Zash was here for me. I feared nothing. We entered the cult's hideout, the Strell House, in the Promenade.

Destris Veran was there, commanding over the cultists. I nodded for Rylee to speak with him. He knew her best. He noticed us and exclaimed. "Rylee! Good to see you again." The two hugged and I had to place a hand on a seething and glaring Kory. I knew that feeling all too well, but it wouldn't to get violent right now. The two strolled back over to us. "What can we do for you?" He asked.

"I need a sensor chip, one that my cult has been making behind my back. I'm interested in the CN-12." I got down to business.

"Hmm, funny you should mention that. You see we wanted to make your cult up into something big, and we picked the CN-12 to do it. It's a crazy tech and it just happens some of the members worked on an early prototype called the Death Mark. So, we saw an opening and well...there you have it." He explained. Then the bad news came up, big surprise. "It was all fine and dandy until a bastard called the Veil got involved. He's blasted our supply chain to pieces, and he controls the CN-12 market now."

"Not for long. No one interferes with my cult." I growled. The ground shook slightly at my rage and the cultists looked around and at me with fright, I could sense their fear. I felt Ashara's familiar hand on my shoulder and I calmed down instantly, the ground and walls stopped quivering just as instantly.

"Yes, well. Maybe you can teach him a lesson. We're sore of luck. He's, uh, not easy to get at. Holes up in Shadow Town and he made it clear he only wants to meet with the boss. We, uh, didn't think that was really an option." Destris admitted, rubbing the back of his mostly bald head.

"And here you had me thinking the Veil was smart." I shrugged. "He'll die either way."

He chuckled. "That's what I like about you, my lord. When you get an idea, you don't mess around." Damn right I don't. "Good luck." I nodded and turned, striding from the House, returning to the spaceport. Shadow Town had room to spare and there wasn't room on a taxi for my group.

Once we arrived on the ship, Drael sat at the helm and flew her out of the hangar and toward Shadow Town. Since the _Fury_ was bigger than anything on this planet for transportation we had to fly above the city.

The flight over wasn't very eventful. Besides a couple content cuddling and sweet kisses with Ashara, nothing happened. Finally Drael found a place to land. We disembarked, once again my Sith allies: Kory, Zash, Corrin and Ashara, and my squad. Drael, Rylee and the eight spec ops soldiers, followed me as I focused on the Force. I had learned early on that each person, whether Force sensitive or not, had a connection to the Force. They had an identity inside the Force as well as outside. So I merely focused on finding the identity of the Veil.

The Force led me to a warehouse district and into a specific warehouse. The Veil's presence was here. Though whether the Veil was here in person or not remained to be seen, but their presence lingered here. As my soldiers scouted the area, not straying to far in case they needed assistance, I asked my fellow Sith. "Can you sense them? I know they are here but its faded."

Zash stepped over to me and whispered. "They are here, hiding." As soon as the words left her lips a shout of pain echoed in the warehouse. My head whipped to the noise and I saw one of my soldiers sailing through the air and landed with a thud in the middle of the hanger, having come from behind a shipping container. His fellow soldiers rushed to his aid and pulled him towards us. I was immediately at my allies side.

"Come out Veil! I know you are here!" I felt Kory, Corrin and Ashara take positions around me and my soldiers. We were all in the middle of the room, waiting for some kind of movement. In my peripheral vision I noticed activity. When I looked towards the movement I saw a man with cybernetics stepping from behind a crate. His hair was tied behind his head in a dreadlocks style. His cybernetics slanted from his ears and met together under his nose.

I was going to call out to him when I sensed more movement. Another man with cybernetics came out from behind another shipping container. This one had short black hair and darker skin tone. His cybernetics were over his eyes. I sensed a third presence and a third man came from behind a container. This one was partially bald with cybernetics on his right eye and on his left cheek. I narrowed my eyes. "Ok, I'm confused. Which one of you is the Veil?" I could sense the Veils exact presence pattern coming each of them.

"I am the Veil." The dark skinned one announced.

"No, I am the Veil." Mr. Dreadlocks spoke next.

"No, it is me. I am the Veil." I growled low in my throat as the third one spoke.

"Actually, none of us are the Veil." The first remarked.

"Because all of us are the Veil." The second added.

"Still, we are all very glad to make your acquaintance, cult master." Finished the third. I was getting a headache.

I narrowed my eyes dangerously, literal sparks jetting out from the red irises. "You shouldn't be. I have a notorious reputation, especially when people steal from me." They seemed unaffected by my dangerous presence.

"Ah, you speak of the CN-12." Veil Three.

"Everyone wants the CN-12." Veil Two.

"But few are willing to pay the price." Veil One.

"The streets of Nar Shaddaa only have room for one true voice." Veil Two again.

"Give us control of your cult, and we will give you the CN-12." Veil One once more.

"You want me to give you MY cult when it was MY cult that made the CN-12 to begin with? Do you take me for a fool?" I hissed, seething with rage. Extortion if I ever saw it. "I am not like Destris. He is a thug, I am not." I heard a stifled giggle coming from Rylee at my remark. I mentally smirked.

Veil One offered his rebuttal. "That is why we wanted to deal with you."

"The lowlifes that run your cult are brutal enough, but they lack vision." Veil Two added.

"Why settle for a cult, when you can have an Empire?" Veil One continued.

"Our resources extend beyond the CN-12. Armies need weapons, ships need engines." Veil Three remarked.

"What does your cult provide you now? Donations? Artifacts?" Veil One.

"We offer that and more. Our reach extends across the galaxy." Veil Two.

"Simply send the signal from one of these devices and your servants will come to your aid anywhere in the galaxy. Not just on Nar Shaddaa." Veil Three. That...actually sounded promising. Thousands of soldiers at my command, black-market supplies. What has my cult given me? A headache that's what...well and Rylee but other than that, nothing.

I glanced behind, catching Rylee's eye. "What do you think?" I asked her. She was the closest to Destris and I wanted to know what she thought of this. After all they both worked hard to make the cult mine.

She looked startled by the question, obviously not thinking I was going to speak with her. I could see how she would think that, I haven;t exactly spent time with her after all. "M-me? I-I don't know um..." She fiddled with her fingers for a moment, thinking deeply on my question. She knew me well enough that when I asked a question it should be seriously considered. She seemed to come to a decision. "I suppose we should agree. Logically it makes sense and would definitely increase your power base, my lord."

"I have to agree, little one. The cult hasn't done much. Being lead by criminals doesn't allow it to go anywhere." Zash added. I nodded and looked at everyone else, they nodded their agreement.

I turned back to the three Veils. "Well, looks like we have a deal. Give me the CN-12 and the cult is yours to control."

"You have made a wise choice, my lord." Veil Three praised. For the first time they sounded genuine in their words, with real emotion. He reached into a pouch at his hip and supplied me with the sensor chip. "Here is the CN-12. We assure you, you will not regret this." I took the sensor chip and handed it to Rylee for safe keeping. She was the best choice because she respected and treated tech with the utmost care, almost reverently, and this was a very sensitive piece of equipment.

The three Veils turned to leave but I halted them. "Gentlemen." They looked back at me, confusion on their faces. "Make no mistake. This is MY empire now. You may run the operations but I am in command here." My voice booked no argument. They bowed, registering my leadership and control then left. With the business concluded and the confirmation that my injured soldier would live, we left the Veil safe house and returned to my cult.

**Strell House.**

"You lying dog! Teach me to ever trust a Sith. They all lie through their teeth." Destris did not take the news well. If him spitting in my face was anything to go by. I sensed movement from Corrin, Kory and Ashara, all three willing to take his head off for his disrespect. I stopped them however by hold out my arm to the side, never taking my eyes off the insolent boy.

"Change was needed, Destris. It was time I started building powerful allegiances. You have been loyal, for that I thank you. But you are weak, You have been easily outplayed and your products were taken. This cult, needs a change."

"You can't get away with this, you lying scum!" He snarled and lunged at me. I narrowed my eyes and he stopped in his tracks, fist raised to deck me in face only mere inches from me. His eyes widened in sudden fear.

"Wrong move, Destris." I blinked and he gasped, trying to breathe as I choked him with the Force. It was amazing. Now that using the Force no longer caused my harm, I could actually control the ghosts power. I didn't need to gesture, didn't need to move to use the Force like most Sith and Jedi. I just had to think it.

I turned from him, the Force continued to steal his life away and I eyed the rest of the cultist's. They didn't appear to want to challenge my decision. For thugs they were quiet smart. My gaze flickered to Rylee. I was surprised to see little to no emotion on her face at Destris' agony, only slight pity. Maybe it had something to do with Kory's arm wrapped around her waist. Rylee just briefly gazed at Destris, watching him be asphyxiated to death. Then she looked up at Kory, who gave her a reassuring smile. She was strong, I would give her that.

"The Veil runs this cult now, do what they say, do what I say, and everything will be fine. This is a new step for the cult. We are becoming an empire, something better than a cult. Do me proud...or else." I finished my short speech with a warm smile that chilled the cultists to the bone. I had that effect on people. Business concluded, CN-12 acquired, we returned to the ship. The only sound was Destris' gasping breathe, then a thud as hid corpse hit the floor, a ring of finality to my decision.

**Fury.**

"My lord. You're very efficient." Moff Pyron complimented me on the ships holocom. I had just finished explaining that I had the CN-12. I failed to mention that I had gained an empire of my own, the Imperial Empire didn't need to know that. "I promised you my respect and support, but you have also gained my admiration." He continued. All good things to have for the public view I suppose. Personally I didn't care and relaxed further into Ashara's side. She was never far from me anymore. We were always touching or basking in each others presence. "I trust you've heard the bad news." He said after a few minutes of silence.

"What bad news?" I asked, calm instead of angry. I think that had to do with Ashara tracing my tattoo patterns on my lekku. By the Force that felt incredible and I found it increasingly difficult to care what Pyron was talking about.

"Darth Thanaton's superior on the Dark Council died—mysteriously." I rolled my eyes. "Mysteriously," yeah sure and I was the queen of the wookies. "Darth Thanaton has succeeded him." He finished.

"Of course he did, however that won't stop me from removing his head from his shoulders." I said, as if discussing killing something was akin to talking about the weather.

"I admire your determination, but I don't know how the other Moffs will feel about opposing one of the galaxy's twelve most powerful Sith." The Moff countered. I didn't care what they thought, Thanaton was a dead man one way or another. I wasn't going to be stupid about it though this would be even more difficult then before, I needed more plans, more stratagems in taking him down. Thankfully acquiring the CN-12 was ja good start. "Now more than ever, the Silencer must be completed and you must take the credit. The Moffs must see the true future of the Sith Empire." He advised me. A good plan. I secure the support of the Moffs, destroy a few Republic for the war and be one step closer to taking down Thanaton...when did there become so many damn steps? Ugh it was frustrating.

"Let me know when the weapon is completed. I will fire it myself." I told the Moff. Before we left Nar Shaddaa I had Kory escort Rylee, with the CN-12 sensor chip to the Moff. I instructed her to catch a transport to the Imperial Space Station above Dromund Kaas and regroup with us there.

"I will contact you when the weapon is ready for demonstration. Good luck, my lord." He said, then signed off. I sighed and rest my head against Ashara's shoulder.

"That went well." She said with a giggle, never pausing her tracing patterns on my lekku.

"Yeah." I replied simply, just enjoying the feeling of her bare skinned fingers on the skin of my sensitive lekku. If I could purr I would be doing that now.

"So, the Belsavis Mother Machine." She began a conversation on a subject I had forgotten about. I still wasn't free of the ghosts. They had been strangely quiet recently.

"What about it?" I murmured, rubbing my head against her hand, wanting more of the contact from my soul-mate.

"It's made you better physically, but it wasn't enough to drive the voices from your head, was it?" She asked just for confirmation.

"That's right. And it's driving me damn crazy, Ashara. I shudder to think what I would be like if you weren't here to keep me sane." She giggled adorably, kissing the top of my head.

"Insane I would imagine." She teased. I chuckled. "Well, we still have the writings of Darth Vilus to to make use of. We should go to Voss now. Your body is cured, but...well, when I was still a Jedi, Master Ryen always said, a Jedi's mind must be whole. It's the same for a Sith."

"For once, your former master was right. I can use the Force as well as anyone, but with these voices in my head I am not at peak performance. Their power is mine but I cannot wield it effectivly."

"Your right. And you can't face Thanaton until you can control their power." I nodded in agreement and took her hand in mine, kissing it affectionately. She knew me so well already, it was amazing. I suppose it helped that the Force connected us in ways no normal couple could be compared to.

"Drael." I called out, I knew he could hear me in the cockpit from our position in the lounge. "Set the coordinates for Voss. Once we welcome back Rylee and Kory dispatch immediately." I told him after he gave me his attention.

"Understood, my lord. It will be done." He replied from inside the cockpit. One thing I loved about this ship, besides the amazing firepower, sexy look, and spacious areas, was that its engine was so quiet it sounded like it wasn't running at all.

"Now that that is taken care of. What should we do to pass the time?" I asked innocently. For once I wasn't eager to jump into bed, though I wouldn't be opposed.

"Let's go to your room. It's more comfortable and I want to cuddle." She answered childishly.

"Really? That's all?" I teased. She only giggled and took my hand, pulling me to my room. Well, our room really. I didn't mind the suggestion, though. Being with Ashara, having sex or just cuddling, I was content and happy. Of course, I would be happier without these damn voices in my head. If I didn't get rid of them soon. I think I really would be going insane.

**AN: There you have it. Chapter 12. Once again let me know how I did. I was contemplating this mind reading thing between Ashara and Kuro, thinking it would be too cliché and stupid, but then I realized that they did that in the movie, I think. (been a while) Besides, its the Force, what CAN'T you do with it?**

**So, leave a review, chew me out, praise me, flame me, all are welcome. Though flames will be treated to a fire extinguisher after I think about the implications of the words...On to the NEXT!**


	13. Liberation of the Mind

**Disclaimer: I do not own SWTOR. I do own Kuro, Yoko and Drael.**

**Chapter 13**

I was sitting in my high-back chair in the meeting room, arms folded and eyes closed. I was waiting for the others to gather so I decided to meditate. It was a rare occurrence for me to be a lone so I was going to make the most of it.

We had arrived at Voss and were currently docked at the orbiting space station. Kory had arrived at the Imperial Fleet a day earlier. We spent some time in the fleet on the Vaiken Spacedock, a massive space station used for both military activity and civilian transport. It acted as a central hub of sorts. Ashara, Kory, Rylee and I spent time on the station together. Dancing at the club, playing some games, and other fun little things. Gotta say I didn't care for the shopping, such a bore. But I sucked it up because Ashara loved to shop, don't know why, but she did. We hadn't had a shore-leave since we started all this, how long ago was it, four months?

It was a much needed break, but now it was back to the business at hand. So here we were now, on the station in orbit around Voss. _"Voss? Whoever heard of such a place? You are going crazy."_

"Who's fault do you think that is?" I retorted. I opened my eyes and looked to my right. Kalatosh Zavros was the one who had spoken. He just grinned at me.

_"I can't believe you think you can chase us away with some mythical healing ritual." _I turned my head to the left, the dark skinned Sith, Ergast, appeared crossing his arms.

"Worth a try. It's not like you can stop me anymore." Out of the corner of my red eyes I spotted Ashara, followed by Zash, Kory, Corrin and Rylee. Khem and Drael were no where to be seen. It wasn't uncommon. They were fighters, not thinkers. So was I but this problem was my own so I was stuck with getting a headache for thinking to much. Joy.

"Kuro, stop talking to yourself." Kory teased. I rolled my eyes at my annoying yet loveable sister.

"_You think you're the puppeteer, but you're the puppet." _I chuckled at Horak-Mul's empty insult.

"Yet you are not controlling me. Save your empty words you three, I will be in control of you soon." With that I forced them back into the recesses of my mind. "Now then. Here are, at Voss. Let's figure out what we need to do." I started as everyone took their seats. Ashara plopped down onto my lap and curled her smaller body around me, resting her head on my shoulder. She traced the patterns of my tattoos, just like she did only a day earlier. I loved it, her fingers left fire in their wake.

"Judging from that conversation you just had, seems things are getting worse up in that empty head of yours huh?"

"Yep." I replied simply. She seemed annoyed that I didn't rise to her teasing and I smirked at my small victory. She huffed and nuzzled her face into Rylee's neck, who was giggling at her lovers frustration.

"You've been strong, dear one, but until you can control these ghosts, they are of no use to you." Zash spoke to my right.

"I know. It's getting frustrating having so many voices in my head."

"I can imagine. Because of that I have taken the time to study Darth Vilus' journals. I discovered that Vilus found himself with unwanted tenants as well and came here to Voss for a cure." She explained.

"What was he after? Some kind of ritual?"

"Indeed." Zash pulled out her datapad and studied something on it. Looking back at me she continued. "Voss is a recent and strange discovery—a utopia built around a group of Force users called Mystics. The Mystics aren't Sith or Jedi, though. For them, the Force is a conduit of healing and sometimes, visions. Rituals that manipulate the Force are rare and often forbidden."

"Well that could pose a problem. It means the cure I'm looking for is also forbidden." I chuckled to myself. Not that it mattered, I did what I wanted to anyway.

"If we're to believe Vilus' writings, yes." Zash confirmed.

"I have been studying the notes as well. They say to talk to Athelis Kallis in Voss-Ka. I believe we should start there, master." Corrin supplied. I smiled at her and nodded.

"Thank you, Corrin. Now that I can fight again not everyone needs to come with me." I informed my crew and family.

"I'm going with you." I looked to Zash, a little surprised by her words. I opened my mouth to protest but she cut me off. "I'm going, Kuro. I am tired of being cooped in the ship while everyone else gets to have fun." I smiled at the pout on her lips, my mother could be so cute sometimes.

"Fine, fine you can go." I chuckled. She smiled and stood, leaving the room. Probably to get ready. "Anyone else?"

"If you don't mind, Kuro, I think I'm gonna stay. Rylee and I haven't had any...alone time... for a while, if you know what I mean." She said with a smirk. Rylee blushed a bright red and hid her face in Kory's shoulder. I laughed.

"I do know what you mean and I don't blame you." I smiled down at my own lover. She smiled back, cupping my cheek with a soft hand. "Corrin?" I asked my stoic bodyguard, all without looking away from Ashara's beautiful face.

She stood and looked me right in the eye. "I'm with you, master. Always."

I smiled at her dedication and loyalty to me. "Thank you, Corrin. We will leave shortly, get ready."

"Yes, master." She left then, Kory and Rylee having already gone. I was alone with Ashara, who had been looking at me the entire time, tracing the pattens on my face. She sat up, straddling my legs, then kissed me deeply. I moaned into her mouth as our tongues sought each other, meeting halfway. It was an intense and brief kiss but I loved it all the same.

Ashara pulled away and rested her forehead against mine. "You know I'm going with you right?"

"I wouldn't have it any other way."

**Voss.**

Zash, Corrin, Ashara and myself left the ship and walked through the airlock, taking the elevator down to the main lobby of the docking section. Once we stepped off the elevator we were meet by a strange looking alien. He had blue skin with patterns of green and gold around his face and eyes. His eyes were void and white. He spoke as we neared. "The revered Mystic visionary Alor-Wan has seen your path." He announced. Ah, yes, the Mystics had visions. Apparently this Alor-Wan had seen my arrival. "A vision says you will bring destruction to the Voss way of life. Turn back." His voice held little emotion as he spoke. In fact he sounded a lot like a droid, only a bit more...organic instead of synthetic.

"There is no chance of me doing that." He was brave to confront me like this. Or just stupid.

"Outsiders are often confused. We ask once more: leave Voss be."

"Just try and stop me." I took a step forward, coming almost nose to nose with this alien, and glared into his eyes. The Voss were a race of Force users, as Zash had explained, so using the Force wouldn't matter. Instead I showed my lack of fear and stared him down.

He didn't back down either. "The revered Mystic visionary Alor-Wan has seen that we must not use force to dissuade you. You will not destroy Voss. There are other means of persuasion." With those words, he turned on his heel and left.

"Not a good start." Zash commented. I had to agree with her, however it wouldn't stop me. I motioned for them to follow as I set off to the shuttle bay that would take us to the planets surface. As we climbed aboard the shuttle, taking our seats Zash continued on to ask. "What do you think he meant by 'you will bring destruction to Voss'?

I shrugged my shoulders. "Don't know. I don't plan on destroying anything, only seeking out this ritual so I can control these annoying ghosts."

"We'll help you, love. That's what family is for." Ashara smiled at me, encouraging me with her statement.

"That's right, little one. Let's focus on getting you better."

I smiled at the three of them and nodded. "Thanks you guys." I relaxed into my seat and the shuttle took off.

Getting to the planet was uneventful and we disembarked from the shuttle. The planet was...boring. The grass was yellow and the trees had leaves of red and light green, as if it were the Autumn season. The sky was blue and the systems sun was shining on the planet. It was a good day and I hoped it stayed that way.

Ignoring all the people, Voss and Imperials alike, we made our way over the bridge and sought out Athelis Kallis. I could sense her and it was only a matter of time before I found her. We crossed the bridge and went down a few flights of natural steps and entered a modest building.

The décor left much to be desired. A single lengthy rug lay on the floor. To the right of the door was a wooden contraption, to me it looked like a torture device. To the left was a simple table with many sheets of paper piled on top. Further inside were several computer archives filled with "books". Behind one of these "bookshelves" was a a heavy set tan skinned man in Imperial red and black and white. And a Sith Pureblood woman leaning over a table. Her presence matched the one I was seeking. This was Athelis Kallis.

She was a beautiful, Sith Pureblood, her bone structure jutted from her face like fangs around her mouth and jaw. Her golden eyes held a spark of wonder and a pursuit of knowledge. It would have been getting her in bed. I chuckled at the thought and glanced at Ashara and she was glaring at the Pureblood, jealously was her expressive emotion. I smirked and snaked an arm around her waist. _You really think she's beautiful? _Ashara asked me through our mind link.

_She's beautiful, Ashara. But she's not you. Not even the Twi'lek, my own race and all their beauty could compare to you. _I told her, kissing her cheek. _I love you and you only, Ashara. That doesn't mean I won't acknowledge beauty, though. There is no reason ever to be jealous, ok? _She beamed at me and the love she had for me seemed to triple in that moment. She told me so via telepathy. So long as she knew that I loved her are all would be well.

Athelis Kallis and the fat man, Jophen I gleaned his name from his mind, were talking to each other, something about the Voss. "I've told you, Jophen, the concept of diplomacy itself is strange to the Voss. As far as they are concerned, they are the only people who matter. They received the visions, not the Empire." Athelis began, her voice was as smooth as silk.

"And not the Republic!" Jophen finished. He sighed shaking his head. In doing so he noticed me and greeted me. "Ah, my lord! Rul Jophen, Imperial Diplomatic Service. A pleasure." Introduced himself. He noticed Zash then and his eyes bugged out. "Darth Zash?" He whispered in disbelief.

"Indeed, Jophen. Best keep my presence on this planet a secret, though, yes?" Zash said with a smile. Always the charmer.

"Um, yes, of course." He hesitantly agreed. "Anyway, try not to stir the pot too much while you're here. When the chips fall, we want the Voss to land with us-you understand, of course?" He said to me, Zash, Ashara and Corrin ignored.

"Then I'll be sure to blame all my trespasses on the Republic. That's fair right, Ashara?" I smiled to my lover and she giggled. _Fine with me, my love. _She said to me mentally. I nodded and turned back to the two Imperials.

"Heh. Not a bad idea. Of course, better be sure the Mystics haven't had a vision of it first." Well there was that. Buzz-killer. Jophen turned to the Sith Pureblood. "Thank you, Mistress Kallis. Again, my lord, a pleasure." He said to me and then left.

"My lord. Good to see the rumors of your death are just that. You as well, Darth Zash." We both nodded in thanks. "But why Voss? Don't you have a Dark Council member to kill?"

"How did you know about that?" I asked with a cold glare.

"Forgive me, my lord. But I can't help it that word gets around and that I hear it. For what it's worth I don't particularity like Thanaton either." I stared at her face, trying to see any lies. I couldn't see, nor sense any so I softened my features.

"To answer your question, Kallis, I am here for a healing ritual." I informed her, walking over to the nearby table and sitting down. I placed my booted feet atop the table and crossed my arms. She soon joined me, sitting on the opposite side. Ashara and Zash took seats near me and Corrin did what she did best, standing guard behind my chair. "You see with great power comes-"

"Great responsibility?" She interrupted me. I narrowed my eyes at her. "Sorry, my lord."

"-a lot of nagging, Athelis. I need to silence these ghosts in my mind."

"I see..." She clearly didn't. Her voice suggested so. So I told her everything. How I bound the ghosts, how it nearly tore me apart, how I sought out the Mother Machine and my journey here. "That's an amazing story." She leaned over the table, clasping her hands together and watching me. I stayed in my lounging position, enjoying Ashara's touch as she twined my left lekku with her right head tendril. "So, you're after a healing ritual that can keep these, um, ghosts under your control." I nodded. "In all my time studying the Voss, I don't think I've ever encountered such a ritual. Although...let me look something up."

"I'm patient. Take your time." She began looking over her datapad she procured from her pouch. "So...You're a Sith Pureblood?" I said, trying to make small talk while she searched. Normally I wouldn't have bothered, but Ashara's touch didn't allow my mind to think straight. _Glad I have such an effect on you, Kuro. _

_ Don't get so smug, love. _I teased her back in my head, I could see her returning grin in my minds eye. "Yes. I'm one of the few Sith-blooded Imperials with no Force sensitivity." That's a shame. "But the Voss like color, so it's not a total loss." I merely nodded, not knowing how to reply to that. "Let's see. Of the two kinds of Mystics in Voss society—the visionaries and the healers—both are extremely rare. But rarer still is a small Mystic sub-sect—outcasts who call themselves the dream-walkers."

"Dream-walkers?" I asked, sitting up straight. Thankfully Ashara and my head tendrils were long enough for this new sitting posture and didn't tug painfully. In fact it felt nice. "What exactly are these Dream-walkers?"

"They apparently use an odd combination of healing and visionary techniques. They're not entirely embraced by Voss society. They spend most of their time meditating in an enclave below Voss-Ka. Like all Voss, they're cagey around outsiders, but perhaps you can persuade them to help you." She explained at length.

"I see. Thank you for the help Athelis. I'll take my leave now." I stood, gently untwisting my lekku from Ashara.

"You are most welcome, my lord. Take care." She said to me. "It's nice to see you are alive, Darth Zash."

"Thank you, Athelis. I hope to remain alive for a few more years yet." Zash replied. With goodbyes out of the way we left the building. We had to take a shuttle to our destination. Voss-Ka was on plateau and couldn't be traversed by normal means.

I followed the Force's guidance and the four of us came across the cave Athelis mentioned. We wandered inside and looked for the Voss dream-walkers I was seeking. We found them mediating by a primitive shrine of some sort. A giant broken chalice stood before them on the alter. I strolled up to them, Ashara by my side, Corrin behind me her eyes everywhere, watching for danger. Zash was in the middle, hands clasped together in a relaxed position. "Greetings, friends. My name is Kuro Kallig." I announced, trying to be civil. No need to start a war. Besides, the Voss seemed like a people that wouldn't help me no matter how many I threatened to kill. I respected them for their courage, surely. "I seek a ritual to silence the ghost in my mind. Can you help?" I asked the leader of this group.

"I am Asa-Ku. We get few outside visitors. You want the ritual of mind-healing. It is hidden. Only our order know of it, and only our order are allowed to participate in the ritual." So it does exist. I hope they would willing show me the ritual.

"Is there no hope for me? Surely you can make an exception." I pleaded.

He shook his head. "Our traditions are dictated by truth; there are no exceptions." I sighed in disappointment. Ashara took my hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze. Her touch did wonders for my mood. If these Voss won't help I may need to find someone else who will. Maybe the Gormak? I hear they aren't on good terms with the Voss. "However." He suddenly spoke again, causing me to look at him with rapt attention. "You could join our order. It is not forbidden." He lifted his hand and held it in front of me. It was a gesture I have used many times before to kill. Though I sensed, neither hate nor the intention to kill coming from him, so I held my ground. He had closed his eyes and seemed to be meditating. Then he dropped his hand and sighed, for all intense and purposes seeming sad. "Your mind is fragmented. You may not survive the initiation."

"I know. My mind is not my own. I may die from this initiation but if I do nothing I will die anyway. I will do what I must." I proclaimed with dedication and confidence. I felt Ashara smiling at me. I could even see it in my minds eye. That beautiful smile made my heart flutter with unrestrained love. I knew I had said the right thing.

"We are sorry if this kills you." I nodded. "Take this seed. Burn it in the chalice behind me. Breathe its fumes. Meditate. Follow the dream. That is the first part. The second is a boon that you pay us, we choose when." I hesitantly nodded again.

"I am indebted to you already, for your help. If a boon you is what you wish, I will give it." He nodded in acceptance.

"Dream-walking binds your consciousness to ours. There is no choice. Here is the seed. Safe journey." I took the seed and thanked him. He motioned to the broken chalice and I stepped up to it, Ashara following. She was never far from me, a few feet seemed like a parsec compared. Zash and Corrin stayed behind with the Voss, watching and waiting, and in Zash's case, learning.

_Ashara. If something bad happens... _She interrupted my thoughts with her own.

_Nothing bad will happen. I'm with you and you will survive this. Never doubt yourself, my love. _I smiled and nodded. She was right, I don't know why I doubted that I would live. I've never doubted anything about myself before, no need to start now. I stepped up to the chalice and burned the seed as instructed. I breathed in the fumes, it had a weird smell but not entirely unpleasant. The effects started immediately. My vision swam and the world suddenly took on a distinct golden tone.

**Dream Realm.**

"Ashara?" I called out after a minute of dead silence.

"Here, Kuro." I spun around to the sound of her voice, the fear I had felt earlier at being alone, ebbing away at her soothing voice. There she stood, in all her beauty. Yet there was something different about her, her entire body glowed with a golden hue. "I must say that golden light is beautiful on you, Kuro." She purred, taking a step closer to me. She melded her body with mine, making sure there was no space between us.

I smirked. "Same to you, and as much as I enjoy the feeling of you against me we need to get going."

She giggled and stepped back. "You're right." I took her hand and together we explored the caverns in this "dream." After wandering around for what felt like hours a blast of golden lightning struck the ground and in it's place stood Urtel Moren.

He spoke to me. "You're the Sith who killed Darth Skotia! Amazing1" He exclaimed. Then he took a step closer and did something that made me freeze in fear and shock. He wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me close to his body. "Can I tell you something personal? You are the most beautiful woman I've ever known. I love you. But you must die." He finished, his tone indicating sadness and guilt. What the fuck? I growled and punched him in the face and shoving him backwards. Ashara was on me in seconds, wrapping her arms around me and I felt all the disgust of his touch leave my body. I sighed into her chest. I looked up to see her with a murderous look on her face.

"I'll kill you for touching her." She vowed and I couldn't help but swoon at her protectiveness. But I was no damsel in distress and I reluctantly pulled away from her. Urtel was getting to his feet now and I drew my lightsaber.

"How dare you touch me you filthy mongrel!" I snarled. He drew his own lightsaber, his face still looking as sad as ever. Ashara stood by my side, her own lightsabers at the ready. Urtel charged us. His form was weak and sloppy but he held his own surprisingly well. He didn't stand a chance against the both us. When I attacked him he would block or parry, but then Ashara would come out of nowhere kick him the stomach, pushing him back. Then he would defend himself against Ashara but then I would attack him from the side, cutting him up with my lightsaber. Eventually he couldn't fight anymore and Ashara and I both sliced him into bits.

As he slumped to the floor, dead, I threw myself into Ashara's arms again. Her soft body was strung tight as she held me in her arms. I never wanted to be touched by anyone but her. Just thinking about being touched by someone, anyone else intimately made feel disgust. "Thank you, Ashara." I said into her jacket. I felt and saw her smiling face, such a lovely smile, no one could compare to her.

The dream didn't disappear so I assumed we hard more to do. I pulled away again, not before giving her quick kiss, and explored once more. We were trapped in the caverns so I knew we had to stay here and look everywhere again. And just like Urtel another blast of golden lightning struck the earth. This time it was a wampa. Why a wampa? I didn't understand any of this but either way it attacked us.

The wampa had no training to speak of so it was easily slain. It didn't immediately die, though. Instead it stood up again and roared in my face. I just glared it down, daring it to attack me again. It must have sensed that I wasn't afraid and stepped back. Suddenly blue light morphed the wampa into a familiar figure. Lord Ergast. I sneered at his presences. "Haha, well-played. You didn't flinch at all, did you?" He asked, mirth clear in his tone.

"I've nothing to fear." I replied, disdain evident in mine. "This is just a dream."

His answer to that was most wise. "Are the powers of the mind not real?" I had to concede his point, for they were. The Force was testament to that. "You have so many transgressions. This is going to be very fun!" His soul vanished and the golden figure of Nomar Organa quickly made his way over to me.

"You are all that is dark and vile and impure in the galaxy." He began.

"Why thank you." I smirked, but he ignored me. As if I hadn't even spoken.

"You used Rehanna and deceived me. You are less than nothing." He all but spat in my face. And then he attacked. Jeez no wonder Asa-Ku said I might not survive. Everything in this dream wanted to kill me. Not that I could blame them. Even in death, Nomar Organa was no match for me. I was strong than I was when I faced him alive, defeating him was hardly a challenge. His body fell, as dead as Urtel.

"Who was that, Kuro?" Ashara asked, watching as Nomar's body disappeared in a poof of golden smoke. "And who's Rehanna?"

"Ah, that's right you don't know him. He had a key I needed to get into a vault that held one of the artifacts of Tulak Hord. Kory and tricked Rehanna into talking Nomar to return to Alderaan, she was his ex-fiance. We killed her, went to the meeting place she spoke of and killed him for the key. Simple." I explained as we left.

"Sounds tedious."

"It was and I'm glad it's over." She nodded and walked beside me.

We continued to wander around, the dream was far from done with me it seemed. Yet it felt like hours since anything had happened. Come on already! Just as I thought that, Kalatosh Zavros appeared. "A Sith after my own heart." He said, pacing slowly in front of me. "I was a Jedi once, full of spit and fire. For peace, of course. You did that one a favor. Give me control and I'll help you against the others." Lies. All lies. Ashara sensed the same.

_My ancestor lies, Kuro. _Ashara confirmed to me. She nodded and turned her attentions to her ancestor. "Are you kidding? I wouldn't even make that deal with myself, but the point of this little exercise is to keep my sanity, not give it away."

"Stubborn. Pity, we would have done great things together." Not bloody likely. "You can't kill us, you know. We're a part of you now." Zavros vanished, then in his place was Darth Zash. I gasped.

"Mama?" I was confused. What was she doing here? I thought only Ashara came with me.

"Kuro!" She sounded scared, her eyes were wide and she looked at me with fright. "What have you don't to me?"

"Zash. No I..." I tried to say but she cut me off. Her next words felt like a blaster shot to the heart, they were so cold and angry. She never spoke to me like this.

"You bitch! You betrayed me! You ruined me! I gave you everything and you repay me by taking all that power for yourself!" She screamed at me with such hatred tears came to my eyes.

"Mama...no...I wouldn't want that...I..." tears were streaming down my face at her cruel words.

I was pulled into an embrace. Ashara held me rubbing circles on my back. "Kuro. It isn't real. Zash would never say things like that to you. She loves you." She cooed into my ear, trying to soothe me. It was working. "She told me so herself when you were away on Belsavis. She told me what you meant to her. She never wanted any of that power." She looked into my eyes, portraying all the love she had for me in that simple gaze. I wanted to believe her words, I didn't think she was lying but what if she was wrong? For a certain a time I felt that Zash would betray me and take all that power for herself and kill me. During that time I was so afraid that it was true, and now I felt that fear coming back."She told me that she knew of your upbringing, how your mother ceased to love you after you awakening in the Force. She told me she felt compelled to take you under her wing, to care for you like a mother should have. She never had a daughter of her own and she sensed that you were the one she wanted to have. So you see? This isn't Zash, she would never say that." I took in her words like a starved woman needed food. It kept me afloat in a sea of despair and fear that would have swallowed me had she not been here. My love for this woman only grew and grew. What would I have done without her by my side?

I turned to look at Dream Zash but found she was no longer there, she just disappeared. "I love you, Ashara, thank you, so much. I feel so useless here."

"You are never useless, my love." She assured, kissed my forehead. She then took my hand and lead me away from this spot. "we're not done yet, Kuro. Stay strong, like I know you are." I nodded and took a deep breathe. This dream was playing with my mind, but I survive, I would return to Zash and tell her how much she meant to me.

We didn't walk far when Darth Andru appeared. "Disposed of your master, did you, snake? I know just the punishment for you."

"Careful, Andru." I replied, my confidence and presence coming back to me. "this is my mind we're in. If I die, you go too." I would make sure of that if the time came.

"I never said anything about killing you. You will never be free of us!" He shouted. His body lifted off the ground as lightning shot around his body. Soon he dropped but instead of Andru standing up, it was Thanaton. I snarled and drew my lightsaber.

"The Sith must obey tradition. Without it, the Empire would collapse." He began, not at all threatened by me. That just pissed me off more. "I love you like my own child, but you are a blight on the Sith Order and must be purged."

"Not if I purge you first!" I roared.

"Kuro, this Thanaton isn't real. Remember that." Ashara reminded me calmly. She took out her own lightsabers and ready for a fight.

I grinned. "I know, killing this Thanaton is just an appetizer for the main course." With that metaphor, I attacked. Thanaton met me head on, attacking and blocking my own attacks. We danced around each other, the ethereal red beams of our lightsabers shining in the murky cave. The gold tinged world flashed every time our sabers struck each other. This Thanaton was good, even if he wasn't the real one. The fight only got better when Ashara entered the dance. I beat down on his lightsaber and he could only defend against my attacks. Ashara went in for the kill, but Thanaton saw this and went with the momentum of my strike, making me fall into Ashara's line of attack. She backpedaled to prevent herself from killing me. I growled and rolled with Thanaton, pinning him to the floor. We rolled around trying to get the upper hand on each other. Finally he pinned me down. I grunted and lifted my legs between myself and him and kicked out, launching him off me. I immediately jumped to my feet and hurled my lightsaber at him, keeping him occupied. He deflected my blow and I called my lightsaber back to me. Ashara took that moment of distraction to charge him and attack. He was caught off guard and lost his life for it. I walked over to Ashara and kissed her cheek. "Good kill, love." She beamed at the compliment and fell into step beside me.

We continued on, reaching a place we were once before. This cavern was beginning to draw on my nerves. I was so glad that Ashara was here for me, otherwise I think I would go insane. She looped an arm through mine, the contact keeping me calm. Finally the last ghost that was in my mind appeared. Horak-Mul. "Fine. We relent. But only for now. You are not rid of us. You will never be rid of us." They kept saying that. Why continue to say if they didn't have a fear that I would be rid of them.

"If you really believed that, you wouldn't feel the need to constantly remind me." I informed him of my thoughts.

"We are only trying to spare you the embarrassment of all this struggling. Your determination only makes it more tragic." He didn't sound like he was helping me. Suddenly Ashara cried out in pain.

I spun around only to see her disappear in a puff of black smoke, her eyes begging me to help her. "Ashara!" I called out to her, reached for her, but to no avail she was gone and I was alone. Just then Urtel reappeared to the right of me. Then Nomar to the left. And Thanaton behind me. They boxed me in as Horak-Mul held out his hand to me. I suddenly felt afraid and hugged myself, looking around at the three of them with unsure and scared eyes. What happened to Ashara? I wanted her back! I didn't get the chance to ask or even miss her. Horak-Mul clenched his hand into a fist, then everything went dark.

My eyes snapped open and I found myself kneeling down in a meditative pose. I blinked and looked up to see the broken chalice, the smoke no longer rising. "Kuro." A soft voice reached my ears. I turned at the voice and there was Ashara, alive and unharmed. The relief I felt almost made me faint. I jumped to my feet and took her into my arms, crushing her to chest, thanking the Force that she was alright. "I'm sorry to have scared you. You are so strong, my love. So strong." She purred into my ear. I smiled and hugged her tighter, her scent washing over me to calm the fears and aches of my soul.

"No outsider has ever returned to us." Asa-Ku said suddenly, his voice filled with awe. I turned my head to see him and his Voss staring at me with wide eyes. I noticed Zash and Corrin looking at me with concern and I smiled at them, letting them I was alright. "What you have seen is personal. We do not ask." He continued. I'm glad they didn't. I didn't really want to repeat what happened. And for some reason I felt happy that I only shared this dream with Ashara. "You are one of us. You may enter our chambers in the Shrine of Healing. There you will find your ritual."

"Thank you, Asa-Ku." Then a thought occurred to me. I couldn't help but owe them for helping me, so I reminded him of the boon he mentioned. "What about the boon? What do I owe you? I don't want to leave any debts or unfulfilled promises."

"Patience." He told, calmly. "When you reach the shrine, present this insignia. You will learn the ritual of mind-healing. We will collect the boon when we need."

"As you wish then. Thank you again for all your help." I joined Corrin and Zash as we prepared to leave.

"Fine Char-Le at the Shrine of Healing, outsider. May your journey lead to truth." He clasped his hands together and bowed his head in farewell. I nodded at his instructions and left them to their meditations.

**Shrine of Healing.**

The Shrine of Healing was a massive temple. It was imposing and beautiful all at once. Inside was even more aesthetically pleasing. High vaulted stone ceilings, long and high stairs leading up the temple and down to the lower levels. There were Voss, male and female, going about their business inside the temple. "The Shrine of Healing is a sacred place for the Voss. Try to be respectful, my love." Ashara teased me. I chuckled, though she was teasing it was sound advice. No need to make an enemy of the entire Voss population and ruin the chances of getting them as allies for the Empire. So, for her, I would try and be as _kind _as I could. Ugh just thinking of being a nice person made my skin crawl. _Thank you, love. _She said to my mind. I only smiled. In any case I was doing alright on that front so far.

We descended the stairs at the instruction of a Voss when I asked where Char-Le was. We found him standing before an entrance to a side room. "Excuse me. I am looking for the Dream-walkers' chambers." I told the Voss.

"You have passed the trials. You are not free to explore." He looked behind to the chambers beyond. "The chambers are for dream-walkers." The way these Voss speak confused the hell out of me, but I got the gist of what he meant. He didn't believe me to be part of the dream-walker order.

So I pulled out the insignia and showed it to him. "Asa-Ku told me to show you this. I am a dream-walker." I told him calmly.

"Forgive me." He bowed his head. "Enjoy your research."

I smiled. "Pay it no mind. You had no way of knowing before my arrival." I nodded to him and lead Corrin and Zash into the chambers, Ashara always at my side. On the way over to the Shrine of Healing I had spoken to Zash. I told her what Ashara had informed of me in the dream and what happened. I only told her her part though, for a reason I can't explain I didn't want to tell anyone what occurred in there. It was for me and Ashara's memories only. Zash confessed that all of that was true, that she wanted me as a daughter to make up for what happened to me. I loved my new mother all the more for that, because that's what I wanted too. Was a mother who loved me for being me, a family.

I was brought from my thoughts as we entered the Dream-walkers chambers. It was a little spooky if I'm being honest. There were rows and rows of green colored sarcophagus', and a wall high green glowing computer terminal. In the right corner of the room was a pyramid like shrine with four vases with blue smoke billowing from them. It was surrounded by ankle deep water. "Corrin, stand guard would you? I don't want any interruptions."

"Yes, master." She went back to the long hallway and drew her lightsaber but didn't activate it. She just paced slowly from left to right, glaring in the direction we came from.

I walked down the steps into the water, approaching the pyramid like statue. At the base was an artifact. I reached out to touch when Ashara spoke. "Be careful, Kuro." I nodded and placed my fingers atop the artifact.

Then a booming voice rang from inside the room, coming from everywhere. _"Outsider. This knowledge is forbidden."_ It said.

I kept my cool and replied as calmly as I could, not wanting to antagonize another ghost. "I don't mean to intrude, but I need your help. I assume you are some sort of Voss ghost?"

_"I am a guardian. I am Mar-Da. You seek the ritual of mind-healing. It is forbidden."_ Damn it I wish they wouldn't remember that. _"I sense your disease. The cost of desire. I will not help. __Forbidden." _

"Forbidden to Voss, you mean. I am not Voss and I need the ritual. Besides, what harm could it do?" I really was an idiot. Who knew what this ritual could do to me. Kill me at best, rend my soul to shreds at worst.

_"Immeasurable harm."_ The voice said. Only this time a golden Voss like figure appeared and walked up to me. _"I discovered the ritual. I remain to protect it. The visionaries saw its threat."_ I had the sudden urge to bind him. His added presence wouldn't harm me because of my cure on Belsavis, and I was about to control the ghosts anyway. _Don't risk it, my love. Not yet. _Ashara advised from inside my mind. I glanced over at her and she shook her head slightly.

I sighed and asked. "What threat does the ritual pose?"

_"Use this, and our enemies will take to the stars. They will prosper and return to destroy us."_ What enemies?

"I can prevent that. But I must learn this ritual. I'm dying." I told the ghost. Or was it even a ghost? Was he a dream form?

_"The vision's end can be avoided. We require a sign. The lamp burns with power. Give it your strength."_ I looked at the artifact I had touched, this lamp. He wanted me to give it my strength? I couldn't do that. I had no idea what doing so would do to me. I looked to Zash, she was standing on the rocks, watching. She saw that I was asking her for advice with my eyes, and after a moment of silence she shook her head. I nodded and looked back at Mar-Da.

"No. I can not and will not do so, Mar-Da. I have come here to cleanse my mind and no one will stop me. Not you, not the Voss and not these damn ghosts. If you are not going to help me, then I will make you. You leave me no choice."

I initiated the Force-walk and held out my hand. I lifted him into the air and bound him to me, yet I didn't consume him like I did the others. I didn't need another ghost in my head. He struggled for a bit then shouted. _"Release me! I command you."_

"I promise to release you when you teach me the mind-healing ritual." I gambled with him. I would release him, that promise I would keep.

He growled and seemed to think about it. Then. _"Let it be so. The ritual is not easy."_ He paused then said. _"In the Dark Heart of the Nightmare Lands, there is a dream-rock. The rock turns nightmares to flesh."_ I knew this was important. He wouldn't tell me this just to gamble his soul if weren't true.

"What's the Dark Heart? And the Nightmare Lands? And the dream-rock?" I saw Ashara face-palm and I had to smirk at that. We both could agree that I was, indeed, an idiot. The ghost seemed of like mind.

Frustrated he said. _"The Nightmare Lands is the corruption. The Dark Heart is the darkest place. Where the dream-rock is. The dream-rock is the dream-rock. There is nothing like it."_ He explained. Though I didn't understand any of it. Oh well, I'll just ask Zash later. She knows everything. _"A Gormak must go. A Gormak must use the dream-rock."_ I remember the Gormak being explained to me as the enemies of the Voss. So I needed to use on of them to use the dream-rock. Wait I get it now! They were the ones he spoke of earlier.

"Why do I need a Gormak? What does it do with the rock?"

_"The Gormak feeds the rock. The rock transforms the nightmares. The Voss kills the nightmares. The rock heals the Voss. The Gormak walk in their dreams. This is taboo. It is still truth."_

"I see. Where do I find a dream-walking Gormak?"

_"Difficult. The Gormak are not Voss. The Gormak should not dream-walk. Find the Gormak. Use the rock. Defeat the nightmares. Heal the Voss."_ I was getting no where. I really did need to ask Zash. _"Now Release me."_

"Very well. You're free to go, you've been most helpful." I told him with a smile.

_"Not willingly."_ He retorted and disappeared. I think it was time to go. Before we could leave my personal holocom chimed.

I picked it up and answered it. Athelis Kallis appeared on holo. "My lord! The Voss are trying to force me off the planet. Their commandos are destroying my research. All because I helped you." Her toned suggested that I should assist her. And honestly I probably would.

"I'll be there shortly, Athelis. Hang tight."

"Thank you, my lord. H-hey! That's twenty years of my life! Get your hands off-!" She was cut off as the holo shut down from her side. I sighed.

"Well this is bothersome." I said to Zash, Corrin and Ashara.

"Yes, but she did help us, Kuro. Who knows maybe this assistance thing will make you a little less..." Zash began, but trailed off.

"Less what?"

"Oh nothing. Come, she needs help." I rolled my eyes and followed after the quickly departing Zash.

**Voss-Ka.**

We returned to Athelis, just in time to see her get pushed to the ground behind the last aisle of archives by an armed Voss. The other was throwing papers everywhere, looking for something. I narrowed my eyes. This was uncalled for. I growled loudly and stormed in, Ashara on my tail. Corrin and Zash stayed outside. Finally the latter of the two Voss turned to me. "You did not turn back. This is your second warning. Safe journey." He really just expected me to leave cause he said so? Not likely, I wanted to kill them for this, I was just about to when Ashara stopped me. _No, my love. Now isn't the time. Remember we still need to remain calm and not cause trouble._

I hated it when she was right. So instead of killing them I snapped. "Go away, and do not attack my servants again." Or I'll kill you. I finished in my head. _Kuro. _Ashara sighed in the recesses of my mind.

"So long as you don't attack us, we will leave." The Voss said. He motioned to his partner and they walked out, causing no further problems.

"Thank you, my lord. What a mess. It looks like their bark was worse than their bite. They haven't broken much." She sounded so sad and honestly I felt bad for not getting here sooner. She didn't deserve this shit.

"Are you alright?" I asked as Ashara came to her side and checked for any injuries.

"Y-yes I'm fine, thank you." She stuttered at Ashara's wandering hands. I could empathize, her hands could do marvelous things. They certainly made me stutter. _You're incorrigible, my love._ Ashara giggled, causing Athelis to look at her in confusion. She didn't respond though. "N-now, how's the ritual coming along? Have you discovered what you need to do?"

"I believe I'm close. I need to find a Gormak that can dream-walk..." I began to explain everything that had happened. During my speech I sat down at the table tidying up a little. Athelis sat across from me and Ashara sat beside me, having found no injuries on the Pureblood.

"I've been studying the Voss for twenty years, and I think I understood two words." She sighed and shook her head. "The Nightmare Lands I understand, but you need to find a dream-walking Gormak and activate a dream-rock, in order to fight nightmares?" She sounded skeptical and to be honest I would be too if I were told the same thing.

"Don't forget the part where nightmares turn to flesh and blood."

"Y-yes of course. Look, I'm sorry. I can't wrap my head around this. A dream-walking, nightmare-fighting Gormak? What would that be? A Gormak that can use the Force? I don't know what you're trying to do, let alone where to find one that can do it."

"Surely something like this must have come up in your research." I suggested.

I was startled by her sudden anger. "My research is on Voss society, not on crazy ancient rituals given out by ghosts in hidden libraries!" I narrowed my eyes and stood up quickly, knocking the chair away with the sudden movement. I just helped her, maybe even saved her life and I was not about to be talked to like I was insane! Ashara stood as well, stepping in front of me, placing her hands on my cheeks.

"Calm down, Kuro. She's just upset." She soothed. She always had the clear head.

"Clearly." I said through clenched teeth. I glared at Athelis over Ashara's shoulder and she looked apologetic. I scoffed but remained where I stood. "What DO you know then?" I hissed.

She sighed. "The Gormak hate the Voss, and they do not use the Force. They refer to the Voss Mystics as 'nightmares,; and the closest tings they have to mystics, socially, are their shamans." She explained in a subdued tone.

"Athelis, about these shamans. What do you mean the shamans are like Mystics, socially?" Ashara asked. I was too tense to continue any type of questions.

"Just that. They don't have special abilities of the Mystics, but they're sort of spiritual leaders." She explained in answer to Ashara's question. She was leafing through papers on the table as she spoke and then something must have caught her eye. "Wait, what's this? There is one obscure Gormak legend of a shaman who visited strange places in his sleep... It's a shot in the dark, but the shamans have a meeting-stone deep in Gormak lands. Perhaps if Kuro could dream-walk nearby, she may locate a fellow walker."

"Sounds promising, Athelis, thank you." Ashara said for me. I just turned and walked away.

Before I could leave she called out to me. "My lord? I'm...I'm sorry I can't help you more. This Force business is, no offense, insane. And I apologize for my earlier behavior, I just..."

"Save it, Athelis. What's done is done." _Kuro! _I sighed. "Thank you for the help, and try to stay out of trouble. I can't always be there to save you." Ashara sighed at my words but didn't scold me. We left the building then and I explained all that happened to Zash and Corrin as we headed for the shuttle pad.

**The Chamber of Cleansing. The Gormak Lands.**

We took the shuttle to the Gormak Lands. When you wish to find a Gormak, where do you go? Their territory. We landed in an Imperial outpost and disembarked from the Shuttle. It was just me and Ashara now. Corrin wanted to come with me, but I made her go back to the ship with Zash. Zash explained that she was going to do some research back on the ship and wanted Corrin there to protect her. There was no overkill in Zash's safety.

So that left me and Ashara to seek out the Gormak meeting place. We followed the Force to a cave that, once inside, revealed a little grotto of sorts. Underneath a constructed metal tent were three Gormak. They were guarding the meeting place and I had to take them out. Since we had the element of surprise it was fairly simple. Ashara pounced on one, ripping him to shreds with her lightsabers before he could scream.

At the same time I had shot crushing dark energy on the second, he screamed in mortal pain as the gravity around him became to heavy for his body to counter and he was crushed into a ball, his bones making a sickening crunching sound as they jutted in every which way, blood flooded the floor. The third had been able to pull out his blaster but he didn't get fair. I flung my lightsaber at him. It impaled him through the heart and pinned him against one of the metal struts of the tent. He died seconds later. "Well, that wasn't so bad."

"Psh hardly worth a challenge, Ashara." I replied in my usual cocky and confident attitude, or maybe I'm just a bitch. Definitely_ the latter, Lord Kuro. _Ashara teased, mentally. I smirked, kissing her cheek and then stepped up to the crystal in the center of the tent and knelt down to meditate and channel the dream-walk ritual I had learned for Asa-Ku only hours earlier.

The familiar hazy vision took place, as if a layer of murky film was placed over my eyes, and once more we were in the dream realm. I stood and looked around, that same golden tinted color surrounded the dream world and the same golden color shone on me and Ashara. "Yay, back here again." I groused.

"It's not that bad, my love." Always the optimist, Ashara. I shrugged and began the search. We walked around for hours, looking in every nook and cranny of the cave and came up with nothing. So we returned to the tent. "Ok maybe it is that bad." Ashara amended when we sat down beneath the tent.

I growled softly at her, not really upset with her or angry, just annoyed at our situation. "Told ya so." She giggled and scooted over and rested her head on my shoulder. "Well what now?" Just as I spoke those words a figure in the distance materialized. It didn't look like Voss, more like a Gormak. "Scratch that. Come on." I stood and took Ashara's hand and lead her to the figure. Sure enough it was a Gormak. He turned around to face us as we approached.

"Voss. What do you want? You are corruption. You must leave or we must kill you. It is your choice." He declared.

"You're right. I am corrupted. I need you to heal me of my corruption."

"The Voss are the corruption. Their nightmares are the corruption. Kill the Voss, kill the nightmares. No more corruption." This again? The Gormak see the Voss as corruption and the Voss see the Gormak as corruption. Sounds to me like their hating each other just so they can hate. Well, what did I know. _Nothing. _I growled at Ashara's tease, she smirked at me.

"Yet you are dream-walking. Help me, or I will tell your friends about your dream-walking ability." I knew this was an adequate threat. The Gormak see the Force as corruption and if they knew he could dream-walk they would kill him.

"No. Don't tell. Is corruption. Corruption must be killed. We make exchange. I will help you if you will help me."

"Sounds fair." I replied with narrowed eyes, suspicious of these kinds of trades. So far I've been betrayed many times.

"The Gormak are great warriors. For many hundreds of seasons, they fight all things: the beasts, the Voss and each other. I am tired of fighting always. The Gormak must take to the stars, find friends. Find peace, away from Voss." That's what Mar-Da had said. "The Gormak do not have many, many ships. Need to get up Voss pillar to reach the sky. The Voss do not like this. Turn us away. Kill us." Well that doesn't sound very nice of them.

"Why do the Voss oppose you?"

"Gormak and Voss fight a very long time. Gormak are warriors, don't know anything else. Maybe Voss don't know anything else either. I don't know much, but I will help you if I can. If you help me go to the stars and find a new place for the Gormak."

"We have a deal. Meet me at the Dark Heart." I told him. "The ritual must take place in the Nightmare Lands. I'll meet you there."

"I'm sorry. I can't."

"What? Why?" I snapped.

"Gormak king mad, wants endless war, destruction. Put me in cage for talking about reaching stars, finding peace. Find me at the prison in Gorma-Koss. Free me. Free me from cage take me to the stars. I help." He said those final words then he vanished.

I growled and stomped off to the crystal to leave the dream realm. Once back in reality I unleashed my anger. With a scream of pent up rage I blasted the tent with lightning, shattering it into tiny pieces. "How the hell can he help me if he is off this planet?" I screeched, blasting the remains with lightning. The shards of the tent exploded in showering sparks. I was shaking, seething with fury. I came all this way to get healed and some damn Gormak is going to ruin it all!

I felt arms wrap around me. Ashara's soothing, beautiful voice drifted into my ears, calming me down almost instantly. I relaxed into her embrace as she calmed me. "You have a such a temper on you, Kuro." I could hear the smile in her words. "That's what I love about you. You're so passionate. But please stay calm, save your anger for the Gormak. They have this creature that we need. He will help us first. So let's not be rash ok?"

I took a deep breathe, completely calm now and nodded. I turned my heard around, kissing her in thanks. "You're right, Ashara. Thank you." I chuckled then as something occurred to me. "Maybe I should steal your nickname, fiery princess. I have a bigger temper than you."

She giggled into my lekku, the vibrations sending a tingle down my spine. "Perhaps. We can discuss that later. Come on." She let me go then took my hand, leading me out of the caves and to the Gormak prison.

**Gormak Prison.**

We traveled further into the Gormak lands until we came upon their capital, Gorma-Koss. I cloaked us in shadow, bending the light with the Force to become unseen. We ventured further, eventually coming to the prison and sneaking inside. We came upon Hadrik's cell without incident. I looked to Ashara and she nodded. I drew my lightsaber and cut the Gormak cell guard's head off, it rolled around before coming to a stop. I lowered the cloaking field. Ashara lowered the barrier on the Gormak's cell as the body slumped to the floor. "You keep your promises. Not like a Voss."

"Yeah, well I need help and so far your my best lead."

He grunted in reply. "Tell me about the ritual. The Gormak know many rituals, but they are different from Voss rituals." I'll bet.

"There's some kind of rock, the dream-rock, in the Nightmare Lands." I told him about the ritual that I needed to perform to cleanse my mind.

"This ritual is strange. I have heard of Nightmare Lands. I have not heard of dream-rock. Is dream-walking the place where you talked to me? This ritual sounds corrupt."

"I will show you what to do, don't worry about it." I assured.

"I made promise. I am not liar. But the Nightmare Lands are bad place. Full of corruption. Many strong warriors go mad there. Shamans can protect themselves for a little while, but not for long."

"I do not fear the Nightmare lands, however I thank you for the warning. We will be quick about it and leave before anything bad transpires."

"You are not like Voss. You are brave, like Gormak warrior. I hope you understand what to do. I don't understand at all, but I will do it to reach the stars. You must protect yourself from nightmares. I will meet you there."

I nodded. "Sure. At least let me cloak us out of here. Better that way." He grunted with a nod and I cloaked us once more. We snuck out of the prison and the Gormak lands. We split ways once we were free, he went to the dream-rock and I went back to the Imperial Outpost.

Once there my holocom chimed again. I groaned in annoyance. This better not be Athelis again. Ashara giggled. _Answer it,love. _I did so and Jophen appeared. What did he want? "My lord. Rul Jophen, here. Imperial Diplo-"

"Yes I know who you are, you already introduced yourself, now what is it you want?" I cut him off, I didn't have time for this.

"Oh, yes, well Athelis Kallis tells me you're working with the Gormak. Anything to stop them from shooting our people on sight, eh?" He chuckled at this.

"Don't get too hopeful. I am only working with the one Gormak. And only for myself not the Empire."

"Ah, well, even so. When it comes to the Gormak, the Voss aren't very understanding. They wouldn't even allow us to keep one for research here on the station. The point is, be careful. When it comes to the Gormak, you never know."

I sighed. Ashara and I boarded the shuttle to take us back to Voss-Ka there we would take a different shuttle to the Nightmare Lands. "I don't understand the Voss, Jophen. They are so...strange."

"You're telling me. But we'll have their allegiance by year's end, I think. Good luck, my lord, and thank you for your time." He bid us farewell and cut the connection. I sighed again and laid back against my seat. Ashara rested her head on my shoulder and I snaked an arm around her, pulling her closer. For the rest of the trip over we just relaxed and enjoyed each others company..

**Nightmare Lands. Dark Heart.**

The Nightmare lands were indeed just that. A Nightmare. The forests were dark and lifeless. Abominations of every kind walked the lands, tearing each other apart. The lakes were no longer fresh water but pools of a green like goo, probably toxic. The further we went the worse it got, bigger and more vicious monsters roamed the lands. So it was with great relief that we entered the Dark Heart.

The inside of this abysmal place was even worse than outside, but at least in here their weren't monsters trying to tear us to shreds. The place had an eerie green glow to it and spooky green glowing statues that seemed to watch Ashara and I at every turn. There were some Voss and Gormak residing in here and it was clear that had gone mad a long time ago. I felt no sympathy, regret or guilt cutting them down. It was better for them to die anyway.

Finally we made it to the ritual site. The Gormak. Hadrik, was sitting at the bottom of a small set of stairs. Said stairs led up to a shrine, altar and all. Without speaking to Hadrik I knelt down at the altar and began the dream-walk ritual. The familiar golden tinged world appeared before my eyes. I stood and looked around. Hadrik was on his feet and he walked over to me, joining me at the shrine. Ashara was beside me the entire time and I was always glad for her presence. Hadrik looked upon the altar and grimaced. "What is this? The Gormak do not have strange glowing crystals. It looks like corruption. We should destroy it."

"No. we might need it." I responded immediately. If this crystal was the Voss' then I needed to successfully do this ritual. "Besides, the ghost told me to use it, not destroy it."

"I will not touch it. It is corruption." He declared.

"We had an agreement. You will use it or you will never leave Voss." I threatened.

He growled. "Fine. I will help you. But I do not like you."

"You never had to." He stepped up to the altar and reached out with both hands, and touched the crystal.

Suddenly a voice rang out, it was distinctly machine like in tone. Seems to be a reoccurring theme with healing rituals. "Voss. Why are you here?"

"For the ritual. I need healing." I told the crystal. Not really surprised. I've seen weirder shit happen.

"I am Dal-Rin. I am the teacher of the rock."

"Do not trust it. It is Voss nightmare. Voss vision-haver. It should be killed." Hadrik advised me. I ignored it.

"We need him to teach us the rest of the ritual, Hadrik. Calm down."

"Fine then. Tell us how to use the corrupt crystal or we will kill you." Hadrik told Dal-Rin.

"I am already dead." He announced. Didn't really see that coming. "We made the rock to ward off the nightmare. Healer. Take the rock. Meditate. Transform the Nightmare. Patient. Defeat the nightmare. Use the rock." Again with the cryptic words. So annoying. _Calm down, Kuro. Stay calm. _Ashara soothed telepathicly. I did as she wished.

"Let me be clear." I told the rock. "Hadrik uses the rock on the nightmares, and then I fight them? And then I take the rock and receive healing?"

"Correct. Safe journey." Dal-Rin replied.

"I don't understand. Voss speaks in strange words. What are we doing?" Hadrik asked.

"Cleansing my mind. When the nightmares appear, you use the dream-rock. Then I kill them." I told him simply.

"I follow you. I hope you're right." I nodded and led the way past the shrine. Behind it there was a hallway that lead to a shut and locked door. As we got closer, Urtel Moren appeared. I heard Ashara snarl, could see the anger in her mind and feel her hatred for this man. I didn't blame her.

**Lord Ergast.**

"You are the most beautiful woman I've ever—what are you doing? No. Don't let me die again!" He began with sweet words, then fear overtook him as Hadrik appeared with the rock.

I smirked. "This should be fun. Time for you to bleed, ghost. Gormak, use the crystal."

"I am trying. Corruption is strong here. Hard to fight." He messed with the stone and finally got it to work and pointed it at Urtel. Urtel reeled as an invisible energy struck him, again and again. Finally the energy lifted him into the air and destroyed him, only to be replaced by Ergast. I smirked. This was it, the moment when the ghosts would be controlled.

"Gah! What is this?" Ergast exclaimed in fear. "What, no sense of humor? You won't beat me that easily!" With surprising brutality Ashara and I destroyed Ergast. As Ergast died I felt his presence die inside my mind and it felt amazing. I sighed in relief and smiled at Ashara, she returned it.

**Kalatosh Zavros**

The door behind Ergast had opened and we proceeded forward. There was another door with Nomar Organa blocking it. "Sith. This is the end for you. You have no more tricks—wait, what's happening? What are you doing?" Hadrik repeated the same process as before and Nomar was no more...HA. That's pretty close for a pun...shut up. I must be going insane. Giddily insane.

Kalatosh Zavros appeared in his place. "You still haven't come to terms with the wickedness of your ways, have you? So be it. You will die." Just like with Ergast, we killed Kalatosh. And just like Ergast, Kalatosh's presence left my mind. It felt fantastic! I felt free and the silence was a bonus. It was like this weight was lifted from my shoulders.

**Darth Andru**

Darth Zash was guarding the next door. "Apprentice! How wonderful to see you again. I was just working on a new ritual-" She stopped when she saw Hadrik using the crystal. "No, stop. You can't do this to me again! Stop!" I wasn't swayed by her words this time, this was not Zash. As the crystal destroyed this dream Zash, Darth Andru took her place.

"Die, Snake!" Was all he said before he charged us. Ashara and I beat him down, dodging, blocking and avoiding his attacks. Soon he succumbed to permanent death. Again, as he died, his presence left me as well. One more to go.

**Horak-Mul**

We passed the final door and turned a corner and entered a big room. To the right was a chair, with Darth Thanaton sitting in it. I knew this wasn't the real Thanaton but just seeing him caused anger to erupt inside me. I glared at him and growled. "So is this the end, then. I somehow always knew it would come to this. You and me." Thanaton said calmly. I sneered as Hadrik used the crystal to destroy this decoy.

Horak-Mul took his place and he didn't look happy. "May the worms eat you. May your name vanish from all record. May your children die in their youth." Empty insults if you asked me.

"What did I tell you, Horak-Mul. I will control you. It's over." He snarled and attacked.

This fight took longer than the others. Horak-Mul was powerful. He used his Force abilities at every turn, making use adapt and spend time avoiding them instead of attacking. But in the end he died just like the others. And with that last kill, the last annoyance left my mind. I sighed in relief. "Finally...I'm free Ashara!" I cheered and spun around to grabbed hold of my lover and kissed her hard. She giggled into the kiss and kissed me back.

"Look. The dream-rock glows. Dead Voss said you should take the dream-rock once the nightmares are dead.." I stopped kissing my lover and looked at the Gormak.

"Thank you, Hadrik. I am most grateful." He nodded and we returned to the altar. He placed the stone back on the altar. I took a deep breathe and touched the stone.

Something didn't feel right. Suddenly the ground rumbled. "What's happening?" I heard Hadrik shout over the noise. Then the crystal exploded. I screamed in pain as the energy collected by the dead ghosts shot out and right into me. Now I knew something wasn't right. Yeah, idiot, I know. Shit! I groaned and swayed on me feet. I think I could hear Ashara screaming my name, but I couldn't focus past the pain. After a while it seemed like it stopped, but it didn't. The energy convulsed inside, pulsing painfully as it lifted me off the ground only to come crashing back down seconds later. I fell to me hands and knees. Breathing was becoming difficult. My eyes were wide with fright. Was I going to die? After all this, I was going to die? _No! I can't die! Ashara!_ I screamed for my lover but it was too late. My eyes stopped seeing and I fell to the ground, unmoving. I felt my heart pump slower and slower with each second until finally, it stopped.

**Unknown time later.**

_Ba-bump. _

What was that noise? It sounded so familiar.

_ Ba-bump. Ba-bump._

There it was again. It sounded close too, it came from...within? Was that my heart?

_ Ba-bump. Ba-bump Ba-bump._

That was my heart! I'm alive? How come I can't move, or see, or feel anything.

_ Kuro! _

I know that voice. Ashara?

_Kuro! Oh thank the Force, I was so worried._

_ What's going on? _I knew I had to speak to her, but I couldn't voice anything. But, wait, didn't we have a mental connection.

_Yes, my love. I heard you. _She sounded so sad, I could hear her crying. In fact I could see her staring at my semi-unconscious body. I could feel her sadness and it tore my heart out. _When you collapsed I thought you were dead. I...I think you were. Oh, Kuro you had no pulse! Your heart wasn't beating! _She continued to sob and it made me want to cry for not being there for her. I didn't mean to scare her.

It was around this time that I could feel the cold ground beneath me, I could hear Ashara's sobs with my own ears. My once sightless eyes now tried to tune into the world around me, it was still a little blurry. I groaned and tried to move. "Kuro!" Ashara voiced loudly. She helped me to sit up and I groaned again, clutching my chest. Shit I felt like I got hit by a rancor then blasted by a starship laser. Yeah I felt like the dead.

"A..Ashara? Ugh, I felt like banthan shit." I told her.

She chuckled sadly and pulled me into a hug. "I'm so glad you're ok, my love."

"I wouldn't say ok but... I'm alive." I told her. I clumsily got to my feet. Ashara steadied me. I looked around then, we were still in the Dark Heart and at the altar.

"Kuro, are you going to be alright? Are the ghosts still in your mind?" She asked, curious and concerned.

"I...I think so. Let's find out." I called out to the ghosts, but received no response. "Nothing. Looks like I'm clear." I said with pained grinned.

She sighed in relief and hugged me tightly. "I'm so glad, Kuro. I contacted the others on the ship, um, needless to say they are going out of their minds with worry right now. I...might have told them you, maybe, kinda...died."

I chuckled and kissed her cheek. "Don't worry. Everything will be fine." I noticed the Gormak, finally and he was standing there, watching us, not saying a word. "What about him?"

"I mentioned him to the crew as well. They all agreed to smuggle him off world, provided you were alive of course."

"Good." I replied. "Thank you for doing that, Ashara. I know it couldn't have been easy to say that I was dead." I felt her heart cringe at the word when referred to me and I regretted saying anything. "Everything is fine now though. Let's get out of here."

"Yes, I think that would be best." She wrapped an arm around me and led me out of the Dark Heart. Hadrik followed. Finally I was free the of the ghosts. Free of the pain and I was myself again, but with their power combined with mine. Thanaton, get ready. I'm coming for you. I laughed at the thought then grimaced in pain. Ugh it hurts to laugh.

**Voss: Imperial Orbital Station. _Fury _Airlock.**

I was feeling much better now. Having Ashara just touch me seemed to be a salve on it's own. I loved it. So I had walked with dignity off the shuttle to the orbital station, and into the _Fury's _airlock. Hadrik and Ashara by my side. I was steps away from being free of the planet, that is until I noticed Rul Jophen and a Voss, in fact the same Voss who spoke to me when I came here. They were arguing. "No Gormak may leave Voss. Control your people or leave, outsider."

"Please accept the Empire's sincere apologizes. There must have been some misunderstanding."

We walked closer and Hadrik announced our arrival. "The dreaming one promised she would help the Gormak find the stars." I was the dreaming one? Fitting I guess.

"I did, I promised this Gormak I would help him off-planet. I intend to keep my promise." Ashara smiled at me and I tightened my hold on her.

"The revered visionary Alor-Wan saw this. You have taken this creature off Voss. We can't allow this. The Voss reject your Empire!" The Voss shouted.

Jophen jumped in then. "Now now, let's not lose our heads. I'm sure there's a rational explanation. Right, my lord?" I smirked.

As I channeled the Force I said. "I don't see any Gormak here. You came here to help me." I stared into the Voss' eyes, my own swirling with red mist, and imprinted the words into his mind, making him truly believe that he thought them.

"I don't see any Gormak here. Strange. Ah. I came here to help. Please, accept this gift as a sign of friendship. Safe journey." The Voss left after that, disappearing down the elevator we just came from. Ashara giggled into my side, trying to hide her laughter. It wasn't working.

"Unbelievable. How did you do that?" Jophen asked in awe.

"Don't underestimate my power, Jophen. You can't even imagine what I can do." I told him seriously. I was stronger now. More powerful than I was before I came here. Persuading people to do my bidding with the Force was child's play.

"Of course. How stupid of me. Once again, it's been a pleasure. Good luck out there, my lord." He bowed to me and left. Once he disappeared down the elevator shaft I let out a heavy sigh and sagged against Ashara. She smiled sadly at me and shook her head.

"Hadrik, help me get her to the ship, just beyond those doors there."

"I will help." He gathered me into his strong arms and carried me the rest of the way to the ship. Once we entered we were immediately swarmed by my family. Zash, Corrin, Kory, Rylee, even Khem was there trying to get a glimpse of me.

"What happened?"

"Is she ok?"

"Did he do it, that monster!"

"My, little one..."

All of them said something at the same time and to be honest it hurt my ears. It was like I had a hangover. "Enough." I said, loud enough to be heard. "I'm fine...well, I'm alive. I think I just need rest for now. The ghosts are gone, I am myself again and stronger than ever. Though not at the moment." I chuckled a little. "Hadrik, set me down please. I think I can walk" He did as I asked and I almost buckled from the weight of my body pressing down on my legs. Maybe I shouldn't have used the Force back there. Ashara was right there though, taking me into her arms and half carrying me to my bed in my room. She laid me down, taking off my boots and covered me with the blanket. "Thanks. You're such a sweet heart, Ashara." She smiled down at me, tucking me in like a dotting mother.

I could see the rest of the crew standing in my room, watching me. Zash looked like she wanted to burst into tears. Kory looked angry but I could see the tears forming in the corners of her eyes, the others emotions ranged from relief to concern. I lifted my hand and beckoned them over. Zash was instantly by my side, taking my hand and cupping her cheek with it, wanting the physical reassurance that I was ok. I smiled at my mother. It warmed my heart to know she cared so much about me.

Kory jumped into the bed and threw her arms around me, burrowing her face into my chest, quieting her sobs. I felt bad for causing them worry. If I could have avoided it I would have. Sadly that didn't happen, so I just had to comfort them. I ran my fingers through Kory's short red hair, enjoying the feeling of the silk like texture. She quieted down after a minute and she rested against me.

Rylee stood at my bedside, smiling down at us. I looked over to the others and smirked, trying to show at least some resemblance of the strength I usually had. "Hey, I'm fine ok? No one needs to worry about me keeling over."

They seemed to relax at my words. Drael saluted and said. "Good to have you back, my lord. Should you need me, just let me know." I nodded in thanks and he left.

Khem took a step forward. "My master, it pleases me to see you alive. I feared you and I would not fight in battle again." I laughed at his words, though not cruelly, and smirked at him.

"Just give me a few days and you and me will be killing things again. I'm fine big guy." He nodded, and left as well. That left me in a room full of women. Ah heaven. Sure they were all like family but still they were all girls. And I wasn't going to complain about that.

"Master." I looked up into Corrin's eyes. I could see she was fighting back tears, trying to stay her stoic self. "You're alright?"

I nodded and motioned her over. "Yes. I'm alright." I replied as she knelt down by my bed. I shook my head and patted the space next to me. She frowned, confused. "You don't need to hide how you feel from me, Corrin. I can sense how you must be feeling. Now come here." She blushed, the rosy tint on her pale cheeks made her look adorable. She climbed onto the bed, uncertain but I encouraged her with a smile and nod. She lay next to me, staring into my eyes. Suddenly her face morphed into sadness and she burst into tears. She latched onto me with her one arm, just as Kory had done and cried her eyes out. "There there, Corrin." I soothed.

I looked up to Ashara as she climbed into bed as well, laying between my legs and resting her head on my stomach and hugging my waist. I grinned, liking this situation more and more. I glanced at Rylee and nodded for her to take her place beside her lover. She smiled, mouthing a thank you and climbed into bed and snuggled against Kory, who had cried herself to sleep. Finally I looked at Zash. Her smile was warm and comforting I just felt relaxed, content and safe under her gaze. "I'm so glad you're alive, my little one. I love you." I tried to hold them back but they came down anyway, the tears streamed down my cheeks but I refused to show sorrow. This was a happy moment after all, so I grinned at her. It must have looked weird, me crying and grinning like a fool. "I'm going to leave now, you get some rest and try to relax."

"That won't be hard." I winked and she laughed. "I love you too, mama." Zash smiled softly, leaning over and kissing me on the head, like she had back when I just a mere apprentice and left the room. I settled back into the bed, enjoying the comforts of the women around me. While I only had eyes for Ashara it still felt nice being surrounded by my girls.

I was about to close my eyes and drift off to sleep when I heard Ashara whisper my name. I cracked open my eyes and looked down. She was smiling at me, her head resting on my stomach. "I love you, Kuro. So much."

I smiled softly at my lover and cupped her cheek, she leaned into the touch, eyes closing in a blissful state of serenity. "I love you too, Ashara." I answered in kind. "With everything that I am." Her face lit up at my words and with a happy smile she closed her eyes and pressed her face into mid section, soon her breathing deepened and she fell asleep. I sighed and laid back down, my own smile on my face, and fell into a blissful sleep.

_**Fury. **_**Three days later.**

I was lounging on the couch, laying on my back. Ashara was laying on top of me, her head resting on my chest just under my chin. She had her arms wrapped around me, and I could see the smile on her lips even though my eyes were closed. Our connection through the Force was getting stronger everyday. I could feel her very soul, I could feel her emotions and see what she saw, hear what she heard. It was unlike anything I experienced before and I loved it.

Even now I could feel her heart swelling with unrestrained love for me, and I knew she could feel my own love for her. I was content to stay like this forever. However the galaxy had different ideas. "Yo, Kuro." I groaned a bit at my sisters voice. Not that I didn't want to talk to her, I just didn't want to move. I reluctantly opened my eyes and glared at her. She just grinned at me, unrepentant for interrupting us. Ashara giggled, her voice reverberating around in my head._ You're so cute when your __mad. _I huffed and pulled my Togruta lover closer.

"Yes, Kory what is it?" I asked as nicely as I could managed, which is to say not at all. She laughed and sat down in the available couch across from our occupied one.

"It's Harkun. He called me, letting me know that you're 'slaves' are about to finish their last trials." I sneered at the term and made a mental note to rip Harkun's tongue out. "Yeah, my thoughts exactly. So I figured we should head to Korriban. Sound okay?"

"Might as well. Go ahead and set the course, have Drael take the helm and you relax. You've been in that cockpit for days now." I reminded her. Ever since I came back from Voss, half-died, Kory was more alert than ever. She was always in the cockpit looking over the instruments, making sure nobody came within a certain radius of the ship without her permission. She's been fussing over me a lot too. It was getting to the point where Ashara and I didn't get much alone time together and it annoyed the hell out of me.

I gave her a pointed look when she opened her mouth to argue. She sighed. "Fine, fine. Have it your way big sis."

"That's my girl. Go on now." She trotted off to do as I asked. Once she was out of earshot I groaned, loudly.

"What's the matter?" Ashara asked with a smile.

"I don't want to go see that bastard." I told her. She knew of my disdain for that man.

"I know but it's for your new apprentices. Come on Kuro." I sighed heavily.

"Fine, just don't expect me to enjoy this little outing."

"Wouldn't dream of it, my love." She replied with a smirk.

**Korriban. Harkun's Office.**

"My lord, you are just in time. The acolytes should be returning shortly." Harkun said as soon as I set foot into his office. Ashara and Kory were with me. I made everyone else stay on the ship, we didn't need everyone here. Kory was only here because this was personal. I wandered over to the wall near his desk and leaned against it, Ashara taking her place beside me. Kory was pacing the room, agitation evident in her stance. She wanted Harkun dead just as much as me and being around him and not hurting him was causing her stress. "There's something vaguely unsettling about bone-face. He's hardly said a word. But he's got a determined glint in his eye. Reminds me of you, in fact." He proceeded to tell me. Why did he think I wanted him? "That Pureblood is of some concern. She hasn't said a word, but I could feel her anger and hate."

"All the more reason why I want them." I retorted.

"Overseer. I've returned with the carving, as you requested." I trailed my eyes over to the disgusting Twi'lek male that entered the room. He was ugly and didn't look like much. I didn't want him and his smug face was making me angry for some reason.

"Ah, there you are. My lord, it looks as if we were both wrong." I said nothing in reply. "May I present to you your apprentice." This got my attention. I stepped away from the wall and glared at him. He stared right back. Before I could utter any words there was the sound of a throat being cleared.

I turned around and who was it? Xalek and Yoko. Yoko looked downright murderous as she glared at the Overseer with pure hatred, just like I had. Xalek just stared at the Twi'lek with hard and cold eyes. I liked these two more and more. "Ah, Xalek and Yoko. I was hoping this wouldn't be over so quickly." They looked at me briefly and bowed their heads in unison, they already saw me as their new master. Interesting. Seems these two got along famously.

"No, it definitely got a lot more interesting. Where is your carving, bone-face?" Harkun demanded with a sneer.

"Xalek." The "bone-faced one" retorted. He stepped closer to the Twi'lek who was looking more and more scared. If I didn't know any better I would say something happened between these two. And I think I know who to blame. But instead of doing anything I just watched. This was entertaining. Ashara had the same idea as she did was press against me, watching with a soft smile.

"Hmm?" Harkun looked confused at Xalek's words.

"My name is Xalek." With those words he grabbed the Twi'lek by the neck and proceeded to pummel him to a pulp with his free fist. I watched on with amusement, a small smirk on my lips. Yes, I definitely wanted this one. He then threw the Twi'lek to Yoko, who caught him and threw him to the ground. She walked over, as carefree as a bird, and stomped her booted foot onto his neck, crushing his wind pipe and giving him a slow asphyxiated death. I wanted them both. Yoko, crouched down and rifled through the Twi'leks things and procured a carving that was brought to me.

She wandered over, a sway to her shapely hips and handed it to me. "Your carving, master." She said in a deep yet feminine voice. I took it and grinned at her. I noticed a soft twitch of her lips. She could certainly give Corrin a run for her credits in stoicism.

The carvings were of a ritual that would help me meditate and became that much closer to being one with the Force. A great gift from these two.

"Slave Scum! Did you two not listen to the rules of this Academy? You do not murder another acolyte! And in the presence of witnesses!" She shouted at them, they remained unperturbed. He rounded to me. "I'm sorry, my lord. It seems I've failed to teach these miserable dogs a single lesson. I will let you know when a new shipment of slaves arrives."

"Mm...I don't think so." I shook my head and began to slowly walk circles around Harkun, like an Akk dog circling it's prey. "You see I seem to remember you doing the same thing, or at least attempted to, right Kory?"

"Right." She growled, glaring hatefully at the Overseer. Her hand twitched towards her lightsaber, just begging its owner to slip it between his ribs. Said Overseer's already pale face just got paler.

"I also seem to remember that you played favorites then too. I know what's going on here, Harkun. I know that you wanted that one to be my apprentice." I motioned to the now dead, Twi'lek. "But you see I didn't want him, in fact I believe Kory told you who I wanted. And it was these two. Did you think I was joking? Playing a game?" I didn't say anything so I grabbed him by the throat and hoisted him into the air. His feet dangling inches from the ground "Answer me!" I snarled up at him. His hands, on reflex, gripped my own, trying to alleviate the pain.

"N-no, my lord. I didn't think..."

"That's right, you didn't think! You never do Harkun." I dropped him and he crashed to the floor, staring up at me with a fearful glare, trying to show he wasn't scared. It wasn't working, I could see through his facade, smell his fear.

"But...but he murdered an acolyte in the Academy walls, in the presence of an overseer and a Lord of the Sith. To top it off, he's a slave. Sith tradition demands he be executed." He protested.

I rounded on him with a glare, narrowing my eyes a fraction. His eyes widened as I lifted him off the ground with the Force. Not even needed to use any hand motions. I nodded for Kory to come over and she did. "Don't protest, Harkun. I want Yoko and Xalek and there is nothing you can do to stop me from taking them."

"Thanaton will here of this, my lord." He threatened. I sighed. I knew it, he was in league with Thanaton this whole time.

"No...he won't." I shook my head and signaled to Kory. Seconds later a red lightsaber beam burst through his chest. He grunted in pain and looked down, as if not believing that he was impaled on Kory's lightsaber.

He crumpled to the floor when Kory pulled her weapon out of him, the look on her face was livid as she glared down at the dead Harkun. She spat on his corpse and looked at me. I gave her an encouraging smile. She nodded and stalked out of the room, going to return to the ship. Her reason for being her concluded. "Well then, shall we?"

"Master." Yoko and Xalek said together and followed me back to the _Fury._

_**Fury**_

After returning to the ship I helped Yoko and Xalek get settled. Showed them where they could sleep. Not soon after my ships holocom announced an incoming call. I answered it. "My lord, Moff Pyron here. I am satisfied to report that the Silencer is complete. But we have a limited time to test it before Thanaton intervenes. The prototype is mounted aboard the Imperial starship _Doombringer_. Meet me there. I have already invited the Moffs I feel would be most favorable to your cause. It falls to you to do the persuading." Damn it. I'm no good at talks. Though this was good news. We were almost ready to make our move against Thanaton.

"Excellent, Moff Pyron. I will see you there." I informed him.

"Great. I'll have you know Imperial engineering has outdone themselves. I shall see you aboard the _Doombringer_." He signed and I sighed. So much work already, I wish the galaxy could stop and give me a break.

"Not likely, my love." Ashara's arms wrapped around me from behind and I leaned back into her embrace. "You're amazing, Kuro, but let's not push the boundaries."

"Yeah, yeah whatever you say, Ashara." She kissed my cheek, her lips smiling against my skin.

"That's right, whatever I say. Now I say, let's go to that ship and get this over with."

"Yes, dear." I mumbled.

Kory was walking by just then and she smirked. "Whipped." She sang as she passed. I growled at her, she responded by laughing. Damn sister of mine, if I didn't love her so much...

_**Doombringer.**_

__We docked the ship with the _Doombringer. _I felt that the entire crew would take part in this, to see what my actions had procured for the Empire. I led the group down the ramp of the _Fury_. At my side was Ashara, holding my hand as usual. Kory and Rylee were behind me, also side by side. Next was Corrin and Zash, who were chatting together quietly. Behind them were Xalek and Yoko, who remained silent, yet remained vigilant. I wonder what kind of lives they led before becoming acolytes, they were remarkably well trained. Bringing up the rear was Drael and Khem. And in two proceeding lines were my specs ops squad of eight, four on each side of us.

We were greeted by Imperial soldiers and guard droids. The soldiers saluted me and led me to an elevator that would take us to the Command Deck. Once our little group arrived we were led to the bridge. At the head of the bridge was Moff Pyron and other humans dressed in the Moff uniform. We came to a stop, still in our same positions and I greeted them. "Ah, there she is! This, my fellows, is the future of the Sith Order! Who will lead the Empire into a new moment." Moff Pyron declared.

"What is a no-name Sith Lord going to do against a Dark Council member? Thanaton will have our heads." A man to the side of Pyron sneered. I glanced at him and stared him down with cold eyes. He stared back and I could see the beads of sweat dripping down his face. He feared me, I could smell it. He finally looked away, not willing to suffer my gaze any longer.

"Moff Dolus. Thanaton grows more insufferable every day. Our 'ancient and mystical Sith traditions' will win wars, he says. Not generals with training." A dark skinned human said to the coward. He was dressed in white Moff uniform instead of the navy black and gray.

"Moff Pyron. If you please." I snapped. I didn't want to listen about Thanaton any more than I had to.

"Yes, my lord. Let's quiet down you two. Master Kallig is not here to listen to your bickering." He shut the two up just like that. He gained some more of my respect. He nodded to the captain who was at the helm and the ship jumped to hyperspace. The bright glow of the stars moving past us as faster than light speed illuminated the bridge with its ethereal essence. "We're here today to demonstrate a new weapon, code name 'Silencer.' You boys must have heard of it." The good Moff began. I smiled underneath the shadows of my cowl. It was good to have this thing back on. Sometimes I felt so exposed without it.

"What are you drinking, Pyron? Thanaton killed the Silencer project." Moff Graham, the dark skinned man said. After he spoke we entered normal space to see a Republic fleet, with several cruisers and a dreadnaught, firing at an ally ship.

"Soon you will see an entire Republic fleet disappear, thanks to the Silencer and the tireless efforts of the Empire's champion. My lord?" He nodded to me, waiting for me to give the order.

"Moffs, Generals. We are an empire at war to reclaim our rightful place in the galaxy. We cannot afford to be the same Empire we were before we returned to this space." I stared them all in the eye. I could see the loyalty in Pyron, the attention of the others, the fear in most, so I continued. "We must be strong, determined, and above all, free to do what is necessary to claim victory." I nodded to Pyron and he gave the order.

"Eisek, prepare the Silencer to fire." The captain nodded and turned back to this station.

Then the captain spoke, with a hint of urgency. "Uh, Moff Pyron, my lord. We're receiving an Imperial signal."

To the right of me a captain of the the hailing ship appeared on holo. "_Doombringer._ Darth Achelon of the _Carnage _ needs your aid." Was all he said then signed off. As if expecting us to help.

"Darth Achelon? Who is that?" I asked the gathered military generals.

"One of Darth Thanaton's cronies. Let him get blasted." Is that right? Sounded good to me.

"You would knowingly destroy an Imperial vessel? You propose treason, Graham." Moff Dolus sounded appalled.

"The fleet will tear him to shreds anyhow, If we go in there, that'll be two Imperial vessels destroyed. My lord?" I nodded. I glanced at Ashara, despite all my talk I wanted her approval of my choice. I was going to fire it, the _Carnage_ be damned. She stared into my eyes, reading my every thought, then nodded to me.

"If Achelon wants help, he'll get it. Not that it will do him any good. Use the weapon," I told the captain.

"Yes, my lord." Seconds later the sounds of the Silencer began to power up. People at their stations were working to make it fire and I watched the battle going on outside the view port. A red beam could be seen in front of me, it was targeting the Republic fleet. Then a blast shook the _Doombringer _and shot towards the enemy fleet. I had to cover my eyes from the bright flash that followed. The sounds of explosion ringed in my ears and when I looked up again the fleet and the _Carnage _were nothing more than molten slags in space.

That was more amazing than I imagined it would be. _I agree, my love. The Empire will change because of what you have done. I'm proud of you, Kuro. _Ashara thought to me and I couldn't keep the grin from my face. "Amazing. I can't believe my eyes." Moff Dolus said in awe. He stared wide-eyed out the windows at the wreckage.

"I agree. You've made quite the impression, my lord. Consider us interested in an alliance of sorts." Moff Graham was a bit more composed but none the less impressed.

"Moff Pyron, see that each of these men gets a Silencer for his capital ship. I expect this will be quite a fruitful relationship." The Moff nodded and joined is associates.

"Of course, my lord." Said Graham. "Come, gentlemen. We have much to discuss." With that the Moffs left. I took one last look at the wreckage and smirked. I want one of those. Suddenly I was smothered between several different people, and breasts were everywhere. I managed to recognize them as Kory, Ashara, Zash and Rylee. I grinned like a fool as they laughed with big smiles on their faces at the outcome of work. This turned out to be a very good idea.

**AN: There is the end of chapter 13. I have one more chapter to go for the games storyline. Peace is a lie is coming to a close, my friends. I want to thank you all for reading so far and leaving me great reviews to help motivate me to finish. Also, let me know if you want me to do an epilogue of sorts. I actually have ideas for a couple side stories to this universe. Leave me a review or PM and let me know. Cya all next time, Night out.**


	14. Darth Nox of the Dark Council

**Disclaimer: I do not own SWTOR. I do own Kuro, Yoko and Drael.**

**Chapter 14 **

"You have remarkable energy. Who knew the Silencer project could be such a resounding success? But capital ships are not trivial resources." I glared, with cold hateful eyes at the man before me on my holocommunications terminal. Thanaton. We had returned to the _Fury. _Victorious with the Silencer project. For several days we relaxed, played games with each, ate and slept in celebration of the success. I even go to know Yoko a bit more.

She was like me more than I thought. Her Force sensitivity began to show at a younger age than myself. Her parents were the opposite of me, though. They embraced her, but were hardly loving parents, they forced her to use it, shape it and become one with the Force. However, she wasn't cautious enough and ended up killing them, not on purpose but it still happened. She embraced the Force, but rarely used it as a tool, for fear of the possible destruction she could wrought. Instead she trained heavily in the use of the lightsaber and became quite the formidable warrior.

Hearing her tale kept me in good spirits, knowing that I had someone a bit like me joining the crew. Until _he _called. So here I stood with barely restrained anger. Answering this bastards call. "Get to the point. You didn't just call me to chide me like a child."

He sighed, like a father disappointed in his child. "Always suspicious."

"How do you think I'm still alive?" I sneered in reply.

"This ends now, Kallig. I declare a Kaggath. A contest of mutual annihilation pitting power base against power base. Whoever sheds the most blood wins. To the victor, eternal glory. To the loser, death and shame."

"Deal. I'll wipe up your blood and guts with your robes." I snarled in his face.

"May the best Sith win." He replied, calm as ever. Seemingly unaffected by my grim threat. "Corellia is the arena. The Kaggath begins when you land." I nodded to Kory who was glaring at him just as hard. She went and set the course with Drael. "Forfeit and be disgraced, hounded to the ends of the galaxy by every Sith in the Empire." He signed off and I growled in anger. Yet at the same time, I was excited. Finally I would get the chance to kill him.

"My lord! That was an open channel." I jumped and spun around to see Moff Pyron on my ships holocom. "Thanaton broadcast the whole thing. He wants everyone watching the Kaggath as it unfolds." Bigger humiliation for him then. "He is well-entrenched on Corellia, but the Empire's fighting a significant battle there. The chaos could be an advantage. With your permission, I'll transfer to Corellia so that the fleet can provide you support."

"That sounds great, thank you, Moff Pyron." I knew he was loyal to me but to send an entire fleet to help me destroy Thanaton? How sweet.

"Yes, my lord. I will try to learn of any weaknesses in Thanaton's power base." He bowed and signed off. I sighed and went over to the couch and threw myself on it. I was so tired. I just wanted this to end already. Kill Thanaton and spend the rest of my days with my lover, is that too much to ask?

"Of course not, my love." Ashara commented, having read my thoughts as she sat on the floor and gazed into my eyes. "You have all people deserve a break." She smirked at me, her eyes filled with seduction. She reached out and stroked my cheek, her touch set my skin on fire. "We have a few hours at least for Drael to transport us safely to Corellia. What do you say we spend some time alone?" She grinned a sultry grin that made my knees weak. Thank the Force I was laying down.

She barely finished her sentence when I jumped up, took her hand and sprinted to my room. I shut the door, locked it and threw her onto my bed in record time. She giggled as she sailed through the air and landed softly on my bed with a small bounce, her head tendrils splayed in a sexy array around her head. I was on her seconds later, claiming her lips in a passionate kiss. Her hands went around my neck and she pulled me closer, moaning into my mouth.

After a while we had to break away for air. I didn't stop touching and kissing her though. My lips just went lower, kissing her neck. "You're so good to me, Ashara." I said in between kisses. "I love you so much." Her happiness washed over me as I kissed down her neck, pulling away her jacket to get access to as much of her creamy bronze skin as I could.

She moaned and assisted me in taking off her jacket and the rest of her clothes. Then before I could react she flipped us over. Ashara was now straddling me, grinning down with a seductive smirk. I couldn't help but purr in satisfaction. She leaned down and kissed me, she nipped my bottom lip affectionately. I groaned in pleasure. "I love you too, Kuro. Now let me take care of you, but first." She began to tug on my robes and I assisted her in pulling them off. "You're wearing too many clothes." We grinned at each other and pressed our bodies together, locking our lips into a kiss. Before long Ashara traced my bottom lip with her tongue, silently asking for entrance. I opened my mouth and it was soon invaded by Ashara's wet and flexible tongue. As we kissed her hands wandered and massaged my breasts, causing me to moan into her mouth. I felt her smile against my lips then pull away. We were both breathing heavily. "I could kiss you forever, my love."

"Then why did you stop?" I teased her, she giggled and kissed me again.

I shivered at her touch when her slender fingers trailed down my hips and caressed me thighs. Then she cupped my sex and I bucked my hips against her hand, moaning into her wet mouth. We broke away again and she began kissing down my neck. She teased me by kissing around my nipple of left breast. I groaned in pleasure and impatience. She giggled into my flesh then took my nipple into her mouth and began to suck.

My breathe caught in my throat and I couldn't help but squirm. With her other hand she groped my right breast, massaging and kneaded the mound of flesh. "Mm, that feels good, babe." I moaned. I could sense her smile so I opened my eyes and stared at her mesmerized the half-lidded eyes and gentle smile. "You're so beautiful." I said, in between my moans of pleasure.

"Thank you. You're not too bad yourself." She said back with a slight giggle. "Now lay back and let me take care of you." She purred. I nodded and relaxed as she continued her attentions. He fingers felt so good against my skin. She moved her mouth away from my left nipple, it was glistening from the wetness of her mouth. She then moved over to my right nipple and plopped it into her mouth and began sucking. At the same time her fingers entered my wet folds and began pumping. I moaned at the double stimulation, bucking my hips into her hand. "Does that feel good?" She purred into my ear.

I moaned in reply, tossing my head from side to side, basking in the sensations of my lovers fingers, mouth and wet tongue. All too soon the pleasure began to build and build. With a sudden cry I lurched up and latched onto Ashara's head, holding her to my chest as she continued to suck on my breasts, and released in a mind blowing orgasm.

She kissed then and held me as I came down from the stars. I was breathing deeply, trying to catch my breathe. "That...felt amazing, Ashara." She beamed at me and kissed me again, deeply. Thrusting her tongue into my mouth and danced with my own. Eventually we broke away. I gazed into her eyes and asked. "Hey, wanna try something different?"

She looked at me curiously. "Like what?"

I sat up and coaxed her to lay down, she did so without complaint. I immediately straddled her face and smirked down at her. She smiled back and latched her mouth onto my wet folds. I moaned as she licked and sucked at me. I didn't want her to feel left out so I lowered my body against hers, and latched my own lips onto succulent pussy.

She tasted divine. I lapped at her wet folds as if my life depended on it. I couldn't compare her taste to anything, it was so much better than any food or drink. She was my drug and I was addicted to her. Her moans only encouraged me to drink from her oasis of tasty honey with more and more urgency.

I felt myself rising to my peak again, and if Ashara's quivering was any indication, so was she. With a sudden jolt of pleasure I came, drenching Ashara's face with my juices, and at the same time I was treated to her orgasm. I moaned and licked my lips, tasting her sweet nectar on my tongue. "More, my love." Ashara breathed. I grinned and go off of her. I moved my hips closer to her and intertwined our legs. Ashara moaned and I hadn't even touched her yet. She liked this position just as much as I did. It was, after all, the position that brought us so much closer, physically and spiritually. I gripped her leg with one hand and bucked my hips against her. Our sexes caressed and we both all but screamed in ecstasy. "Oh, Kuro, I love you." She plopped back onto the bed as I took charge, bucking my hips roughly against her, grinding our pussies together. By the Force she felt so good, her skin was as smooth as silk, yet I could feel the coiled muscles beneath, the same muscles that held so much power. Her wet wolds felt so amazing against my own, it felt being caressed by velvet blankets.

I threw her leg over my shoulder and got a better grip on her leg, then began grinding even harder. "I love you too, Ashara. Oh, you feel so good!" I exclaimed. My body was tingling all over, I could feel nothing but Ashara's body beneath me, her presence in my mind. Her emotions were rolling off her in waves, invading my senses. All I knew was her, all I could comprehend was Ashara, in that moment. We were both gasping, grinding against each other in a moment of heated passion.

Ashara moved her leg from my shoulder, sat up and threw her arms around my body. I groaned as our breasts rubbed against each other, giving that much more pleasure in our wild, passionate love making. "Oh, Kuro. I'm so close...please...don't stop."

I growled into her neck as I latched my lips there, sucking on her flesh. "I would never." She groaned and I felt the vibrations on my lips, it drove me wild. I began bucking my hips with almost unnatural speed. Ashara cried out and sought out my lips. We kissed heatedly as we reached our peak. With a cry we both came once more. I could fell a torrent of her liquids wash and even enter my pussy. That triggered a second, minor orgasm to run through me. I shook against her body, clinging to her like a life preserver. We whispered loving words into each others ears as we came down from our orgasmic high. Finally we slumped down, together, onto the bed in a tangle of limbs. I breathed into the crook of Ashara's neck, drained.

After a time of recouping she giggled into my lekku. I moaned at the pleasurable sensation and felt her fingers take hold of one of them. I felt it brush against her own head tendril and she began to intertwining them. Gentle, slow, and loving touches. My senses were at an all time high. I felt everything she was going to me, and it felt fantastic. After she was down she took the other one and repeated the process with her remaining head tendril. It was easy for her to do because I was laying on her chest, our heads close together. After that was done she kissed our combined tendril, one each, then claimed my lips in a loving kiss. "It still astonishes me how much I can feel when I'm with you, Kuro."

"I know, I feel the same way. Everything is so intense." I agreed. Everything was so strong when we touched, as if our senses were overload with so much feedback from our love, our touches, our smells. It was just better. "I love you, Ashara. I don't know how I got so lucky to have you."

I felt Ashara's smile, brushing against my sub-conscious. "The Force works in interesting ways, my love. It willed us to be together and we heeded the call. Our love for each was always there, we just needed to find each other to bring it forth." I nodded at her explanation. It didn't matter to me if the Force wanted us together or not, just that we were. I loved this woman in my arms. It was hard to describe, but I knew without a doubt that I would do anything for her. Die for her if I had to. "I love, Kuro. Nothing will change that, and I thank the Force every day that we were brought together."

I smiled against her chest, resting after our love making. "I know, sweetheart, me too." No more words were needed, instead we just relaxed against each other, embracing in the darkness of my room. Tomorrow was going to be a lot of work, so I was going to enjoy every second with my lover. I would destroy Thanaton so I could continue moments like these.

_**Fury. **_**Corellia. **

"Thanaton has challenged me to an ancient duel called the Kaggath on the surface of Corellia. As you all know, I have accepted." I had gathered everyone to the meeting room when we arrived at Corellia the next day. I was confident, calm. Ashara helped me relax and unwind after so much stress. Last nights sex was a fantastic one and I felt like I take down an entire Republic fleet myself, armed with nothing but the Force.

"Tulak Hord fought a Kaggath against his rival for fifteen years. A feast of souls. I never lacked for Force." Khem commented, bringing me from my thoughts of wild sex. Ashara giggled at my thoughts at her place by my side. If what Khem said was true, then he would love this. "When it was over, he commanded that his dead rival's name never been spoken again. Such is the disgrace of failure, the glory of victory."

"Indeed, but I do not plan to fail. I can't wait to kill Thanaton and end this once and for all." I told them all. Everyone was assembled. Kory, Rylee, Zash, Corrin, Yoko and Xalek, Ashara, Khem, Drael and the Squad. This Kaggath included all of them so it was only fair they all attend this meeting.

"I would imagine so." Zash spoke up. "However, Corellia is in all-out war right now. Imperial held, Republic challenged and much resistance. By choosing Corellia it would seem that Thanaton is trying to destroy you and the Republic at the same time." Zash was right. If Thanaton won, not only would I be dead but he would be viewed with favor in the Empire for beating the Republic on Corellia, might even blame me for any losses.

"Well, he did say it was power base against power base. He might have more soldiers and Sith but I know that they aren't as well trained as any of you." I told them all proudly. Corrin had been training harder ever since Kaal died, she rivaled me in lightsaber training but I was stronger with the Force. Kory was still weaker than me in the Force but her lightsaber training and Force meditation was stronger. Khem and Xalek were both monsters of destruction. Xalek killed without hesitation or mercy, he was fast and strong, closing distances to ranged opponents in a matter of seconds, and that is what made him deadly. Khem was a brute of a monster, the apex killing machine. He was strong and nearly impossible to take down. While slower than Xalek, he could take more of a beating. Yet I've seen both of them take blaster rounds to the chest and still keep going, as if pain didn't compute with either of them. To this day I'm still surprised I beat Khem Val the Dashade, all those months ago on Korriban.

Ashara, Yoko, and Zash were an amazing and deadly feminine killing unit. Ashara was finesse and grace incarnate with her lightsabers. I've witnessed her cut down an entire squad in seconds. Her beauty made her all the more enchanting to watch, I almost lost my head because I couldn't keep my eyes off her. It was worth it.

Zash was powerful in the Force, stronger than Kory, and only slightly weaker than me. She could bring down entire walkers war machines with just her mind. I've never met a Sith with such calm coldness while destroying her enemies.

Yoko...well, I have never seen such a dangerous woman in all my years. In some ways she was more dangerous than me. Sometimes I kill only because it is necessary. Yoko kills because she enjoys it. It is fun for her, she enjoys watching the looks of fear on her enemies. I didn't need to be a mind reader to know that it brought her grim satisfaction when plowing through her enemies. I'll never forget how he killed that Twi'lek. She just stomped on his throat with a cold smirk on her sculpted lips. For that, I enjoyed having her on my team.

Drael and the Squad have proven themselves battle-hardened soldiers. I have never seen a finer unit of Imperial training than them. "We will break him down. Steal his glory and devour him!" Khem clenched his fist with his version of a grin. I knew he was going to enjoy himself.

"He will fail, yes." Zash agreed, giving me an encouraging smile. "Moff Pyron said he'd be waiting surface-side in Coronet Spaceport, hanger SI-47. He may not be the best man to have as your ally, little one, but he is loyal and we need all the allies we can get. Besides, he did offer us aid." Again Zash was right. She always was.

"Agreed, on all accounts. Thanaton will fail in this Kaggath. We will destroy his power base, take his glory and strip him of his honor and pride. When I get through with him he will wish he had died back on Dromund Kaas." I declared with a confident, excited smirk. With that said our meeting was done, I ordered everyone to gather their weapons and supplies. We were going to land on Corellia soon.

It was thirty minutes later that we finished the landing procedure. My entire crew disembarked, following me into the hangar. I had to admire and respect their loyalty. They may be marching to their deaths yet they showed no fear or hesitation in doing so.

I spotted Moff Pyron in the lobby of the hanger, just before the lift that would take us to the main spaceport lobby. He was flank by two Imperial troopers, in their standard black armor, with blaster rifles. "My lord, Thanaton has wasted no time." He cut to the chase, which I silently thanked him for. "He's cut off transport from this sector and trapped you here." He informed me, standing at attention with his hands clasped behind his back. I chuckled. Oh Thanaton. He really thinks he can trap me?

"That won't last long, Pyron. He won't stop me." I told him. He nodded and turned to lead us to the lift. We all followed.

"Thanaton wants you powerless. My fleet is on its way, but it's useless as long as we're trapped here. However, that should be taken care of shortly, an agent of the Empire, codenamed: Cipher Nine, is taking care of that as we speak. It won't be long before we can move freely in Corellia."

"Can this agent be trusted?" I didn't know much about the Imperial Intelligence, only that they were the best of the best. The best strategists, the best snipers, the best operatives, just the best. Even Drael and his Squad couldn't compare to their efficiency. Yet I didn't know this agent, and I didn't want to place my trust and complete faith in an unknown. This fight was too important for mistakes.

"Yes, she the best and most brightest of Imperial Intelligence. Fiercely loyal to the Empire and the Sith. In fact she did a bit of work with Darth Jadus. Before...well, before he died." I had heard about that. Some rebellion destroyed his starship, killing him and many Imperial officials. "So she can be trusted completely."

"Good." I paused, thinking. "Thanaton won't expect me to stay trapped. He'll have a plan, and I want to be ready for it." I informed the Moff.

"Cipher Nine is working on getting all the Intelligence you will need, my lord." I nodded and noticed another man coming over to join us.

"My lord, Moff Pyron." He said in way of greeting. "I just received word from Cipher Nine, Thanaton's removed the commander of the 115th at the Islands outpost. He's sent Lord Skar to take over." Wow, that Cipher worked fast. I'm impressed. _As am I, my love. A perfect ally for our situation. _I had to agree with my Togruta lover.

"Hmm. Skar is Thanaton's apprentice."

"He's making this too easy, putting his apprentice within killing distance." I stated. This would be our chance to strike.

"He must feel the risks are worth the reward of glory in battle, Kuro. Or, his apprentice is merely bait." I smiled at Zash, always two steps ahead of the group. "He may feel that Skar is your better and no problems will arise from this decision."

"Still. Lord Skar will be aware of his master's long-term plans. That knowledge could be priceless." The Moff pointed out.

"It's a risk I'll take. Trap or not, I must strike at Skar. Can't just sit here and wait."

"Of course, this may be our best chance at learning Thanaton's plan and confounding it. I must ask that you not kill Skar yet, not until we can replace him. Without a commander, the outpost is sure to fall. We are still in a war with the Republic and even this Kaggath can't jeopardize that."

"I'm aware of that, Moff. He will talk, then be replaced. Now that that is settled." I looked back at my crew and they waited, expectantly. "My crew wishes to be of use against Thanaton and the Republic, is there anything you can think of that would put them to good use?"

The Moff looked over my crew and nodded. "Your troopers could help, I know of a location of Thanaton's troops." I nodded and motioned for Drael to join the Moff. They saluted and stood by the Moff.

"Kory, you Rylee, Xalek, and Khem go with the Moff. Their going to need some Sith, brawn, and intellect on their side." I turned to face them as said people came up to me. "Kill everyone that is allied with Thanaton, no exceptions and no mercy."

"Of course, Kuro. Thanaton's power base will be destroyed by the end of the night. No worries." Kory replied with her trademark cocky grin. I smiled and ruffled her hair.

The troopers took my squad and my Sith up the lift at the Moffs order. "Darth Zash, would you accompany me to our headquarters? A brilliant mind like yours would benefit us greatly in the Republic war and the Kaggath of your apprentice." The Moff asked my mother, offering his hand. I couldn't agree more, not only that, she would be safe there. I refused to allow her into the fight, she was too important to me to risk her life. Zash glanced at me and I nodded, all but begging with my eyes for her to go. She smiled fondly.

"I would be delighted to, Moff Pyron. Thank you." She took the proffered hand and the Moff led her away. All that remained was Ashara, Corrin and Yoko. My two bodyguards and my beautifully deadly lover.

"Alright then, let's go, we have an apprentice to torture." My bodyguards nodded and flanked me and Ashara as the lift came back down. We took the lift back up and entered the main lobby of the spaceport. I wasn't surprised to see troopers and generals littering the place. This planet was in a heavy war so it was common sense to guard the spaceport. I ignored them all though and left the spaceport.

The world outside was what you would expect from a war-torn city and planet. There was rubble everywhere, holes were in buildings, even some of them were destroyed, leaning heavily on their neighbors in their destruction. But I could see how Corellia was a beautiful place before hand. It's lush gardens and blue skies, metropolis buildings, even the tram system added to the overall atmosphere of greatness that was Corellia. For now though it was in ruins, but someday, once the Empire captured the planet we would rebuild it under our banner.

I snapped out of my thoughts when Ashara whispered to me. "We need to take a shuttle to the Island Outpost, Kuro." I nodded and steered my little group to a shuttle pad right outside the spaceport. We climbed aboard. And it took off seconds later after giving the pilot the destination. "Hang on tight, my lords. It may be rough." The Imperial pilot.

"Don't worry pilot, nothing will happen to this vessel." I calmly informed him. Nothing would, I would see to that. I focused the Force to repel any projectiles aimed our way.

"I believe you." Was all he said. Silenced reigned as he flew the shuttle to the Island Outpost. Ashara snuggled into my side and I wrapped an arm around her shoulder, pulling her close. Corrin was in her seat, arm folded across her chest, her hand holding onto her opposite shoulder, and her eyes were closed, a frown marring her features. She was meditating, I could sense that so I left her alone. Yoko was in her seat cleaning off her lightsaber hilt, a scowl on her face. I chuckled, quietly. It was like these two were long lost sisters. Their moods matched and their attitudes were close to the same. It was somewhat eerie to see.

As I promised nothing happened to the shuttle and we made it to the Island Outpost unharmed. We disembarked into the midst of a fire fight with Imperial troopers and Republic soldiers. The Republic had their backs turned to us. That was unfortunate for them. Ashara, Corrin, Yoko and I strolled up to the ten republic soldiers that were entrenched behind some metal crates. At my signal we drew our lightsabers and ran four of them through. Their death cries got their allies attention, but we dispatched them before they knew what was happening.

Their death cries also got the Imperials attention on the other side of the long road. I waved them down, making sure they didn't shoot at us. Once I saw them signal me ahead we marched across and a trooper came to greet me. "My lord, its good you arrived when you did."

I nodded my head. "I'm here to see Lord Skar. Where is he?"

He pointed to a building behind the trooper line. "He's inside. I'll take you too him." Again I nodded and the trooper led the way.

The building was in shambles. Smoke billowed from blaster marks on the walls, there were turned over tables for makeshift cover, even some statues had some parts missing. Rubble was everywhere but the building was intact and still relatively safe. The Imperials had lined sandbags at the entrances, leaving only a little space for through traffic. Turrets sat behind these bags, ready to blast the enemy to pieces, should they break through the outside defenses.

I sensed Skar before we saw him. He was here alright. The trooper led us further inside, and behind a big column was Lord Skar. I thanked the trooper and approached him. He was scolding his soldiers for sitting on the job. "Enough of this! To your posts. Are you Imperials or dogs?" They looked at each and stood up, and left. He yelled to their backs, still reprimanding them. "We will consume this galaxy in fire before this war is done. Fall behind and you will burn, too."

"That's a terrible pep talk, Skar. Keep talking down to them like that and they'd sooner shoot you than the Republic."

He turned and didn't seem at all surprised to me. He must have been informed of me by Thanaton. "Save your clever quips."

"Well, at least I know I'm clever." I said with a shrug. Ashara giggled, Corrin grinned, though it came out more as a sneer, and Yoko remained impassive, eying the soldiers that were still close enough to hear us.

"Soldiers." He barked to the retreating troopers. "Attack this Sith. She is a traitor to the Empire."

They looked at me and I sense they really didn't want. They recognized me it seemed. "A traitor am I? I don't recall doing anything to betray the Empire." The two soldiers looked at each other hesitantly then back to me. "I have no wish to kill Imperial soldiers. We need as many as we can get for the war against the Republic. This is between me and Skar's master. Stand down." I ordered them. The slowly took a step back, lowering their weapons.

"Don't listen to her! Attack!" He counter-ordered.

"Forgive us, lord." They took another step back and Skar snarled and drew his lightsaber. He was going to kill them. I couldn't have that. I motioned for Yoko to stop him, I wanted to see her in action. As Skar lunged at his troops she moved, a blur of speed, and intercepted his attack with her lightsaber. The red glowing beam matched the fiery hatred in her eyes. Such a beautiful sight. _Hey! _I chuckled at Ashara's pouting face, though I took her head tendril in my hand and stroked it, the quieted down with a throaty purr. With a burst of speed and strength she pushed him back, as he stumbled she lashed out with a kick to his midsection. He was lifted off the ground and slammed into the column behind him. Before he could move Yoko was there and wrapped her hand around his throat, using her amazing strength to hold his body against the column. She brought her lightsaber to his neck and held it inches away with steady hands.

I clapped slowly, really impressed with Yoko's performance. "Outstanding, Yoko. Such skill." I praised her.

"Thank you, my lord." She replied. Her voice was emotionless and she didn't even look at me. I didn't take it to heart. I could sense she truly was thankful for the praise, and I think her ego was boosted a bit, though she didn't want to break her stoic strength.

"I could have done just as good, master." Corrin declared. I smiled and glanced at her.

"I know, Corrin. This isn't a competition. You are both amazing warriors. However, I have already seen you in action and I wished to gauge Yoko's strength. I'm not disappointed." With that said and Corrin pacified I came to stand beside Yoko, smiling with smug superiority at the helpless lord.

His eyes were wide with fright and he was quivering against the column. "Ok, I relent, I relent! You can have your Kaggath mark."

"Tell me Thanaton's plan" I ordered the whimpering Sith Lord. So pathetic. He didn't say anything and I turned to Yoko. "Hurt him." She nodded and gripped his throat with superior strength, not even his exoskeleton suit could withstand her grip as she crushed his windpipe. He choked, trying to get air. I let it go on for a minute then stopped her. She lessened her grip and he gasped for air.

"Please, no more...I'll talk." He cried. "Moff Pyron's fleet is your best asset. Thanaton plans to destroy the fuel refinery so the fleet can't refuel. Without fuel, your fleet is useless."

"What? He would willingly commit treason by destroying an Empire controlled refinery to see me killed? Pathetic, I wouldn't even stoop so low."

"It's not Imperial controlled. Destroying a Republic fuel refinery is hardly treachery, even if it leaves an Imperial fleet stranded." Damn you Thanaton! Clever. "The Selonian tunnels. He's using them to enter the refinery and plant the bombs to destroy it. Hurry. If you don't stop Thanaton, the fuel lines will be destroyed and your fleet will be stuck."

I placed my hand Yoko's shoulder and she holstered her lightsaber and dropped him. He fell to the ground on shaky legs. "Get out of my sight, Skar. If I see you threaten the Imperial troops again, or report to Thanaton, I will kill you. I have eyes and ears everywhere now, Skar. Don't make me regret this." He nodded quickly and limped away and out of sight.

"We best get going, we don't have time to waste." I told my girls. "And good work, Yoko. I am very pleased with your performance and tact." She bowed her head in acknowledgment of my compliment. As we left the building I pulled out my personal holocom and made a call as we made our way back to the shuttle pad. Moff Pyron appeared on holo and I informed him of the new developments. "Thanaton plans to enter the fuel refinery through the Selonian tunnels and destroy it."

He narrowed his eyes and looked off holo for a moment. "I knew Thanaton was determined to stop you, but this..." He sighed and shook his head. "The fleet is scheduled to arrive at Corellia shortly, but we can't refuel without that refinery. If he is allowed to destroy the refinery, you might as well surrender the Kaggath now."

"I know. It will be taken care of. I protect my resources, you can depend on that." He nodded and saluted me before signing off. We had reached the shuttle pad by this time and climbed aboard the same shuttle that took us here. "Return to the spaceport, pilot." I told the man. He nodded and we took off. I closed my eyes to meditate. _Are you alright, my love?_

I smiled mentally. _I'm fine, Ashara. Just trying to clear my head. _

_ I understand. I'll leave you to it. _I thanked her and felt her lean against me. I didn't stop her, in fact it helped soothe my mind. Thanaton was clever, but it was also clear his actions are desperate. He knows he can't stop, he's already tried several times and failed each and every time. By destroying this refinery my fleet can't refuel and assist me in the Kaggath. Not only that, he's jeopardize the current Imperial ships by this course of action. He may be older and wiser in many ways but when it came to me...he was a dumb ass.

Eventually we made it back to the spaceport and from there we took a tram to Labor Valley. I don't know why we couldn't just take a shuttle there. Then again I suppose we could be shot out of the sky by anti-air guns. Not even I could stop blasters of that size. So it was probably safer this way. The Tram ride was more comfortable than a shuttle anyway and I took that time to lay down and snuggle with my little princess. _Fiery princess, I'm not a girly girl. _I laughed and kissed her head. "Yes, my fiery little princess."

Unfortunately moments like this don't last long in a battlefield. We arrived at Labor Valley and stepped off. Labor Valley was like the downtown of Coronet. It was dirty and polluted. But I didn't focus on that. I tracked down the Selonian tunnels, dispatching those furry little creatures along the way. They were allied with the rebellion and the Republic here on Corellia, so for now, they were my enemy. We scoured the tunnels and finally found the tunnel that lead to the refinery.

The place was crawling with mercenaries, most likely hired by Thanaton. We wasted no time in cutting them down. The refinery was rigged to blow with bombs and all it took was a small jolt of lightning to fry their circuits and disable them. Corrin, Yoko and Ashara held off the mercenaries while I took care of the bombs. I ignored the screams of pain coming from the mercs, my team was making short work of them.

After the fourth bomb was disabled I assisted my team in killing of the rest of the mercs. I lifted both my arms, channeling in the Force, and thrust them down on a group of mercs that were blasting away at my girls. They couldn't fight back, having to deflect the blasters or be killed. A purple-black energy surrounded the mercs and they quickly began choking and clutching at themselves. My death field slowly sapped the life from them. Seeing that they were no longer being shot at Ashara, Corrin and Yoko jumped into the midst of the group, killing the remaining mercs like lambs to the slaughter.

I smirked and strolled towards my team, Yoko finishing off the last of them. "Good work. You three work well together." Ashara smiled and trotted over to me, latching onto my arm. I smiled at her and addressed Corrin and Yoko. "Come on, I can sense Thanaton. If we're lucky we can end this now." We regrouped and scouted the rest of the refinery. One thing bothered me though, why would Thanaton be here? Surely he isn't that stupid...no he wasn't. So something was up, and I was about to find out. I hope it didn't bite me in the ass later for taking the obvious bait.

I was right, he was here. We found Thanaton standing on his own, no guards or apprentice Sith. Just him. _Something's wrong, Kuro. _Ashara was right. Something wasn't right. I stood at the top of the ramp and drew my lightsaber. He looked up at me, and smirked. Using the Force he back-flipped onto a catwalk above. I glared at him as he spoke. "Not bad, but not enough. Now everyone sees your weakness." What was he talking about?

"It's over Thanaton, come down here so I can kill you." He just laughed at me, making me growl. Sure I didn't expect him to actually do what I asked but he didn't need to laugh. Jerk.

"You've saved your fleet, but you have let the enemy slip from your grasp." He procured a detonation device and pressed the button. Multiple explosions rocked the refinery and threw us to the floor. Catwalks blew off their railings and rained down on us. One in particular, with spiky metal pipes, was headed right for Ashara. Oh hell no! I got to my feet and sprinted to her side, just in time to catch the massive catwalks edge, thankfully away from the pipes that would impale me. I grunted as the weight hit me, my knees buckling but holding. Thankfully I had the foresight to use the Force and slow its descent. With a snarl I threw it to the side, it clanged loudly against the refinery walls before lying still. I turned and out of the corner of my eye I noticed Corrin standing over Yoko, helping the Sith Pureblood to her feet. I did the same to Ashara and pulled her tightly into a hug.

"You ok?" I asked her.

"Yes, thank you, Kuro. I'm sorry I'm being a burden on you." I could sense her guilt at putting me in harms way.

"You're never a burden, don't ever think that." I kissed her quickly and she responded, molding our mouths together. Just then an alarm sounded, indicating a danger to the refinery. "Shit!" I snarled pulling away from my lover. "What the hell do we do now?" I growled the question. This felt like fruitless endeavor. We saved the fleet but Thanaton got away and it seems were about to be blown to bits. Damn it!

Ashara scampered off to a nearby terminal. "First things first, Kuro. We need to save this refinery. Thanaton can come later. He won't get away for long." Yoko, Corrin and I came over to her, the former two had their lightsabers drawn and keeping an eye out for danger while my beautiful, smart lover worked. About five seconds later the alarms were silenced and, at least as far as I can tell, everything was fine.

"Is there anything you can't do? Let's get out of here." She beamed and I took her hand, running for the exit. Once we were safely away from the fragile refinery I felt my holocom chime. I answered it and Zash came on Holo. "Mama? Is everything ok?" I asked, concerned.

"Yes, my dear. Everything is fine. I just wanted to let you know that all of Thanaton's forces have left the Refinery. It is ours and the fleet is refueling as we speak." She told me with a kind smile. I grinned.

"Can we put the fleet to use? I want it in position and ready to deploy as soon as its done refueling." I told my mother.

"Of course, my dear. Pyron would be honored. I have some other news as well." I nodded my head letting her know to continue. My team left the tunnels and made it back to the tram station at an Imperial outpost. We boarded the tram as Zash told me the news. "Pyron's agent, Cipher Nine, had reported in and informed us of the location of Thanaton's main base of operations. It is an old Republic Command center inside the Museum of Corellian Industry."

"That Cipher is really efficient. If that's the case then that is where we strike. Can you contact Kory and tell her to meet me there?"

"Already done, little one." She said with a motherly smile.

"Thank you, mama. Thanaton's life is at its end. Can you get the fleet ready?"

"Yes, however there is a slight problem." She told me regretfully.

"What is that?" I played with Ashara's head tendril as she laid her head in my lap, my focus was on Zash, but my fingers knew what they were doing, having had much experience touching my younger lover. She shivered in my lap.

"The fleet has more than enough firepower to do the job, but unfortunately the base is shielded from within against orbital attacks. If I know Thanaton, the place is just as heavily guarded inside. To take out those shields, you'll want a strike force at your back. Unfortunately your squad, Kory, Khem and Xalek are going to be distraction at the main base, so they will be unable to help. Rylee is with them, taking part in the technical support."

"Can Pyron spare the soldiers?"

"No his forces are already in the fight and cannot be spared. Besides, none have the training that you need. You want field commandos. At least so he says." She informed me. I sighed, damn it. "Don't worry, my dear. There is an Imperial commando outpost outside the Coronet City zoo in Axial Park. They should get you inside the base to destroy the shield generators. When the shields are down the fleet will strike."

"Sounds like a plan, and mama?"

"Yes, dear?"

"Please make sure Kory and her team are away from the fight." I implored. I didn't want them to be hurt. It would kill me if they died.

"Don't worry, Kuro. Kory is my daughter as well and I will not have her in harms way." I sighed in relief.

"Thank you, mama. I'll get to work, thanks for contacting me."

"Of course, dear. Stay safe for me." I nodded and signed off my holocom.

**Imperial Commando Outpost.**

I couldn't believe this. What was he doing here? Last I saw him he was on Balmorra. He seemed just as shocked to see me as well. We stared at each other for few a minutes He finally broke out of his shock and said. "My lord! Unbelievable. I never expected to see you again. I...I'm sure you don't remember me."

"Kuro, who is this?" Ashara asked me, a slight edge to her tone.

"This is Major Ilun. I met him on Balmorra while I was seeking the artifacts. He was more put together than his superior, Bessiker." I smiled at him. "I never forget a faithful servant."

"I am humbled, my lord." Then he began to explain why he was here. "After the war on Balmorra was secured they transferred me to the Sullust Sector, and when the war broke out on Corellia, they sent me here. Anyway, what can I do for you? We don't have much but what we do have is yours." He bowed to me.

"I'm at war with Thanaton, a Kaggath. I know where his base of operations is on this planet and I need your men to destroy a shield generator so I can get inside."

"Easier said than done, my lord. We've been getting clobbered, but we're expecting reinforcements. When they arrive, I should be able to form an assault squad for you." I blinked as he explained I and looked behind me, sensing something. I motioned for Yoko and Corrin to hide. The Republic were here, trying to ambush this outpost. Big mistake. "Um, my lord?"

Seconds later a uniformed officer came running in. "Major Ilun, Republic soldiers, incoming." He was able to finish his warning before he was shot dead by the Republic troops. I smirked and turned around, drawing my lightsaber, Ashara drew hers as well, stepping in front of me, her eyes blazed with fury at the sight of them. I'm glad her ties to the Republic were severed.

"What do we have here? Republic troops who have lost their way?" I purred, completely at ease even though several guns were point in my direction.

"Die Imperial scum!" The commander of the group shouted and shouldered his blaster rifle. Before he could get a shot off Yoko dropped from the ceiling behind the squad. The hum of her lightsaber echoed around the room as she swung at the closest trooper, cutting him in half. The scream warned the rest to what was happening and in the confusion a stray lightning bolt shot down from a pile of crates in the corner of the room. It jumped to several of them before dying out, taking those soldiers with it. I just stood there, watching as Ashara jumped into the fray with a snarl. The Republic were so focused on finding their stealthed attacker and dealing with Yoko that they didn't notice her, she danced through the remaining soldiers hacking and slashing away.

The fight only lasted a few seconds and all the Republic, a good dozen lay dead, not a scratch on my Sith ladies. "Pathetic." I murmured, then ordered Yoko and Corrin to venture out of the room and search for more Republic soldiers and guard this outpost. I turned back to Ilun, holstering my lightsaber as they went away. "Now then where were we?"

"That was amazing, my lord! You are even more brutal and cunning than last we met." He said with awe at the carnage behind us.

"I wouldn't say cunning, still as dumb as an Akk dog."

"Maybe a bit more than an Akk dog, my love. Perhaps a Tauntaun." Ashara teased. I rolled my eyes, smiled on my red lips. I leaned over and pecked her cheek in a simple kiss, showing her I wasn't offended.

"As you can see, my lord, we are having trouble holding this position. We've been losing soldiers as fast as we can replace them. But if you need the Empire's finest, we're there for you."

"I appreciate that, Major but I am getting tired of this. Too many soldiers keep dying in this war and I will not jeopardize this base just for revenge. Keep your soldiers, Major. Protect this base as best you can, I can think of another way inside." I was getting tired of it. I could handle things better on my own than with soldiers anyway. Maybe Drael and his squad being the exception.

"Maybe the project we were working on before the assaults could help."

"What project?"

"We were working on an experimental pheromone, meant to control wild creatures. Can you imagine storming Thanaton's base with half the city zoo?" Oh my, that did sound fun. "Of course, we don't know how long it lasts or even exactly how it works..."

"Nevermind that, you had to know I'd love this sort of thing." I was almost bouncing with excitement. I did love the more primitive species on most planets. They were simple to control, coax and be accompanied by. Not to mention most were dangerous like the Nexu or Acklay that were contained in this city's zoo.

Major Ilun seemed amused at my excitement and said. "My lord, next time I invent something, you'll be the first to know. Here take this into the zoo and expose the beasts to the chemical. Then lure them toward Thanaton's shielding base. Best be quick though, it is on a time release. Good luck, my lord." I took the proffered item and left the Major, gathering Corrin and Yoko as I went.

The Zoo wasn't far from this outpost so we had plenty of time to spare. The zoo was just as destroyed as the rest of the city, the containment fields were down and the zoo wildlife were running rampant. I placed the Pheromones lures in key locations in Axial Park where the animals escaped. Then I made my way to the Museum of Corellian Industry, the place that held the shield generator for Thanaton's base. The animals followed me after each one I placed, being attracted to the item held in my hand. Finally I tossed the Pheromone Lure into the Museum and watched with fascination as the Nexu charged in, cutting down the Thanaton's power base. It was a massacre. The animals were dying just as easily as the loyalists were. I was particularity found of the Acklay, using its clawed feet to skitter around and impale several soldiers at once, that is until a trooper shot a rocket at it, effectively killing it. I pouted playfully. That's not fair, I wanted to keep that one.

"My love, I don't think he would fit inside the ship." Ashara said with a giggle. I sighed sadly. She was right, most of the wildlife here wouldn't be logical as pets. Finally the fighting died down and there was only a handful of Nexu left. I walked inside, using the Force to make sure they don't kill me or my Sith girls. With the aid of the Nexu we practically waltzed right in. Thanaton's droids, and soldiers died by the score against the brute strength of the cat like Nexu, and Yoko's brutality. My Force abilities backed them up as I cast shields and lightning blasts to thin out Thanaton's Sith.

While the rampaging animals killed the remaining of Thanaton's forces I accessed the shield generator. As I worked, Thanaton appeared on a holodevice near the console. I didn't even look up. "You, you are too canny." He sneered at me. I grinned and shut down the shield generator. "Defense protocol six! Now. Now!"

I heard a crash to the right of me and drew my lightsaber and faced newcomer. It was a droid, a tall one and very menacing looking. The Magna series I believe. "This should be fun." The Nexu, after finished killing the other guards, saw the new threat and attacked. The droid easily took care of them, however. "Buzz killing droid." I mumbled under my breathe. I twirled my lightsaber then activated it. At my order we all attacked it together.

It ducked down, dodging mine and Ashara's attack, then spun jamming the butt of it's staff into my stomach sending me flying. It knocked the breathe out of me and my eyes widened in surprise and pain. Slamming against the far wall didn't help either. Shit why is it always me who gets hit first! Not that I want the others to get hurt but still...

I gathered my strength and stood, damn it I think I broke a rib, sure felt like it. I looked up to see my girls fairing well enough. I joined the fight once more. It was holding its own against us, but slowly we were whittling it down. Scraps and burned metal littered its mechanical body, then it lost one of its arms at Yoko's lightsaber, then its staff got cut in half by Ashara, finally all four of us manged to dice it into pieces. I gasped for breathe and wiped the sweat off my brow, sheathing my lightsaber. "Remind me...to replace that useless droid with one from the Magna series." Ashara giggled and checked me over, making sure I wasn't hurt to badly.

"I will make note of it, master." Corrin said with a small amused smile. Yoko said nothing but the brief twitch of her lips indicated amusement as well. "We should go now, the others may need us."

"Good idea." Before we could even take two steps outside my holocom chimed. I answered it and I quickly learned that something was wrong. I could hear blaster fire in the background and the Moff was breaking up.

"...lord...heavy fire...help! Front lines base...Republic forces...defenses weakened...reckless disregard...un-imperial behavior."

"Moff! Are you under attack?" Stupid question Kuro. "Hang on, I'll be right there!"

"...republic surprise attack...need help. Hurry...!" I signed off and ran off, knowing that the others would follow. I remember the Moffs headquarters being in the Government District. We had to hurry. Zash was...oh no Zash! With that thought in mind I exploded with fury, channeling the Force to propel all of us faster, the tram system would not be needed. Hang on, mama! I'm coming for you. And I'll make them pay for trying to hurt you!

**Moff Pyron's Headquarters.**

The headquarters were in shambles, Republic forces littered the place and I destroyed them with a ferocity I haven't felt in years. Corrin, Yoko and Ashara helped as best they could but I showed no mercy and hardly let them have any victims. "Zash!" I screamed for my mom, cutting down frightened republic troopers. I flipped up the stairs, electrocuting one trooper at the top and cutting down the another. I carved my way through the Republic forces, calling out my mothers name. "Zash!"

"Kuro, slow down! She's fine I can sense her!" I heard Ashara shout at me over the blaster fire and exploding grenades. I cut down another group of soldiers by hurling my lightsaber at them. It carved right through the five soldiers and boomeranged back to my hand. I was breathing heavily, in a state of panic. I would not see my mother dead! It won't happen, not again! I charged up another flight of stairs, Ashara, Corrin and Yoko fighting by my side. Then I heard it, Zash's voice.

"Continue to pin them down! Help is coming." I could picture her talking to a line of soldiers, as they bunkered down behind sandbags. And as I rounded a corner that's exactly what was happening. She looked over and saw me standing behind the Republic forces. "Cease fire men!" They did so without question even though I'm sure they wanted to continue. I knew what she was doing. She was making it safe for me to kill the enemy without being shot at by our own forces.

I surged forward and with a battle-cry cut down a soldier. I noticed Ashara, Corrin and Yoko vault over or pass me, jumping on the other enemy troopers, cutting them down and blasting them with the Force. After the final one died, I ran to Zash and engulfed her in my arms. "Mama..." I breathed into her neck.

"I'm alright, little one. These fine soldiers protected me and the Moff. As well as Cipher Nine." I nodded and held her at arms length, looking her over. She chuckled and pat my cheek. "I said I'm alright."

"Sorry, I just..."

She smiled softly. "I know."

Our reunion was cut short by the arrival of three more Republic troopers. I was about to tear into them when three shots of a blaster pistol rang out. "How can a Dark Council member just disappear?" That was Moff Pyron's voice. He sounded baffled and pissed off at the same time. It was also he who shot the three soldiers. He wasn't even looking in their direction. That was some skill.

I approached the Moff and asked. "Disappear? What do you mean?"

"He's just...gone." He said again. He turned to me and continued. "Lord Kory and the others attacked his base, slaughtering everything inside. We lost a good measure of men and three of Drael's spec ops squad, and for nothing. He wasn't even there!" He slammed his fist on the computer terminal behind us, but I stopped listening after hearing about Drael's men. He killed them? Three of them? Just like that? I grit my teeth and clenched my fist in anger. It only became more pronounced when Thanaton himself appeared on the holodevice at the terminal.

"As I suspected. You don't have the power to defend your own."

"Bastard! I'll kill you you son of a Hutt!" I snarled.

He continued, just ignoring me. "Half-measures count for nothing in the Kaggath. Now, see if you can finish what you've started. The show will be at the government plaza. Everyone will be there. Don't miss it." He mocked. He signed off and I screamed in fury. Lifting my hand and blasting the infernal holocom to bits.

"Whoa, take it easy will ya. You almost hit me." A new voice reached my ears and glared at the person in questions. She was a Chiss with dark blue hair and light blue skin tone. Her eyes were red like all Chiss, and she was very beautiful except for a scar that ran across her right eye, She was holding a sniper rifle and was garbed in spec ops stealth gear. "I know you're pissed off, but what did that computer do to you?" Her tone was teasing, mocking.

I snarled and raised my hand to strike her down with lightning but Ashara got in my way. "Calm down, my love. Thanaton has issued a duel with you. Now is the time to take him down. Everything else can wait." I lowered my hand and nodded, trying to hold in my rage. "Good." She smiled, then turned to face the Chiss sniper. "Sorry about her, she is quick to anger and your teasing didn't help." She shrugged with and gave a lop-sided grin.

"Name's Cipher Nine by the way." She shook my lovers hand and I growled at her, she winked at me and I almost lost it again. Something about this bitch just pissed me off! She just laughed.

"What are you doing here anyway?" I snapped.

"I owed the Moff a favor and I hate debts. So he thought it time to collect on that. The rest doesn't matter. We need to get ya to Thanaton so ya can blast his wrinkly old ass into oblivion." I cracked a smirk at her words. She may not be all bad, but damn it if her teasing doesn't piss me off. "Come on, my ship is nearby I can fly you over there. It's not far but it will be faster than walking or talking the tram." She walked off and I said goodbye to the Moff and, under threat of dismemberment, ordered him to keep Zash safe. I kissed my mother on the cheek and followed after the annoying Chiss.

**Government Plaza, Audience Chamber.**

The Government plaza was with filled with Sith, Imperial Moffs and officials. Thanaton spared no expense it would seem. Everyone did show up. I had met up with Kory and her team, thankfully everyone was alive, except for three of Drael's squad, who I apologized to for his loss. If it was hard for me to lose those men it was harder for him, he's worked with them for his entire military career...they were like family to him and I hated that Thanaton was cause of their deaths. Just another thing that I could kill him for. He was withdrawn but still followed my orders. Poor guy.

We went into the building together, down an elevator shaft and came to the Audience Chamber. Imperials and Sith alike were everywhere. They filled the stands and the grounds around a dais that Thanaton himself was standing on. I could sense a couple other Darth's. I spotted one near the entrance, closer to us. Darth Achelon. I thought I had killed him with the _Carnage_. I guess not, oh well, best keep an eye on him. The other was Darth Kallous. I took note of the two Sith then turned to my crew. I nodded to my squad and Drael ordered his remaining troops to blend in, lining the walls, at ease. I ordered Kory to take Rylee, Yoko, Xalek, Khem and Corrin and mingle with the audience. Cipher Nine wasn't my problem, however she did blend into the audience and disappeared.

Thanaton spotted me and proclaimed loudly. "Yes, finally. Sith, Imperials. The challenger has arrived. The Kaggath ends here." I surged forward, a glare on my face, to stand in front of Thanaton. He had two droid looking things behind him, guards no doubt. "I've gathered you here to watch me wipe this degenerate from the face of the Empire. She calls herself Sith, but she is slave to a corrupt master. Zash is dead, all who served her must die as well." I seethed at his words. The only corrupt one was him.

"I am dead?" A new voice echoed around the chamber, one I knew very well. I looked for my mother figure, as did the others in the room, but couldn't see her. "This is news to me, Thanaton. If I am dead then yes my power base should destroyed, as those are the rules." Movement caught my eye and I turned to see Zash stroll in the chamber from where we came. Gasps and loud chatter began instantly at her arrival. "However, I am not dead." She sneered disdainfully at the wrinkled old man. "So you see this entire fight is pointless. However you have killed people precious to us, all for what, Thanaton?"

"Zash...you, you're supposed to be dead!"

"Yet I am not." She titled her head to the side. "Why so jumpy, Thanaton?"

He seemed to be seething in anger, literally shaking with rage. He calmed down quickly though. "You've done well keeping your allies, Kali'ka Kallig, but I have friends of my own." He turned to the Darth I sensed earlier, Kallous and said. "Kill her!" He immediately attacked but before he could reach me, a sniper blast shot from the crowd, slamming into his skull. He slumped to the ground, dead.

"Thank you, Cipher." I called out to the crowd, without taking my eyes off Thanaton, I heard a reply from her and my eye twitch. Just her voice annoyed me. I really don't know why. I guess some people are just not compatible with other certain people. "Jumping the gun, Thanaton?" I taunted with a smirk.

He glared at me. "Impressive, but not enough." I scoffed. Just then the two guards I noticed earlier walked around Thanaton and came to stand in front of me. I looked at the two with mild interest. I felt Ashara step to my side, and saw Kory vault from the audience, landing with a loud crash on my other side, her lightsaber was already drawn.

"You're going to die here, Thanaton. You will pay for what you have done in your misguided justice." She snarled. That's my girl. "Leave the shitty machines to us, Kuro. You kill that bastard." I nodded and drew my lightsaber once more.

"Come on Thanaton. You have the chance to end Zash's power base. Right here and right now." I stalked closer and smirked as he took a step back, drawing his own lightsaber.

"Peace is a lie. There is only passion. Through passion, I gain strength. Through strength, power. Through power, victory!" He chanted the Sith code out loud.

"You will not survive." I told him as we circled each other. "I am far stronger than when we met in your secret training room. The power of the ghosts I had consumed is mine to control. My body is my own, my mind is my own. Your death is assured." I paused then remembered something. "Oh yes, don't forget the last of the Sith code. Through victory, my chains are broken. The Force shall free me."

"I wish it hadn't come to this." He truly sounded sorrowful in his words. I believed him but it was too late to take anything back.

"I don't." With those words, we charged each other, ignoring my own allies fighting each other in the background. Our focus was on each other and our intention to kill the other.

Our sabers locked together in a flash of light. I snarled and attacked again, he blocked my attacked and we continued this dance for what felt like hours. Ducking under a high attack from Thanaton, I spun and lashed out with a kick, catching him in the jaw. He reeled with the hit but recovered quickly, once more bearing down on me. This time he got the jump on me. I blocked his intended attack but it was a feint. At the last second he changed his attack path and it was heading straight for my head. I tried to dodge, but I wasn't fast enough. He clipped me above my eye, passing over it going down, biting into my cheek and running off my chin. I whirled away from him, gritting in pain. Bastard! I could feel the heat from the wound, burning on my skin but I ignored it.

With renewed fury I attacked him with savagery, beating down on his lightsaber, screeching at the top of my lungs. He marred my beautiful face and I was going to kill him for it. Vain? Maybe so, but I knew I looked good and now I was scarred. He blocked all my attacks so I adapted. As I swung down to attack him with my saber, he blocked. Then I clenched my other hand and bashed him in the skull. He went sprawling to the ground and I was on him in moments.

I kicked Thanaton as he tried to rise, once more sending him to the ground and was poised to dispatch him. I was careless, he hurled me away with the Force. "Enough of this. I am a Dark Council member! You do not have the strength, or the authority, to defeat me." He then surrounded himself in lightning, back flipping to the top floor of the chambers. I snarled and shot lightning at him, but missed. He shook his head and walked away. No! No damn it I had him! I screeched in rage and shot a Lightning Disc at him, the same ability I witnessed Kuro use once before. The lightning crackled and slammed into the balcony where he no longer was. In my rage I blew the entire seating area to pieces. Thankfully no one was up there at the time. However, people did scatter and run in fear, afraid of the unstable Sith. All that remained was my crew and I watched, detached as they approached me.

I felt arms wrap around my shoulders, a kiss was planted on my cheek, soothing me immediately with their presence. Ashara. I sagged against her body and growled under my breathe. "It's ok, Kuro. He won't get away." She whispered into my ear. Ashara turned to the approaching people that had gathered. Lord Skar was there. "Does he really think he's safe anywhere in this galaxy. Safe from, Kuro 'Kali'ka' Kallig?" She asked my gathered allies.

"He's gone to seek the support of the Dark Council on Korriban. That was always his plan if this thing backfired. Be careful. Thanaton will be among allies." I stood, no longer needed Ashara too calm me and turned to face them.

"Dark Council or not I will not allow him to get away. By leaving the Kaggath duel area he has surrendered his life to me. The Dark Council will not stop me." I hissed under my breathe.

"I understand. Be careful all the same, my lord." He told me, I just ignored him and signaled my crew to form around me. We left the chambers and made our way outside. I was greeted to the sight of Cipher Nine standing on a ramp of one of the most gorgeous ship I had ever seen. It was silver in color, sleek and beautiful.

"Yo, need a lift?" She saluted me mockingly with her sniper rifle. I could only nod, dumbfounded as I gazed at this sexy starship. Ashara giggled at my awe and pulled me to the ship, my crew following. "I'll get you to your ship faster than any shuttle." She showed my crew inside and everyone settled down. It was even more gorgeous inside. The _Phantom _as Cipher Nine informed me was built like a luxury ship yet had the firepower of a starship. "Pretty huh? Sith aren't the only ones who get luxury." Cipher winked at me and strolled past the lounge area and into the cockpit, we were soon airborne.

**Korriban. Dark Council.**

Cipher had flown us to the spaceport and from there my crew and I returned to the _Fury. _It felt good to back on the ship, for such a long time it was my home. And would continue to be for years to come. Drael wasted no time in jumping to hyperspace and setting course for Korriban. This needed to end. Now.

About a day later we docked at the Korriban Orbital Space Station. My entire force came with me to the Academy, the Dark Council chambers were on the higher floors of the building. We climbed onto the elevator and stepped off at the Dark Council floor. We were about to barge into the Council room when we were stopped by three men, one a dark skinned man and the others were hooded, flanking him. I sensed he was a Darth and the men were his apprentice's. "Stop right there. Surrender your weapons." He said.

"I don't think so. I have an ancient Sith duel to complete. Stand aside." Drael and the squad lifted their weapons and pointed them at him. My Sith drew their lightsabers, preparing for a fight. If it came to that I could gladly cut him down but I had things to do.

"Thanaton is making his statement before the Dark Council. You will not interfere. Or I and my apprentices will have something to say about it." Another of Thanaton's lackeys huh? Fine.

"That's precisely what I intend to do. Thanaton has tried to kill me for the last time. Step aside and I might spare your life." He laughed. Outright laughed in my face, clutching his stomach for added effect. I narrowed my eyes. I hated it when people laughed at me. Ashara's anger only put fuel on the fire.

"You think you can kill me? Just because he has failed, doesn't mean I will. There is a whole strata of politics you have no exposure to. Did you think Thanaton was alone in his beliefs? Hardly. Gentlemen, if you would. Kill her." They didn't look like they wanted, I had an army at my back and they would die easily. They went for their lightsabers and drew them, but didn't get further then that before being riddled by blaster fire. I drew my own lightsaber as this Darth's apprentices died.

"Pathetic. They could have lived. Could have had a future in my new Empire. No longer. You will join them knowing you were a failure to your allies." He growled and drew his lightsaber. Before he could attack me he was Force pushed into the wall and pinned there. I could feel Ashara's Force power. I stalked forward and rammed my lightsaber through his gut, I felt slam into the wall behind him, effectively pinning him to the wall. "Worthless." I watched the life drain from his eyes, the light fading. I wrenched my lightsaber free and holstered it, turning to the Council doors without a pause. I could hear _his _voice coming from withing.

"My lords, her master was corrupt. She is corrupt. Without Sith tradition, we are nothing!" He sounded agitated. He was at the end of his rope. I opened the door and led my followers inside.

The Dark Council chambers was a sight to behold. The middle of the room was empty, spacious. Instead the chairs were one opposite sides of the room, to the left and right of the entrance. Several Dark Council members were in their seats, others were away but attending this meeting via holocom. I felt a shiver fear run down my spine as they regarded me for a moment, this was real power. "And what are you suggesting we do about it?" One Darth asked, Darth Marr. I shivered in fear at his voice. So calm and yet cold. Almost uncaring. These Sith were powerful. More powerful than I, and it scared me. I didn't want to upset them, make them kill me, but I had to destroy Thanaton, even if meant my death.

"You know what the situation requires. Order must be persevered. Punishment meted out. If we are to conquer our enemies, Zash's former apprentice must die." Thanaton continued, clasping his hands behind his back as he observed the Council.

I strolled into the room. My soldiers stood at the back wall by the entrance, two on the outside, two on the inside and the rest along the wall. I approached the center of the room with Ashara and Zash. I made sure to keep my other Sith away from this. If things went south, they were to escape and hide for a time. I just hope it didn't come to that. I stood in the very center and said. "My lords." I said in way of getting. "I am here for Thanaton. He abandoned the arena of the Kaggath when he fled from Corellia. He is mine to kill." I bowed my head making sure to show them I meant no offense at my words. "He talks of principle but finds no guilt in disregarding the rules of the Kaggath. We people of principles need to stick together, one that Thanaton is not."

"Principles! What principles are those? Flagrant murder of a master, destruction of Imperial property, mockery of tradition?" He snapped at me, obviously not surprised I was here.

"We are aware of the rules, young one." A Darth said to me. Darth Mortis, I gathered. I sensed their alike presence in the Force and gleaned his name. He was an older man with a bushy beard and thinning hair. However I felt amazing power within him. Looks were deceiving. "If you had lived as long as I have, Thanaton, you would not revere the past so unquestioningly." See? Even the older Sith think that things should change. Yet Thanaton stubbornly clings to the old Sith traditions.

The Darth next to Darth Mortis spoke. He had cybernetics under his eyes and in his ears, brown hair and held much power as well. "The Kaggath is a playground game. Murder has no rules." He said.

"The Kaggath is an honored tradition of the Sith. Tulak Hord competed. Marka Ragnos! Ludo Kressh!"

The scary one, Darth Marr, spoke again. "The questions stands: why has this apprentice, this child, proved impossible for you to kill?"

I answered his question for Thanaton. He stood, frustrated, at the edge of the ring in the center of the room. "I'm the better Sith, my lords. I beat him at his own game. A game he fled from, a game that cost dear friends of mine their lives."

Thanaton spun around and stared me down with a hard glare. "Do not mock me." He hissed.

I heard Darth Ravage, the one who called the Kaggath a game, say to Darth Mortis. "I swear, if you don't silence Thanaton, I will!"

"I will not be betrayed. I will not die. And when I've killed this slave, you will all answer for it." He drew his lightsaber and I drew mine.

"That's what it's really about isn't it, Thanaton. You just can't accept the fact that a former slave is your better. " I mocked him as we circled each other, waiting for some kind of opening from each other.

"Shut up, slave!"

"You don't like the fact that Zash was your better as well, after all she chose me instead of Ffon, a Pureblood supposedly 'stronger' than I. She helped a slave get power by gathering Tulak Hord's artifacts and relics. Which she used to give me their power." I shot a lightning bolt at him, a strong on. He blocked it with his saber, absorbing the electricity. I just smirked. I knew first had what happens you overcharge a lightsaber with lightning. The beam can't handle it and it eventually the crystal inside the hilt explodes.

"Enough! Stop talking and fight!" He shouted at me, all pretense of previous fatherly sorrow, gone. He ran at me, swinging his sager to take my head. I calmly blocked it with my own. Not at all fatigued by his attacked.

"You don't like the fact that I got away and in order to kill you I needed more power. So I hid Zash, spirited her away and we tracked down powerful dead Sith. I absorbed them. One. By. One. By using the Force walk. A ritual I learned from a long dead Sith. Lord Ergast. Just hours after you tried to have me killed." At this the Council looked surprised and was that awe and respect I saw? I grinned and shot another, larger dose of lightning at the retreating Thanaton. Again he absorbed it. Thanaton had no idea what was going to happen to him. He was too stuck in his old ways to learn new Sith strategies. New ways to channel your power and new ways to kill your enemy. "I almost killed you then, you know. But I couldn't control it. Instead it backfired. I was trapped within my own body. If I used the Force the ghosts would cripple me with pain, control my body. I wouldn't allow that. So I had Kory decimate your library for answers. Can't say that I cared if anyone died. She brought back the most marvelous information for me. A machine on Belsavis that would transform me, allow me to control their power and not be controlled in return. I was born again, Thanaton, my lords. But the ghosts were still there."

"Remarkable. I had heard of the Force-walk only being able to absorb one dead ghost a time." Darth Hadra, who was here via holocom comment. I nodded to her, shooting another lightning bolt, then a second in quick succession. Thanaton absorbed the first but didn't get the second it slammed into his shoulder and he reeled, cursing my name in pain. Yet I didn't advance, I only continued to circle him.

"Yes, and it is the truth. Ergast failed to mention this to me. I had absorbed four and almost died using that power to kill this pitiful worm before he told me. So I remade myself with the Mother Machine on Belsavis. Traveled to Voss to cleanse my mind using their forbidden rituals. Only they weren't forbidden to one of their one, the dream-walkers."

"Corrupt, you are corrupt!" Thanaton spat. "You heard her my lords, she admitted to trying to kill me, admitted to these forbidden rituals!" I channeled a death field over his body to silence him, then shot a lightning bolt, continuing to stream it as it hit his lightsaber. He grunted at the combined Force powers as I continued my story. I felt that the Council should know why I did what I did. Why I want this bastard dead.

"I cleansed my mind of those insufferable ghosts and became myself again. I became a dream walker and was allowed to use their rituals under their customs. I was more powerful then ever. I funded the Silencer project, I killed Overseer Harkun for his corrupt ways at treating the slaves, pulling strings. Harkun considered my friend, my sister, Kory, weak. Now look at her." I flicked my hand in her direction by the wall. I noticed some gaze at her before returning their gaze to me. "She is almost my equal in power. And she has no ghost to add to that. Anyway, I then went to Corellia because of Thanaton's Kaggath challenge. I destroyed him there, destroyed everything he had. But did he accept his defeat? No. he sends his allies, Darth Achelon, to kill me. I slew him and his guards." I regarded Thanaton now, my eyes bore into him with loathing and contempt. "But you fled Thanaton, like the coward you are and came here, with your tail tucked between your legs. Hoping, begging that the Council will save you from your own failures." I could feel the anger of the Council and I was glad it wasn't directed at me. "It's over, Thanaton. Accept your defeat!" I shot a final bolt at his lightsaber and seconds later his lightsaber exploded in his hands, slamming him to the ground.

He struggled to his feet. "No. I will not be defeated. I can't be!" He stood and shot a lighting bolt at me. It sailed towards me and literally smacked it away with my hand, making sure to send it away from the Council members. He growled and shot another. I smacked it away again, glaring at this sorry excuse for a Sith. "Just die already!" He shouted and channeled the Force. His body was engulfed in lightning and he shot it at me. I just stood there, accepting it. "Kuro! No!" I heard my lover scream. I calmly took a breathe and braced myself. I had to show the Council I was stronger than him, show them a reason not to kill me after he was dead.

Wind and lightning vortex-ed around me in a flurry of movement, slapping my clothes and lekku around my body. Then Thanaton raised his hands and shot a continuous stream of lightning into my body. It hurt, it really did, but I didn't show it. I just grit my teeth. Finally he stopped and watched with anger and a hint of smugness. Just waiting for his efforts to kill me.

I smirked and began to laugh in the middle of the vortex. I could see his eyes widen in fear. I meditated on the Force and my eyes shone a bright purple in the darkness of the vortex. I thrust my hands out beside me, palms outwards, and destroyed his Vortex. I saw his eyes widened even further and heard several gasps. I could feel the ghosts that I had consumed spread out around me. I was in control of them and they glared down at Thanaton just as I did. Thanaton snarled and tried to repeat his actions but I beat him to the punch. I thrust my hand out and he flew through the air, slamming into the wall behind him, in full view of all the Council members. I used the Force to choke him but he countered it with his own Force power, blocking my abilities and fell to the ground. She jumped to his feet, thrust his hand towards one of the Darth's, Darth Marr, his lightsaber wrenched from his hip and into Thanaton's hand. I could feel Marr's anger at this but he remained seated. He charged me, activating the lightsaber and swung it at my head. I heard Ashara scream my name in fear. _Ashara. Stay calm I love you, nothing will happen. _I felt her relax a little but she was still stressed.

Before the lightsaber could take my life I thrust my hand out and halted his movement. Red and black energy swirled around my body. Thanaton's body halted, lightsaber inches from my face. I reached out with my other hand and gently shut down the lightsaber and plucked it from his fingers. I holstered it for the time being and brought Thanaton to his knees. I could feel him channeling the Force, trying to fight back. With my other hand I channeled lightning and slammed it into his skull, ruining his concentration. He screamed in pain but did not die. I kept it up for another full minute, using every ounce of power I held. Then, abruptly, I stopped and Thanaton fell to his stomach. He began to crawl away, groaning in pain. I just walked slowly behind him, waiting to see if he had any more fight in him. I saw the other Darth's converge on him. Thanaton stopped and looked up into Darth Mortis' eyes. "I'm sorry, Thanaton." Mortis lifted his hand and pointed two fingers at him, then twisted them in a complete 180 degrees. I heard Thanaton's neck snapped and he slumped down. Dead. And just like that, it was over. A simple breaking of the neck.

I turned to Darth Marr who stood beside Mortis and took his lightsaber from my belt and handed it back to him. "Your lightsaber, my lord." He nodded to me and took it, placing it back onto his belt.

"Good riddance to him." Darth Ravage sneered at Thanaton's corpse.

"He was a better Sith than you give him credit for, Ravage." Darth Marr responded. I had to disagree with him.

"Let us hope his successor is as worthy." Mortis added. He walked away to stand in front of an empty high-back throne. "My lord, your seat." He said to me.

"Thank...wait what?" I was confused. What did I do to deserve a seat on the Dark Council! I was in shock, even Ashara placing her hands on my cheeks didn't immediately snap me out of it. Her giggle did though and I blinked, feeling a little embarrassed at my lack of intelligence. "My lords, I...I'm truly honored. I was not expecting this at all."

"You just killed a Dark Council member in fair combat. What did you expect?" Darth Marr retorted. Well to be fair I didn't actually kill him, Mortis did, but I wasn't about to argue that point.

Darth Ravage spoke up suddenly. A little agitated at this turn of events. What crawled up his ass and died so suddenly? I thought he was on my side. "She's only a lord! You can't put a lord on the Dark Council!" I guess he had a point and I felt myself frown sadly.

"Quiet, Ravage!" Marr snapped. "She's earned her place." I felt humbled to be praised by Marr. He was still scary, though. "By the order of the Dark Council and in light of your reputation as a master of the dark side, you are now Darth Nox." I bowed my head as my followers cheered from the sidelines. I almost forgot they were here, I shot them a smirk and stepped up to the seat that was beside Marr's and sat. It felt amazing to sit here, I felt more powerful than ever. "You are head of the pyramid of ancient knowledge. You are charged with keeping the mystical knowledge of the Sith and guarding the secrets of our order." That sounded like a lot, my stupidity may cause problems. But I didn't say anything, only accepted my new role. "With us, you are ruler of all Sith, answerable only to the Emperor himself."

"I am truly honored. I will do my best to live up to my new position." I told the gathered Council members.

"Never trust the humble ones." Ravage muttered. I needed to watch out for him. He could cause me problems in the future. Ashara nodded at me, hearing my thoughts. She hunched down and whispered into Zash's ear, telling her what I thought.

"Our business here is complete. You would do well to meet with your followers on Dromund Kaas and ensure their loyalty." I glanced at my power base, still by the door. They were already here, Mortis. Oh well I would go to Dromund Kaas anyway. We could use a break. "We will summon you the next time the Dark Council congregates." I nodded my head and stood, making my way to my friends and family. They smiled, smirked, and in Drael's case, saluted me. I motioned for them to leave and they did.

I was still in shock over the turn of events. I came here to kill Thanaton, perfectly content with my Lord status. Then I leave as a Dark Council member and renamed Darth Nox. I suppose I was happy. I always wanted to be a Darth. Not only that I was in control of any and all Sith that were below the rank of Dark Council member. That meant I controlled Darth's, Lords, apprentices, Overseers, soldiers, Moffs and everyone and everything in the Empire, save the other Council members and the Emperor. Yes I could get used to this.

Ashara, latched onto my arm as we boarded the shuttle to the space station. "Nox." She purred in my ear, tasting the name on her lips. I shivered at the way she said it. So seductive and loving. "Want to know a secret?"

"What is that, Ashara?" I smirked at her, snaking my arm round her waist, pulling her into my lap as I sat down. She pressed her lips to my own in a deep kiss then trailed them to my cone-shaped ear.

"I've always wanted to make love to a Darth." She cooed into my ear. I grinned and all but shouted at the pilot to take off. Yes, life was so, so good.

**Dromund Kaas. Darth Nox Office. (Formerly Darth Thanaton's Office)**

To say that Ashara took the reigns in our love making was understatement. She was positively ferocious in her attentions to my body. I don't know how many times I came to her tongue, to her fingers, to her delectable and tasty pussy on mine. We had made love the entire trip to Dromund Kaas and only stopped when we actually landed. It took hours for Zash and Kory to get us separated. Thank the Force they didn't actually pry us apart, as if we were Akk dogs in heat. Alright, stopping that line of thought.

Ashara and I got ready, having a nice cold shower and got dressed. My entire crew, left the ship and took an elevator up to the city of Kaas...City. Sentences are weird, or maybe I'm just stupid. Either way we paraded through the streets to the Dark Citadel. Since I succeeded Thanaton's position on the Dark Council I also succeeded his office at the Citadel. That was where I was headed. Zash told me on the way here that the Dark Council contacted my followers. Turns out that was almost everyone that I made serve me or willingly served me.

So imagine my surprise when I entered Thanaton's former office and mediation room to see the placed packed full. The crowd parted as I walked to the center of the hexagon like room. As I walked by people saluted me I felt empowered at all these people under my control. _Nox. _I heard Ashara admonish me mentally. I just smirked.

_I know, love. I know. _I may feel empowered at so many under my control but that didn't mean I was going to be like Thanaton, or even most Sith under the Empire. To me, my power base was like family, friends at the least.

I stood in the center of the masses, Ashara by my side. Kory stepped forward and announced me. "Behold the heir of Tulak Hord and Kallig. Bow to Darth Nox!" She ordered. And they obeyed, kneeling down and bowing their heads to me.

Then a man came up to me by the name of Kirnon, the same bastard who wouldn't drop his investigation over Skotia's death. Seems he changed his allegiances. "My lord, I am most honored and humbled to serve." He told me.

"Oh shut up you kiss ass." I sneered. He balked at my rebuke. "Don't think I haven't forgotten you. Trying to stop Zash and I by doing your little 'investigation'."

"M-my lord..." He stuttered

"I said shut up!" I nodded to Kory and she stalked over to him, grabbing him by the arm and flung him away from me. "I don't like you, Kirnon. You could have ruined everything because of your blasted curiosity." I glared at him for a moment then addressed the crowd in front of me. "We serve the Empire, my friends. My position requires me to seek knowledge and power, truthfully I want it power anyway. Serve me well and you will be rewarded. Fail..." I pointed to Kirnon, without taking my eyes off the crowed. A single lightning bolt shot from my finger and impaled him through the heart, the electricity shocked his body in spasms. He screamed and screamed until his heart stopped beating. "Well...shit happens." I finished with a smirk. The entire assembled people looked slightly afraid and I don't blame them. "Fear not though, during my 'adventures' you have served me all enough already. You are all friends to me. And I try not to harm friends." I paused then and scanned the crowed and spotted Elana Thul. Her face was lit up at having my noticing her. I smiled and beckoned her over with my finger in a 'come hither' motion. She scampered over and flung her arms around me. "Hello again, Elana. Nice to see you."

"Nice to see you too, Kuro." Her eyes widened at the slip of the tongue and she blushed looking away. "I'm sorry I mean...Darth Nox." I cooed into her ear.

"You're too cute for your own good Elana. Call me Kuro, Darth Nox is my title, not my name." She beamed and nodded. Hugging me tighter. I chuckled and glanced at Ashara. She was pouting but otherwise showed no indication that she was angry at our intimate position. She smiled then and winked. _I know that you are mine, my love. As I am yours. Past lovers will not bother me any longer. Just be sure to look at me with undying love only, though. _I winked at her and she blew a kiss to me. Again I addressed the crowd. "As I said, we serve the Empire. Yet we are the guardians of ancient Sith knowledge, the source of Sith power. Find artifacts, learn secret rituals and bring them to me." I ordered. They all stood as one. The military: Pyron and the Moffs, Drael and his boys, even Major Ilun saluted. My Sith bowed and I waved my hand, dismissing them. Kory, Corrin, Xalek and Khem bowed as well and left. Ashara, Elana, and Zash stayed by my side. Yoko lingered around, watching us with curious eyes. I wonder what she was doing. No matter.

"I'm proud of you, my little one. So very proud. You're mother was a fool to let you go." I grinned at her. "I suppose I should thank her though, had she not disowned you I would have never gained a daughter." She glanced briefly at Kory's retreating back. "Make that two." Then she looked at Ashara and giggled. "Or three."

I laughed and she kissed my cheeks before leaving. Ashara wrapped her arms around me from behind and kissed my neck. Elana looked up and frowned playfully. I just chuckled and whispered to her. "You're welcome to stay with us on the ship from now on." I told her. She beamed and kissed my cheek. "Don't get any ideas though, what we had for a time was fantastic, but..." I looked behind me at Ashara. "Ashara...she completes me."

Elana nodded sadly. "I know. Sometimes I wished it weren't true but, I can already see how happy she makes you. You would never look at me like that."

"Elana..."

She shook her head and stepped back with a happy smile. "It's ok, really. Is it alright if I call you sister?"

I smiled. "I'd like nothing more." She giggled and bounded away, then stopped to converse with Yoko. I watched with amusement as Elana took Yoko's proffered arm before leaving the meditation chamber, with the stoic red-skinned warrior. It was just me and Ashara now.

"A certain stoic, red skinned beauty seems to have a crush, Kuro. Isn't that great?" Ashara purred into my ear.

"Yeah." I breathed. I shivered at her breathe tickling my ear. She giggled and kissed my cheek then rested her head on my shoulder.

_"You've done well for yourself, little snake." _Darth Andru spoke suddenly. I looked over and growled. I thought I got rid of them, maybe the ritual only put them to sleep.

_"But we're done. Your enemy is dead. Free us as you promised." _Ergast said as he appeared next to Andru.

_"Speak for yourself, Ergast. I, for one, have no desire to be bound to a coffin in the frozen wastes of Hoth once more. Alone and forgotten." Horak-Mul_ supplied. I knew how sad of an existence that would be, I felt a little bad for him. So far he was the only one willing to be bound to me. And despite their little mutiny in my head, the only one truly wanting to help.

"What keeps you from death? Is there a way I can help you find peace before you go?" I asked them. Sure they all but tried to kill me, but for some reason I felt that I should ask.

_"No, you are too dark. You are doomed to our same fate and therefore cannot save us." _Kalatosh finally spoke. Fate huh? Hardly. I seemed to have a habit if defying fate.

"I see. Then leave me. I keep my promises, despite the fact you tried to kill me and control me. I honestly wish it never came to that, but you all left me no choice but to bind you. For what it's worth, I'm sorry I can't do more."

"_A brave fool. A very brave fool." _Ergast commented.

_"I apologize as well, my lord. And thank you, for keeping your promise." _Kalatosh said, his voice not hissing and raving for once.

_"Goodbye, little snake." _Darth Andru said with respect tinted in his voice.

Their eyes lit up bright purple and I was lifted into the air. Their departure was painful, but I was glad to be rid of them. I took a deep breathe and released it. Their power left me as well. I was weaker than I was before. I could feel that I was as strong as Kory now. Sad for me. But that wouldn't last long. Being the Council member of knowledge and power was sure to favor me.

_"No. I will not go back to Hoth. Not since I lived have I felt as free than I have with you, Darth Nox." _Horak-Mul said. He was still here and to be honest, I didn't mind. I allowed it. I nodded and he retreated into the recesses of my mind. I still had his power and for that I was grateful. My life was certainly getting exciting.

_**Fury.**_

__"To think that you would be a Dark Council member before me, my little one. It makes me a little jealous." Darth Zash, my mother, teased as me and my crew lounged on the ship. I smirked at her, pulling Ashara closer to my side.

"This is an incredible turn of events, Kuro." Kory started. "Makes me like a bad ass to know that my sister is part of the Dark Council. Awesome." She then asked the question no one was willing to. "So, uh, what now? Thanaton's dead, revenge is sated. What do we do now?"

"We find power and fulfill my position as a Dark Council member, defend the Empire's people, and then..." I paused. Something was swimming through my mind and I felt compelled to say. "Well, we keep the Sith in check, keep the Empire in order. Something...something is going to happen in the near future. I can't really explain it but, this is the best course of action. We regroup and gather our power, fulfill my position as a Dark Council member, and keep things running as smoothly as possible." Ashara smiled and kissed me softly.

"Wiser words were never spoken, my little one." Zash said with a smile.

I looked around at my crew, my family and friends. Kory and Rylee stood close together, arms around each other. They smiled at me, supportive one hundred percent. Corrin and Zash nodded to me, the latter giving me an encouraging smile. Khem and Xalek watched me with deadly calm and I knew they would carry out my orders and destroy my enemies without question. Drael and his squad saluted me, complete devotion and loyalty in their eyes. They, too, would carry out my orders without hesitation, even if it meant their death. Yoko and Elana were the two I was most surprised at. Yoko was still as stoic as ever, watching me with an inhuman emotionless expression. Yet she said nothing, and I sensed that she seemed happy. Maybe it was the little woman, Elana, latched to her waist, a small content smile on the darker skinned girls lips. I knew Elana would support me in whatever I did, Yoko one step behind her.

Then I looked down to my lover, my soul and Force-mate, Ashara. She was gazing up at me with such love and emotion. She was mated to a Dark Council member, A Dark Lord of the Sith, A Darth, a killer and destroyer. And she couldn't be happier. I could feel it. It washed over me with such strength. I welcomed it wholeheartedly, and wouldn't change a thing. Together with my lover, and my family, the Empire and the Sith would prosper. I chuckled to myself at these thoughts. Soon Ashara joined me, the laughter was contagious and soon everyone, sans Yoko and Corrin, though they did smirk, were laughing with me. It was merry, but there was no illusion that our roles would be easy. But, so long as I always remember the Sith Code and what it means to me.

"_Peace is a lie. There is only Passion._

_Through passion, I gain strength._

_Through Strength, I gain Power._

_Through power, I gain Victory._

_Through Victory, my chains are broken. The Force shall set me free."_

I fight for my freedom. For my family's safety. Their love for me, and mine for them gives me power to fight. So long as they stand by my side, nothing in the galaxy can stop me. My love is eternal. My power, limitless. There will always be chaos, and in this chaos I must stay strong. After all, Peace is just a lie.

**The End**

**AN: And there we have it, the novelization of the Sith Inquisitor Storyline. Having said that I'm thinking of doing an epilogue, a dedicated reader of this story, Mastermind, supplied me with an idea that I think people may like. It may take some time but in the end it should worth it. Anyway, how was it? Good? Bad? Ugly? Let me know. **

**Thank you all so much for reading and supporting me in this story. It really is only because of you guys that I actually finished. So thank you for motivating me with your reviews and positive words. I hope you favorite this story and this author for future works. **

**One last thing. I'm working on an original story. Haven't done the first chapter yet but once its done you can find it at my fiction press profile just got to and search Night3603. You should be able to find me. Thank you again and cya next time!**


	15. Epilogue

**Disclaimer: I do not own SWTOR, the rights belong to Lucas Arts and Bioware.**

**AN: As requested, the following chapter is just an epilogue. I tried to make it as long as possible. Again, everyone, thanks for reading Peace is a lie and supporting me in this story. I hope you enjoy this epilogue and I hope you will favorite me as an author. You guys have no idea how much it means to me to hear your support.**

**Alright enough sappy crap on with the Epilogue! This Epilogue will be in Ashara's POV, just so you guys know and don't get confused. **

**Epilogue**

My eyes were closed, blissfully aware of Kuro's breasts pressed against my bare back. I was hyper aware of every sensation she gave me. The way her lekku were twirled up with my own head tendrils, her face buried in my neck leaving soft kisses that never failed to make me shiver, her strong arms that were wrapped around my waist. I smiled and took her hand, placing a kiss on the backside then turned it over to kiss her red tinted palm, she sighed in contentment. "Ashara..." She mumbled, seemingly asleep, but I knew better. I giggled, she was so cute sometimes. I couldn't help but stare at her beautiful face as I turned in her arms. She looked so peaceful and happy being in my arms, it was so different than when she was awake. She was usually stiff and alert. So I just enjoyed watching her content face, to see the worry lines disappear, to see her true face for just a little while. This innocent face will always be ingrained in my memory.

It still amazed me how we came together. In all my eighteen years of life I never would have thought I would fall in love, and with a woman at that. I was always taught that a relationship between women, while not unheard of, was morally wrong. I still loved my family but they can go shove that bullshit right up their asses... Wow Kuro's rubbing off on me. I giggled at the thought. For that matter, though, I never would have thought I would fall in love with a Sith. For one thing the Jedi Code forbade it. Love, emotion, we were taught that it was the enemy, that it was wrong. And yet if the Force lead two beings together, told them that were meant for each other it was ok? Sounded hypocritical to me. I hated the Jedi for teaching me that.

Kuro showed me the truth, and I will always be indebted to her for that. She always said that peace was a lie. And she was right. Without emotion we are just husks of our former selves. Droids in human form. Emotion is indeed a powerful tool, but it isn't wrong, the Jedi are wrong. Kuro has shown immense power with her emotions, and she was fully in control. Our love for each other is unbreakable, nothing could, or would, tear us apart not even death.

Kuro shifted and I looked down, smiling. I could see her face light up a little more, as if she could see me through her minds eye. I bet she could. I giggled again and kissed our entwined tendrils, shivering at the wonderful sensation it brought forth. I loved this women, and I will never forget how we met.

**Taris. Jedi Training grounds. Several Months Ago.**

_"'There is no passion, there is serenity.' Can anyone explain what this means?" No one spoke to Master Ryens question. Either they didn't know or didn't want to answer. I, also, didn't answer, I just stared at the stars in the night sky, a feeling of peace washing over me. I couldn't explain what it was, because I didn't know. But I liked the feeling, it was the feeling I had when being held by my mother. The feeling of family, of peace. I was shaken from my thoughts when Master Ryen called me out. "Ashara?" I looked down from the sky and into his yellow eyes, he raised a brow in question, waiting for me to answer. I sighed in minute annoyance. Why did he have to interrupt my peaceful stargazing? _

_ "It means that a Jedi must be prepared to think calmly even in intense situations. Passion is a tool of the dark side." I answered mechanically. The words sounded hollow in my mouth, as if I didn't believe them. I didn't really understand why emotion was so bad. Was it so wrong to love the people we cared about? Get upset when something bad happens to you? No, it wasn't wrong. "'There is no emotion. There is peace.' It also means Jedi should temper their intuition on wisdom. 'There is no ignorance. There is knowledge." I finished, having memorized the Code long ago. _

_ "Very good, Ashara." My Master praised. Right now I didn't feel happy about his praise, just annoyed. Normally I enjoyed the praise, but something felt different today. I couldn't put my finger on why though. "As you can see, the Jedi Code ties in with itself. But I believe that is enough for today, my students. Go and meditate on what you have learned." The others stood to leave to their tents, Mater Ryen doing the same. I sighed and lay down, staring up at the night sky once more. I can't remember how many times my eyes just turned towards them. I didn't understand why I felt compelled to look up, I'm usually so dedicated to my Jedi studies and training, no matter how annoying it's been getting lately. Maybe I should meditate on the Force like Master Ryen said. I closed my eyes and took deep breathes, focusing only on the Force._

_ For a while nothing happened, I just felt empty. Then after a time I began to feel something. It felt like, anticipation or tension. It was suffocating me, as if someone was holding me underwater. Time seemed to slow as I sensed the Force focusing its attention on me. Maybe that was selfish to think but that's what it felt like. It felt like it was...waiting for something, or someone._

_ When I opened my eyes again it was daytime and everyone was packing up. I groaned and stood up and began to pack my own things away. We set out back to the Jedi Enclave on Taris and it wasn't long before we reached the haven. After putting my belongings away in my bunk I decided to take a walk, to try and figure out what my earlier meditation was telling me. As I left the Enclave my holocommunicator went off, I was so startled that I jumped almost ten feet in the air! I let a shuddering breathe when I realized what the noise was. As I reached for my holocom I felt that same suffocating feeling from earlier. Was this what the Force was waiting for? I held it out and activated it, opening my mouth to answer...but froze. My mouth went limp and slack and my eyes widened in surprise. Before me, on holo, was the most beautiful Twi'lek I had ever seen. Her skin was red tinted, like blood, and black tattoos were painted on her face. They even swirled around her lekku. Her red eyes bore into mine as we stared at each other. To me, she was the image of perfection. Her black robes fit her perfectly. _

_ The Twi'lek hadn't said anything yet, her face was passive, completely void of emotion. What did this lovely creature want with me? For that matter, how did she get this signal? Then a hand shot out from off-holo, smacking the beautiful woman in the back of the head. She snarled and glared at the human woman beside her and I felt a shiver run down my spine at the animal like noise. Then something deep within me, soul deep, wanted to smack the human woman across the face for daring to touch her. I was about to say something, but then she spoke, and my mind went blank once again. "Ashara Zavros." She said. _

_Ashara Zavros. I never could have believed that my own name could sound so sweet and beautiful, especially when it was enveloped within a voice that was like silk. The music that carried it, her voice. How could anyone in the galaxy possess such a lovely voice? It just wasn't natural. I felt so frightened by the power behind it, yet it also sounded so sweet and caring to my ears. Every second I could hear it was a blessing. The simple sound of it just made me feel as though I was wrapped in a bundle of eternal joy, soothing me with its loving resonance and sending waves of bliss and euphoria through me. I felt absolutely helpless before it, yet I also felt so safe, as if nothing in the galaxy could ever harm me again.  
>I prayed to the Force with every fiber of my being that the gorgeous Twi'lek didn't notice how utterly captivated I was by her image of perfection, I would surely be embarrassed. Yet, I couldn't look away even if I wanted to. Nothing else was worth looking at. When the hologram of her had appeared, <em>_everything else just melted away. I realized then that she was still speaking and I tried to concentrate on the words, but the melody sliced at my ears and filled them with sounds so magnificent I found it deafening and suffocating but entirely hypnotic.  
>'Just keep talking,' I thought. 'I don't want to hear anything but your voice for the rest of eternity. Just keep talking. Please.'<br>But all good things must come to end eventually, it came all too soon, the experience was over. The holo-transmission ended, and the world around me seemed to go with it. My soul emptied when the music stopped, and I could feel my heart pounding as it silently begged to hear the voice of the mysterious woman again. All the color around me seemed dull. I was broken out of my blissful trance by the sound of a local bird. A small part of what was left of the rational part of my mind recalled how enchanting and peaceful I once found the song of birds, but now it sounded gravelly and coarse, a stark contrast to the melody searing my heart._

_ I suddenly felt lost. It almost didn't feel fair. I thought I had found my place in the galaxy with the Jedi, but now my heart cried out against it in anguish as my soul pleaded for me to seek out for this mysterious woman. I listened to it's call, and suddenly, everything seemed to make sense. I felt a clarity in the Force I never believed was possible. But despite this, the singular overwhelming thought in my mind was the final words spoken by the beautiful voice of the Twi'lek woman. 'I want to meet with you.' She had said. _

_ Hesitant, I looked back at the Jedi Enclave. To my shock, it was like it had suddenly changed. It seemed...alien. The people I had spent over fourteen years with no longer seemed the same as they once did. The color was dimmed and insignificant compared to the beautiful woman and he aura. While the presence of the women made me feel so happy and content, now everything else seemed to be without meaning for me. I felt so empty and incomplete. It was starting to hurt, physically hurt and once again my heart pleaded for me to find the woman. Empty pain...hollowness. I...I didn't belong here. Not with the Jedi.  
>The moment those thoughts crossed my mind, I felt as if a great weight had been lifted from my shoulders. What an unbelievable freedom! I knew what I had to do. I knew then, that my place was at her side.<em>

**Imperial Fleet. Present Day.**

I smiled as I remembered that moment of realization that I had found my place in the galaxy, found my everything. At the time I didn't know she was Sith, but now I didn't care. In fact I didn't care then either. I was smitten with Kuro the moment I laid my eyes on her in person. Then she gave me the holocron, as promised. With it, I learned so much. I realized then that the Jedi were weak, their apathy to the galaxy was their downfall, and I wasn't meant to be there, wasn't meant for that self-destruction. If they continued on like this, the Sith would win. And I found myself not caring if the Jedi were destroyed. My life was with Kuro now, wherever that may take me.

I watched my lover as she got dressed in her intimidating robes. Not long ago, Kory came in with some news. We were going to the Imperial Fleet. Zash and Moff Pyron had a surprise for us. I smiled knowingly, and giggled at the squeal my Darth made when she heard this. Apparently the last time Zash had a surprise for her she got the _Fury_. I was already dressed in my leg length jacket and pants. I just finishing with my boots when I was yanked from my spot and dragged out of our room. I grinned at the excitement on her face. "Calm down, my love. Whatever surprise Zash has waiting for us will be there when we arrive."

She grinned at me. "Don't tell me you're not excited, Ash. After all this 'surprise' is for both of us." If she only knew. I suppressed a giggle as she lead me off the ship, Kory had landed the _Fury_ earlier in the designated hanger. Moff Pyron and Zash were waiting for us, smiles on their faces. "Mama!" Kuro exclaimed and bounced over to Zash, if people were to see her now one would think she wasn't a dangerous Sith, or even a Darth on the Dark Council. The two women embraced tightly. This was a happy reunion for her. Zash had been away from the ship, from her new family for weeks. I knew why of course, but it was nice to see Kuro let her walls down for a while. Zash was the only other one who got see this side of her, and the lucky few who witness these moments in public, but that was rare.

"How are you, dear?" Zash asked her childish daughter.

"Great. Better now that I get to see you, mom." She told the older woman. Zash smiled. "Now what about my surprise?" I giggled at the excitement in her voice. Zash laughed along with me.

"You are so spoiled, little one." She just grinned, waiting for an answer. "Alright follow me." Kuro jumped for joy and scampered after her mother. I followed with a gentle smile on my face. Zash lead us through the Imperial Station, weaving our way through alien and Imperial crowds. We eventually came to the Cantina in the middle of the Station and proceeded to take an elevator to the top.

The VIP room was what you would expect for VIP's, large, spacious and shiny. Kuro's eyes took in the sights quickly and with appreciation. The VIP room was more of a nightclub of sorts. The lights danced across the walls and floor. A steady beat played as several Imperial citizens danced on a dance floor nearby. Zash and Pyron lead us to a table that had an amazing view of the starships out in space. I winked at Zash as she caught my eye, unknown to Kuro. The corner of her eyes crinkled in amusement as we all sat down. "Why are we here, mama?" Kuro asked, her inner child on full display. She was bouncing in her seat, hands clasped together with a happy grin plastered across her face.

I couldn't help but swoon and coo at her cuteness. Latching onto her waist I rubbed my cheek against hers, whispering sweet words into her ear. If it were possible, her grin only got bigger. "You'll see, darling." She pouted as I kissed her cheek, trying to appease her. I noticed the twitch of a smile on her lips and I grinned internally. The four of us sat together talking, catching up after so long of being away from each other. Periodically, Zash and I, would look out the window into the void of space, trying to catch a glimpse of the ship we were waiting for. I couldn't keep the smile off my features, Kuro was going to love it.

Zash had told me the story of how Kuro went from a cold hard killer, to ecstatic, squealing girl in a matter of seconds when she told her that she was going to get her own ship. The _Fury _was amazing, but this ship was dreadnought class. Kuro was going to "flip her shit" as she likes to say. I giggled and looked up again, spotting the ship. My eyes lit up and I glanced at Zash to see if she saw it. She winked at me, she did. "Nox?" I drew my love's attention. She groaned at the name and I laughed. She didn't like it when I called her that, she wanted me to call her Kuro, like I always did. Often times I would tease her and call her Nox, her Darth name.

"You know I don't like it when you call me that, princess." She all but whined. I kissed her cheek in apology. Then pointed out the window. She looked and noticed the ship. I watched her face closely. She blinked slowly, her expression curious. I was wondered how long it would take for her to realize. She looked to me, then to Zash and back to the ship. "What is that?" She asked innocently, pointing at it. I groaned, placing my face in my palm, Zash only laughed. "What?"

"You really are stupid, my love." She glared at me as I shook my head. I took her hand and stood. "Maybe you need to see it in person to get the hint. Moff Pyron, can you please prepare a shuttle to the ship?

"Of course, Ashara." He got onto his holocom, ordering Kuro's ship to dispatch a shuttle. That done the four of us strode out to the elevator and left the Cantina. Zash and the Moff led the way to the ships docking station. We climbed aboard the elevator and took it down to the docking bay. The shuttle was waiting for us and I ushered Kuro aboard. She looked at me skeptically, but I only smiled, pulling her into a seat next to me.

"So, whats with the ship?" She asked me, completely oblivious as usual. I giggled and she pouted again. "C'mon, tell me!"

I shook my head, amused yet adamant on my refusal to speak, and took a hold of her lekku. Intent on my task, I didn't answer her. I circled her lovely red head tendril around my own copper one, closing my eyes to the sensations of our beings becoming one once again. It was always an amazing feeling. Two souls brushing together in a moment of pure serenity. I sighed in contentment and lay my head on my decidedly less than smart lovers shoulder. _I'm not stupid. _Kuro whispered to my mind with mock indignation, her very being brushing my consciousness with her own. "Yes you are, my love." I teased further. She chuckled and wrapped an arm around my shoulders, pulling me tightly against her.

"Fine, don't tell me your little secret. I get the feeling I'll find out soon enough anyway."

"Of course. Then again, if you weren't so dense, love, you would have figured it out by now, and this curiosity would sated." I retorted. She grumbled under her breathe. That was her way of admitting defeat and it made me smile. "Don't worry. You'll enjoy your gift. That I can promise."

"I believe you." Was all she had to say. We smiled, enjoying the feel of each other as the shuttle took off. Head tails wrapped around the other, content expressions on our faces. As the shuttle shot through the darkness of space, Kuro and I leaned against each other, simply waiting for the ride to be over. Before long the shuttle docked with the ship. As we disembarked I wasn't surprised to see Imperial troops, several dozen in all in standard black armor, lining up on either side of the ramp leading to the elevator to take us to the bridge. As we stepped off the shuttle they straightened, tense. I couldn't blame them, they were expecting Kuro and she was quite intimidating when she wasn't in the best of moods.

Kuro glanced at me, clearly not expecting a greeting party, but didn't say anything. I took her hand and lead the way down the aisle of soldiers. Each one saluted and stood straighter, if that were possible, as we passed. I couldn't see their faces but I knew that each one was and would be loyal to Kuro until their dying breathe. I may it specifically clear to Zash to find men and women such as them. I wanted only the best for my darling Darth Nox.

As we boarded the elevator with Zash right behind us, the last two soldiers in both lines fell into step behind us, our escorts. I didn't mind, they were doing their job we hired them to do and I was glad for that. I wrapped my arms around Kuro's right arm, hugging it to my chest and resting my head on her shoulder as we rode the elevator to the bridge. "So, what do you think?" I asked, after several minutes of silence. It still amazed me how big this ship really was.

"I don't know what to think, Ashara. I don't even know why we're here." She replied, as clueless as ever. "It's certainly big and not without personnel."

I giggled into her shoulder and placed a chaste kiss on the corner of her neck, I could feel her pulse skyrocket as my lips lingered on her warm and supple flesh. She tasted so divine. "Oh, my dear little idiot Darth."

"I'm not stupid." She mumbled, seemingly embarrassed at my teasing in front of these soldiers. I caught their eye and winked. I couldn't see their faces but I could read feel the mirthful smirks under their helmets.

"Yes you are, don't lie to me, my love." I teased and kissed her cheek. She just rolled her eyes in that adorable way when she was really flustered and didn't know what to say. She was so cute sometimes. Finally the elevator stopped at the bridge and I took a moment to prepare myself. I smiled my most charming smile and caught Kuro's attention. She gave me a shy smile, her eyes brimming with love that was all for me. It made me feel warm inside, made my heart pound against my chest, as if trying to break free and merge with hers. It was a constant feeling of wonderment, that such a magnificent being would look at me the way she does. With such love and longing. This love was so intoxicating, and I couldn't get enough. I stared, transfixed by her red eyes. It still amazed me how she was so much taller than myself, a full head taller. I loved that about her though, she portrayed the dashing fighter and protector I envisioned my love to be when I was but a child. "Kuro." I called her name as I vaguely heard the elevator doors opening. I was too absorbed in her to pay it much mind. "I love you."

"I love you too, my little princess." She said in reply. She smiled then, softly, affectionately and began to lean down. She claimed my lips in a soft and chaste kiss. I knew she wanted more, I could feel it, but she was aware that we weren't alone. I found it cute that she got embarrassed when showing affection in public, at least with people she didn't know. I giggled and snaked my arms around her waist, pressing against her. She wrapped her arm around me and pulled me tight as we left the elevator, heading for the bridge.

We stepped onto the bridge and at once everyone inside stood and saluted her. People she has never known but could trust with her life. And there, at the helm, was her crew, her family, from the _Fury_, waiting for her with smiles, smirks or grins. "Welcome home, Kuro. Since you haven't figured it out yet, this is your ship, my love. The _Fury _will be docked at the hanger we boarded from, this ship, is yours to command. With your very own Silencer weapon system." I winked at her and stifled a laugh at her expression. Her mouth was hung open like gungan, her eyes wide in shock. "Catching flies, my love?" I teased after a long period of silence.

She snapped her mouth shut and looked at me with such love and adoration it brought tears to my eyes. Then she threw her arms around me in a tight hug. "Ashara...I...you...how..." She was at a loss for words, that was rare. I kissed her forehead and pulled her over to our chosen family.

Everyone was there, sporting smiles of various sorts, except for Yoko. I swear that girl couldn't smile even if you forced her. It was fitting enough I suppose, she was the personification of stoic. I watched as Kuro reunited with her friends and family. Most of them had left the _Fury _to get things prepared for this ship, helping with the purchase, getting access to black market tech and gathering all the soldiers and flight staff to keep the ship running. I was thankful to them, they had no idea how happy this made Kuro...made me. Well, maybe Kory and Zash did. "So, what are you gonna name it, Kuro?" Kory, her dear sister, asked with excitement.

My lover turned to me and I smiled, giving her my encouragement. She didn't need to look to me to give it a name. I would be fine with whatever she chose, should she name it. She smiled back and looked at her family. "The _Premonition._" She said at once. I wonder how long she had wanted to name her own ship. The name came so easily to her, that she must have been thinking of it for a while now, maybe even before we met.

I came up behind her and latched onto her arm. "Such a beautiful name."

"Huh? That's weird. Why that?" Kory mocked her sister, though with no real venom in her words. Kuro just smirked and snagged me, enclosing me in her arms.

"I had a dream once, before I met all of you." She began, we listened with rapt attention. "I saw every one of your faces, and I knew that I would meet you all one day. A premonition, as it were. I named this ship that because I finally feel like I have the family I've been looking for." A few smiles were cast her way: a bold grin from Kory, a shy smile from Rylee, a teary eyed smile from Zash. She was practically brimming with happy tears. Then Kuro looked at me and stroked my cheek. "I saw you the most clearly." She kissed me then, just a peck on the lips but it was so passionate it made my heart melt. "I love you." She said with such intense emotion, then turned to the rest of her family. Zash, Kory and Rylee, Corrin, Yoko and Elana Thul, the big guy Khem, Xalek and Drael with his remaining squad. Even the Cipher was here and were considered family. "I love all of you. Thank you for the ship, and most of all, thank you for being my family."

At the end of her speech, Zash surged forward, tears in her eyes and took Kuro from me in a bone breaking hug. I giggled as she was smothered by the motherly woman, my loves face pressed firmly into the older woman's bosom. I would have been jealous and annoyed if Zash was anyone else. But she was Zash so I wasn't bothered. "Shes amazing, my sister." Kory said as she stepped to my side. I turned to her and noticed Elana behind her, dragging a reluctant Yoko with her. The sight was amusing if not cute, she looked like she would rather be anywhere else. Perhaps killing something.

"She is. And an amazing lover too." Elana put in. Kory laughed and slung an arm around the smaller woman, agreeing completely. I blushed with a slight smile. I silently agreed. I had forgotten that Kuro had slept with both Kory and Elana, but it didn't bother me. It was before she met me. But, at the same time, she knew of me, she even said so. But I would ashamed of myself if I were jealous of these beautiful women. I wasn't naive enough to know that Kuro wouldn't find someone to warm her bed until she met her soul-mate. It wasn't bothered. In the end, Kuro chose me.

I noticed out my peripheral that Yoko didn't seem happy by this announcement. She glowered and was slightly turned in Kuro's direction, who was currently talking with Zash, Rylee and Corrin. "None of that, Yoko." I chided gently. Yoko glared at me but I wasn't intimidated in the least. "Elana still chose you, didn't she?" I noticed the slight darker tint to her red cheeks and I grinned having hit the nail on the head as to why she was upset. She huffed and turned her back on the three of us, who laughed at her expense. Elana hugged her from behind, whispering reassurances into her lovers ear.

All too soon it was time to disperse. The others left, going to their quarters that were on this ship. Before I acquired the _Premonition _I made sure that their were several sets of rooms for Kuro's family. This was our home now, and I wanted it to be treated like one. I took Kuro's hand, and after making sure the night crew officer was in charge, left the bridge. We didn't speak but enjoyed each others presence. We took the main elevator to the highest level of the ship. This deck was the family living quarters. It was a long stretch of hallway that lead to the rooms for the family. To the left of the elevator was an open area, complete with a kitchen and lounge room for the whole family. The hallway had four doors, two on each side, that lead to Yoko and Elana's room, Kory and Rylee's room, Corrin and Zash's room, and a spare room. Though, if I had my way tonight, it wouldn't be spare forever.

At the end of the hallway was another door, this one led to our room. I opened it and pulled Kuro inside, shutting it behind me. Kuro looked around in wonder, obviously enjoying the room. It was an exact replica of the _Fury's _captains quarters, just bigger. "A home away from home?" She asked with a smile. I nodded, knowing she would sense it, and slid up behind her, wrapping my arms around her waist. I was mindful of her Lekku as I gently kissed the nape of her neck. "How did you do get this ship?" She asked me. Finally being able to ask without the emotional drama in the way. She held back a moan as I continued to kiss along her neckline, slowly circling her to kiss along her jaw. I could feel her slight tremors and moans through our mind-link, through her own warm skin. I never wanted to stop touching her. Innocently, or otherwise.

"It isn't hard to procure a ship when several military associations owe you a favor or two, no?. The Thul's, the military on Balmorra and Hoth, the Dark Council, even Andronikos owed you a favor. All of these people owed you for everything, I just called it in." I admitted. I hope she wouldn't be angry with me, I knew that those favors could be used for something else, maybe something more. But I couldn't help myself. Kuro loved ships, and having her own flagship and in command of her own fleet in years to come would make her so happy.

"Is that so?" She didn't sound angry, just calm, content. I breathed a sigh of relief, tickling my lovers throat with my breathe. I giggled as she shivered at the sensations.

"Yes. I...hope that is ok?" It came out more as a question instead of a confident statement. I really didn't want to upset her, not only the fact that, if she wanted, she could kill me in the blink of an eye. Though I knew she would never do that, still making her upset was the farthest thing from my mind. I just wanted her to be happy. She must have sensed me disquiet because she turned around and smiled at me. That smile put me at ease.

"Of course it's ok. I would have used those favors for something like this anyway...maybe." She shrugged causing me to giggle. She wrapped her arms around me, pulling me closer and kissed my temple. "Thank you, Ashara, for everything. The ship is wonderful, I have my family and the one person I couldn't live without."

"And who is that?" I asked. Though I already knew the answer.

"Zash, my dear mother." She smirked at my surprised expression. I huffed and crossed my arms as she laughed at me. "Oh calm down, sweetheart. You know I can't live without you. Was just teasing is all."

I knew that but there was always a part of me that felt I didn't deserve this goddess among mortals. But I made sure to put those doubts behind me. She clearly stated that she wanted me and only me. Granted she would devastated if her family perished, but if I were to fade away...Kuro would just cease to function.

So I would take a few jokes in stride. Instead I just grinned, turned and claimed her lips in a sudden kiss. She didn't seem surprised, for she kissed me back quickly and intently. I pushed her gently towards the king sized bed and laid her down gently, not once breaking our amazing kiss. Finally I pulled away and stared into her bright red eyes. "Kuro?"

"Yes?" She answered, her breathe coming in quick gasps.

"I...I want to speak to you about something." Suddenly I was very nervous and shy. This topic could potentially be disastrous. "I...um..."

"What is it?" Kuro seemed worried. "You know can tell me anything." she stroked my cheek, trying to help me say what I needed, and wanted, to say.

"I...I want to have a baby!" I finally blurted out all at once. I stared her down, determination reflecting my eyes with only a small hint of fear. Kuro's eyes widened in shock, her mouth hanging open.

"W-what?" She breathed after a minute of silence.

"I want to have a baby. Your baby." I said again, calmer, clearer. I wanted to make sure she knew that I meant it. "I love you, Kuro. I want us to start a family of our own."

Kuro opened and closed her mouth a couple times, not unlike a fish, then and looked away from me, a haunted look in her eyes. I knew that look, she was thinking about her parents. The monsters I, called them. "I...don't think I would make a good parent, Ashara." She said, her voice broken and weak. "I'm a killer, a monster, a destroyer." She shook her head then looked at me with glaring eyes. "Is that the kind of person you want to sire a child with?" She asked me rhetorically, almost violently. She pushed me off of her and surged to her feet, pacing in front of the bed. I sighed and watched her. "I'm dangerous, Ashara! What if I hurt her? I could kill her without meaning to!" She ranted. "I have enemies too, you know this. What if...what if they kidnap her? Or worse, kill her, to get to me? I..." Her hands sought her right lekku, stroking it over and over. This was a nervous habit of hers to try and calm down. "I wouldn't be able to live with myself if she got hurt because of me." She finished in a whisper.

"Kuro." I called her name, softly, gently. She looked at me, fear was evident in her eyes, and in that moment I knew the real problem. It was obvious she loved the idea of family, so having child of her own wasn't the problem. The problem was herself. "Listen to me, my love. Your worry for our unborn child speaks volumes." I soothed. Standing from the bed I went over to my distraught lover and cupped her cheeks and holding her gaze. "I know, without a shadow of a doubt, that you would never let harm come to any child that we have. I can see it in your eyes, Kuro." I paused to let the words sink in. I felt the tension in her body easy and I smiled softly. "She would be well protected here, you know that. Between her grandmother Zash, her aunts and uncles, and the ships soldiers, even the ship itself. This ship is the deadliest in the galaxy, filled with people who respect you, are loyal to you and would gladly lay down their very lives for you and your own. "She will adore you. How can she not? You are the sweetest, most wonderful person. Your family loves you and our daughter would be no different. You have absolutely nothing to fear."

I gathered my trembling Darth into my arms, holding her to my body. The effect was instant. She relaxed against me, face buried in the crook of my neck, fingers at the back of my neck and on my head tendrils. Then Kuro pulled away, just enough to press our foreheads together. She gazed into my eyes and finally smiled. "You always know just what to say, Ash." I grinned in return, happy that she was calmer now.

"I know. It's a gift." Was my witty response. She scoffed and pushed me onto the bed behind me. I yelped in surprise at the sudden motion and bouncing a little on the mattress. "Kuro!"

She laughed and sauntered over to the bed, swaying those delicious hips. "Sorry." She sounded anything but sorry. She climbed onto the bed with me, positioning us at the head of the bed. I sighed contentedly as I snuggled with my lover. It was silent for a few minutes, then Kuro asked. "Question. How can we have a child? I'm no doctor but, I'm pretty sure you need a man and a woman to have a baby."

I couldn't help it, I laughed. Leave it to Kuro to ask questions when it should be obvious. She pouted playfully at my mirth. "I've done some research on that. There have been rumors that a Force-Sensitive female, such as myself, with very strong affections for another, namely you, can mentally draw upon the essence of their lover's soul. Effectively implementing that essence into one of my eggs, within my womb." I placed my hand over my abdomen. I giggled at the responding blush from my hot-headed lover.

"Well, you didn't need to say it like that." She mumbled.

"And how else would I say it, hm?" I questioned with an amusement, poking her gently.

"Well you... Oh shut up and kiss me, damn it." With those eloquent words she kissed me, deeply. I moaned into her mouth seeking out her tongue with my own for our familiar loving dance. After a moment she broke away. "Let's get back on track. I would love to have a child with you, Ashara. But..." I frowned and looked into her eyes sadly. Was she having second thoughts? No! She just said she would love to have me bear her child...then what was it?

"B-but?" I pressed, my voice cracking slightly. I winced at the sound.

Kuro kissed me, effectively calming me down. "We are in a war. Or will soon be. Bringing our child into it would be the height of cruel. Don't you agree?"

I thought about it. I was so wrapped up in wanting a child that I didn't even think of that. What a terrible mother I am! Our child wasn't even born yet and I was willing to thrust her into life in the middle of a galactic war? My lips trembled as I tried to suppress the tears that threatened to fall. It was a losing fight and I clung to Kuro, tears streaming down my face. "Y-you're right. By the Force...I...I'm such a terrible person."

I felt Kuro's long, slender fingers brush away the tears. She cooed into my ear, her voice filled with love and patience. How could I have been so lucky to deserve her? "No, Ashara, no. You're not a terrible person. You were excited and didn't think it all through. And that's ok. That's why I'm here to keep you grounded." She teased gently. I smiled a little, Kuro knew just what to say to keep me in a happy mood. "One day, love. One day our own little one will be born, and she will be magnificent." She said it with such conviction that I had trouble disbelieving her, and she was right. She would.

I will admit I'm disappointed we wouldn't bringing a new life, a new Sith into the world so soon. But one day, we would. One day the Republic would fall and on that day a new life would be born a new generation. I couldn't wait to see it with my lover, my soul mate. I will forever thank the Force for sending her to me. With those thoughts I closed my eyes, and snuggled with Kuro Kali'ka Kallig my beautiful and powerful Darth Nox, and fell into a blissful slumber.

**AN: There's your epilogue people. I think I could have done better but, I think I burnt myself out with this story until the sequel gets sorted. (Hurry up Bioware, the people are waiting for more story content!) In any case I will be working on a smuggler story at a request of a friend. I will try my best with it and I kind of look forward to the challenge of playing as the Republic... they are so boring! But its for you guys so ill suck it up. **

**In other news ill be working on my Dead Island fan fic that I need to finish AND my Sith Code with the Sith Warrior as well, maybe add a few more chapters or change it all together, haven't decided. AND I want to make an original story that im starting to get an idea for. If anyone wants to help with that just send me a message giving names of characters and who they are and I might add them into it. Hell even a setting would be awesome. So far all I got is the two main characters in mind lol. **

**ANYWAY, I hope you enjoyed the epilogue and look forward to my other works. Catch ya later!**


End file.
